Island Hearts
by elizabethB88
Summary: Life in the quiet Hawaiian town of Mana'olana Awāwa is based on community and support. Nurse Elizabeth Thatcher cares for babies at the local hospital. Detective Nathan Grant is busy keeping the town safe. Their paths have never crossed - until one day they meet and their lives are forever changed.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Thatcher rode along the side of the road on her bicycle at a leisurely pace. She breathed in the fresh scent of sea air, enjoying the warm morning temperature. She loved riding her bike to work. The exercise helped to relax her. As a neonatal nurse, there were lots of joys and sorrows, and the physical activity beforehand gave her a chance to prepare for the upcoming day.

Her stomach rumbled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten breakfast. A quick glance at her watch told her she had plenty of time before her shift started. She had left home extra early this morning, thinking to take a long route to work, but now she decided to take a detour. Turning down a side street, she soon came to Coffee and Books, her friend Faith's local two-in-one coffeehouse and bookstore, which everyone referred to fondly as "the cafe". Faith made the best scones on the island, and Elizabeth thought a raspberry orange scone with a side of fresh fruit and a nice cup of coffee sounded like the perfect way to start her morning.

Parking her bike in front of the cafe, she pulled open the door and walked in. The scent of fresh baked goods met her, making her smile. She had a lot of happy places, and this one was easily in the top three. The interior was warm and welcoming, with plenty of tables for people to sit and enjoy time together with treats on one side, and rows of bookshelves with comfy couches and chairs for reading on the other.

"Elizabeth, hi!" Faith exclaimed. "I didn't expect to see you this morning."

Elizabeth smiled. "This was an unplanned stop. I have about an hour before I have to be at work, and I wanted one of your scones with some fruit for breakfast."

"Raspberry orange?" Faith asked, holding up a pair of tongs and grinning from ear to ear.

"Absolutely!" Elizabeth agreed with a laugh. "You know me so well."

"Well I should hope so, us being such good friends and all." Faith scooped some fruit into a bowl and placed it on a tray along with the scone. "Anything to drink? Your usual raspberry white mocha, perhaps?"

"Yeah, you know me well. Please and thank you." Elizabeth pulled a ten dollar bill from her purse. "Here you go. Keep the change."

"You know you don't have to do that every time," Faith protested.

"I know," Elizabeth called over her shoulder. "But I like supporting my dear childhood friend." She headed for the book side of the cafe, placing her tray on one of the tables. She perused the bookshelf closest to the table, then selected a collection of poems by Ralph Waldo Emerson. He was one of her favorites. She settled into her chair as Faith brought her the coffee. "Thanks, Faith," Elizabeth said, opening the book. She took a bite of her scone and sighed. "Yep, best scones on all of Kauai." She started reading, enjoying the leisurely pace the morning was off to, sipping her coffee and savoring the flavors of white chocolate and raspberry blended together.

Lost in her book, she didn't hear Faith come back to the table. "Ahem," she said. "I don't mean to interrupt, but have you seen the time recently?"

"No, why?" Elizabeth replied, glancing at her watch. "Oh my goodness! Where did the time go? I've got to be at work in fifteen minutes!"

Faith laughed. "Good thing it's only a five minute bike ride from here if you take the direct route." She winked. "That's the beauty of living in a small town."

"That's for sure!" Elizabeth agreed, placing the book back on the shelf. "Thanks again, Faith. I'll see you later for game night?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Faith assured her. "See you then."

Elizabeth walked outside, starting to unchain her bike. She got on, one foot on the pedal, when she heard someone holler, "Stop! Thief!" Out of nowhere someone ran into her. She fell from her bike with a thud, catching a glimpse of someone glancing back at her as he ran. Her bike fell on top of her leg with a crash.

"Elizabeth!" Faith cried, coming out of the cafe. "Are you alright?"

Elizabeth tried to sit up. Faith pulled the bike off of her and then knelt next to her. "My leg hurts," Elizabeth said with a little moan. She probed it with her fingers, but quickly stopped. "I think I might have fractured it," she said, her nurse training taking over.

"You wait right here. I'm calling the police," Faith said. "Whoever that was just committed some crime from what I heard before you fell."

A siren wailed nearby. Faith paused, her cell phone in hand. "Maybe someone beat me to it," she said as two cop cars came into sight. They pulled up to the cafe, and Officer Lee Coulter got out of the first one.

"Elizabeth, what happened?" he asked. Lee was married to Elizabeth's best friend, Rosemary. They had all known each other for years, so Elizabeth could read the shock on Lee's face. "We got a call that the pawn shop up the street was robbed, and the caller said the thief ran into a young woman. I had no idea it was you!" He signaled to his partner in the second cop car. "Hickam, can you take the pawn shop owner's statement?"

"Sure thing," Hickam said, heading for the shop a few doors down from Coffee and Books.

"Now," Lee said, turning to Elizabeth again. "What happened?"

"I was getting on my bike, and the guy ran into me, knocking me off the bike," she said. "He looked nervous."

"You saw his face?" Lee asked, incredulous.

"Briefly, but yes."

"I'm going to need you to come with me," Lee said. "Can you stand?"

"Um, I don't think so," Elizabeth replied. "My leg is probably fractured. Not badly, but enough to be painful."

"Let's get you to the hospital, then," Lee said. "We'll get you fixed up, but then I'm afraid you're going to have to come to the station. I'm guessing our detective is going to want to talk to you."

"Detective?" Elizabeth said. "Whatever for?"

Lee looked around, lowering his voice. "We've been investigating some break ins and robberies lately. This might be connected to it."

"A string of robberies? In Mana'olana Awāwa? Since when do we have a crime rate?"

"You'd be surprised," Lee said grimly. "Now come on, let's get you to the hospital." He picked her up and carried her to his cruiser.

"Well, I was headed there anyways. Just not to the ER," Elizabeth said dryly. "I need to let Dr. Carson know that I won't be able to make it."

"You can let him know when we get there," Lee said. He put on his siren and lights, speeding to the hospital. It took them exactly two minutes to get there.

Lee parked the car and carried Elizabeth into the hospital. "Really, Lee, is this necessary?" Elizabeth asked, feeling embarrassed. He simply nodded and brought her to the front desk.

"Elizabeth!" Carson, the overall doctor for the hospital and Elizabeth's boss, exclaimed. "What's happened to you? Grace, bring a wheelchair." The orderly scurried off to find one and was back quickly.

"I think my leg is fractured," Elizabeth said.

"Is it in pain?" Carson asked as Lee set Elizabeth in the chair.

"Yes."

"Swollen?"

"Yes."

"Can you put any weight on it?"

"I haven't tried to. Lee wouldn't let me," Elizabeth said with a side look at Lee.

He shrugged. "I need her patched up quickly so she can come with me to the station, if that's possible," he said.

"Of course," Carson nodded. "We'll get here out of here in about an hour."

"Great," Lee said. "Let me go call my supervisor. He'll want to know about this."

Carson worked on Elizabeth's leg quickly. "I see why you're the doctor in charge," she said when he was about done. "You're very efficient."

Carson laughed. "You should know. We've only been working together for close to a decade."

"Very true. And I wouldn't want to work for anyone else." Elizabeth rapped on the cast that Carson had affixed to her leg. "You're the best. I can't feel a thing now."

"That could be the pain meds I gave you, Nurse Elizabeth. Now, I assume you know what I'm about to tell you?"

"Rest, ice, compression, elevation," Elizabeth recited. "I know, I know."

"And you'll be on crutches for a couple of weeks. After that we'll reassess and see if we can get you into a boot so you can walk on your own. But that also means you are now on a two week vacation."

"What!" Elizabeth cried, dismay in her tone.

Carson gave her a look. "As your boss and your doctor, I'm ordering you to take some leave. I know you have a ton saved up since you never use it. Use some now. Doctor's orders."

"But...but…"

"Elizabeth, you can hardly care for little babies when you can't even walk on your own. No arguing. Take the time to rest and recover. Enjoy the time off. You deserve it."

"Fine," Elizabeth said grudgingly. "I guess there are some things I could do. I've been wanting to read through Jane Austen's novels again. I could do that in two weeks."

"Great," Carson said. "See, you have a plan. All's well. Here." He handed her a pair of crutches. "Use these. Don't put any weight on that leg for the next two weeks."

Elizabeth took the crutches and stood, taking a moment to get used to balancing on them. "I can do this," she said. "Though it feels a little strange."

"You'll be fine," Carson said. "Now scoot. I think Lee is waiting for you in the lobby."

"Okay. Thanks again, Carson."

"My pleasure," he said, heading for another patient's room. "See you in two weeks."

Elizabeth hobbled into the waiting room, where Lee was sitting reading a newspaper. "Those things still exist?" she said, teasing him.

He folded the paper and set it aside. "They do, in fact. And they're much more accurate than the internet." He looked at her crutches. "Everything okay now?"

"Yes," she said. "Much better. But Carson just put me on two weeks of mandatory vacation. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with myself."

"Well, for starters, Rosie and I would love to have you over tonight. Why don't we move your game night to our house? You can let Faith know that the location has changed, and we'll provide dinner for everyone."

"That sounds nice," Elizabeth admitted. "Okay, sounds good. I'll text Faith."

As she did, Lee led her to the car. "The detective on the force wants to talk to you," Lee said. "I was right about that. So are you comfortable coming to the station to give your statement and talk with him? It shouldn't take long."

"Yeah, that's fine," Elizabeth said. "As long as he doesn't mind me hobbling around."

Lee laughed. "He won't mind." He opened the car door for her, helping her inside and then placing her crutches in the backseat. They rode the short distance to the police station, then went through the process of getting Elizabeth out of the car and onto her crutches again.

"I am never taking walking for granted another day in my life," Elizabeth declared as she wobbled trying to get situated on the crutches.

Lee chuckled. "Good to know. I'll make sure to remind you of that if you ever start taking it for granted again." He led her into the station, straight to a back room. Opening the door, he helped her sit, then placed the crutches against the wall. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll let Detective Grant know that you're here."

A cup stood on the table next to a pitcher of water. Elizabeth poured a glass and drained it in one long gulp. She had just realized how thirsty she was. Pouring a second glass, she leaned back in the chair and sipped, wondering how long this was going to take. The door opened. A man in his mid-thirties entered, dressed in the suit typically worn by detectives on the force. His dark hair was wavy and thick and he was quite tall. But what caught Elizabeth's attention were his eyes. They were the bluest eyes she had ever seen, and she knew instinctively they were the kind of eyes a woman could get lost in. He was entirely too handsome, and she felt an instant attraction to him. Her heart jolted. She hadn't felt that since…

"Ms. Thatcher?" he said, looking at the clipboard in his hand. "I'm Detective Nathan Grant." She took his proffered hand, shaking it. He had a firm grip and a direct gaze. Flustered, she dropped his hand.

"Yes, I'm Ms. Thatcher. But you can call me Elizabeth. Ms. Thatcher feels too formal. Even the people at the hospital call me Nurse Elizabeth instead of Nurse Thatcher." Oh dear. She was rambling. She bit her lip, hoping to stem the flow of words.

He smiled. "Well, this is Hawaii. We don't often stand on formality here." His smile was mesmerizing. Elizabeth realized she was staring and blushed, dropping her gaze to her hands. "Office Coulter said you had some questions for me?" she said, hoping her cheeks were returning to a normal color. They always turned bright red when she was flustered.

"Yes," he said, a serious tone entering his voice as he took the seat across from her. "Officer Coulter said you were injured when the perpetrator ran into you on a bicycle. Is that correct?"

"It is," she said, nodding. She pointed to the crutches. "Hence why I have those now."

He jotted something down on his clipboard, then glanced at her leg. "What happened, exactly?"

Elizabeth thought back. "I unchained my bike outside of Coffee and Books, and heard someone yell 'stop thief' as I was getting on it. As soon as I heard the words, someone ran right into me, knocking me off my bike. I fell and the bike landed on me. The guy looked back at me and then kept running."

Detective Grant leaned forward. "You saw him?"

"Only briefly," Elizabeth said. "I couldn't really make out too much."

"Can you remember anything specific?" he asked, pen poised over the paper.

"He was wearing all black, including a hoodie with the hood up. But I could see that he had blond hair and blue eyes. And he was short, probably only 5'8" or so."

Detective Grant was writing quickly. "That's good, Elizabeth. Thank you. This is very helpful."

Curiosity stirred, Elizabeth couldn't help herself. "Lee said something about a string of robberies of late. How come we haven't heard about this?"

Detective Grant raised his brows. "Lee? You're on a first name basis with him?"

"Of course. He's my best friend's husband," Elizabeth said, not seeing how that was relevant. "What about the robberies?"

Detective Grant paused, as if weighing whether or not to say anything. Finally, he answered. "There have been three robberies of local stores around the area this one was. The others were all at night. This is the first time it happened during the day. We're trying to figure out who is responsible for the robberies, and whether this latest one is related to the others. We've asked the press to keep it quiet so that we can figure who is doing this without spooking them." He looked at his clipboard. "I think we have everything we need. Thank you for coming in, Ms. Thatcher."

"Elizabeth."

"Right, sorry. I'm used to calling people by their last names." He smiled that mesmerizing smile again. "Thank you for coming in, _Elizabeth._"

"My pleasure," she said, heart pounding. Why was she reacting so strongly to this man? She didn't even know him! The sooner she could get out of this station, the better. "Am I able to go now?" she asked.

"Yes, of course," he said, standing and walking around the table to hand her the crutches. "I'll get _Lee _to take you home." His blue eyes were twinkling. "Have a great day, Elizabeth." He motioned to her leg, helping her to stand. "I hope you feel better soon." Her arm tingled at his touch.

"Thanks, Detective," she said, keeping her tone even with some difficultly. He escorted her to the front, then said goodbye and went back to his office. Elizabeth's eyes followed him until he vanished from sight. Only then did her heartbeat return to normal.

"You ready to go home?" Lee asked, appearing out of nowhere. Elizabeth started, then put a hand to her chest.

"You startled me, Lee!"

"Sorry about that," he said, sounding anything but apologetic. "Nathan told me to take you home, so that's what I'm going to do. Ready?"

"Yes," she said absently, her thoughts still on the handsome detective of Mana'olana Awāwa. She couldn't quite understand the feelings coursing through her. Pushing them aside, she decided to analyze them later, when she was alone. They felt too complicated to think about now. Especially considering she hadn't felt a strong attraction to a man in over five years. Not since that terrible day that had changed her life forever.

She shook her head, trying to dispel the memories that threatened to surface. She couldn't think about that, not now. Elizabeth looked out the window at the ocean, watching the waves break against the sand. It brought her a measure of peace and calm. She breathed in deeply, allowing the sea air to soothe her bewildered senses.

A sudden feeling of tiredness descended on her as the events of the day took their toll. It wasn't even ten o'clock in the morning, and she was ready for a nap. As they pulled up to her house, she thanked Lee for the ride. He helped her get into the house, told her he would see her at dinner, and then quietly let himself out. Elizabeth went right to her couch and sat down. She placed the crutches on the floor, then curled into a ball and fell into a dream-filled sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth hobbled over to Lee and Rosemary's at six o'clock. She had never been more grateful that they were her next door neighbors. The trip from her front door to theirs was a short one. She knocked on the door, then let herself in. It was a custom of theirs to simply come and go from each other's homes, with a polite knock to let whoever was home know they were coming in.

"Auntie Elizabeth!" The Coulter twins, Jesse and Clara, came running to see her. At five years old, they were as different as could be. Clara was sweet and a little reserved, while Jesse was outgoing and bold. They both loved Elizabeth, and the feeling was mutual.

"What happened to your leg?" Jesse asked loudly.

"Someone knocked me over and I fell down," Elizabeth said, taking a seat on the couch. Immediately there was a twin on either side of her. She put an arm around each of them. "But Dr. Carson says I'll be better soon."

"Good," Clara said, worry on her little face. "I don't like to see you hurt."

"Thank you, sweetie," Elizabeth said. At that moment, Rosemary came bustling into the room. "Elizabeth! How are you?" she asked, sitting on the other side of Jesse and eyeing Elizabeth's cast. "Lee told me what happened. How awful!"

"Thanks, Rosie," Elizabeth said. "I'm fine, and my leg is feeling fine too."

"How on earth are you going to work with crutches?" Rosemary asked.

Elizabeth wrinkled her nose. "I'm on strict orders to take a two week vacation, effective immediately."

Rosemary smothered a laugh. "Oh, I wish I could have seen the look on your face when Dr. Carson told you that!"

Elizabeth gave her a withering look. Rosemary held up her hands in surrender. "Hey, I'm just saying! You're not exactly known for taking time off."

"I know," Elizabeth sighed. "What in the world am I supposed to do for two weeks with a bum leg? I can't hike or swim or ride my bike or even go walking!"

"You love reading and writing. Maybe you can actually work on that novel you've been wanting to write."

Elizabeth considered that. "That's not a bad idea, actually," she mused. "I could always sit on the beach and write. Or read."

Rosemary nodded. "See? You've already found some things you can do." There was a knock on the door and then it opened. Faith came in, all smiles. "Hello, everyone!"

"Auntie Faith!" Jesse and Clara repeated their reception process, giving Faith big hugs. "We would have hugged you too, Auntie Elizabeth, but Mommy said we had to be careful with you since you hurt your leg," Clara told her sweetly as they sat down again.

"Thanks, love," Elizabeth said, smoothing Clara's hair. "I appreciate you being careful."

"Where's daddy? Jesse asked.

"He should be here soon, sweetie," Rosemary said. "He got off work a little later than usual today."

Elizabeth looked at Rosemary. "Did that have anything to do with…" She glanced at the twins and amended her question. "With what happened earlier today?"

Rosemary nodded. "He called a couple minutes before you arrived saying he was about done, so I expect him to be walking through that door any minute. Faith, can you help me set the table?"

"Of course!" Faith said.

"Elizabeth, just rest there for a moment. I'm sure the twins will keep you occupied," Rosemary said with a grin.

"Want to play a game?" Jesse asked, pulling some cards from a drawer in the table. "We just learned how to play Go Fish!"

"Sure, that sounds like fun!" Elizabeth exclaimed. She set her crutches aside and maneuvered herself onto the floor with her leg stretched to the side. Jesse and Clara sat next to her, and Jesse started to shuffle the cards, showing off his newfound ability to do so.

"Where did you learn to shuffle, Jesse?" Elizabeth asked.

"From Uncle Nathan," Jesse replied, starting to deal the cards out.

Before Elizabeth could ask who Uncle Nathan was, two things happened at almost the same time. She heard Faith say to Rosemary, "Seven plates? Aren't there six of us?" Before Rosemary could answer, the door opened and Lee walked in. With Detective Nathan Grant.

"Daddy! Uncle Nathan!" the twins said in unison, getting up and running for the door once again. Lee grinned and hugged Clara, while Detective Grant swung Jesse up into the air, landing him on his hip. "Hey, buddy! How's it going?"

Elizabeth's mouth fell open and her cheeks flushed red at the handsome detective's unexpected appearance. She glanced over to see Rosemary smiling at her right before Detective Grant greeted her friend with a hug. Her eyes widened. Had Rosemary planned this? She was notorious for her matchmaking schemes, but Elizabeth had never been the target. Rosemary clearly knew the detective, and either she or Lee had invited him to their game night. What was Rosemary up to?

Jesse wiggled his way down to the floor, grabbing Detective Grant's hand. "Come play Go Fish with us! Auntie Elizabeth is playing too!"

"Auntie Elizabeth?" Detective Grant asked, allowing himself to be led to the living room. He stopped short at the sight of Elizabeth. A small smile crossed his face. "Well, well, well, fancy meeting you here."

"Hello, Detective," Elizabeth said. "I would get up, but…" She motioned to her leg.

He laughed, waving off her concern, sitting on the floor across from her. "No worries. And please, call me Nathan. I couldn't tell you that at the police station under the circumstances, but now I can. Detective Grant sounds too formal here."

"You can call him Uncle Nathan like we do," Clara said, her wide blue eyes blinking up at Elizabeth innocently.

Elizabeth smiled. "Grownups don't have to use 'uncle' and 'auntie' like children do. When you're all grown up, you'll be able to call people by their first names."

Clara frowned. "That's weird."

Nathan and Elizabeth laughed. "It took me a little time to get used to being called 'Auntie Elizabeth'," Elizabeth told Clara. "When I lived on the mainland, children called me Ms. Thatcher."

Now Jesse frowned. "That's even weirder!" he exclaimed. He proceeded to reshuffle and deal the cards.

"Where are you from?" Nathan asked.

"New York City."

His eyebrows shot up. "That's a far cry from Kauai. What brought you to our little island?"

"That's a long story," Elizabeth said. "But the short of it is I was tired of living in the city and wanted a change of pace. I guess you could say I was searching for hope and new beginnings." She smiled. "That's why I chose Mana'olana Awāwa. Do you know what the name translates to in English?"

Nathan smiled wryly. "I can't say I paid much attention to Hawaiiana classes in school, so my knowledge of the Hawaiian language isn't the greatest. What does it mean?"

"Hope Valley. Or more literally, valley of hope. It sounded perfect."

"Hope Valley, huh? That has a nice ring to it. Though I do like saying Mana'olana Awāwa. And I find it funny when tourists completely butcher the pronunciation," Nathan said, grinning.

Elizabeth laughed. "Me too."

"Ahem!" Jesse said loudly, looking between the two of them. "Are we going to play or what?"

"Sorry, bud. Yes, let's play," Nathan said, shooting Elizabeth his signature smile. They played a couple rounds of Go Fish, bantering back and forth with each other and Jesse and Clara. After a while, Rosemary came into the living room. "Alright, everyone, time for dinner!"

Jesse and Clara shot up and raced for the dining room. Nathan extended a hand to Elizabeth to help her up. "Thank you," she said as he pulled her into a standing position, trying to ignore the jolt of electricity that went through her at his touch. He steadied her, then handed her the crutches.

"Nathan!" Lee called from the grill. "Can you help me with these steaks?"

"Sure," Nathan called back. "Excuse me, ladies."

As soon as he was out of sight, Elizabeth turned to Rosemary. "Alright, Rosie, what are you doing?"

Rosemary blinked innocent eyes at Elizabeth. "I'm simply having some friends over for dinner and game night. I thought Nathan would enjoy it. He doesn't get out nearly enough, you know."

"No, I don't know. I just met the man today!" Elizabeth's eyes narrowed on Rosemary. "I think you're…" Her words died off as Faith came into the room. "Come on, you two!" Faith said with her sunny smile. "Jesse and Clara are asking why it's taking Auntie Elizabeth so long to come to the table."

Elizabeth chucked. "Tell them walking on crutches is a lot harder than it looks." She started walking forward, Rosemary hovering next to her to make sure she was steady. Elizabeth laughed. "I've got this, Rosie."

"Oh, I know," Rosemary said. "It's just my maternal instincts. Here, I'll take those," she said as Elizabeth got to the table, taking the crutches and placing them against the wall.

"Let me help," Nathan said, suddenly appearing at Elizabeth's side. He placed the plate of steaks on the table, then assisted her into the chair. Again, his touch sent butterflies spiraling in her stomach. "Thank you," she said, managing to sound relatively calm.

Rosemary was watching the exchange with delight. She winked at Elizabeth when Nathan wasn't looking. "Nathan, why don't you sit next to Elizabeth? Faith, you can sit next to me."

"Okay," Nathan said, taking the seat next to Elizabeth. Elizabeth gave Rosemary a look, which Rosemary conveniently ignored. Her friend wasn't even trying to be subtle. She was definitely in matchmaker mode. Elizabeth had watched Rosemary match people over the years, but she had never been the target. Until now.

"Alright, everyone, let's say grace," Lee said, holding out his hands to Rosemary and Clara on either side of him. Each person around the table joined hands. Elizabeth glanced at Nathan before tentatively taking his hand. His hand curled around hers, engulfing it. Elizabeth couldn't explain why, but she suddenly felt protected. She turned her attention to Lee's prayer, adding an "amen" at the end with everyone else. Nathan held onto her hand a beat longer than was necessary before gently letting go. Elizabeth tried to ignore the incessant butterflies.

"Uncle Nathan, do you know Auntie Elizabeth and Auntie Faith?" Jesse asked, digging into his potato salad.

"I knew your Auntie Faith," he said with a smile. "But I met your Auntie Elizabeth today."

"You knew Faith?" Elizabeth asked, surprised.

Faith laughed. "He loves Coffee and Books. I see him there all the time."

Elizabeth turned to look at him. "Really? I'm there a lot too, but I don't remember seeing you before."

"My schedule can be weird. I tend to go for coffee breaks in the middle of the day. You're probably at work."

"True," Elizabeth said. "My shifts can change, but most times I work days." She took a bite of steak. "Lee, these are incredible!"

"Thanks," Lee said, grinning. "It's my dad's secret recipe."

"Secret?" Nathan laughed. "Isn't this the recipe you shared with all the guys on the force?"

Lee shrugged. "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. I'll never tell."

There was a chorus of laughter around the table. The conversation continued with lots of stories and laughter. Elizabeth noticed that Nathan was relatively quiet compared to everyone else, though he did participate from time to time. She wondered if he was the strong, silent type.

"Elizabeth, Faith, would you mind helping me with dessert?" Rosemary asked once everyone was finished eating. "We're going to bake cookies!"

Lee stood, clearing some plates. Nathan helped him. "Rosie, why don't Nathan and I take the kids for a walk while you ladies make the cookies?"

"Perfect!" Rosemary said. "Off with you now! Have fun."

Jesse and Clara whooped. They went off with the men, clearly excited to be going for a walk.

Rosemary gathered the cookie ingredients. "Elizabeth, you can keep us company while we make these. It probably would be very hard for you to help on the crutches."

"Thanks, Rosie," Elizabeth said, maneuvering to the small table in the kitchen on her crutches.

"Okay, out with it," Faith said, turning with a hand on her hip to Rosemary. "You're playing matchmaker right now, aren't you? You're trying to set up Nathan and Elizabeth."

Rosemary smiled, unconcerned at being found out. "What if I am? Don't you think they'd make a lovely couple?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Faith said.

Elizabeth's head shot up. "You do?" She hadn't expected Faith to have an opinion on the subject.

Faith nodded. "He seems like a really nice guy, Elizabeth. He's quieter than most men, maybe a little reserved, but he's sweet. And very handsome." She tilted her head, studying Elizabeth. "Do you find him attractive?"

Elizabeth blushed, wondering whether to admit it or not. Rosemary grinned. "Her cheeks are crimson. I think she does indeed find him attractive."

"Hey, no fair ganging up on me!" Elizabeth protested.

"So do you?" Rosemary persisted.

"Yes, if you must know."

Rosemary clapped. Faith's eyes lit up. "Elizabeth, that's huge! I haven't seen this kind of reaction from you since…" She trailed off, her eyes suddenly softening. "How do you feel about this?"

Elizabeth bit back sudden tears. Rosemary had a look of concern on her face. "Oh, Elizabeth, I'm sorry! I didn't realize setting you up might bring back memories. I should have known."

"No, it's okay, Rosie. You had good intentions. And I am attracted to Nathan. Very much so, if I'm being honest. I haven't felt this way in a long time. I'm not sure how I feel about it, actually."

Faith covered Elizabeth's hand with one of hers. "Elizabeth, you know it's okay to move on. Jack would have wanted you to be happy."

"I know," Elizabeth said softly, acknowledging what she knew to be true. "It's just so surreal. I thought the kind of love I had with Jack only happened once in a lifetime. I was ready to spend the rest of my life on my own. I never expected to feel this kind of attraction again. But as soon as I saw Nathan, something woke up inside of me. There's something about him. I can't explain it, but I feel a strong connection to him. Does that sound crazy?" she asked, looking at her friends.

They shook their heads in unison. "Elizabeth, I think if you like Nathan, you owe it to yourself to be open to where it could go," Rosemary said gently. "Get to know him. It could be that the two of you will be nothing more than friends, but there's also the possibility it could blossom into something more." She smiled. "Faith is right, you know. Jack would not have wanted you to stay alone."

Elizabeth smiled through the tears that slipped unheeded down her cheeks. "I never expected to move on. I'd never even really considered it. Now I think I'm ready to move in that direction." She paused. "After I gave Nathan my statement, I came home and took a nap. My dreams were filled with Jack." She couldn't go on.

Rosemary gripped one of her hands. "Another nightmare?" she asked quietly.

Elizabeth nodded, unable to speak. Rosemary looked her square in the eyes. "Elizabeth, what happened to Jack was not your fault. You have to believe that."

"That's easier said than done," Elizabeth whispered. "Sometime I think I believe it, but other times the guilt comes out of nowhere and won't let go."

Faith's eyes had misted over. "Elizabeth, you can't blame yourself. There were so many variables involved, and we'll never know exactly what happened. All we can know is that you had nothing to do with it."

"But if he hadn't been talking to me, he might not have been late to his mission. And if he hadn't been late, maybe he would have been better prepared…"

Rosemary shook her shoulders gently, cutting her off. "You can't live in what ifs. Jack was a Marine. He knew the risks when he signed on. War is a terrible thing, and we can't control it. What happened to Jack was tragic, but it was an effect of the war. It was not you."

"My head knows that," Elizabeth said, wiping her tears with a tissue Faith provided. "It's my heart that needs convincing."

"Let it go," Rosemary said softly. "Each time it comes up, let it go with a prayer. And you can always talk to me or to Faith. We're always here for you."

Elizabeth smiled, putting an arm around each of them. "And I'm so thankful for both of you. I don't tell you nearly enough, but I love you like sisters."

"The feeling is mutual," Faith said. They stayed that way for a few minutes, then Rosemary nodded and got back to business. "Well, let's get cooking before everyone comes back. These cookies won't bake themselves!"

* * *

Nathan put his cards on the table, effectively ending the game of Phase 10. There was a chorus of groans from the rest of the group. He grinned. "Never challenge a detective to a game of cards. He will win every time."

"Every time?" Elizabeth asked slyly, shooting him a side glance. "Are you sure about that? Because I say challenge accepted." She looked around. "I think we should make Detective Grant here a regular member of our game nights. Mostly so we can figure out ways to beat him." She winked at him, making his heart skip a beat. _Steady, Nathan, _he told himself as everyone agreed heartily to Elizabeth's declaration.

She had caught his attention the moment he'd stepped into the interview room. Her brown hair was long and wavy, and her blue eyes had a depth to them he'd never seen before. Nathan was a good judge of character, and he got the impression she was sweet and kind hearted.

A lethal combination for his heart.

He wasn't looking for a relationship. He was too busy, and his line of work didn't mesh well with dating. But there was something about Elizabeth Thatcher that made him wonder if maybe he'd come to that decision a little too hastily.

Lee was saying something. Nathan brought his mind back to the present moment. "...every Thursday. We'd love to have you join us anytime. It's usually at Elizabeth's house, but with her leg in a cast we thought we'd have it here tonight."

Nathan nodded. "This was a lot of fun. I'd love to join you again." Everyone stood. Rosemary smiled at him. He detected something in her facial expression, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"Nathan, would you mind walking Elizabeth home? She lives just next door, but it would give me and Lee such peace of mind to know she got there safely."

"It would?" Lee asked.

"Yes, Lee, it would," Rosemary replied, poking him in the ribs. Elizabeth shot a look at Rosemary. Nathan glanced between them all, wondering what was going on, but prominent in his mind was the opportunity to spend some more time with Elizabeth, no matter how short it was.

"I'd be happy to, if Elizabeth doesn't mind."

She turned those blue eyes on him, something inscrutable in their depths. "That would be nice, Nathan. Thank you."

Rosemary saw them to the door, grinning. "See you tomorrow, Elizabeth! Nathan, thanks for coming tonight. We look forward to having you with us again next week."

"Thank you, Rosemary," Nathan said. She shut the door after they walked out, leaving Nathan and Elizabeth to take in the night air. It was still quite warm and the air smelled like flowers and the ocean. Nathan loved the combination. It embodied Hawaii.

"Have you lived here your whole life?" Elizabeth asked as she slowly made her way down the driveway on her crutches.

"I have," Nathan said. "Born and raised in this little town. I never wanted to go anywhere else."

"I don't blame you. This is paradise," Elizabeth replied with a smile. "I fell in love with this town as soon as I moved here."

"You said it was a long story," Nathan said, wondering what that version was. "Do you care to tell me about it?"

They had already reached her porch. Elizabeth looked at him for a moment, then gestured to her porch swing. "Why don't we sit?"

Nathan helped her onto the swing, then sat next to her. They rocked gently back and forth for a few moments, then Elizabeth began her story. "My parents are wealthy. Exceedingly wealthy. The Thatchers are up there with the Kennedys as far as New York society is concerned. I was raised in that way of life, and for the longest time it was all I knew."

Nathan blinked, surprised. She certainly didn't act like a lot of the rich people he had known. He waited for her to collect her thoughts and continue. He didn't have to wait long.

"My family was of the opinion that I should marry a wealthy and well-known bachelor and 'take my place in society'." She drew air quotes over the last several words. "They even went so far as to pick out a man they wanted me to marry. A childhood friend, Charles Kensington III. He was a nice man, but I only ever saw him as a friend, and to be honest, something felt very empty about high society. It wasn't for me. I wanted to help people." She smiled. "For as long as I could remember, I wanted to be a nurse. I wanted to go to college, get a degree, and work for others."

Nathan smiled. "That's very noble."

Elizabeth frowned. "My family didn't agree. My father said if I went to school, it would be under the condition that I come right back to the family afterwards and be a socialite. Otherwise my parents wouldn't pay for my schooling." She took a deep breath. "I told them I would make it on my own. They didn't think I would last a semester." Lifting her chin, a look of accomplishment entered her eyes. "I lasted all four years and got my nursing degree. I paid my own way, taking out loans when I needed to. I paid them all off about three years ago." A faraway look crossed her face. "After college, it was hard finding a job where no one knew who I was. My parents have a lot of influence, and for some reason knowing I was a Thatcher made hospitals reluctant to hire me. I was running out of hope. And like I said before, I was tired of city life. I wanted something completely different."

Understanding filled Nathan. "Hence why our little 'Hope Valley' was appealing."

Elizabeth nodded. "Exactly. I randomly decided one day to research small towns on the internet that had 'hope' in the name. I didn't care for any of the search results until I came to Mana'olana Awāwa. Something about a small town on an island as far away from New York as I could get seemed appealing. No one here knew about my family. They don't care about wealth and status. They are about family and community. I loved that. I flew out the next day and came straight to the hospital. The neonatal unit was hiring, and the rest is history." She grinned at him. "So that was the very long version of how I got here."

Nathan laughed. "It's an amazing story, Elizabeth. I admire your decision to come out here all by yourself and make your own way. That took a lot of courage."

An impish light came into Elizabeth's eyes. "I'm not completely alone. I had a friend stay with me every step of the way. You might know her as the owner of Coffee and Books."

"Faith?" Nathan asked, surprised. "She's New York royalty too?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Kind of. Her family has money, though to a lesser extent. She and I grew up together, and I think she's a big reason I stayed relatively humble. She would always call me out when I needed it, which I'm thankful for. Her parents never cut her off, and if she hadn't moved out here with me, I don't think I would have been able to support myself through the first couple of years."

"That's amazing," Nathan said. "It's great that you two have such a good friendship. Have you been here long?"

"Almost ten years," Elizabeth said. "I've been working at the same hospital all that time, and I love it. There's something about this town and its people that just draws you in." She tilted her head, looking at him. "In fact, I'm surprised that we've never run into each other over the last ten years. We've both been here, and this is a small town! It's even crazier since you know Faith and Lee and Rosemary. How have we never met until today?"

Nathan shrugged. "Good question. That is surprising." He studied her for a moment. "Maybe there's a reason it didn't happen until now."

Elizabeth looked at him. "Do you believe everything happens for a reason?"

He nodded. "I do."

She smiled. "Then maybe one day we'll figure out the reason we didn't meet sooner. But for now, I'm glad to have met you."

A little jolt went through him at her words. He smiled, attempting to remain calm and collected. "Likewise."

Glancing at her watch, Elizabeth raised her brows. "Well, detective, it's a half hour past my bedtime. You've managed to keep me talking for a while now."

Nathan laughed. "Trick of the trade."

She smiled. "Maybe next time I'll get you to talk about yourself."

"Oh, I don't know. I've been told I'm economical with my words." He stood, helping her to stand as well. "I suppose I'll see you next week for another game night."

Elizabeth nodded. "See you then."

Nathan watched as she opened her door and said goodnight. Once she closed the door, he headed back to the Coulter's. Getting into his car, he drove the short distance home. As he got into bed and tried to sleep, he knew his dreams would be full of a certain lovely nurse who had captured his attention.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later, Elizabeth lounged in a low chair on the beach, her fractured leg stretched out in front of her. She was nearly finished reading _Mansfield Park, _her favorite Austen novel. She'd already completed _Emma _and _Sense and Sensibility _over the past week. Now she had less than fifty pages to go with _Mansfield_, and she intended to stay in her chair until she was finished.

An hour later, she closed the book with a happy sigh. The day was warm and sunny, with a light breeze blowing. She relished the sound of ocean waves crashing against the sand. The beach was relatively empty since it was the middle of the day. It was peaceful and quiet. The skirt of her dress blew gently in the breeze, and she closed her eyes behind her sunglasses, leaning against the back of the chair, just listening to the waves. She took a deep breath of the salty sea air, letting it out with a slow exhale.

She had to admit there were perks to being on vacation. This was definitely one of them.

The rhythmic sound of waves lulled her into a doze. She went in and out of wakefulness, just enjoying the relaxation.

"Is this a private party, or can anyone join?"

Elizabeth's eyes snapped open and she sat up straight in her chair. Nathan was standing in front of her, holding a coffee carrier and a beach bag in his hands. "Nathan!" Elizabeth said, adjusting her sunglasses and feeling her heart kick into overdrive. "What are you doing here?" She motioned to the ground next to her. "Of course you can join me."

He grinned, setting down his things. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a beach towel, setting it on the sand before sitting on it. "I had the day off, so I decided to come here. I love this beach."

"So do I," Elizabeth said, her mind still trying to comprehend his sudden appearance.

He grinned sheepishly. "I also might have wanted to see you. I was at the cafe, and Faith told me you were spending the day here."

Elizabeth raised her brows. "Are you stalking me, Detective Grant?"

He held up his hands. "No, ma'am. I simply made an educated guess about your whereabouts and followed that guess here."

Elizabeth laughed.

Nathan held up one of the coffee to-go cups from Coffee and Books. "Faith told me this is your favorite." He handed it to her.

Elizabeth breathed in the scent of the coffee. "A raspberry white mocha! Thank you!" She took a sip. "Oh, this is just perfect." Smiling at him, she said, "I really appreciate this, Nathan."

"You're welcome. You know, I've never heard someone order a raspberry white mocha before. Sounds interesting. Froo-froo, but interesting."

She held out the cup. "Want to try it? You haven't lived until you've tried a raspberry white mocha."

He chuckled. "Is that so? Well, in that case…" He took the cup from her outstretched hand and took a sip, then handed the cup back.

Elizabeth studied his face. "Well?"

He nodded, looking a little surprised. "I'm not usually one for froo-froo coffees, but that is actually quite good."

"Told you," Elizabeth said with a grin. "It's pure heaven in a cup."

Nathan chuckled. "I'm not sure I'd go that far, but yes, you were right. It's good." He grinned. "There's more." He reached into his bag again, pulling out a paper bag. "Faith also said you like scones. She was out of raspberry orange, so I got white chocolate cranberry."

"You know, I've never actually tried the white chocolate cranberry," Elizabeth said, taking one from the bag. "And thank you, again. This is really sweet of you, Nathan." She hoped the umbrella hid the redness in her cheeks. Or maybe, if he did notice, he would just think she'd gotten too much sun.

Taking a bite, Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Oh my goodness! This is delicious!" She stared at the scone for a moment, wondering why in the world she hadn't tried it before. Faith had been selling them for as long as her cafe was in existence.

Nathan took a bite of his scone. "Hmm, you're right. This is very good. You know, I've never had a scone before."

Elizabeth paused with the scone halfway to her mouth. "Say what?" She eyed him. "You've managed to reach the ripe old age of...how old are you?"

"Thirty-five."

"You've managed to reach the ripe old age of thirty-five, and you've never had a scone before?" Elizabeth was flabbergasted. "I thought you went to Coffee and Books regularly!"

"I do," Nathan said, smiling at her reaction. "But I usually just get a coffee. The only sweets I've had there are the chocolate chip cookies."

"Nathan. That's so predictable!"

"The cookies?"

"Yes!" Elizabeth waved her hand for emphasis. "Every single man I come across says his favorite cookie is chocolate chip. Have you even tried other cookies?"

"Well, no, not really. Other than white chocolate macadamia and sugar cookies at Christmas. Those are pretty good too."

Elizabeth facepalmed in mock frustration. "Okay, we're going to have to remedy this. I happen to be a good baker. I supply Faith with the cakes and brownies at her shop…"

"You do?" Nathan asked, looking surprised once again.

"Yes," Elizabeth said. "It's a little side business of mine since I love baking. Anyways, to get back to the point, I'm going to have to educate you on sweets."

"Educate me?"

"Oh yes." She nodded seriously. "And it'll start this evening at the Coulter's. I'm bringing the dessert for game night. I hadn't quite made up my mind yet on what to make, but now I know, thanks to you."

"And what might you be bringing?"

Elizabeth smiled mysteriously. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Nathan laughed. "Fine, I'm okay with a little mystery. Since it's a harmless one."

His comment brought something else to Elizabeth's mind, and she frowned. "Nathan, not to completely change the subject, but have you found anything out regarding the robberies?"

His face shadowed slightly and he sighed. "No, not really. We have lots of evidence, but nothing that points to any person in particular. You'd think with this being a small town we'd be able to find the perpetrator more quickly, but he's proving elusive."

"But we know he has blond hair and blue eyes. That's not exactly common on this island."

"You're right," Nathan agreed. "But…" He stopped himself. "Wait a minute! I can't be talking to you about this. It's an ongoing investigation. Sorry, Elizabeth."

"But...maybe I can help. I know a lot of people on this island, and…"

"No!" he said a bit forcefully. Elizabeth blinked. Nathan's face softened, and he leaned forward, placing a hand on her arm. "Rosemary told me you're a bit of a sleuth, thanks to reading so many mystery novels. Please don't get involved in this. I need you to stay safe."

His concern touched her heart. The now familiar butterflies continued their fluttering. The fact that he cared made her feel some hope. About what, she wasn't sure, but the feeling remained. Nathan removed his hand from her arm, and she felt the absence keenly.

He was staring at her, clearly waiting for her to acknowledge his words. "I'll be safe, Nathan. I don't go out of my way to investigate things that are the business of the police."

"Lee begs to differ," Nathan said under his breath. She knew he hadn't meant for her to hear it, but she did.

"Yes, on occasion I've done some amatuer detectiving, but it was never anything dangerous, I promise."

Nathan looked at her, his eyes serious. "Sometimes the crimes that seem 'safer' than others end up being the most dangerous. You've already gotten hurt because of this case, Elizabeth. I don't need anything else happening to you."

She could feel the intense sincerity emanating from him. "I promise I won't get involved."

Relief filled his eyes. "Good. Thank you."

Elizabeth tilted her head, looking at him. "You know more about this case than you're letting on, don't you?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I'll stop trying to figure it out."

"Hey, you just promised you wouldn't get involved!" Nathan protested.

"And I won't," Elizabeth said sweetly. "But that doesn't mean I can't think about it, right?"

"Why don't I completely believe that?" Nathan asked, taking a sip of his coffee and looking out at the ocean. Elizabeth followed his gaze.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

He nodded, looking at her then looking at the water again. "Yes. I never take this for granted."

They sat admiring the beauty before them in silence for several long moments. The breeze played with the strands of Elizabeth's hair that had escaped from her braid, and she brushed them back behind her ear.

Eventually Elizabeth spoke again. "I'm afraid I need to be going," she said reluctantly, not wanting this time with Nathan to end. "I've got to get that dessert ready for this evening."

"Can I help you to your place?" Nathan asked, getting to his feet. He looked at her things. "How in the world did you manage to get all this here on those crutches?"

Elizabeth smiled. "You'd be amazed at how easy it is to pack things in a backpack." She looked at his beach bag. "Thank you for the offer, but it's only a five minute walk to my house, even on these crutches. I'll let you enjoy some sun and water. I doubt you get much time off. And we'll see each other in a few hours."

"If you're sure," Nathan said, sounding hesitant.

Elizabeth laughed. "I'm sure, Nathan." She packed her items into the backpack, then attempted to maneuver enough to get to a standing position. Nathan reached down to help her up, easily pulling her to her feet.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said a little breathlessly as Nathan helped her with her backpack. Making sure it was securely on her back, he smiled.

"I'll see you soon, Elizabeth."

"Okay." He grinned and headed for the water. She watched as he dove under the waves and started swimming, his bright red sun shirt making him easy to see. He looked back, and seeing her watching, gave a wave.

Blushing at being caught staring, Elizabeth waved back and then slowly made her way back home.

Seven o'clock couldn't get there soon enough.

* * *

Nathan knocked on Lee's door at exactly seven, then let himself in. He was greeted by an enthusiastic Jesse and Clara, who were already in their pajamas and ready for bed. "Hi, Uncle Nathan!" they chirped, happy to see him. "Mommy said we could stay up until you got here so we could say hello," Clara said, smiling up at him

He swung an arm around each twin and hoisted them onto his hips. "Is that so? Well I'm very glad your mommy let you stay up. I couldn't come over without seeing my two favorite five-year-olds!"

They giggled. Nathan set them on the ground, and they rushed over to Rosemary, who was arranging glasses on a tray with a pitcher of lemonade. "Alright, you two, you got to say hi to Uncle Nathan. Now it's time to go to bed."

"But we need to say goodnight to everyone!" Jesse protested.

Rosemary hid a smile. "You may go say goodnight to the adults. They're in the dining room. Then your daddy will put you to bed."

"That I will," Lee said, coming into the kitchen in search of dessert plates. Finding them, he said to the twins and Nathan, "Follow me."

Nathan went with him to the dining room, where everyone was already gathered. "Goodnight, everyone!" Jesse hollered, making Nathan grin. The child had two volumes: loud and louder.

Nathan's eyes fell on Elizabeth, and his heart skipped a beat. He watched as she hugged the twins before they made their way around the table. "Hi, Nathan," she said when she saw him.

"Good evening, Elizabeth," he said, feeling something curl inside of him when he saw her cheeks flush a pretty pink color. Was she blushing?

"Nice to see you again, Nathan." Dr. Carson Shepherd clapped him on the shoulder. "It's been a long time."

"Carson! I wasn't expecting to see you here. It's good to see you as well."

"Rosemary invited me," Carson said. "It was out of the blue, but sounded like a lot of fun."

Nathan sat next to Elizabeth. As Carson turned his attention to the twins, Elizabeth leaned over to Nathan and whispered, "Rosemary is at her matchmaking games again."

"Matchmaking?" Nathan asked, not comprehending at first. Then it hit him. "You mean Carson?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Faith doesn't know Carson is coming. She's only met him a couple of times, but Rosemary's gotten it into her head that they would make a good couple. I can guarantee you that's what her goal is in having him come over."

"Hmm," Nathan said. "I don't know a whole lot about either of them. You know them both well, right? You work for Carson?"

She nodded. "I actually like the idea, which is funny since half of Rosemary's matches are horrible." She chuckled. "This should be interesting. Faith is going to be discombobulated."

There was a knock on the door, and a few seconds later Faith came into the room. "Hello, everyone!" she said brightly. Her eyes landed on Carson, and Nathan could see the surprise flash in them. "Doctor Shepherd! I didn't expect to see you here."

"Hello, Faith," he said, smiling. "Please, call me Carson."

"Okay...Carson." Faith's cheeks were darkening. She shot a look at Elizabeth, who promptly said, "I think Rosemary might need some help in the kitchen. Would you mind checking on her, Faith?"

Faith nodded gratefully, making a quick escape.

"Nicely done," Nathan said under his breath. Elizabeth simply smiled. Faith returned a few moments later holding the dessert tray, looking much more composed. Rosemary was on her heels, bearing the tray with refreshments.

Nathan looked at the slices of cake on Faith's tray. "Wow!" he said, turning to Elizabeth. "Is this what you were talking about earlier?"

She nodded, looking pleased. "I thought it would be the perfect cake to start you off with."

He poked at the cake Rosemary set in front of him. "It's pink," he said, looking at the frosting.

Elizabeth laughed. "Of course it's pink! It's a raspberry frosting, and pureed raspberries make white frosting pink."

"What kind of cake is this?" Faith asked, before taking a big bite. "Oooh, lemon raspberry! So good!"

Elizabeth nodded. "The cake itself is vanilla with some lemon zest, then between each cake layer is some raspberry frosting topped with lemon curd, and then the whole thing is frosted with the raspberry buttercream."

Nathan took a bite and closed his eyes. "So that's all a fancy way of saying delicious?" He opened his eyes again, unable to believe how good the cake was. The combination of the sweet raspberries with the tangy lemon was nothing short of perfection. "Elizabeth, this is fantastic!"

Her cheeks turned pink as the frosting again, but she smiled with delight. "You like it?"

"Like it would be an understatement," he said. "This is the best cake I've ever tasted!"

Elizabeth laughed. "I'll try to ignore the fact that you haven't had many desserts before. I told you I would educate you. This is just the beginning."

Nathan grinned. "If this is just the beginning, I can't wait to see what's next!"

"Alright, everyone," Rosemary announced as Lee came back into the room. She handed him a slice of cake, then looked at their guests. "It's time for our game! How does Settlers of Catan sound?"

There was a chorus of approval.

Rosemary grinned. "Just to make things more interesting, we'll be playing teams tonight."

"We will?" Lee asked, glancing at his wife.

"Yes," Rosemary said, giving him a look in return. "So Lee, you and I will be on a team, Faith and Carson will be a team, and Elizabeth and Nathan will be a team. Does that work for everyone?"

"Sure," Carson said, smiling at Faith. She blushed but returned his smile, nodding.

"We got this, right partner?" Elizabeth said, nudging Nathan.

"Oh yeah," he returned. "We got this."

They worked together well. Nathan was impressed with how well they meshed while playing the strategic game. In the end, they won by a landslide.

Nathan grinned. "Victory is sweet." He held up his hand and high-fived Elizabeth.

"Pure luck," Lee said. "We will have a rematch soon." Putting the game away, he looked around. "Actually, I believe the next game night will be at Elizabeth's. You should be out of that cast by then, right?"

"Should be," Elizabeth said, glancing at Carson. "Right, boss?"

Carson laughed. "You seem to be healing quite well, probably because you've been staying off your leg completely. Why don't you come by the hospital tomorrow and we'll x-ray your leg. If it looks good, I'll put you in a boot." He pointed a finger at her. "But you're still not allowed to come back to work until next week."

Elizabeth put on a mock pout. Nathan thought she looked adorable.

"Fine, Carson, but only because you're the one in charge of my paychecks."

"You tell me you're not enjoying your vacation," Carson said, a challenge in his voice.

Elizabeth opened her mouth, then closed it again. She gave a sheepish smile. "Alright, so it's been nice. Especially today." She looked at Nathan, her eyes alight. "Today was a very good day."

Rosemary looked between the two of them. Nathan saw something like victory in her eyes and wondered what that was about. Then again, he had an idea. If what Elizabeth said was true and Rosemary was into matchmaking, then it made sense that she was setting up Carson and Faith. It also would make sense that she was trying to do the same with him and Elizabeth.

He wasn't blind. His detective skills were not necessary to see what his best friend's wife was up to. Truth was, he didn't mind. He was intrigued by Elizabeth and enjoyed their conversations. She was funny, kind, and compassionate, not to mention beautiful. His heart had a tendency to race when she was around. This afternoon he had purposefully sought her out. Even though he had thought for the longest time that he didn't want to pursue a relationship with anyone at this point in his life, he had to admit that his reasons for it were vanishing quickly the more he got to know Elizabeth.

Not that they had known each other that long. No one would call four interactions a lot. But there was something between them, a connection he had never felt before. He didn't know what to make of it. All he knew was that he wanted to get to know her better.

"Nathan, would you mind walking Elizabeth home?" Rosemary asked, looking between them.

Oh yeah. She was definitely matchmaking.

And he was okay with that. "Sure, Rosemary. As long as that's alright with Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled, sending jolts of electricity through him. "I don't mind."

* * *

A man watched from the bushes as the detective walked the nurse to her door. They stood on her porch talking for a few minutes, then the detective waited until she was safe inside her house before walking back to his car.

He clenched his teeth. She had seen him that day. She was a witness. And now she seemed chummy with the head detective on the police force. This was not good. He had to figure something out.

Slipping away into the shadows, he vanished into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth searched Carson's face, looking for good news. "Well? What do the x-rays say?"

Carson held them up. "I really should wait a few more minutes, just to build the suspense."

"Carson!"

He laughed, spreading them out so that she could see them. "It wasn't a bad fracture at all, and it's already healing very nicely. You've done a good job staying off of it."

"I wanted to be back on my own two feet as soon as possible."

"I know. And it looks like you will be able to. You'll be in the boot for about a month, but after that you should be able to resume normal activities again." He smiled. "I'm guessing it's driving you crazy that you can't hike, swim, or bike."

Elizabeth nodded emphatically. "That's an understatement."

"Well, at least you'll be able to walk again," Carson said. "You can walk normally and as much as you'd like, but I would like you to take time each day to rest and put your leg up. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Elizabeth saluted.

"Good. I'll go get the boot."

Carson closed the door behind him. Elizabeth's phone buzzed, indicating she had a text message. Picking it up absently, she glanced at it. It was from Faith.

_Can you make some chocolate chip cookies for the cafe?_

Her afternoon was free. She typed back, _Of course! When do you want them?_

_ASAP_ was the immediate reply.

Elizabeth laughed. _Okay, I'll get on it as soon as I'm done with my appt. I'm getting a boot. No more crutches!_

_You're the best! And yay for no crutches!_

Carson came back in the room, and Elizabeth tucked her phone into her purse. An idea started forming in her mind as Carson strapped the boot on her leg.

Nathan said his favorite cookies were chocolate chip. Maybe she could bake an extra dozen and take them over to his house. It would be a nice surprise. She smiled to herself, nodding.

Once Carson was done, Elizabeth walked out in the boot, feeling happy to be on her feet again. She sat in a chair in the lobby and pulled out her phone once more. She sent a quick text to Rosemary. _Want to bring some cookies to Nathan. Can I have his address?_

Rosemary sent lots of smiley face emojis along with Nathan's address. Elizabeth laughed, imagining what must be going through her friend's head. No doubt she was congratulating herself on a successful match. Elizabeth almost texted back telling Rosie not to get ahead of herself, but decided against it. Rosemary was going to believe what she wanted to believe, regardless of anything Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth shook her head with a smile, then got up to go to her car. Mid-step, she changed her mind. She wanted to see her babies. Carson might have put her on vacation, but that didn't mean she couldn't visit.

A few minutes later, she walked into the neonatal unit. Florence, her coworker, looked up in surprise. "Elizabeth! We didn't expect to see you until next week."

"I'm just visiting, Flo," Elizabeth replied. "But I wanted to see these precious angels." She walked to an incubator holding a tiny baby. Little Angela was six weeks premature, but she was a fighter. Carson thought she would be able to go home within two weeks.

"Hi, baby girl," Elizabeth cooed. "I've missed you." Angela blinked up at her, her little mouth in an "o" shape. Elizabeth smiled. "I'm so glad she's getting stronger every day."

Florence came up beside her. "Her parents were able to hold her for the first time yesterday. The looks on their faces were priceless."

"I'll bet." Elizabeth laid a hand on the incubator. "This is why we do what we do."

Florence nodded. "It certainly is. Would you like to meet our latest arrival?"

"Sure." Elizabeth followed her to an incubator at the end of the room. A teeny child lay in it, no bigger than a shoe. "Oh!" Elizabeth gasped, staring in wonder. "He's so little! I don't think I've ever seen a baby this small."

"He was born yesterday at only twenty-eight weeks gestation," Florence said. "It's amazing, really. Besides being underweight, he's perfectly healthy. He'll need to stay here for about a month or so to get him to a healthy weight, but he has no health problems. Carson is calling him our miracle baby."

"Wow," Elizabeth said in awe. "That is truly amazing! What's his name?"

"Andrew."

"Hi, Andrew," Elizabeth said softly. "I can't wait to get to know you better. This is a great place to be if you have to spend your first few weeks in a hospital. We're going to take great care of you." She paused and looked at another incubator, walking to it slowly. The little boy inside was pale and restless, prone to frequent crying. "Florence, how is Michael doing?"

Florence's face shadowed. "Not as well as we were hoping. He doesn't seem to be responding to treatments."

Elizabeth felt her throat constrict. Though they had mostly success stories with their preemies, every so often there was one that didn't make it. All the nurses in the unit were worried about little Michael. He was not doing well.

A tear slipped down Elizabeth's cheek. No matter how long she'd been doing this, it always tore her heart when a baby struggled. "Keep fighting, Michael," she whispered. "You've got to keep fighting." The little boy gave a soft cry in response. The lump grew in Elizabeth's throat. She placed her hand in the gloves on the incubator, reaching inside to put a gentle hand on Michael's stomach, hoping he could feel her warmth through the gloves. "We're all praying you make it, little one." She stood there for several minutes, just letting him feel contact with another human being. After awhile she pulled away reluctantly. Florence gave her a sympathetic smile.

"It's hard to leave, I know," she said. "We'll take good care of him."

"I know," Elizabeth said. "We have the best team ever. You and Molly are the best coworkers, and I know we all care for these babies to the best of our ability."

"Yes we do," Florence said, nodding emphatically. She guided Elizabeth to the door. "Now, scoot. Go do something that makes you happy. We'll see you back here once your vacation time is over." She glanced down the hall. "And make sure Carson doesn't see you in here. He told us not to grant you admission."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, laughing. "He can hardly fault me for wanting to visit my babies. I'm sure it would be fine."

"Nevertheless, we'll see you next week!"

"Thanks, Florence!" Elizabeth called. Florence waved in response, vanishing back into the nursery.

Elizabeth walked to her car, thinking about little Michael. She sent up a heartfelt prayer for him to get strong. She leaned her head against her hand, trying to give him to God. Sometimes that was all she could do. Let go and trust. It was easier said than done, but she knew it was the only thing to be done in this case.

She got behind the wheel of her car, taking a deep breath. Shifting her focus, she went through the ingredients she needed to buy for the chocolate chip cookies. Putting her car into drive, she headed for the grocery store.

* * *

"Grant! Coulter! My office, now!"

"Uh oh. What did we do this time?" Lee asked as Nathan came around the corner. "The chief doesn't sound pleased."

"When does Bill ever sound pleased?" Nathan chuckled. "He's always grumpy."

"True, but he sounds grumpier than usual," Lee said, looking warily toward Bill's office. "Do you think he's upset about our lack of progress on the robbery case?"

"I guess we'll find out."

Lee was right.

"Why don't we have any leads on the robbery cases?" Bill barked as soon as they walked into his office.

"Good afternoon to you too, Bill," Nathan said rather dryly, crossing his arms. He wasn't supposed to be working today, but Bill had asked him an hour ago to come into the office to work on the case. Nathan figured if he was working on what was supposed to be a day off, Bill could be a little more gracious about the fact.

Bill mellowed slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to holler. But seriously, boys, why don't we have much on this case?"

"It's certainly not for lack of trying," Nathan said calmly. "We're going over everything we've got, but this guy is elusive. All we've got is a vague description that could apply to hundreds of men on the island."

"Is that from the witness?"

"Yes."

Bill nodded. "Bring her in again. Maybe we can get a sketch from her."

"But sir…" Nathan started to protest.

Bill shot him a look. "Do it, Grant! ASAP." He waved a hand. "You're both dismissed."

Nathan ran his hands through his hair once they left Bill's office. "Why does he want us to bring Elizabeth in again? I just asked her to stay away from this case, and now I have to bring it up again." He let out a breath. "I don't want to put her in any danger."

Lee raised his brows. "Nathan, bringing Elizabeth in as a witness is hardly going to put her in danger. She'll be fine."

"So we think," Nathan said. "I guess I just get paranoid sometimes. Especially when it's someone I…" He stopped himself, but Lee smiled sagely.

"Someone you care about?" he said, supplying the rest of Nathan's thought.

Nathan simply nodded, staring out the window at the ocean.

Lee put a hand on Nathan's shoulder. "Nathan, you care deeply. There's nothing wrong with that. You have a protective streak the side of Texas, but I don't think you have to worry too much about Elizabeth. She's a smart woman. She'll be okay."

"I thought you said she likes to stick her nose in an unsolved mystery. And we've got an unsolved mystery on our hands."

"True," Lee admitted. "But didn't you say she promised to stay out of it?"

"Kind of," Nathan said. "She said she would still try to figure it out, but that she wouldn't get involved."

Lee had a blank look on his face. "What exactly does that mean?"

"I have no idea," Nathan said. "But now I am going to be bringing her in and involving her again." He sighed. "Well, might as well get this done. Lee, can you give me Elizabeth's number please?"

* * *

Elizabeth felt nervous walking up the driveway to Nathan's door. She wasn't sure why. Maybe it was showing up unannounced at his doorstep without warning. Rosemary had said Nathan was off today, so after dropping off the cookies at the cafe, she'd come to his house. She glanced at the paper one more time to make sure she had the right address. Running a hand down the fabric of her skirt, she walked up to the door and knocked. Holding tightly to the tin of cookies, she waited for Nathan to answer the door.

It swung open. A pretty woman opened the door and smiled at Elizabeth. "Hello. Can I help you?"

Elizabeth blinked. "Oh, I'm sorry. I must have the wrong house. I'm looking for Nathan Grant." She glanced at the paper again. "I thought I had the right address."

The woman nodded. "You have the right house. Nathan had to go into work unexpectedly. He's not here."

"Oh." Elizabeth felt at a loss for words. The woman tucked some hair behind her ear, and Elizabeth saw her wedding band glint in the sun. Her face blanched. Was Nathan married? No, no, there had to be some explanation...

"Mom!" A girl of about eleven came running to the door. "Opal and Emily asked if I could go to the beach with them. Can I? Please?"

Mom? Does that mean…

"Sure, Allie, go ahead."

Allie's eyes turned to Elizabeth. "Hello! Who are you?"

Elizabeth put out her hand automatically. "Elizabeth Thatcher. I brought cookies." She handed them to the girl, whose eyes lit up. "Cool! Thanks!" She smiled at Elizabeth. "I'm Allie."

"Nice to meet you, Allie."

The woman held out her hand next. "And I'm Colleen. Colleen Grant."

The blood drained from Elizabeth's face. She shook Colleen's hand woodenly, suddenly eager to make an escape. Colleen glanced at the cookies, a smile on her face. "Chocolate chip is Nathan's favorite, and Allie's too. Thanks for bringing those over."

"Of course," Elizabeth said, backing up slightly. She gave what she hoped was a realistic looking smile. "It was very nice to meet both of you, but I have to be going."

"Bye!" Allie called out.

"Nice to meet you, Elizabeth!" Colleen said as Elizabeth headed down the steps. Elizabeth gave them both a wave, then got into her car, suddenly very thankful for her tinted windows. Her face felt like it was on fire.

How could Nathan not tell her that he was married? And Lee and Rosemary! Was it possible they didn't know about his wife and daughter? They must not, or they never would have set her up with Nathan. Elizabeth could feel her anger rising. How dare he! How dare he act so very unmarried when he clearly had a wife and child at home!

Her phone rang, interrupting her thoughts. It was an unknown number, but she decided to answer anyways. Maybe it would take her mind off her roiling emotions. "Hello?"

"Hi, Elizabeth." Her heart tripped at the sound of Nathan's voice. She didn't dare say anything else. She knew if she did she would yell at him.

"Hello?" he said again. "Elizabeth, are you there?"

"Yes."

He paused. She thought he must be wondering what was going on. Well, let him wonder. She certainly had nothing to say to him.

A certain business-like tone entered his voice. "We need you to come down to the station today. Chief Avery wants us to get more information from you."

"Fine," Elizabeth said, her tone clipped. "I'll be there in ten minutes." She hung up and threw her phone in her purse.

Great.

Now she had to go face the last person in the world she wanted to see.

* * *

Nathan stared at his phone for a long moment after Elizabeth abruptly hung up. What in the world? He had never heard that inscrutable tone from her before. If he didn't know better, he would think she was upset with him. Scratching his head, he put the phone on his desk. Maybe he would ask her about it when she got to the station.

Exactly ten minutes later, Lee ushered Elizabeth to Nathan's desk. "She's here," he said, giving Nathan a wary look. One look at Elizabeth told Nathan why. She looked madder than a wet hen. What had happened?

Standing, he reached a hand to her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

She jerked back from his touch, folding her arms over her chest. "Just peachy, thanks." His brows rose at the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Um, okay," he said, backing up. "Why don't we go to the witness room." He motioned for her to go in front of him, and she marched to the room, chin up and eyes flashing.

"What did you do?" Lee muttered under his breath as Nathan watched Elizabeth, flummoxed.

"I have no idea!" Nathan said, shaking his head. He had a feeling he was headed for a minefield. Taking a fortifying breath, he followed Elizabeth and pushed the door open for her to enter. She did, plunking down in the chair. Nathan sat across from her.

She glared at him, arms still folded. "What do you need from me?"

Nathan put on his detective persona, knowing he had to do the job at hand before he could figure out why Elizabeth seemed so mad at him. A knock sounded at the door. Nathan felt relief fill him when he saw it was the sketch artist. He beckoned him in, then turned to Elizabeth.

"We were hoping that you could describe the man who knocked you down outside Coffee and Books," Nathan said in his best detective voice. "Jimmy here is going to give us a sketch of your description."

"Do you need to be here for that?" Elizabeth asked sweetly. Too sweetly. Nathan pursed his lips.

"No, I can let you two figure it out together." He stood. "Jimmy, come get me when you're done, okay?"

"Sure thing, boss," Jimmy said with a thumbs up. Nathan left, shutting the door behind him a little harder than he intended. He winced, realizing he was letting his emotions get the better of him. He ran a hand through his hair, going back to his desk.

Lee chuckled when he saw him. "Man, you must have done something. I've known Elizabeth for years and have never seen her this angry about anything."

Nathan held his hands up in defense. "I can't think of a single thing that could have upset her!" he protested. "I haven't seen her since the game night, and we were getting along great. I literally have no idea what could have set her off."

"Maybe it's work related," Lee mused.

"She's still on vacation."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Lee shrugged. "It's a mystery. But you love a good mystery. It's why you're an excellent detective. Looks like you need to investigate, my friend."

"Clearly," Nathan said, shaking his head. "I am so confused right now."

"Comes with the territory," Lee said, laughing. "If you get involved with a woman, be prepared for lots of confusion."

"I take it that's experience speaking," Nathan said dryly.

Lee nodded, still laughing. "But of course, it's worth every minute of it to have Rosie in my life."

"Sweet," Nathan chuckled. "Fine, I'll talk to Elizabeth."

Jimmy came to get him fifteen minutes later, handing him the sketch. It was rough, but Elizabeth had done a good job with her description, especially considering she had only seen him for a moment. Nathan walked back to the witness room, holding up the sketch when he saw Elizabeth.

"This is good," he said with a conciliatory smile.

She eyed him icily. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Not about the case," he said.

Elizabeth stood. "Good. Then I'll be on my way."

Nathan shut the door before she could leave. Elizabeth's mouth dropped, and she glared at him. "Open that door this minute, Detective Grant!"

"No, ma'am," Nathan replied firmly. "Not until you tell me why in the world you're so angry with me. I've been wracking my mind trying to figure out how I could have possibly offended you, and I can't come up with anything."

She huffed, hands on her hips. "Do the names Colleen and Allie mean anything to you?"

He frowned. "Yeah. So?"

"_So_?" she repeated. If possible, she looked even more offended. "What do you mean, _so_? Are you that uncaring?"

"Uhh…" Now he was really confused. "What do Colleen and Allie have to do with this?"

"Everything!" she yelled, throwing her hands up in frustration. Angry tears formed in her eyes. "How could you, Nathan? How could you act like you were interested in me while your poor wife and daughter sit at home thinking the best of you? Do they know that you are out cavorting with other women?"

Wife and daughter? Realization washed over Nathan. It suddenly made sense why she was so angry. He felt an urge to laugh, but figured that probably wouldn't be the smartest move right now. Suppressing a smile, he said, "And how exactly do you know about them?"

"I brought you cookies," Elizabeth said, the tears falling down her face. "I feel like such a fool!"

Nathan took a step forward, taking Elizabeth by the arms. She stiffened, glaring up at him again. He shook his head, looking into her eyes. "Elizabeth, I'm not married. I've never been married, and I don't have any children."

She blinked. "You...don't?"

He shook his head, his eyes never leaving hers. "No." He frowned. "Why did you assume that I did?"

"They were at your house! Colleen was wearing a wedding ring, and Allie called her mom. I assumed…" Her voice trailed off.

"You assumed wrong," Nathan said gently. "Colleen is my sister. Allie is my niece. They're living with me. Colleen's husband went missing a few months ago, and we don't know where he is. I'm trying to find out what happened to him."

"Oh," Elizabeth said faintly. "Oh! Poor Colleen!" The anger had faded from her eyes, but her cheeks were now turning crimson. "Nathan, I am so sorry! I assumed the worst of you without even asking if there was an explanation."

He chuckled softly, letting his hands fall back to his sides. "It's okay, Elizabeth. I probably would have assumed the same thing if I were in your shoes."

She smiled ruefully. "Like I said, I brought some cookies by the house. Maybe that will help make up for my mistaken assumption?"

Nathan grinned. "It'll help. But I think there's something else that would be even more effective."

Elizabeth raised a brow. "Really? What might that be?"

"Would you be interested in going out with me tomorrow night?"

Her eyes widened. "Go out? With you?"

Nathan laughed. "Yes to both. I'd like to take you on a date."

Elizabeth let a smile break free, all her anger and frustration gone. In its place was only joy. "I would love that, Nathan."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hold on, let me see if I've got this straight," Faith said, her eyes brimming with mirth as she looked at Elizabeth over her coffee cup. "You accused Nathan of having a wife and a daughter?" She laughed, shaking her head. "Even I know his sister and niece live with him. He's mentioned them several times when he's been in here. I've even met them, since they sometimes come too."

Elizabeth blushed. "It was a rash assumption, I admit. It just looked so suspicious."

Faith's eyes softened in understanding. "And this is the first time you've allowed yourself to open up since Jack's death. I can see why you would have thought that. You didn't know." Her eyes lit up. "But now it's all cleared up, and you have a date tonight! You haven't been on a date in forever!"

Laughing, Elizabeth nodded. "It's been over five years."

Faith reached across the table, taking Elizabeth's hand. "It's about time, Elizabeth. I'm so glad that you're giving Nathan a chance. He seems like a really good man."

"He does," Elizabeth said softly.

Faith grinned. "Well, I volunteer to help you get ready. I'm sure Rosemary will be hankering to help too. She's going to be over the moon when she hears about your date!"

Elizabeth had a feeling Faith was right. Rosemary came over around 5:00 with Faith, sitting on Elizabeth's couch. "What's this all about?" she asked. "So much secrecy! I don't think you've ever asked me to come over without some kind of explanation."

Faith and Elizabeth smiled at each other. "Well," Elizabeth said slowly. "I knew I would need help from both of you since it's been so long since I've done something like this."

"Something like what?" Rosemary said with a laugh. "Are you going on a date?" She said it teasingly, knowing full well Elizabeth hadn't been on a date in years.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Elizabeth said, waiting for Rosemary's reaction.

She didn't have to wait long. Rosemary blinked, then blinked again. "You have a date?" Her eyes widened and her lips formed an O. "Is it with Nathan?" she asked, her voice getting higher pitched with each syllable.

Elizabeth simply nodded.

"Oh!" Rosemary squealed, pure joy radiating from her face. "I knew it! I knew you two would hit it off!" She clapped her hands, looking between her two friends. "When is the date?"

"In about an hour."

Rosemary's mouth fell open. "_An hour?_" she repeated. "Elizabeth! That doesn't give us much time at all!" She sprang up. "We need to get you ready! Come on, come on. To the bathroom!"

The three of them crowded in Elizabeth's master bath. Rosemary plugged in a curling iron while Faith brushed out Elizabeth's hair. "Really, ladies, I am perfectly capable of doing my own hair and makeup," Elizabeth tried to protest, but to no avail.

"Oh, no you don't!" Rosemary said, waving the curling iron around in the air. "We are going to make you look like a princess. You deserve some pampering. Now sit still while we get you all dolled up."

Within thirty minutes, Rosemary had Elizabeth's hair curled and styled in a half-up/half-down hairstyle and Faith had done her makeup in a way that enhanced Elizabeth's face but still looked natural. They studied their work and nodded. "Perfect!" Rosemary pronounced.

"You look beautiful, Elizabeth," Faith said, smiling.

"On to the dress!" Rosemary said, leading the way to the closet. She thumbed through Elizabeth's dresses. "My goodness, I haven't seen you wear a dress outside of church in ages! I forgot you had most of these."

Elizabeth shrugged. "I guess I just haven't felt like dressing up for a long time." She smiled. "It feels good to have a reason to do so again," she said softly.

"And what a reason it is!" Rosemary exclaimed. "Nathan isn't going to know what hit him when he sees you." She pulled a purple sundress from the hanger, holding it up to Elizabeth. She nodded. "I think this would be fabulous. Oh, with this," she said as she found a lacy white shawl. "The shawl is light but will add elegance to the outfit." Handing Elizabeth the clothes, she started rooting through her shoes. "Now, let's see. Heels are perfect for date night…"

"Um, Rosie, I don't think heels would be a good idea," Elizabeth said, poking her head back into the closet.

"Why ever not?"

Elizabeth pointed to the boot on her leg.

Rosemary pursed her lips. "I suppose you're right. One flat, coming right up." She dug around some more before emerging from the closest with a strappy, silver sandal. "This will go perfectly with the dress!" She eyed Elizabeth's boot. "Nothing we can do about that, but at least the dress is long enough to cover pretty much all of it." She helped Elizabeth put the shoe on. "Now, go put on that dress!"

As Elizabeth dressed, she could feel her excitement - and nervousness - building. It had been so long. Did she even remember how one was supposed to act on a date?

She took a deep breath and walked back into her room, twirling for Rosemary and Faith. "Well? Will this do?"

"Will it do?" Rosemary said, hands clasped together. "Elizabeth, you look beautiful!"

"You really do," Faith affirmed. "Radiant, really."

Elizabeth turned to look in her full-length mirror. She smiled. It felt good to dress up, to have a reason to dress up. She turned again and hugged Faith and Rosemary. "You two are the best! Thank you for all your help."

The doorbell rang. Butterflies began dancing in Elizabeth's stomach. "He's here."

Rosemary squeezed her hand and smiled. "Have fun, Elizabeth, and enjoy your time with Nathan. He's a wonderful man. You deserve to be happy."

A tear threatened to slip down Elizabeth's cheek. Rosemary shook her head frantically. "No, no! No tears! You can't ruin Faith's amazing makeup job!"

Elizabeth laughed. "Heaven forbid that happen." She carefully wiped the tear away and smiled at them. "I love you ladies."

"And we love you," Faith said, smiling. "Now go!"

Elizabeth walked to her front door and pulled it open. Nathan was standing there in a crisp white shirt and navy blue pants. He smiled when he saw her, producing a bouquet of carnations from behind his back. "Good evening, Elizabeth. These are for you."

"Carnations are my favorite!" she exclaimed, burying her nose in the flowers. She smiled at him cheekily. "Was this a lucky guess, or did you have inside information?"

"That's classified," Nathan said with a big grin. "But a little bird might have made a suggestion."

"I don't suppose that little bird's name is Lee?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course it was Lee!" Rosemary said, coming up behind Elizabeth. She took the flowers and gave Elizabeth a gentle push out the door. "I'll put these in water. Have fun, you two!" She shut the door behind them.

Elizabeth chuckled, taking the arm Nathan offered her. "Kicked out of my own home. I guess there's a first time for everything!"

Nathan opened the car door for her. "Rosemary seems very excited about this," he said as he helped her get settled in her seat.

"Oh, she is," Elizabeth said once he slid into the driver's side. "I think 'over the moon' would be a good way of putting it." She looked out the window. "So, where are we going?"

"Bella Vida," Nathan replied, backing the car out of the driveway.

Elizabeth stared at him, amazed. "Did someone suggest that one to you?"

He shook his head. "Nope, I just thought you might like it. Have you been there?"

She laughed. "Not yet. I've been wanting to try it out for months but never got around to it. I love Italian food!"

"One more thing we have in common," Nathan said, shooting her a smile. Elizabeth felt the now-familiar butterflies again as his eyes met hers. Her heart pounded and she gave him a tremulous smile. He started the car and backed out of the driveway. Ten minutes later they arrived at the restaurant. Nathan helped Elizabeth out of the car and extended his arm again. She took it and smiled. He certainly was a gentleman.

The hostess smiled at them when they entered. "Good evening. Just the two of you this evening?"

Nathan nodded. The hostess picked up the menus and motioned for them to follow her. "This way." She seated them at a booth connected to the floor-to-ceiling windows with a spectacular view of the ocean and the setting sun.

Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat, and for a few moments she simply stared out the window, watching the play of colors dancing against the water. "That is beautiful," she whispered. Nathan stood next to her, looking out as well. He nodded. "It's incredible."

The hostess smiled. "Our restaurant is popular for its food _and _for the views," she said, setting the menus on the table. Elizabeth and Nathan took their seats. "Your server will be right with you. Enjoy!"

Elizabeth shook her head, still looking out at the ocean. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off of it. A light clicking sound brought her attention back to Nathan. He had his phone in hand, trained on her. She raised her brows. "Did you just take a picture of me?"

He nodded, grinning. "You looked so lovely." He held the phone out to her. "See? I've never quite seen a look of awe like that before."

Elizabeth looked at the picture. He was right - she looked awed. The setting sun had cast its light over her face, contrasting with the darker restaurant. "This is actually a good picture," she admitted, handing the phone back.

Nathan laughed. "Good? I'd say it's my best yet, though that's not through any skill of my own. This was all you."

Elizabeth blushed, looking quickly at the menu. "I wonder what's good here," she said, changing the subject before her cheeks got any redder.

"Everything." They looked up to see their waiter standing there with a smile. "My name is Henry, I'll be taking care of you this evening," he said. "And I meant it. Literally everything here is good. You can't go wrong. Can I start you with anything to drink?"

"A glass of the blackberry sangria, please," Elizabeth said. "And water."

"Make that two," Nathan said. He opened the menu and raised his brows. "Oh wow, these are a lot of options."

"Mmhmm," Elizabeth agreed. She closed her menu. "I know what I want."

Nathan's brows raised further. "Already? How?"

Smiling, Elizabeth pointed to the pasta section on his menu. "Easy. I love pasta, and the sage tortellini in brown butter sauce with sausage caught my attention right away. So that's what I'm going with." She leaned back. "I closed the menu so that I wouldn't look any further, because then I would start changing my mind and then I'd never decide."

Nathan laughed. "Good point." He glanced over his menu for a minute, then nodded. "I think I'll go with the lasagna."

"Classic."

"I love the classics," Nathan said, his eyes twinkling. "Food, movies, music. The classics are the best."

"What's your favorite classic movie?" Elizabeth asked, resting her chin on her propped up hands.

"Oh, that's easy," Nathan said. "_The Philadelphia Story._"

"That's so good!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "You can't go wrong with the trio of Grant, Stewart, and Hepburn."

"True," Nathan said. "What's your favorite modern movie?"

"_Lord of the Rings_," Elizabeth said without hesitation.

Nathan smiled. "Theater version or extended?"

"Is that even a question?" Elizabeth asked in mock horror. "Extended, of course!"

Chuckling, Nathan said, "Good to know. This relationship might have been over before it began if you didn't say extended."

She could hear the teasing in his voice, and she felt happy that he was comfortable enough with her to tease her. She fluttered her lashes at him. "This could be a deal breaker, too. Crosby or Sinatra?"

"Both," he said immediately. "Definitely both."

"You have chosen wisely," Elizabeth said solemnly. They both broke into laughter as Henry came back to their table.

"Glad we're having a good time," he said with a smile, placing their drinks in front of them. "What can I get you?"

They gave him their orders. Henry wrote them down, then asked, "Any appetizers to start?"

Nathan and Elizabeth looked at each other. "That does sound good," Elizabeth said.

"What do you recommend?" Nathan asked Henry.

Henry looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'd say either the roasted pepper and mozzarella bruschetta or the bacon wrapped dates."

"Which sounds good to you?" Nathan asked Elizabeth.

"How to decide?" Elizabeth exclaimed. "They both sound delicious!"

Nathan smiled at her. "I guess we'll just have to come back to try the other."

Smiling a little shyly at him, Elizabeth said, "I'd like that."

Henry looked between them, clearly amused. "So…your order?"

Blinking, Elizabeth looked at him. "Why don't we go with the bruschetta this time?"

"Perfect," he said, writing it down. "It'll be out shortly."

Elizabeth looked at Nathan. "We'll have to come back? Does that mean you've already set up our second date?"

"Maybe," he said, taking a sip of his sangria. "I would love to take you out again."

"This date has hardly begun, and you already know that?"

Nathan looked into her eyes, his face suddenly serious and sincere. "Elizabeth, I would love to keep getting to know you. I know we haven't known each other long, but I really like you. So yes, I want to keep taking you on dates."

Elizabeth felt the flush cover her cheeks at the look in his eyes. He meant it. And she suddenly realized that she wanted that too. "I'd like that," she said a little shyly.

Reaching across the table, Nathan took her hand in his. "Good," he said, smiling. They sat that way for a few moments, gazing at each other until their appetizer came to the table. Nathan released her hand, and their conversation continued. Elizabeth got the sense that with him around, she would be cherished and protected.

She hadn't felt that way in a long time. The new feelings rising within her were both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. Before Nathan came along, she would have run from these feelings. Now she welcomed them wholeheartedly, excited to see where this new chapter might take her.

* * *

Nathan paid the bill, then led Elizabeth out of the restaurant. "Are you up for a walk on the beach?" he asked, motioning to her leg.

She nodded. "My leg is doing quite well. A walk sounds lovely." They made their way down the short sidewalk to the sand. Elizabeth slipped off her sandal, letting it dangle loosely in her hand. "It might be a little strange limping around since I can't take off this boot, but sandals are not conducive to sand walking."

Nathan chuckled, leading her to the wet sand at the water's edge. "Why don't we walk here so that it's a little easier for you?"

"Sounds good to me."

Nathan held onto her arm, keeping her steady as they walked. The full moon shone brightly over the water with not a cloud in sight. It was a beautiful night, made more beautiful by the woman beside him.

He had never felt this way before. Elizabeth had gotten under his skin faster than he thought was possible. He knew already that he was better because she was in his life, and he cared for her deeply.

"Nathan?" Elizabeth said, looking up at him.

He could get lost in her eyes. "Yes?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

He looked out over the ocean, wondering what her reaction would be. "No, I haven't."

"Never?" She looked surprised.

He shook his head. "I've never met the right woman," he said simply.

She gazed at him for a moment. "But you're thirty-five. You must have been interested in pursuing a relationship with someone in that time."

He looked directly at her. "I can think of exactly one woman I would pursue a relationship with."

Even in the darkness, he could see her cheeks turn darker. He hid a smile, watching her. His heart was on his sleeve, and he was okay with that. He wanted her to know that he cared. Nathan tucked her arm closer to him and walked on. "What about you? Have you been in love?"

He could see something flash through her eyes. She took a deep breath, then answered simply. "Yes. Once."

Before he could debate the wisdom of asking for details, Elizabeth continued. "I was engaged about five years ago."

Engaged? "What happened?" Nathan asked softly, sensing that this was a sensitive topic for Elizabeth. At the inscrutable look on her face, he said, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"I don't mind," she said. "I feel like I can tell you."

He felt honored that she trusted him that much.

Elizabeth breathed in again before starting her story. "Jack was a Marine. A good one. He felt the military was his calling."

Nathan felt his heart drop. He could already tell where this was going, but he let her continue.

"We were dating for about four years when he proposed. We planned our wedding for a few months, and then he was deployed to the Middle East. We had to postpone the wedding since he was going to be gone for six months."

She trailed off, her eyes suddenly looking shuttered. Nathan held onto her hand, hoping she could feel his support. She glanced at him with gratitude, then went on. "We were talking on the phone one night. He told me he had to go, but I kept trying to keep him on the line. I just didn't want to let him go that night. I can't explain it; I just had a feeling something was off. So I kept talking." A tear slipped down her cheek. She wiped it away. "I didn't know it at the time, but I caused him to be late for a mission. Their Jeep was five minutes behind schedule because of that." She took a shuddering breath. "They were ambushed by terrorists. The Jeep hit multiple grenades at once." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "None of them survived."

He heard what she wasn't saying. He stopped walking and turned her to face him. "You blame yourself, don't you?" he asked, searching her tear-filled eyes. She didn't need to answer. He could see the guilt reflected in her eyes. He framed her face in his hands. "Elizabeth, that was not your fault."

She sniffed. "I know that in my mind. But my heart isn't quite convinced. I wonder if they might have taken a different route if they weren't late. I wonder if those grenades would have been there five minutes before. I wonder..." Tears started falling down her cheeks.

"It's not your fault," Nathan reiterated. "What happened was the result of bad men trying to sabotage our military forces. You had nothing to do with that."

Elizabeth looked a bit like a lost little girl. Nathan couldn't help himself. He enfolded her in his arms, holding her tight. He could feel her body shaking and could hear the sobs she was trying to hide. He rubbed her back. "Let it out, Elizabeth," he whispered.

She did. Her sobs wracked her body while he held her, physically keeping her upright. Eventually her sobs lessened, and she leaned her head against his chest, her hands clinging to his shirt. He was surprised when she spoke. "I haven't been held since Jack died."

Now it was his turn to be surprised. He spoke against her hair. "You haven't dated since Jack?"

"No. It wasn't for lack of opportunity. I just haven't been ready." She looked up at him. "Until now."

His heart thumped in his chest. He gently wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at her tenderly. "I'm glad you gave me a chance."

She laughed, the sound lightening the mood. "So am I." She looked directly at him. "I really like you, Nathan."

Heart tripping, he ran his fingers lightly down her cheek. "I really like you too, Elizabeth."

She smiled. "I didn't think I could feel something for anyone after Jack died. Then you came along." Her eyes were clear now as she looked at him. "I'm looking forward to seeing where this goes."

"Me too," Nathan said, framing her face in his hands. "You are a special woman, Elizabeth." Looking into her eyes, he said, "I hope you realize that. "

Vulnerability shone in the depths of her eyes, and she dropped them momentarily. Nathan lifted her chin, and her eyes found his again. "I mean it." He bent and kissed her forehead, then threaded her arm through his. "Shall we go back to the car?"

She nodded, leaning her head against his shoulder as they walked. Nathan was glad she had confided in him. He felt much closer to her now, and he had an inkling that she felt the same. Where this relationship would go remained a mystery, but one thing was certain.

He wanted Elizabeth Thatcher to stay in his life.

* * *

Watching from a car several spots down, the man crouched down in his seat as Detective Grant escorted the woman to his car. The two of them were getting close. He had seen the detective kiss her forehead. She meant a lot to him.

The man grinned. Yes, this was going to come in handy. Detective Grant was clearly developing feelings for his only eye witness. He could use this to his advantage. Starting the car, he pulled out of his parking spot and drove off into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth leaned against the counter at Coffee and Books. Faith was arranging baked goods in the display cases. A few people were scattered here and there throughout the cafe.

"Has Nathan called yet?" Faith asked, peering at Elizabeth over the counter.

Elizabeth shook her head. "He said he was going to wait a few days after our date to call."

"Why?" Faith asked, her brow furrowed. "Isn't that kind of archaic?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I thought so too at first, but he said he's a gentleman and doesn't want to jump in too quick too soon." She lowered her voice. "I told him about Jack, you know. I think he's respecting me by not rushing anything."

Faith stood up straight. "You neglected to mention that particular detail when you told me about the date!" She blinked. "You told him about Jack?"

"I did." Elizabeth smiled a little at the memory, remembered how tender and sweet Nathan had been.

"Isn't there some kind of rule about not talking about previous loves on the first date?" Faith asked, looking like she was trying to hide a smile.

Elizabeth chuckled. "Normally I wouldn't, but I was the one who opened the door. I asked him if he'd ever been in love, and then he turned the question on me. I told him everything." Her eyes softened. "And do you know what he did?"

Faith raised her brows, waiting for the answer.

"He just took me in his arms and held me while I cried." She sighed. "He didn't back away from my pain or emotion or memories. He faced them head on and helped me through it."

"Seems like we can add 'living saint' to his list of qualities!" Faith said with a low whistle. "Most men wouldn't have wanted to hear that. Or they would have taken advantage of your vulnerability and tried to kiss you." Her eyes narrowed. "He didn't, did he?"

"No!" Elizabeth exclaimed, though if she were honest with herself, she had kind of hoped he would. But then that wouldn't have been like Nathan. "He kissed my forehead, but that's something anyone could have done."

Faith let her smile escape. "Seriously, Elizabeth, he sounds like the perfect man. Does he have a flaw?"

Elizabeth kept a straight face. "He had a ton of flaws when I thought he was married with a child."

They both burst into laughter, prompting several people in the cafe to glance their way. It took a full minute for them to catch their breath. The bell above the door tinkled, and Carson walked in. Elizabeth smiled at him and waved, then turned back to see no one behind the counter.

"Faith?" she said, confused. "Where'd you go?"

"Shh!" came a hiss from behind the counter. Elizabeth leaned over to see Faith crouched down out of sight.

"What in the world are you doing?" Elizabeth asked, even more confused.

Faith's face was crimson. She looked embarrassed, but didn't stand up. "I saw Carson and panicked," she whispered.

Elizabeth couldn't help it; she laughed. "Stand up, he's coming!"

Carson stopped next to Elizabeth, who leaned nonchalantly against the counter. "Hi, Carson. How are you today?"

"Good," he said, giving her a smile. "Only one more day with that boot."

"You have no idea how excited I am to have this thing off!"

Carson chuckled. "I think I have a clue." He looked around. "Is Faith here today?"

Elizabeth tried not to smile. "She's around here somewhere."

Faith slowly appeared. She smiled shyly at Carson. "Hi Carson. I just...uh...dropped something." She smoothed her hair. "What can I get for you?"

"A black coffee to go, please," he said. He glanced at Elizabeth, then looked back at Faith. "Actually, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Elizabeth could hear the meaning behind his words, and she felt a rush of excitement for Faith. "You know, I think I'm going to go look for a book to read." Faith's eyes widened, but Elizabeth waved at her with a wink and sauntered away. She watched them from the corner of her eye. Her attention was distracted when the door opened again and Nathan walked in with Colleen and Allie.

Elizabeth felt a zip of electricity course through her stomach when Nathan's eyes landed on her. He smiled, said something to Colleen, and headed for Elizabeth.

"Hi," he said, his blue eyes warm.

"Hi," she returned. She had been right; a woman could get lost in his eyes.

"Elizabeth!" She turned to see Colleen standing there, looking pleased. "It's good to see you again." Colleen looked at Nathan, tilting her head. "My dear little brother hasn't said a word about your date a few days ago except that it was good." She looped an arm through Elizabeth's. "You and I are going to have to have coffee together some time so I can get details!"

"Colleen!" Nathan said, looking aghast. "There's no need to meddle."

"Nonsense, that's what big sisters are for," she shot back.

Elizabeth grinned. "I would love to have coffee with you sometime."

"Excellent," Colleen said, her smile wide. "If you'll excuse me, Allie and I are just going to grab some treats and then go to the park." She looked at Nathan with innocent eyes that reminded Elizabeth of Rosemary when she was planning something. "Nathan, why don't you stay here and keep Elizabeth company?" With a nod to Elizabeth, she headed for the counter, where Allie was telling Faith which treats she wanted.

"She's not exactly subtle, is she?" Elizabeth asked.

Nathan shook his head. "Nope. Never has been."

Elizabeth chuckled. "I like her. Now that I know she's not your wife," she teased. Looking back at Colleen, she continued. "Actually, now that I think about it, the two of you look very much alike. I'm surprised I didn't see it then."

"Your surprise at seeing a woman at my door probably didn't help the matter," Nathan said with a laugh. They sat at the table, and Nathan just looked at her for a few moments.

Elizabeth could feel the blush tingeing her cheeks. "What?"

He smiled. "I was just thinking how silly it was of me to wait several days to see you again. I've missed you."

"I missed you too," Elizabeth said softly.

Nathan smiled. "How about another date? Say two nights from now? I'd say tonight or tomorrow, but I have to work evenings this week."

"I'd love that."

"Good." He leaned back in his chair. "Though I suppose we could consider this an informal date."

"You don't have to be at work?"

Nathan shook his head. "Not for a couple hours. And there's nothing I would rather do than spend some time with you."

Colleen came over and placed a coffee in front of Nathan and another in front of Elizabeth. "Enjoy!" she said with a wink. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Uncle Nathan! Nice to see you again, Ms. Thatcher!" Allie called as they walked out the door.

Nathan smiled. "She'll be calling you Auntie Elizabeth once you get to know her. She already refers to you as that at home."

"I'm honored," Elizabeth said. "Clara and Jesse are the ones I hear that from the most. It will be nice hearing it from Allie too." A question nagged at her mind, but she wondered if it was her place to ask.

Nathan must have seen the conflict on her face. "You have something you want to say," he stated.

"It might be too personal," Elizabeth said, hesitant.

"You can say it," Nathan said. "You can say whatever you want." He took a sip of his coffee.

Elizabeth's eyes went to the door Colleen had disappeared through. "You said Colleen's husband went missing a few months ago."

Nathan nodded, a shadow crossing his face.

"Do you have any idea what happened?" Elizabeth asked.

Letting out a sigh, Nathan shook his head. "No," he said heavily. "Lee, Hickam, and I have been working on the case since he disappeared, but he's gone without a trace. There has been literally zero evidence. I've never seen anything like it before. It's like he simply vanished."

"When was the last time anyone saw him?"

"He was working at the bank, and he left once his shift was over. The bank manager saw him get in his car and drive away. Steve - my brother-in-law - called Colleen to let her know he'd be home as soon as he fueled up his car. That was the last she heard from him. No one has seen him since. We can't even find his car. I tried every gas station in town, but none of them have security cameras. This town is too trusting to have them everywhere." He sighed. "I think Colleen still holds out hope that he will show up, but I just don't know where he could have gone. He didn't fly anywhere, there's no record of him getting on a boat, and his car vanished with him." He didn't say anything for a few moments, then looked at Elizabeth with pain in his eyes. "I think he's gone, Elizabeth. Steve was a good man, and he would never leave Colleen of his own volition. I fear foul play. But I have no evidence, and as we say on the police force, 'no body, no crime.'"

"Oh, Nathan," Elizabeth said, her heart breaking for him and his family. She reached out, taking his hand in hers. "I'm so sorry."

He wrapped his fingers around her hand, holding on tightly. "I'm going to find him, Elizabeth." Determination lit his eyes. "One way or another, I'm going to find him. Colleen needs closure."

Elizabeth smiled tenderly. "You're a good brother, Nathan."

"If only I was as good of a detective," he said wryly.

Raising her brows, Elizabeth looked him right in the eye. "This is not your fault, Nathan. You're doing the best you can." She squeezed his hand gently before letting go. "Is there any word on the robbery investigation?"

Nathan glanced around, then leaned forward. "Yes, actually. There's not much I can tell you since you're not on the force, but it looks like we're dealing with at least three people here."

"Three?" Elizabeth said, surprised. "How do you figure that?"

"Well, there's the person doing the actual robberies. We think that is the man who knocked you over. Then there's the person who's making the money disappear. There's no paper trail, so something is being done over the black market. And I figure there's a third person who's probably the mastermind of the whole thing but doesn't want to get his hands dirty."

"And you have evidence of this?" Elizabeth asked.

Nathan nodded, then smiled slightly. "And that's all you're going to get from me. You promised not to get involved."

She held up her hands. "And I won't. But I will certainly ask you and Lee about it from time to time. I'm curious. This is something that's never happened here before." She eyed him. "What did you say has been stolen?"

Nathan raised his brows. "I didn't say. And I'm not going to."

"Oh come on," Elizabeth said in her best cajoling tone. "Maybe we can throw ideas around if you tell me some small, teeny-tiny details like that."

Pursing his lips, Nathan studied her for a moment, then slowly nodded. "Okay, fine. But this is not going to be a typical conversation between us. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" she said with a little salute.

Nathan laughed. "You are certainly charming, my dear Elizabeth." He glanced around, making sure no one was listening. Elizabeth did too, noting there were several more patrons in the cafe now. Faith was busy taking orders, and Carson was sitting nearby, shooting smiles at Faith. Elizabeth's brows raised. She was pretty sure Carson had come here to ask Faith out on a date, and she fully intended to ask Faith all about it. But for now, she turned her attention back to Nathan.

"So, what was stolen?" she asked, her eyes fixed on his.

"Jewels," Nathan said quietly, glancing around again. "Each of the four robberies were jewel heists. Two jewelry stores, one pawn shop, and one museum."

Elizabeth blinked. "And you've managed to keep this from the press? How?"

Nathan smiled grimly. "We have our ways. We're keeping this quiet. Chief Avery doesn't want to spook the thieves, so we asked the press to keep this under wraps with the promise that they'll have the exclusive scoop once this is all over."

Elizabeth laughed. "Exclusive scoop? Isn't there only one press company in this town?"

"Yes," Nathan said, chuckling. "But they hear the word 'scoop' and seem to forget that they don't have much competition."

A movement from the corner caught Elizabeth's eye. A man she hadn't noticed before stood from a couple tables away and started for the door. She watched him, and suddenly they locked eyes. A glimmer of recognition washed over her. Blond hair. Blue eyes. About 5'8". Her eyes widened as she took in a full view of his face.

"Nathan, the man leaving the cafe...I think he's the one who ran me down after the robbery!"

The man bolted from the cafe. Nathan leapt up without a word and chased after him. Faith stared after them, as did every person in the cafe. She walked over to Elizabeth. "What's going on?" she asked, eyes wide.

Elizabeth felt her heart hammering in her chest. That man had been watching them, and she was sure he had been close enough to hear their conversation. "That's the man involved in the robbery," she said faintly. Her mind was on Nathan. He was chasing down a criminal. What if…?

_No! _She shook herself firmly. He was going to be okay. He had to be okay.

The next ten minutes were anxious ones. Faith and Carson sat with her as they waited for Nathan to return. Faith held onto her hand, lending silent support. When the door opened, Elizabeth sat up straight and turned to look.

"Nathan!" she cried, running straight into his arms, not caring that anyone could see. Her relief was overwhelming, and she held onto him tightly.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding onto her tightly as well. He gave a shuddering sigh. "He got away, Elizabeth. I lost him." He pulled back slightly, looking at her with concern. "And he saw you. He obviously knew who you were, or he wouldn't have run."

"And he was listening to our conversation, Nathan. He knows you're on to him."

Nathan shook his head. "I'm not as worried about that as I am that a criminal knows you well enough to know where you hang out. He was there on purpose, Elizabeth, I'm sure of it." His hands went to her shoulders. "I need you to be careful."

With Nathan's blue eyes boring into hers and the situation being what it was, she could hardly think. "What do I do?"

"Keep your eyes and ears open at all times. Don't let down your guard." He put a hand to her cheek, briefly. "And call me or Lee the second you feel like something is wrong. It doesn't matter if it's just a feeling with no evidence. Make that call. Promise me."

"I promise," she said softly.

Carson came up to them, putting a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "I'll make sure she's safe at work, Nathan," he said. "I got a good look at the guy too. I'll put a description of him out at the hospital so our security can keep an eye out."

"Thanks, Carson," Nathan said, clapping him on the back. "I appreciate that." He looked at Elizabeth. "Do you lock your doors and windows at night?"

"In this town?" Elizabeth shook her head. "My door is locked at night, but I usually sleep with the windows open. It gets too warm if they're closed."

"We'll get you a fan for the time being, then," Nathan said. "Your home is all ground level. Anyone could easily break in one of your windows."

A shot of fear went through Elizabeth. "You think he knows where I live?"

Nathan looked worried. "He might. He knew you were here."

"Yes, but he ran into me when I was coming out of the cafe. It would be logical to assume I would come back." She bit her lip. "He would have to have followed me to know where I live."

"That's my concern," Nathan said. "Please, just be careful, alright? And call me if you need anything." He smiled. "I don't want anything to happen to the woman I'm dating."

Her fear vanished. She had a feeling that she would be fine with Nathan around. She smiled at him. "I'll be careful, Nathan."

* * *

The next day, Elizabeth sat waiting for Carson to return with her new leg x-rays. He had taken off the boot and x-rayed her leg, then told her to sit until he got back. She sat patiently, swinging her leg back and forth. She was feeling relatively peaceful after the strange events of yesterday. She had locked her doors and windows as Nathan suggested, but didn't feel anything out of the ordinary all through the night. That gave her a measure of hope.

Carson came back into the room, smiling widely. "Your leg healed quickly and efficiently!" he exclaimed. "This was one of the fastest recovery times I've ever seen for a hairline fracture." He held a hand out to her. "Can you stand?"

Elizabeth took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. She tested her weight on the leg. No pain. She walked around a few times back and forth, then grinned at Carson. "I think I'm good to go!"

"I think you're right," Carson said with a laugh. He leaned against the counter, arms crossed. "But you're still not allowed back at work for another three days."

Elizabeth frowned. "Oh come on! I'm all better now!"

"I know," Carson said. "But now you need to enjoy some things you couldn't do. Now go out there and have some fun!" He raised his brows. "I do believe you said you wanted to hike. And I'm pretty sure I heard that you have a date with a certain detective tomorrow."

Elizabeth smiled innocently at him. "And I hear you have a date with a certain local businesswoman who sells coffee, books, and sweets at her cafe."

Carson's mouth dropped. "Where did you hear that?"

"Oh, please!" Elizabeth said, laughing. "Faith is one of my best friends. You don't think I heard all about it the moment you left the cafe yesterday?"

"Ah, right. I suppose I should have known," Carson said wryly. "What do you think about this?"

Elizabeth grinned. "I'm thrilled! I think the two of you could get along very well." She winked at him mischievously. "And remember, be nice. Because I'm going to hear all about your date!" She sauntered out the door as Carson protested, following her out. "I kid, Carson. Well, kind of. I will hear about it, just like she heard about my date with Nathan. Just know I'm rooting for the two of you."

"And I can say that I'm rooting for you and Nathan as well," Carson said. "You seem like a good fit. I haven't seen you this happy in a while."

A light blush crept across her face. "It's that obvious?"

"It is," he confirmed. "And that makes everyone who knows you happy. You deserve happiness, Elizabeth."

"Thanks, Carson," she said, grateful. She raised her brow as she realized he was still following her. "What are you doing? Don't you have other patients to attend to?"

"Yes," he said, showing no signs of leaving her side. "But I promised Nathan I would make sure you are safe at the hospital, and in this case that means walking you to your car."

Elizabeth tried to protest, but Carson held up his hand. "No arguments."

She dropped it, secretly thankful. If Nathan thought she could be in danger, she would allow the extra precautions.

They got to her car without event. As she was about to open her door, Carson frowned.

"What's this?" he asked, pointing to a piece of paper secured by her windshield wiper.

"Good question," Elizabeth said, pulling the paper from the wiper. She glanced around. "I don't see any paper on the other cars." She unfolded the paper, read the few words there, and gasped. She could feel the blood draining from her face.

"What?" Carson said, catching her arm. "You look like you're about to faint!" He took the paper and read it, his face blanching as well.

STAY AWAY FROM THIS CASE OR ELSE!

* * *

Nathan, Lee, and Hickam were sitting around a table, trying to piece together clues in the robbery case. Nathan ran his hands through his hair, feeling tired. This case was giving them more trouble than he had expected.

An idea suddenly popped into his mind. "Can we run that sketch of the perp through our database?" he asked. "Maybe something will come up that will give us his identity."

Lee nodded. "It might take a couple of days, but yeah, we can try that." He stood, stretching his back.

Hickam looked at the sketch on the table. "How old would you say this guy is?"

Nathan let out a breath. "He looks like he is barely out of his teens," he said, feeling a sense of sadness, recalling the kid's face from the cafe. "That tells me he's not the mastermind behind these robberies. If I had to guess, someone else is pulling his strings."

"Grant!" Bill Avery called from the front desk. "There's someone here to see you."

Nathan walked to the front. "Elizabeth!" he exclaimed. Her face was white, and she was clutching a piece of paper to her heart. Bill had a hand on her arm, apparently trying to keep her steady. "What's going on?" Nathan asked, putting an arm around Elizabeth's shoulder and leading her to a chair.

"I found this on my car at the hospital," Elizabeth said woodenly, handing him the paper. "I came straight here."

Nathan looked at the paper and felt his stomach clench. The words froze his heart, especially knowing they were aimed at Elizabeth. He grasped her hand, looking into her eyes. "Are you alright, Elizabeth?"

"I...I don't know," she whispered. She sounded scared. "He knows my car, Nathan. What else does he know?"

"Are you locking everything at night?" he asked, searching her eyes. Elizabeth nodded. "Good," Nathan said with a sigh of relief. "I'm going to have a cruiser patrol your street at night until we catch this guy. Better to be safe than sorry."

Elizabeth smiled a little, some color returning to her cheeks. "Thank you, Nathan. That will help."

Lee had appeared, catching parts of their conversation. "Either Rosie or I could stay with you tonight," he offered. "Or you could stay with us."

"Thanks, Lee," Elizabeth said. "But I think my house is pretty secure, and with the patrol car I doubt this guy would try anything. I should be fine."

She was a brave woman. Nathan admired her courage. "Thank you for bringing this in, Elizabeth. That was the right thing to do." He held up the paper. "I'm going to need to keep this for evidence. Maybe we'll be able to get prints off of it."

"Not likely, but at least it's a shot in the dark. Better than nothing," Lee said, nodding.

"Grant, Coulter, back to work," Bill said, shooting them looks that said he wanted the case solved as soon as possible. He didn't like it when innocent civilians were involved. He nodded to Elizabeth. "Ma'am."

"Chief," she acknowledged. Lee hugged her, then headed back to their work space.

Nathan stood with Elizabeth. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked, reluctant to leave her.

She nodded. "I'm going to go spend some time with Rosemary and the kids," she said. "It'll help take my mind off all this."

"Good idea," Nathan said. He engulfed her in a hug, not wanting to let go. They held onto each other for several moments, neither wanting to be the first to pull away. Finally, Nathan drew back. "Call me if you need anything. Anything at all," he said, running a hand down her hair. "Okay?"

She nodded. "I will." They stepped apart. She smiled at him a little shakily. "Let me know if you find anything out."

"I will." They said their goodbyes. He watched as Elizabeth walked away, wishing he could follow her and protect her. Heart heavy, he went back to his station with Lee and Hickam. Determination rose in him, determination to catch the men responsible for this and to make sure that Elizabeth was no longer in any kind of danger.

He couldn't bear the thought of her getting hurt.

* * *

Elizabeth tossed and turned, trying to sleep. Every little noise made her jump. Restless, she got up and checked all her windows and doors again, making sure they were securely locked. Reassured that everything was safe, she went back to bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

_The hot air blew against her face. Even though it was night, the heat was intense. She walked and walked and walked, trying to find someone. She didn't know who, she just knew it was someone. A military Jeep rolled past her. _

"_Jack?" she said, trying to peer into the Jeep. No one heard her as the Jeep drove steadily on._

_Straight for a minefield._

"_No!" she screamed, trying to run to warn them. But she couldn't move. Her feet were glued to the ground. "Stop! Stop!"_

_The explosion rocked her backwards, sending her into the dust. Crying, she stood again, seeing a man lying ten feet away. But it wasn't Jack._

"_Nathan!" She ran to him, falling to her knees at his side. He wasn't moving. "Nathan, wake up!" she cried, patting his face to wake him from his trance, desperate to see his bright blue eyes looking back at her._

_Suddenly she became aware of another presence. She looked up sharply. The blond haired, blue-eyed man stood before her, silhouetted against the burning Jeep. He stared at her, his eyes cold. "This is what happens when you interfere," he said, his voice icy as he slowly walked toward her. Elizabeth screamed and buried her face in Nathan's shoulder._

A crash broke into her dreams, and she jolted awake with a cry, coming abruptly into a sitting position. Her heart was racing and her palms were sweaty.

Another nightmare. She let out a pent-up breath, relieved to be awake. Until she realized something wasn't right.

That crash.

It hadn't been a part of her dream. Something was wrong.

Wide awake now and thoroughly frightened, Elizabeth grabbed her phone and dialed Nathan's number. He answered on the fourth ring, his voice groggy. "Hello?"

Elizabeth glanced at her clock. 2:43 am. "Oh, I'm sorry, Nathan. I didn't realize it was the middle of the night…"

"Elizabeth?" he asked, sounding suddenly alert. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she said, shivering despite the fact that the room was warm. "I heard a crash. Something isn't right."

"I'll be right over," he said. Elizabeth stayed huddled in her bed with the covers up to her chin. Within three minutes, she heard a knock at her door. "Elizabeth, it's me. Open up!"

She quickly made her way to the door and opened it. Nathan stepped in, shutting the door behind him and locking it. Elizabeth launched herself into his arms as soon as he turned around, nearly knocking him off balance.

"Whoa!" he said, catching himself and her. He held her for a few moments, then led her to the couch. He turned on a lamp, flooding the room with warm light. "Now, what's going on?" he asked, his eyes fixed tenderly on her face.

"There was a crash," Elizabeth said, her voice shaking. "Something didn't feel right. I was having a nightmare, but the crash woke me up."

"Is anything out of place?" Nathan asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't know. I was too scared to look around."

Nathan glanced around, taking in the room. "Nothing out of the ordinary in here," he said. Standing, he pulled her up with him. "Come on, why don't I make you a cup of tea? Then I'll have a look around."

She nodded, looking at him with a smile. "Thank you for coming over, Nathan. I feel better already."

He smiled at her, and the emotion in his eyes made her heart flutter. "I'm glad you called. I want to be here for you." He looked like he was about to say something more, but he suddenly halted, putting an arm out in front of her to stop her. She followed his gaze to her kitchen.

The curtains were blowing in the breeze, and glass covered the floor. Her window was shattered, a gaping hole through the middle. A brick lay on the floor, something wrapped around it.

Nathan reached for a paper towel, then carefully picked up the brick, placing it on the table. Using the towel, he pulled the paper from the brick and unrolled it. Elizabeth looked over his shoulder as he placed it on the table.

YOU'VE BEEN WARNED, _MS. THATCHER._

Another jolt of fear rolled through Elizabeth. Nathan looked at her, worry in his eyes. "He knows where you live."


	7. Chapter 7

Nathan dropped the brick and the note in a plastic bag, wrapping it tightly while Elizabeth swept up the broken glass. He was going to need to take it in as evidence. He watched Elizabeth surreptitiously for a minute, noting that her shaking had finally stopped. But she still looked pale.

As she dumped the glass into her trash can and put the broom away, Nathan looked at her leg, and a thought came to his mind. Maybe he could distract her for a short time. Anything to get her mind off the fact that her house was vandalized. "Where's your boot? I thought Carson said you had to be in it for a month. It's only been about a week."

Elizabeth looked down at her leg, confusion momentarily lighting her face. "Oh. It healed a lot faster than we thought possible. I'm thinking it was barely cracked, and since I didn't do anything for two weeks, it healed quickly. I called Carson about it, he said to get it x-rayed, and then it confirmed that I was all better."

"That must be nice."

She smiled at him. "It is. Are you trying to distract me?"

"Um...well, yes."

Elizabeth laughed a genuine laugh, the tension easing from her face slightly. "Thanks, Nathan. But I don't think you're going to be able to take my mind off of what happened."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "I wish I could."

She smiled. "I know." They looked at each other for a moment, both processing what had happened. Though he knew she was nervous, Nathan was thankful nothing worse had happened.

"Do you have any plywood?" he asked.

Elizabeth blinked. "Yes, out in the garage. Why?"

"We need to board up that window. Where is the garage?"

"This way." Elizabeth led him there and turned on the light. Nathan rummaged around for a few minutes until he found what he was looking for: plywood, nails, and a hammer.

Elizabeth had disappeared, and Nathan came back into the kitchen to find her there, wrapped in a robe, making two cups of tea. He quickly fitted the plywood to her window, hammering it into place. He gave it a couple of good shakes, then nodded in satisfaction. "That's not going anywhere," he said. "It should hold until we get you a new window."

"We?" she asked with a small smile.

"Oh yes, we," he said with a nod. "Your window was broken because of a case we are working on. I figure the least the department can do is pay for a new one."

Elizabeth leaned against the counter, her beautiful face showing signs of exhaustion. "Thank you, Nathan." She reached out and handed him a cup. "I hope you like peppermint tea."

"I do," he said, accepting the cup. "Thank you."

"It's supposed to be relaxing," she said, leading the way to the sofa. Sinking into it, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Though I don't know if I can relax tonight. It's going to be hard falling asleep after this."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere tonight," Nathan said. Elizabeth started to protest, but he held up his hand. "No arguments, Elizabeth. There is no way I'm leaving you here alone."

She gripped his hand in hers, relief flooding her eyes. "I'd appreciate that."

He leaned forward. "I don't want you to stay here after tonight, Elizabeth. And you can't stay at Lee and Rosemary's either. This guy knows you live here, and my guess is he knows that the Coulters would be your first choice for who to stay with." He looked down at their joined hands, wondering how she would react to his next suggestion. "I want you to stay with me."

Her mouth dropped. "I can't stay with you, Nathan!"

"Yes, you can," he said evenly. "I have an extra room, right next to Colleen's. She would love to have another woman staying at the house. I'm sure the two of you would get along wonderfully. And to be honest, I would have great peace of mind knowing you're nearby."

She studied him. "Do you really think I'm in that much danger?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I hope not. But I tend to err on the side of caution. Better to be safe than sorry." He squeezed her hand. "Please think about it. Just until we catch the people responsible." His heart caught in his chest as he thought about something happening to her. "I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt."

Her eyes searched his. "It means that much to you?"

He nodded. "It does."

A smile crossed her face. "Alright, Nathan. I'll stay with you."

Relief flooded him. "Good." He grinned. "And I promise I'll be a perfect gentleman."

Elizabeth yawned, smiling drowsily. "I would expect nothing less." She chuckled, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Especially considering your big sister is there to chaperone." It looked like she was fighting to keep her eyes open.

Nathan wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "It's okay to go to sleep, Elizabeth. You need it."

"Mmhmm," she murmured against his shoulder, her eyes slowly shutting. Within a few minutes, her breathing deepened.

Nathan leaned his head against hers, thankful that she was sleeping peacefully. He told himself he would stay awake, but after a half hour, he also fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Elizabeth woke several hours later, feeling surprisingly refreshed after the events of last night. She slowly became aware of Nathan's arms around her, his head resting against hers. Her head was on his shoulder. She was warm and comfortable, especially considering she'd just been sleeping sitting up. That was a first. She smiled, watching Nathan sleep. He looked like an adorable little boy, despite the fact that he was very much a man.

His eyes slowly blinked open. She smiled at him. "Good morning."

Nathan smiled sleepily, his blue eyes drowsy. "Morning," he said, nuzzling her cheek with his nose. She giggled. "You're not fully awake yet, are you?"

"Hmm?"

Now she laughed, wiggling out of his arms. "You stay here. I'll make some coffee."

"Coffee. Coffee is good," he said, his eyes closing again as he leaned his head against the couch.

Elizabeth set about making the coffee, trying to ignore the fact that her kitchen window was boarded up. While the coffee brewed, she got two plates out and put a large muffin on each one, then pulled a fruit salad she had made the day before from the fridge. She put both on the table, then got the cream and sugar. Placing them on the table as well, she got two mugs from her cupboards and poured the coffee into them.

Nathan walked into the kitchen. Elizabeth grinned at his less-than-polished look. His clothes were wrinkled from sleeping on the couch, his hair was tousled, and his eyes were still sleepy. It melted her heart.

"Smells good," Nathan said as she handed him a mug. He downed half the cup in one long gulp.

Elizabeth raised her brows. "Are you one of those people who needs coffee before you can function in the morning?"

He smiled a boyish smile. "Not always. Just on the days I don't need to go to work right away." He put an arm around her. "Have I told you how beautiful you look right now?"

"With my hair everywhere and no makeup?" She rolled her eyes. "Uh huh."

His eyes bored into hers, suddenly serious. "You are beautiful, Elizabeth. And yes, even with your hair everywhere and no makeup."

She could tell he meant what he said. Their eyes remained locked on each other for several long moments. Elizabeth's heart was pumping double time when she finally tore her gaze away. Going to the coffee pot, she lifted it and turned. "Refill?"

His lazy smile made her heart skip a beat. "Yes, please." She refilled his cup, then motioned to the table. "Why don't we sit? There are muffins and fruit salad for breakfast."

"Sounds wonderful," he said, waiting for her to be seated before taking his own.

She smiled. "You were raised to be a gentleman."

Nathan grinned. "Yes, ma'am. My mother would be appalled if she knew I acted as anything less." He held out his hand to her. "Shall we say grace?"

They bowed their heads and prayed, and then started eating. Nathan bit into his muffin and his eyes widened. "Wow, these are delicious! Where did you get them from?"

Elizabeth smirked at the insinuation that she had bought them. "I made them."

He glanced at her in awe. "You are quite the baker. Those cookies were delicious, the cake was out of this world, and these muffins are amazing!"

She leaned back with a smile, sipping her coffee. "And that's just the beginning. I told you I was going to educate you on sweets." Lifting her brow wryly, she said, "And since we're going to be living in the same house until you catch the bad guys, I'll have plenty of time to wow you and your family with my culinary abilities."

Nathan grinned. "I can't wait. And you just found the way to Allie's heart. She loves sweets. Especially cupcakes."

"Well, then, I guess cupcakes will be the first order of business," Elizabeth quipped. She hesitated. "Are you sure about this living situation? You already have Colleen and Allie living with you."

Nathan nodded his head firmly. "Yes, Elizabeth, I'm sure. I have a state of the art security system, and it'll make me feel a lot better knowing you're nearby and not in danger like you are here."

Elizabeth looked at him over the rim of her mug. "Do you think this is going to be a long arrangement?"

Lips pursed, a steely look of determination entered Nathan's eyes. "No, I don't think it will be too long. We want to catch this guy. I'm banking on the fact that he made a mistake in vandalizing your house. Maybe he left some evidence behind. The brick could tell us a lot too, actually. I'll be looking into all that at work today. After I get you settled at my house." He reached out, taking her hand. "And then this evening, you and I have a date."

"Oh, I'd almost forgotten about that!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "What are we going to do?"

He smiled. "It's a surprise. But I can say you won't want to wear heels."

Elizabeth laughed. "I wasn't going to. I should probably stay away from heels for a few weeks just to make sure my leg is working properly again."

Nathan squeezed her hand before letting it go. "Good idea." He started on his fruit salad, eating in silence for a few moments. "This is good." He looked at her, scrutinizing her face. "Elizabeth, how are you doing with all that's going on? I know it can't be easy knowing you have to leave your home for a while."

Elizabeth swallowed her bite of muffin, considering his question. "I was terrified last night," she admitted. "That was horrible, waking up to a crash and then finding my window shattered. But I am glad that you came over and stayed with me." She smiled before continuing. "That made me feel safe and protected. And I think I'm okay now, just not sure how to take all this. I'm guessing that I'll be safe at work and with you, so I don't feel too nervous about that." She shrugged. "I don't like to live in fear, and I get the feeling that everything will work out in the end."

"That's a good attitude," Nathan said quietly, giving her a heart-melting smile. "I'm glad you're doing well with this, all things considered."

"Rosemary is going to be so worried when she hears about this," Elizabeth mused. "She'll probably worry more than me."

A loud knock sounded at the front door. Nathan put a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder when she started to get up. "Let me," he said, his voice suddenly cautious. He stood and went quickly to the window, peering at the front porch from behind the curtains. Apparently he was happy with whoever he saw. He opened the door and ushered Lee into the kitchen.

"Hi Elizabeth," Lee said. He was wearing his officer uniform, clearly ready to head to the station. Looking at her kitchen window, he nodded as if confirming something. "You had a break-in last night, didn't you?"

"How did you know?" Elizabeth asked.

"I heard the crash," Lee said. "I wasn't sure what it was until I saw Nathan show up here. I would have come over, but since I knew you were safe with Nathan I thought it would be better not to worry Rosie. And there's something else you should see, Nathan."

The three of them tramped outside to the backyard. Elizabeth and the Coulters had no fence between their yards, and Elizabeth could immediately see what Lee wanted to show Nathan. "He left footprints everywhere," she said.

Lee nodded. "It had been raining shortly before the crash, and the ground was muddy. We can get casts of these shoe prints, Nathan." He grinned. "I knew this guy was bound to make a mistake at some point! He's acting out of fear now, and that causes mistakes."

Nathan looked like he was in full detective mode. "This is perfect. Thanks, Lee!" He looked at Elizabeth. "Can you stay with Rosemary for the next few hours while we go into the station? I want to get that brick run for fingerprints."

"Of course," Elizabeth said. "I'll pack a few things and then hang out with Rosemary until you get back."

"Pack?" Lee said, looking between them, eyebrows raised. "Are you going somewhere?"

"She's going to stay with me until we catch the people responsible," Nathan said evenly. "I thought her staying with you and Rosemary would be too obvious for the bad guys."

Lee nodded. "I agree. That's a good plan. And then Colleen will have someone to keep her company besides Allie."

Nathan laughed. "She does say she misses adult conversation. Apparently I don't count as an adult."

"Of course you don't. You're a little brother!" Lee said, chuckling. "Little brothers always count as non-adults."

"Har har," Nathan said dryly.

Elizabeth laughed at their exchange, her heart feeling lighter. The footprints in the mud were a good sign, and she hoped Nathan would find something on the brick. Anything to know they were on their way to being safe again. It still surprised her that something so intense could happen in their innocent little town.

Nathan got ready to leave with Lee, promising to be back as soon as possible. He hugged her before he left, and she could feel his concern for her. She looked at him, imploring him with her eyes to not worry. "I'll be fine, Nathan. It's just a few hours."

"I know," he said, holding her tighter. Slowly, reluctantly, he released her. "See you soon, Elizabeth." With that, he left, casting one more look at her over his shoulder.

Elizabeth quickly cleaned up and packed a suitcase with essentials. If she needed more outfits, she could always come back to get some. She headed for the door, then stopped to look around. A lump formed in her throat as she wondered how long it would be before she could come back to her home. She had been living on her own for so long, it was strange to think that she would be living with people for the foreseeable future. Shaking herself out of it, she stepped onto the porch, closing and locking the door behind her.

Now to face Rosemary and the inevitable barrage of questions.

* * *

He ran through the woods, still trying to catch his breath. He knew he had messed up and messed up big. The boss was not going to like this. There were going to be serious repercussions.

He was in too deep at this point to get out. The longer this played out, the harder it was for him to silence the shreds of conscience that whispered to him that there had to be another way. It hadn't fazed him at first that he might have to bring harm to someone. He was desperate and the boss was using his situation to his advantage. But now he was starting to question the boss' motives. Once he had found out who Elizabeth Thatcher was, the stakes had risen.

Her family was rich. If Elizabeth's connection to Detective Grant wasn't enough, her ties to her family had sealed the deal in the boss' mind. He had a plan coming together. And the boss wanted to use him to do the dirty work.

He brushed an angry tear away. How had it come to this? How had he stooped so low?

But he couldn't back out. He had no choice. The plan was set in motion, and he had to comply.

He looked down at his gloved hand. A piece of the glove was missing over his right index finger. He hadn't realized it when he threw the brick through Elizabeth's window. His fingerprint was on that brick.

He wondered if getting caught would be such a bad thing. Maybe it would help him find a way out of this mess…

No. If he let that happen, someone he loved would suffer the consequences. He couldn't allow that.

He had to stick to the plan. No matter how much he didn't want to.


	8. Chapter 8

Nathan pushed the door to his house open, letting Elizabeth enter first. She looked around with a smile. "You have a nice home, Nathan."

"Thanks," he said, pleased that she liked it. "Follow me." He led her through the hall to a room near the back of the house. "This will be your room," he said, placing her suitcase on the floor. The room was bright and sunny, decorated simply but still pretty. Colleen had taken one look at the house when she'd moved in and insisted on making it presentable. He'd allowed her to spruce it up, and he had to admit she had done a wonderful job.

"Wow," Elizabeth said, sounding impressed. "I love it. Looks very comfortable. I like the yellow theme."

"I wish I could take credit, but that was all Colleen," Nathan said with a laugh. "I have no talent for decorating. My sister is an actual interior designer. She has a color theme for each of the bedrooms." He looked around. "This one is definitely the sunshine room."

"She did an amazing job," Elizabeth said.

Nathan nodded. "I'll let you get settled in."

She smiled, a look of gratitude in her eyes. "Thank you, Nathan. For everything."

"My pleasure," he said, returning her smile. He walked down the hall to the kitchen, readying some items for their upcoming date. He had planned a surprise date, and he hoped she liked it. Most of the items he had packed last night, and while Elizabeth settled in he got the rest ready.

The screen door slammed shut and Allie raced into the kitchen, skidding to a stop when she saw Nathan "Hi, Uncle Nathan!" she said brightly.

"Hey, Allie," he said, ruffling her hair. "How was school?"

"Fine," Allie said, dropping her backpack in a chair. Going to the fridge, she rooted around for a snack. Finding an apple, she brought it to the table and sat down. She took a big bite and asked, "Did Ms. Thatcher come yet?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Allie," Nathan said gently. "And yes, she's here. She's just getting settled in her room."

"Actually, I'm all done," Elizabeth said, appearing in the kitchen. She sat on the chair next to Allie. "Hi, Allie. It's good to see you again."

"You too!" Allie said enthusiastically. Never one to be anything except blunt, she asked, "Can I call you Auntie Elizabeth, or would you prefer Ms. Thatcher?"

Elizabeth laughed. "You can call me Auntie. I definitely prefer that to Ms. Thatcher."

"Cool!" Allie replied, beaming. She looked between Nathan and Elizabeth. "I hear Uncle Nathan is taking you to…"

"Ah, ah, it's a surprise!" Nathan said, clamping a hand over Allie's mouth. She looked up at him, her signature impish look in her eyes. He removed his hand to find a huge grin on her face. Leaning forward, Allie whispered to Elizabeth, "You're gonna like this!"

"Don't you have homework?" Nathan asked dryly.

Allie blinked at him, a sassy smile on her face. "No, sir! I already did my homework in study hall." She finished her apple and threw the core in the trash. "I gotta go change into play clothes. Anna and Opal and I are going to go to the beach!"

"Sounds like fun," Elizabeth said as Allie vanished into her room.

Nathan smiled. "She loves her friends. They get along so well." He came to her and offered her his arm. "Why don't I give you a tour of the house, so you know where everything is?"

Elizabeth was fascinated with the house, and she let him know. It was all one level, with four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a living room, a family room, a sun room, and a large kitchen and dining room.

"Wow, Nathan," Elizabeth said as they made their way back to the kitchen. "This is a wonderful layout. You really got a gem."

Smiling, Nathan agreed. "I wasn't planning on getting a bigger house, but I knew Colleen and Steve and Allie would stay here sometimes, and I wanted to have plenty of space for them." He looked around. "I like it here. It's not too big for one person, but it fits four quite comfortably. Which is a good thing, since there will be four of us here until we find the bad guys."

Elizabeth leaned against a counter. "Did you find anything on that brick?"

Nathan nodded, remembering his relief at the station earlier. "We found a fingerprint. A full fingerprint at that. We're having our forensics team run it through the system. We should know tomorrow who it belongs to."

"Nathan, that's wonderful!" Elizabeth said, throwing her arms around him in her excitement. Nathan felt his heart start thumping. Every time they touched, his heart beat double time. He wrapped his arms around her, sharing her excitement. After a moment, they both pulled back slowly. Elizabeth smiled a little nervously and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, looking at Nathan with vulnerability shining in her eyes.

Allie burst into the kitchen, breaking the spell. "Uncle Nathan, can you let my mom know that I'll be home around 7:00?"

Nathan's brows raised. "Did you talk to her about this already?"

She nodded. "But you know how she needs to be reminded about things sometimes."

Nathan laughed. "True enough. Why don't you text her and let her know? That would probably work best."

"Okay!" Allie said, heading for the door. "See you later. Enjoy your surprise date!" She grinned and ran out the door.

"She seems precocious," Elizabeth said, laughing. "I like her."

"Allie is a wonderful child," Nathan said. "Not that I'm biased at all."

"Oh no, not at all!" Elizabeth said, trying to keep a straight face and failing. She chuckled, then yawned. "If you don't mind, I think I'm going to take a little nap. I'm pretty tired."

"Sounds good," Nathan said. "I'll wake you when it's time for our date."

Elizabeth smiled at him. "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

"Elizabeth," a voice said. Someone gently brushed hair from her face, then placed a hand on her shoulder. "Elizabeth, are you ready to get up?"

"Five more minutes," she murmured, turning over sleepily. She heard a chuckle, then someone sat on the edge of the bed.

"Come on, sunshine. It's time for our date."

Date? Their date! Elizabeth's eyes opened wide, and she sat up suddenly, almost bumping Nathan's forehead in the process. "Whoops! Sorry, Nathan. Did I hit you?"

He leaned back, looking amused. "No, not this time. I don't think I've ever seen anyone pop up quite that quickly, though."

She pushed the covers back as Nathan stood, swinging her feet to the floor. "You said not to wear anything fancy, right?"

"Correct," he said, a smile in his eyes. "Wear something that you would be comfortable wearing to the beach."

"The beach?"

"Yes ma'am." He winked and walked out of the room.

Elizabeth got up and put on her bathing suit, then put jean shorts and a blue flowy top over it. She slid her feet into her most comfortable pair of slippers. She smiled as she remembered getting used to calling those shoes "slippers." When she lived in New York, they were called "flip flops," but on the islands everyone called them slippers. It had taken about a year, but she finally had gotten used to the new terminology.

She poked her head out of her room. "Do I need to bring a beach bag?"

Nathan in turn looked out of his room. "Just a beach towel should be fine."

"Okay." She rummaged through one of her new drawers, pulling out her favorite towel. She put it under her arm and headed for the living room.

Nathan joined her, a backpack on his back and a beach bag in hand. "You ready?" he asked with a giant smile.

"I am!" Elizabeth said, looking forward to whatever he had planned. They walked to his car, and Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Is that a canoe?" she asked, looking at the item on top of Nathan's car.

"Sure is," he said with a chuckle, placing the bags in the backseat. He opened Elizabeth's door. "M'lady," he said with a little bow.

Elizabeth laughed and slid in. When he got in the driver's side, she looked at him with a half-teasing, half-serious expression. "It's nice to know chivalry isn't dead."

He just smiled in response and started the car. Elizabeth wanted to ask where they were going, but she knew he wouldn't tell her. He wanted their date to be a surprise.

She didn't have to wait long to find out. Nathan pulled into the main parking lot at the beach closest to his house. The lot was not very crowded since it was evening. He grinned at her. "Ready for our little adventure?" He got out of the car, opened the door for her, then got the backpack and beach bag from the backseat. Placing the bag on the ground, he started untying the canoe. "Can you help me get this down?" he asked.

Elizabeth pulled the straps from the canoe, lifting it down with Nathan. He put the beach bag and backpack into the canoe, and they carried it together to the dock. Nathan extended his hand to Elizabeth, helping her into the canoe. He braced himself, then took a running start to push it all the way into the water, jumping in just as his feet would have hit the water. He handed Elizabeth a paddle, then picked up his.

Elizabeth laughed, positioning her paddle over the water. "Where are we going?"

Nathan pointed straight ahead. "See that island?"

Elizabeth looked, finding the little island that was fondly called Paradise by the locals. "We're going there?"

"Yep," Nathan said, starting to paddle. "Have you been there before?"

Elizabeth shook her head, focusing on getting a rhythm with her paddle. "No, but I've always wanted to. I've heard it's beautiful."

"I've never been there either," Nathan said. "But I've heard it's relatively empty in the evenings."

Elizabeth looked back at him. "And what are we going to be doing there?"

He just smiled again. "You'll see."

They got to the island fairly quickly. Nathan jumped out, pulling the canoe to the shore. He took Elizabeth's hand and helped her out, then got the bags out. They got the canoe fully onto the sand. Elizabeth looked around. "Looks pretty deserted."

Nathan smiled, slinging the backpack on. "I figured it would be." He grabbed her hand with a grin. "Want to explore?"

Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically. She loved exploring new places, and this small island looked beautiful. They walked for about ten minutes before coming to a quiet lagoon surrounded by plants and trees, with a medium sized waterfall flowing gently into the pool. "Oh!" Elizabeth said, coming to a complete stop. "I've never seen anything quite so lovely." The sight mesmerized her.

Nathan put the bags down, then wrapped an arm around Elizabeth's shoulders, taking in the scene in front of them. They stood quietly for several minutes, just drinking in the peace. After a while, Nathan pulled his phone from the beach bag. "Let's take a picture," he said, turning so that their backs were to the lagoon. Elizabeth scooted close to his side, relishing the chance to be close to him. Nathan held out his arm and snapped a few pictures in quick succession, then reviewed the pictures. He smiled. "These are good."

Elizabeth looked at them too, amazed. "How did you manage to get the entire lagoon in the background?" she asked. "Is your arm that long?"

Nathan laughed. "Apparently so." He put the phone back in the bag and smiled. "Want to go swimming?"

"Absolutely!" Elizabeth said, looking at the water. "I don't think I've ever seen such clear water in my life." She put her shorts and shirt on a nearby rock, then waded into the lagoon. She gasped as the cold water lapped at her swimsuit, the shock of cold seeping into the material. With a deep breath in, she dove in and swam underwater for a few moments, then broke the surface and came up again. Her feet touched the bottom of the lagoon, and she was able to stand and walk around. "It's not deep!" she called to Nathan, who was watching her with an amused expression on his face. "What?"

He laughed. "Nothing much. Do you always dive in right away?"

She grinned. "Only when it's cold. I think the water is colder than the ocean since it's secluded here and not very sunny with all the trees. It's always best to just jump in and get over the initial shock of cold. Actually, it already feels much warmer." She splashed some water at him. "Are you coming in?"

In response he dove in headfirst, surfacing a foot away from her. He shook water from his hair, standing. "You're right, it's not deep at all."

Elizabeth leaned back, floating in the water, treading it lightly with her arms. She closed her eyes, letting the light breeze wash over her. "I can see why they call this Paradise Island," she said.

"It is stunning," Nathan agreed, swimming toward the waterfall. He peered around it, then said, "Hey! There's a little cave back here!"

"Really?" Elizabeth said, turning and swimming toward him. Nathan disappeared behind the waterfall, his voice echoing back at her. "It's small, but it's definitely a cave."

Elizabeth followed his voice, finding the way into the cave. It was about four feet wide and four feet deep. Elizabeth was able to stand without touching the rock ceiling, but Nathan had to duck to avoid hitting his head.

"This must be how Gandalf felt in Bag End," Nathan said as he sat cross-legged on the ground.

Elizabeth chuckled, sitting next to him. "Nice reference," she said with a smile. They sat there watching the curtain of water falling over the mouth of the cave. "This is pretty cool," Elizabeth said in awe. "Look at how the light from the sun is playing with the water. It looks like a million crystals."

"It does," Nathan agreed. "It's amazing." They watched the water for a few minutes, then went back to the lagoon and swam around, laughing and talking. The sun filtered through the trees, casting its light on the water and making the sand at the bottom of the pool sparkle.

"I think…" Elizabeth's thought was cut off as something slimy slid against her leg. With a shriek, she automatically threw herself backwards away from the slimy creature, straight into Nathan's chest. He peered over her shoulder, his body shaking with laughter as he watched the small fish swim away. "I take it you're not a fan of fish?" he asked, wrapping a strong arm around Elizabeth.

She turned with a huff. "I'll have you know that is an unusual occurrence. It startled me, that's all."

"Uh huh," he said, still smiling, clearly not believing her.

She opened her mouth to say something, but the words died in her throat as she realized how close they were. She became fully aware of his body against hers, of his arms around her. Looking up, she noticed how close his face was. She could see just how brilliantly blue his eyes were, and how they were intensely focused on hers. His gaze dropped to her lips, and she felt a thrill run through her. In that moment, she realized she wanted nothing more than to be kissed by Nathan.

He leaned forward slightly, then hesitated, his eyes going back to hers. She tilted her head, feeling slight confusion. What was he waiting for?

Slowly, his arms fell to his side and he took a step back. Clearing his throat, he said, "Why don't we head back to shore? I still have a few more surprises for you."

She watched as he swam back to the bank, confusion filling her. What had just happened? She followed, wading onto the shore and grabbing her towel to dry off. Her thoughts ran through her mind in a jumbled mess. She had been sure Nathan was going to kiss her. Why had he pulled away?

He took her hand as they walked back to the beach, acting as though nothing had happened. As confused as she was, she decided to wait to ask him about it. He must have his reasons, and she meant to find out what they were before this date was over. But for now, she would give him the benefit of the doubt.

They returned to the beach, and Nathan pulled a blanket from his beach bag, settling it over a shaded section of sand. Elizabeth sat on the blanket, looking at him. "So, what are these other surprises you mentioned?"

He smiled, holding up the large backpack. "A romantic picnic dinner." He looked out at the horizon. "And we get to watch the sunset."

Elizabeth followed his gaze, noting that the sun would be setting in about half an hour. She smiled. "Another sunset together," she said softly.

He looked at her tenderly, the look in his eyes melting her insides. Whatever his reasons for not kissing her, she knew for a fact it wasn't because he didn't care. He cared for her. And she cared for him. Secure in that knowledge, she smiled at him. "Do you need help setting anything up?"

"Nope," he said. "I've got this." He pulled out several packages, then produced two plates. He unwrapped each package to reveal steak and cheese sandwiches, macaroni salad, and fresh pineapple. He handed her a plate, then pulled a bottle of wine from the bag along with two well-wrapped wine glasses. Unwrapping them, he poured each of them a glass. "Cheers," he said. Elizabeth smiled, clinking her glass against his. After a quick prayer, they started eating.

"Oh, Nathan, this is delicious," Elizabeth said, swallowing a bite of the sandwich. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," he said. They ate in silence for a few minutes, simply enjoying each other's company and the beautiful weather. The sun continued its descent in the sky, turning the water pink and gold to match the clouds.

"Isn't it amazing how each sunset is different?" Elizabeth asked in wonder. "You can sit in the exact same place for days on end, and you'll see a different sunset each time. It's amazing."

"Yes," Nathan said, his eyes looking out at the horizon. "I like to think it's God painting the sky anew each day."

Elizabeth's eyes sparkled. "I like that image," she said. They finished their dinner just as the sun was sinking into the ocean. Elizabeth helped Nathan clean up, then they sat talking until the moon rose over the water. Catching her breath at the beauty, Elizabeth shook her head. "This has been an incredible evening, Nathan."

He smiled, looking up at the full moon. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said, standing to stretch his legs. Elizabeth followed suit. They walked to the edge of the water, letting the gentle waves lap against their feet. Nathan reached out, taking Elizabeth's hand gently in his.

Looking up at him, Elizabeth found the courage to say what was on her mind. "Nathan?"

"Hmm?"

Taking a fortifying breath, she continued. "Why didn't you kiss me earlier? At the lagoon?"

He looked down at her, surprise covering his face. He didn't speak for a moment, but when he did his words came out slowly. "I wasn't sure if that was what you wanted, Elizabeth. I thought it might be too soon."

She let out her breath. That was a logical assumption. She hadn't dated in years, and he knew that. It followed that she might not be ready for the level of commitment a kiss implied.

Except she was ready. She just looked at Nathan, grateful that he had considered her feelings over his own. "I appreciate you thinking of me, Nathan." She squeezed his hand, turning to face him. In an uncharacteristically bold move, she slid her arms around his waist. "But I'm ready to take that step."

He looked at her, his eyes gentle. "Are you sure, Elizabeth?"

She nodded. "I'm sure."

He reached up to frame her face in his hands, his eyes searching hers for a while. She returned his gaze, willing him to see that she meant it. He smiled slightly, his eyes falling to her mouth. Slowly he leaned forward until their lips met.

His kiss started out soft and tentative, his lips gently exploring hers. She felt herself responding with a depth that surprised her. It must have surprised Nathan too, because he pulled back slightly, searching her eyes again. A fire lit in his, and he enfolded her fully in his arms, drawing her closer. His lips found hers again, and he kissed her deeply. Elizabeth felt an explosion of butterflies in her stomach, her heart pumping faster as his passion washed over her. She held on to him tightly, returning his kiss, sure that his arms were the only things holding her up.

Nathan reluctantly broke away after several long moments. He pressed her head gently to his chest, holding her securely in his arms. No words were needed between them. They stood there in the moonlight, watching it dance over the water, just holding each other. Elizabeth could tell things were now different between them. Their feelings for each other were out in the open, evidenced by their kiss. She felt at home in his arms, and right now there was no place else she'd rather be.


	9. Chapter 9

"Grant!" Bill's voice cut into Nathan's thoughts. Looking up, he glanced around for his boss.

"Yes, Chief?"

"Forensics has the results from that fingerprint. I need you and Coulter to go get them."

"On it," Nathan said. He slapped Lee's desk. "Let's go!"

Lee hopped up and followed Nathan to his car. As they drove to the lab, Lee eyed Nathan. "You seem particularly happy today. I assume your date went well last night?"

Nathan couldn't keep the grin from his face. "Yeah, you could say that."

Lee laughed. "You look like a love-struck puppy, Nathan. And your head has been in the clouds all day! What happened?"

Nathan's mind floated back to last night after he and Elizabeth got back to the house. Colleen had already gone to bed, and the only light in the house was a single lamp in the living room. They had quietly put their picnic items away, careful not to wake Allie or Colleen. Once everything was put away, Nathan had walked Elizabeth to her room. She laughed softly.

"I think I can find my room fine by myself," she said, a twinkle in her eyes that told him she was teasing. She leaned against the door frame, her hands behind her back.

"Of course you can," he said, matching her teasing tone. "But if I didn't walk you to your door, I couldn't do this." He leaned toward her, his arm resting next to her on the wall. He brought his lips to hers, cupping her cheek with his other hand. He was mesmerized by her sweetness, and he tried to show her with his kiss just how much he cared about her.

He pulled back gently, his face inches from hers, looking into her eyes. They smiled at each other, and Elizabeth put a hand on his cheek. "Thank you for a wonderful evening, Nathan," she said softly. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Elizabeth." She slipped into the room and quietly shut the door, shooting him one last smile before it closed.

"Nathan...Nathan! Earth to Nathan!"

He blinked back to the present. "Huh?"

Lee laughed hard, slapping his leg. "You've got it bad! You were daydreaming about Elizabeth, weren't you?"

Nathan felt his cheeks redden, which only made Lee laugh harder. "You're blushing! You _were_ thinking about Elizabeth!"

Clearing his throat, Nathan kept his eyes on the road ahead. "Maybe."

"Maybe, my foot!" Lee exclaimed. He patted Nathan's shoulder. "That's alright, partner. You don't have to tell me about it. I can read a whole lot from that look on your face." He grinned. "Did you kiss her?"

"Coulter!"

"Alright, alright," Lee said, holding his hands up in surrender and still chuckling. "But you do realize that Rosie will get the whole story out of Elizabeth, and that means I will end up hearing about it from my dear wife whether I want to hear it or not?"

"I'm sure you will," Nathan said dryly.

They arrived at the forensics lab and walked into the building. The receptionist directed them to a small room, where they sat and waited for the head of forensics to bring his report. They didn't have to wait long.

He walked into the room, stretching out a hand to Nathan and then to Lee. "Gentlemen, nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, Frank," Nathan said, eyeing the folder in his hands. "You have the results for us?"

"I do," Frank said, handing it over. Nathan opened the file as Frank started the rundown. "The fingerprint belongs to one Billy Hamilton. He's had a few instances of petty theft in the past, which is why we have him in the system. Nineteen years old, high school dropout, lives with his grandfather."

"I don't suppose you have that address?" Nathan asked, scanning the file.

Frank leaned over and flipped the page, pointing to an address near the top. "Right there."

Nathan felt excitement well up inside. This was the break they had been waiting for! If they could find Billy, they would be that much closer to solving this case. "Thanks, Frank," he said, reaching over to shake his hand once more. "This has been more helpful than you know." He nodded to Lee. "Let's roll."

* * *

Elizabeth sat with Colleen in Faith's cafe for lunch. Since Colleen had her own interior design business, she controlled her schedule. Nathan had gone into work before Elizabeth woke up that morning, but she was greeted by Colleen when she walked into the living room and had promptly been invited to meet for lunch that afternoon. She had agreed happily, wanting to get to know Nathan's sister better.

Now they sat together, eating soup and salad and chatting about their lives.

Elizabeth put down her fork, staring at Colleen in amazement. "So you're telling me you struck out on your own and formed your own business at _twenty-three years old?_"

Colleen laughed. "Yep. It wasn't the easiest thing in the world, but I knew I was good at interior design, and I knew that's what I wanted to do with my life." She stirred her coffee with a little smile. "But life doesn't always turn out the way you think it will. I met my husband a year into building my business, and then after we married I was pregnant with Allie within a couple months. So I had a daughter to raise as well as a business to run. Steve was a wonderful help, but he had long hours at the bank, so it was a bit of a juggling act for all of us. Thankfully I was able to mostly work from home, so I could be the one raising Allie. That was important to me."

"That's very noble," Elizabeth said, smiling. "And what a story!" She hesitated before coming to her next point. "Nathan told me your husband has gone missing."

A shadow crossed Colleen's face. "Yes. Vanished without a trace." She shook her head. "But I have faith that he will show up again. Even if Nathan is sure he's...he's…" Her voice broke and tears sprang to her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Elizabeth reached out and took her hand. "Never be sorry for your feelings," she said, her gaze direct. "I understand grief. It's better to let yourself feel than to hold it inside."

Colleen wiped a tear away, smiling at Elizabeth a little sadly. "Nathan said you had a sad story from your past." She waited, allowing Elizabeth the chance to decide whether to share or not.

Elizabeth nodded. "I was engaged five years ago. His name was Jack. He was killed on a mission in Afghanistan soon after our engagement." She squeezed Colleen's hand. "For a long time I kept myself too busy to think, let alone feel. That was a mistake. It just made the grief hit harder in the long run."

Colleen sniffed. "Did it get easier?" she asked, her voice small and her meaning clear.

"It did," Elizabeth said sincerely. "For a long time I felt like my life was over. Without Jack and the life we planned together, I didn't know what to do with myself. I had to take it one day at a time. Eventually I realized life still had meaning and beauty; I had just stopped seeing it for a while. I still had my job and the beautiful babies that I work with; I still had my best friends to love and support me; I still had this wonderful town to be a part of; I still had my life. It just looked different. I had to learn how to live with the different." She smiled at Colleen. "And now I have your brother in my life, and you and Allie. My heart has expanded in ways I didn't think were possible. I didn't think I could feel anything for a man again, but Nathan has shown me that I can."

The tears were seeping from Colleen's eyes, but she wiped them away with a laugh. "I'm so glad to see my brother likes you," she said. "I've told him for a long time he deserves to be happy, and you make him happy."

Elizabeth blushed. "He makes me happy too," she said quietly.

Colleen chuckled. "Thank you for all your words, Elizabeth," she said. "I'm not ready to give up on Steve, not with there being no evidence of him being...dead." She blinked quickly, as though fighting tears. Elizabeth had a feeling she hadn't used that word before in connection with her lost husband, and she waited while Colleen collected her thoughts. Taking a breath, Colleen continued. "But I'm glad that you shared your story. It gives me hope in this time of uncertainty."

Elizabeth had a sinking feeling in her stomach that Nathan was right about Steve. She knew he wouldn't stop looking, wouldn't stop trying to figure out what had happened, but she knew he thought his brother-in-law was dead. Allie and Colleen were both holding out hope, but that hope diminished each day he was gone. She looked at Colleen again, seeing how she was putting on a brave face, trying to be strong. "You're a brave woman, Colleen."

Sniffing, Colleen gave a self-deprecating smile. "I certainly don't feel brave, Elizabeth. I feel like I'm barely holding it together most of the time."

Leaning forward, Elizabeth said, "Bravery isn't a feeling. It's a choice you make. You get up each day, you care for and love your daughter, you spend time with the people around you, you keep living your life. You've refused to let tragedy rule you. That's bravery, Colleen."

Clasping Elizabeth's hand, Colleen looked at her. "Have I mentioned that I'm glad you're living with us for the time being?" She wiped away a tear and smiled. "I think you and I are going to be good friends."

* * *

"Alright, Elizabeth, we want details!" Rosemary looked at her expectantly. Faith smiled, setting three cups on the table. Rosemary had come in as Colleen was leaving and had promptly spied Elizabeth. Coming right up to her, without preamble, she said they were going to talk, guiding her to a table. Faith had seen the whole thing and immediately set about making three cups of tea. Now the women were all situated at the table together, each with a steaming cup in hand.

Elizabeth smiled at them innocently. "Details about what, exactly, Rosie?"

"Elizabeth Grace Thatcher, you know exactly what I mean!"

"Do I?" She blinked at her friends, pretending not to understand.

Rosemary laughed. "Good ploy, Elizabeth, but we're not leaving until you spill the beans. So, start talking. Where did Nathan take you?"

Elizabeth smiled, remembering their time on the beautiful island. "Paradise Island."

"Oh, I've heard that island is beautiful!" Faith said, a dreamy look in her eyes. "Was it lovely?"

"It was," Elizabeth said with a nod. "You should see it sometime. There's a beautiful lagoon surrounded by trees, and there's a waterfall with a little cave that you can sit in. When the sun hits the waterfall, it's like millions of crystals form and splash into the pool. It was stunning."

"Lee and I have been there a time or two," Rosemary said, a smile on her face. "It was magical. That little island stands up to its name."

"So did you go swimming?" Faith asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "In the lagoon. The water is so clear there, we could easily see the bottom." She shuddered, remembering the slimy fish. "And there were fish in there too."

"Uh oh," Rosemary said with a smirk. "Did any fish touch you? I know how you jump when they slide against your leg."

Elizabeth blushed.

Rosemary's mouth fell open. "One did! And if you're blushing...did you jump into Nathan's arms, by chance?" Now she was grinning.

Elizabeth put her hands on her face. "I did," she said, peeking at Rosemary and Faith through her fingers.

Rosemary squealed. "Oh, how exciting! Bless that fish!" Her eyes were sparkling. "Please tell me he kissed you."

"Well, not at the particular moment…"

Rosemary and Faith both leaned forward simultaneously, looking excited. "Go on," Faith prompted.

"I thought for sure he was about to kiss me then, but he pulled away and said we should be getting to the next part of our date."

Her friends both looked disappointed, so Elizabeth hurried on. "It bothered me for a few minutes, but then I decided to just enjoy the rest of the date. I figured he had a good reason for not kissing me."

"Did he?" Rosemary asked, eyes wide.

Elizabeth nodded. "I asked him about it after our picnic dinner - which, by the way, was also wonderful. He packed a whole meal and even wine to go with it. And we watched the sunset, then got to see the moon rise." She sighed. "It was amazing."

"So is that when you asked him about it?" Faith asked, brows raised.

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes. We were standing on the shoreline, and the waves were lapping at our feet. I figured that was as good a time as any to ask him, so I did." Her smile turned soft, remembering his reply. "He said he didn't know if that was what I wanted. He thought it might be too soon."

"Oh!" Faith said, a hand over her heart. "That is so sweet!"

"He is sweet," Elizabeth agreed. "So sweet." She smiled. "I told him I was ready to take that step."

"Oh, Elizabeth!" Rosemary said, her hands clasped at her heart. "That is just so romantic!" She raised an eyebrow. "Is he a good kisser?"

Elizabeth blushed deeper. Rosemary chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." She reached out, taking one of Elizabeth's hands. "You have no idea how proud we are of you for taking these steps with Nathan, Elizabeth."

Faith nodded, taking Elizabeth's other hand. "We watched you be alone for five long years, wondering if you would allow your heart to open again. And now you have." She smiled gently. "It makes us happy to see you so happy."

Tears pricked at Elizabeth's eyes. "I'm so thankful to have you both as friends. You've been with me through so much, and I can't imagine not having either of you in my life."

"You'll always have us," Faith said softly.

"And we love having you in our lives too," Rosemary said, smiling.

* * *

"Do we just go up and knock?" Lee asked, looking at Nathan for direction. "How do we handle this?"

They were parked in front of the residence where Billy Hamilton lived. Nathan surveyed the surrounding area. The cabin was set back on a lonely side street. No other homes were anywhere in sight. It was a good place to disappear.

Nathan looked at Lee and nodded. "I think we just go to the door and ask some questions of whoever answers."

"Alright," Lee said. They got out of the car and walked to the door. Nathan kept one hand on his gun, just in case, and knocked on the door. They could hear movement inside, a shuffling sound. The door opened.

An old man stood there, cane in hand. He looked between Lee and Nathan, clearly puzzled. "Hello. Can I help you with something?"

Nathan stepped forward. "You must be Robert Hamilton. We're looking for Billy. Is he home?"

A wounded look crossed the old man's face. "I haven't seen Billy since yesterday. He was supposed to bring me some more of my medication today, but he hasn't come yet. And he's not answering his phone."

Nathan and Lee exchanged looks. Nathan turned back to Robert. "I'm Detective Nathan Grant, and this is Officer Lee Coulter. We need to talk with your grandson." He handed Robert his card. "Please call us if he turns up."

Tears shone in Robert's eyes. "Is Billy in trouble again?"

Nathan's tone softened. He could see the pain Robert was carrying. "I'm not at liberty to say. I'm sorry."

The old man nodded, looking tired. "Would you men like to come in for a glass of lemonade?"

"Sure," Lee said. Nathan could tell that Lee also sensed that Robert was lonely. As they were stepping into the house, a back door slammed. The sound of hurried footsteps came into the front room.

Billy Hamilton appeared, out of breath and looking like a nervous wreck. He dropped a bottle of medicine on the table, looking furtively behind him. "I got your medicine, Gramps," he said before he looked up. At the sight of Nathan, recognition lit his face. He froze.

"Billy! Where have you been?" Robert said, relief clear in his voice.

Billy didn't hear him. He was staring at Nathan, fear in his eyes.

"I'm Detective Grant," Nathan said, stepping toward Billy. "We need to ask you a few…"

Billy didn't wait to hear the rest. He turned and bolted out the back door.

Nathan and Lee burst into action. Nathan ran out the back door after Billy, and Lee ran out the front door. Keeping Billy in his sights, Nathan dug a little deeper to pick up more speed. The kid ran into the woods, dashing to and fro in an effort to throw Nathan off his trail.

_Why do they always run? _Nathan groaned interiorly. Billy was sixteen years younger than Nathan, and clearly had more energy. _I am NOT going to let him get away again!_

Finding a spurt of energy, Nathan came within a few feet of Billy. He dove at him, catching him around the ankles. Billy fell to the ground in a heap. Nathan was on him in a flash, gripping him by the arms and positioning them behind his back, hauling him to his feet.

"Hey, hey, ow!" Billy hollered, trying to twist away from Nathan's vice grip. "Let me go!"

"Not a chance," Nathan growled, annoyed with Billy for running, but also relieved to have finally caught him. Lee came running up, huffing and puffing. "Here," he said to Nathan, handing him a silver pair of handcuffs.

"Thanks, Coulter," Nathan said. He clamped the cuffs around Billy's hands. "Billy Hamilton, you're under arrest."


	10. Chapter 10

Nathan sat across from Billy in the examination room, eyeing him. Billy sat back, arms folded, face defiant, refusing to speak. His eyes roamed the room, but he wouldn't look at Nathan. He was trying to put on a devil-may-care attitude, but Nathan could tell he was terrified.

And he had a gut feeling Billy wasn't terrified because he'd been arrested. There was something else, something much deeper.

Nathan's gut instincts were never wrong.

He leaned forward, putting on his best tough-yet-empathetic cop voice. "Billy, we know you're not the ringleader in this scheme."

Billy glanced at him, something flickering in his eyes. Sensing an opportunity, Nathan leaned forward. "If you're in trouble of some kind, we can help you. We just need information."

Billy looked fully at Nathan for the first time, and Nathan could see the fear shining in his eyes. The kid was living in fear, and it was taking a toll. "He's going to hurt my grandpa if I say anything," Billy whispered, half to himself, half to Nathan.

"Who is?" Nathan asked, voice low, his heart pumping. Maybe this would be easier than he thought.

"I...I can't...say," Billy stammered, tears coming to his eyes. "I can't risk anything happening to Grandpa."

"Billy," Nathan said, sensing that Billy's willingness to talk was quickly slipping away, "We can keep your grandpa safe. I can have police patrolling the area to make sure he's not harmed."

"Like you had an officer patrolling Elizabeth Thatcher's neighborhood?" Billy asked, a challenge in his eyes. He scoffed. "Fat lot of good _that _did!" The defiance returned to his eyes, and he stared sullenly at the table, arms crossed even tighter against his chest. Try as he might, Nathan couldn't get another word out of him.

"Alright, have it your way," he said, getting up and walking out of the room. He joined Lee behind the one-way window.

Lee glanced at him, hands on his hips. "That wasn't very informative, was it?"

"No," Nathan said, letting out a breath. "But we do know he's scared for his grandfather, and we know someone is pulling the strings behind the scenes. We've got to find out who that is."

"And how are we going to do that?" Lee asked, looking at Billy through the glass. "He isn't cooperative, and he's our only lead."

Nathan contemplated the problem. An idea came to him and he entertained it for a moment. He didn't particularly like it, but it seemed to be something that would work. "I have an idea…"

* * *

Elizabeth cradled little Michael in her arms, rocking back and forth in the rocking chair. It broke her heart that he was still struggling, but at least now they could hold him. They made sure to give him thirty minutes at a time of human contact, and Elizabeth was taking her turn now. She held him as close as she could, willing him to keep fighting.

Running a finger down his cheek, Elizabeth fought tears. "Keep fighting, Michael. You're named after a heavenly warrior who never gives up the battle. Don't you give up either, sweet boy." Michael gave a little mewling cry in response, his little mouth opening and closing.

"Here," Molly said, handing Elizabeth a bottle. "It's his feeding time."

Elizabeth took the bottle, hoping Michael would take it. Most times, he refused to eat from the bottle, and they had to feed him through an IV. Taking a deep breath and sending up a quick prayer, Elizabeth placed the nipple of the bottle into Michael's mouth.

He turned away with a cry. Not one to give up, Elizabeth tried again. Michael turned away again.

Elizabeth adjusted Michael to what she hoped was a more comfortable eating position. Once more, she tried to give him the bottle. She held her breath when he didn't turn away. Michael began to eat, his little mouth working slowly. Elizabeth had to hold back a cry of joy. The tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, but she didn't care. She stared at the little boy in her arms, delighted that he was eating on his own.

Molly and Florence both turned when they heard her sniffled. "What's wrong?" Florence asked, coming toward her quickly. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Michael. "Is he…?"

Elizabeth nodded, laughing softly. "He is!"

Molly leaned over the rocker, gazing down at Michael. "This makes me so happy!" she breathed. "He's not giving up!"

The three of them stared at the baby for a few moments, and then Molly and Florence went about taking care of the other babies. Elizabeth held Michael and rocked him until he finished an entire bottle for the first time. She set the bottle on the table next to the rocker and lifted him gently to her shoulder, patting his back carefully. Within minutes, he was asleep. She placed him back in his incubator, just watching him with a smile on her face.

"You gave me hope," she whispered to him. "I don't think you're going to give up, Michael. You're going to live and grow and be strong. You've got this."

Molly looked at her watch. "Elizabeth, it's time for your lunch break."

Elizabeth's brows raised. "Already?" She looked at her watch, which confirmed Molly's words. "I feel like I just started my shift!"

Molly laughed. "Well, then that just means the day will fly by. Enjoy your lunch."

Elizabeth smiled. She always lost track of time while working. Molly or Florence always had to remind her to take a break. She grabbed her bag and headed for the cafeteria. As she sat at a table, she noticed a security guard move closer to her, stationing himself several feet away. No one else would have noticed anything unusual about that, but she knew he was there to watch her. Carson had assured Nathan that Elizabeth would be safe at the hospital, and he was true to his word. Trying to ignore the guard and what his presence meant, Elizabeth pulled a sandwich out of her bag along with _The Lord of the Rings, _getting lost in the book while she ate her lunch.

Her phone dinged as she was about to go back to work. She pulled it out of her bag and smiled when she saw it was from Nathan.

_Meet me at Coffee and Books after your shift?_

Her heart flipping, she typed back her reply. _See you then._

* * *

Nathan read Elizabeth's answer, a knife twisting in his gut. How was she going to react to his idea?

"You're overthinking this, Nathan," Lee said, watching the emotions playing across Nathan's face. "Elizabeth will be happy to help."

"That's what worries me," Nathan said, pacing back and forth. "I know she would leap at the chance to help, but I'm worried for her safety."

"She's staying with you," Lee reminded him. "You have a state of the art security system, and there's no way someone tries to break into your house. Elizabeth is safe."

"For now, maybe," Nathan said, flopping into his chair with a thud. "But what happens when she's somewhere we can't protect her? She's safe at work and at my house, but what about when she's at the store or walking along the beach? Anything could happen!"

Lee's brows raised. "You can't live in fear, Nathan. You have to trust that Elizabeth will be okay. We've already caught one of the bad guys. Hopefully your plan will help us catch the others."

Nathan exhaled. "I hope so. I haven't had a case that's been this personal in a long time. It was fine until they started to go after Elizabeth." His jaw clenched. He hated that Elizabeth was in danger.

"It's fine," Lee said, trying to reassure him. "You know we'll get the bad guys." He clapped Nathan on the back. "Try not to think about this too hard. You and Elizabeth are coming to game night this evening, right?"

Nathan nodded, his mind preoccupied.

"I'm guessing Elizabeth made another dessert?"

"What?" Nathan looked at Lee blankly for a moment before the question registered. "Oh, yes. Well, I should say she's going to. She said she was going to make something after work." He frowned. "And I just cut into her time for that by asking her to meet with me."

"Nathan," Lee said, sitting on his desk and waiting for his friend to look at him. "Elizabeth is a strong woman. She will be fine."

"My head knows that, but my heart isn't so convinced," Nathan muttered. "What if…?"

"Nope!" Lee cut him off. "Stop right there. You can't deal in what ifs. They will drive you crazy."

Nathan took a deep breath, trying to calm his rolling stomach. "You're right, you're right. I just can't believe I'm about to ask the woman I...care about...to do something so potentially dangerous."

Lee shrugged. "Let her make the decision. She'll tell you what she really thinks."

Nathan's stomach was still rolling a couple hours later when he met Elizabeth at Coffee and Books. She smiled at him, looking incredibly relaxed and beautiful. "Hey, Nathan."

"Hi," he said, managing a smile back.

She raised a brow. "You look awfully serious. Did something happen at work?"

"Why don't we sit?" he said, feeling an unwillingness to say what he had to say. Faith came by, coffee pot in hand.

"Would you two like some?" she asked, holding up the pot.

"Yes, please!" Elizabeth said, smiling. Nathan couldn't help smiling himself as he watched her. She seemed so happy. Faith poured the two cups of coffee, then smiled. "See you two at game night!"

"Can't wait!" Elizabeth said, taking a sip. "Mmm, that's good coffee."

Nathan laughed despite himself. "It's black. You like froo-froo coffee."

"True," Elizabeth said, grinning. "But every so often, a cup of plain black coffee just hits the spot."

"You're in a good mood," Nathan observed.

Her eyes sparkled. "Yes. There's a baby at the hospital, Michael, who has been struggling for so long. We didn't think he was going to make it." She took another sip of her coffee, then continued. "Today he ate on his own! He's starting to show signs of improvement. It's early yet, but I can't help feeling that he's going to be okay." She sighed, a look of contentment on her face. "These are the days that make being a NICU nurse so rewarding."

Nathan reached over and took her hand, looking deep into her eyes. "That's wonderful, Elizabeth! I'm so happy to hear that."

She smiled, nodding, then paused. Her eyes narrowed. "Is something wrong, Nathan? You don't quite look like yourself."

He tilted his head, considering how to begin. "We caught the man who robbed the stores."

Her blue eyes widened. "You did? Nathan, that's amazing!" She frowned, studying him. "Why aren't you thrilled?"

"Because he's not the mastermind, Elizabeth, and he won't talk. He's scared stiff about whoever is actually behind these robberies. He thinks the person will hurt his grandfather."

"Oh!" Elizabeth said, a hand going to her heart. Nathan smiled, watching her. She had a tender heart, even for young troublemakers. "That's so sad! Is his grandfather in trouble?"

Nathan shrugged. "I don't know, but I am going to make sure someone is watching his house." He frowned. "Though Billy didn't seem to think that was going to make a difference. He said it didn't with you."

Elizabeth's mouth formed an "o". "His name is Billy? Is he the one who threw that brick through my window?"

Nathan nodded.

"Hmm," Elizabeth said, thinking. After a while, she looked up, eyeing him. "I know you didn't want me to get involved, but…"

Nathan raised a brow. "But what?"

"Maybe I could talk to him?"

His jaw dropped. That was exactly what he had been so afraid to ask her, and here she was offering to do it. His mouth worked for a moment, then he smiled wryly. "I was going to ask you if you wouldn't mind talking with him."

A slow smile spread over Elizabeth's face. She batted her eyes at him. "Is that so, detective? And here I thought you told me to stay away from the case."

"Umm, yes, I might have said that previously, Ms. Thatcher, but I appreciate your willingness to overlook that particular statement of mine."

They laughed together, then Elizabeth's eyes turned serious. "I really don't mind talking to him, Nathan. If he's scared, maybe he will find it easier to talk to a nurse than he would to talk to a detective." She squeezed his hand. "I'll do anything I can to help with this case."

Relief washed over Nathan, though he still felt concern for her safety. But Lee was right; Elizabeth was a strong woman. And she was smart. He would trust her.

"Thank you, Elizabeth."


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm going to go on record as saying I don't like this," Bill said, a frown on his face. He looked Elizabeth square in the eyes. "A witness talking to the suspect to get information? What am I paying you boys for?" he asked, looking back wryly at Nathan and Lee.

Elizabeth straightened her shoulders, meeting Bill's gaze head on. "I don't mind, Chief Avery. I wouldn't have mentioned it to Detective Grant if it wasn't something I was comfortable with."

"_You _mentioned it to _him_?" Bill didn't look convinced.

Elizabeth hid a smile, deciding against telling him that Nathan had been planning on asking her before she offered. "Yes, sir."

"Humph," he grunted, still looking less than pleased. "Fine, I'll allow it." He pointed at Lee and Nathan. "But one of you is in the room with her!"

"Umm, actually, I don't think that's a good idea," Elizabeth said.

Bill pursed his lips and exhaled, raising a brow at her. "And why might that be, Ms. Thatcher?"

She glanced at the men, noticing that they were both trying to hide their amusement at where this conversation was going. Looking quickly back at Bill, she smiled sweetly. "Billy saw both of them when they arrested him. He's not likely to be cooperative if they're in the room. What about Hickam instead?"

"Hickam!" Bill shouted.

Hickam materialized behind Bill with a "Yes, boss?," making Bill jump.

"Don't sneak up on me, Hickam!" Bill snapped, putting his hands on his hips. Hickam joined Lee and Nathan in trying his best not to smile. Bill pointed to Elizabeth. "You're going to be in the room with Ms. Thatcher here while she's talking to our suspect."

"Alrighty," Hickam said good-naturedly. "Is he there now?"

"I'm going to bring him in," Nathan said, pushing himself into a standing position. He smiled at Elizabeth, making her heart flutter. "Lee and I will be right there behind the one-way mirror, so we'll be able to hear and see everything."

Elizabeth nodded. "Okay."

"Follow me, ma'am," Hickam said as Nathan disappeared into the holding cell area. Lee followed Elizabeth, taking his spot behind the mirror. Hickam ushered Elizabeth into the room, holding her chair for her while she sat, then took a seat a few feet from her. After a couple minutes, Nathan came into the room with a handcuffed Billy. He got him situated, then nodded at Elizabeth formally. "I'll be back in a little bit." He left the room to join Lee.

Elizabeth looked at Billy, something like sympathy washing over her. He wore a tough look, but she could see the fear and hurt under the surface. His eyes had the hardened look of a man in trouble, but also the vulnerability of a child. At nineteen, he seemed to be a strange mix of old and young. He looked at her, but his blue eyes were unable to hold hers for long.

She didn't say anything for a while. After several minutes of silence, Billy began to squirm. "Aren't you going to say something?" he asked, his voice hard but brittle.

Elizabeth tilted her head, studying him. "Is there something you expect me to say?"

He blinked, mouth opening then closing. A defensive look crossed his face. "Are you just going to stare at me this whole time?"

Elizabeth shrugged, leaned back into her chair. "I guess that depends, Billy. I've heard you've not been very cooperative for Detective Grant. If I try to talk to you, will you talk to me as well?"

A smirk appeared on Billy's face. "Ah, yes, the good detective. Your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," Elizabeth said evenly, ignoring the jolt of electricity that went through her at the thought.

"Oh sure," Billy said, looking more cocky by the second. "You're just living together."

Elizabeth raised a brow, refusing to give in to his ribbing. "A situation brought on by you, if you remember." She crossed her arms, staring him down to let him know she wasn't intimidated by him. "I can sit here all day. And silence seems to make you uncomfortable."

"Does not!" he said, squinting.

"Okay," Elizabeth said, letting the silence play out for as long as Billy could stand it. After two minutes he started fidgeting. After five minutes he broke into a sweat.

"All right, all right, you win!" he growled. "What do you want to know?"

Elizabeth smiled sweetly, glad her ploy had worked. "All I want is the name of the man behind your operation. And then I'll leave you alone."

Billy's face became a mask of fear before he could hide it. He looked down, shaking his head. "I can't tell you that."

Leaning forward, Elizabeth waited until Billy looked up at her. "Billy, I know you might have a hard time believing this, but the police force here will do everything they can to find the man in charge and make sure he goes to jail for a long time. We want to make sure he can't hurt anyone else. Not you, and not your grandfather."

Tears filled Billy's eyes. "I can't risk anything happening to Grandpa. He's all I have left."

"Why don't you tell me about him?" Elizabeth said gently, hoping Billy would feel comfortable talking about that.

He did.

"It's been me and grandpa for years," Billy said, looking a lot like a lost little boy. "My parents have been gone since I was eight. Grandpa took me in. He's the only family I have." His voice dropped so low Elizabeth could hardly hear his next words. "He's my only friend."

Elizabeth kept her tone light. "You must love him very much."

Billy simply nodded, staring at the table.

"There's something I don't understand," Elizabeth mused out loud. Billy's ears perked up, but he kept his gaze on the table. "Why would you turn to robbery if your grandpa is so important to you? From what I've heard about him, he's a good man. I can't imagine he would be happy with you stealing."

Billy was quiet for a time. "I…I don't…" He stopped, sniffing. "I didn't have a choice."

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked, using her empathetic voice. She could see that he truly thought that.

"I couldn't pay for Grandpa's medicine any more," Billy said, his voice faint. "Then someone told me they knew of...of...an employment opportunity for me, one that would solve all our money problems." He lifted his face, tears swimming in his eyes. "I didn't think. All I cared about was making sure Grandpa was cared for. I should have known," he said, his shoulders slumping. "Once I realized what I had gotten into, I wanted out. But then…"

"But then?" Elizabeth repeated, giving him an encouraging look as his voice trailed off.

"He said he would kill Grandpa," Billy said flatly. He looked Elizabeth full in the face for the first time. "And he said he would harm him if I told the police anything if I got caught."

"Billy," Elizabeth said, a note of pleading in her voice. "The police can protect your grandpa. There are safe houses for this kind of thing. We'll make sure we can get him in one." She glanced at Hickam, hoping she was right about that. He gave a light nod. Elizabeth turned back to Billy. "He will be safe, Billy. Detective Grant won't let anything happen to him." She leaned forward. "But for him to be safe, we need you to give us the name of the man behind all of this. Please."

Billy hesitated. A hush fell over the room as he debated with himself. Elizabeth unconsciously held her breath, not daring to make a sound.

Finally, Billy nodded slowly. In a voice quieter than any he'd used yet, he whispered, "Charles Spurlock."

* * *

Nathan clapped his hands together, excitement coursing through his veins. "We've got a name! She did it!" He laughed, feeling ecstatic. "Lee, go run that name through our database. See what you can find on Charles Spurlock." Lee hurried off, and Nathan entered the examination room.

Billy's eyes grew wide and fearful when Nathan came in, but Nathan put up his hands. "You have nothing to worry about, Billy." Looking at Hickam, Nathan said, "Can you please make sure Mr. Hamilton is moved to a safe house within the hour?"

Hickam nodded. "Sure thing, boss." He rose from his seat and went through the door, closing it behind him.

Relief flooded Billy's eyes. "Grandpa will really be safe?"

Sitting next to Elizabeth, Nathan nodded. "He will be safe. We'll make sure he's protected until we find this Spurlock fellow. Can you tell us where he hides out?"

Billy looked nervous. Nathan leaned forward. "Billy, I don't think you're a bad kid. You've gotten into some trouble, but there were extenuating circumstances. If you cooperate with us, I'll make sure you get a very lenient sentence."

Hope lit Billy's eyes, and he again looked like a very young boy. "Really?"

"We'll get you out of this mess, Billy," Nathan said. He raised a brow. "But you will have to promise me that you'll keep yourself out of trouble after this."

Billy nodded. "Yes, sir." He shuffled his feet. "Mr. Spurlock is a very bad man, detective. He's not going to like being exposed." Fear shone in his eyes again. "If I help you, I'm afraid he'll kill me."

"We won't let that happen," Nathan said firmly. "You have to trust me on this."

Swallowing, Billy looked down, nodding slowly. "When would you go find him?"

"As soon as possible," Nathan said. "Maybe even tonight. Is it easier to find him at night or during the day?"

"I always saw him at night," Billy said, his voice shaking. "I can tell you where he is."

"Very good," Nathan said. "But I think you're going to have to lead us there."

Billy's eyes widened. "What?" He sounded shocked. "I can't do that! He'll kill me!"

Nathan infused his voice with patience. "He might not know that you've been arrested. Has he been expecting you?"

"No…" Billy said, his voice trailing off.

"When were you supposed to meet with him next?"

Billy's throat worked. "Tomorrow night."

Nathan thought for a moment. As much as he wanted to get started on finding this man right now, it would probably be prudent to wait until an expected meeting. "Okay, Billy," he said finally, nodding with decision. "Here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

Elizabeth looked up as Nathan came back to his desk. She had gone to wait for him there while he returned Billy to his cell. Her eyes searched his, a feeling of fear coursing through her.

"So you're going to go through with that plan?" she asked, knowing it was the right thing to do but suddenly worried for Nathan's safety.

Nathan glanced around, making sure they were alone, then pulled her into his arms. "Yes, Elizabeth," he said gently. "Lee is in the process of clearing it with the chief while we wait for information on Spurlock, but I think we'll be all set for tomorrow night." He lifted her chin, gazing at her. "You were amazing in there. I don't know how you did it, but you put Billy at ease and got him to talk. And now we should be able to catch the guy responsible for all these robberies."

Elizabeth nodded, leaning her head on Nathan's chest. "I know." She smiled. "I heard that Hickam already has Mr. Hamilton on the way to the safe house. He worked fast."

"Good," Nathan said. "That will put Billy's mind at ease. Though he's terrified for tomorrow." He frowned. "I'm half worried that his fear will give us away before we can arrest this Spurlock character."

Elizabeth pulled away, sitting on a chair. She tilted her head, studying Nathan for a moment. "You know, I'm sure you would be able to calm his mind a bit if you talked with him. He seemed to be warming up to you when you were laying out your plan."

Sitting across from her, Nathan nodded and leaned forward, his elbows on his thighs. "I'll try to talk him down, both today and tomorrow. I don't blame the kid for being terrified. If Charles Spurlock is as bad as Billy thinks he is, I would be pretty terrified too in his shoes." He smiled at her with an inscrutable look on his face. "You know, Billy made an interesting point while you were talking with him."

"Oh? What's that?" Elizabeth asked absently, picking at one of her nails. It was starting to come loose. She would have to cut them soon.

"He called me your boyfriend."

Elizabeth's head shot up, and she stared at Nathan, butterflies pulsing through her at his unexpected words. "Um...he did."

"But I'm not," Nathan continued, brows raised.

"Um...no." _Goodness, Elizabeth, could you be less articulate right now?!_

A smile tugged at the corners of Nathan's mouth, and his blue eyes bored into hers. "I'd like to be."

She couldn't speak. Joy burst through her as Nathan kept talking. "I know we haven't known each other that long, Elizabeth, but I feel a connection with you unlike anything I've known before. I would really like to be in a relationship with you and see where it takes us." He glanced around, giving a wry chuckle. "This isn't how I planned on asking you, but the timing seemed right." He looked back at her, a vulnerable look on his face. "What do you think?"

Elizabeth didn't have to think. She knew the answer.

"Yes!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh, oh this is wonderful!" Rosemary exclaimed, her eyes brimming with excitement. "Tell me absolutely everything! I need details!"

Elizabehth laughed, her heart full. "There aren't a lot of details, Rosie. We were at his desk in the police station, just him and me, and we were talking about Billy. Nathan brought up that Billy mentioned him as my boyfriend, though of course at the time Billy meant it as an insult."

Rosemary made a "psh"-ing sound. "As if him being your boyfriend could possibly be a bad thing!"

Elizabeth nodded. "I thought the same thing. But when Billy said it, my heart started racing at the thought. Then Nathan brought it up, and I couldn't form a coherent sentence!"

Rosemary laughed. "No! You were at a loss for words?"

"Strange, isn't it?" Elizabeth giggled. "Then he straight out said he'd like to be my boyfriend if that was what I wanted."

Rosemary leaned back, looking more satisfied than a cat that had caught a mouse. "I do believe I got this whole thing started. You're welcome."

Laughing, Elizabeth protested. "Technically, I was attracted to him from the moment we met. At the police station. In fact, Lee was the one who actually brought us together." Mischief glistened in her eyes. "Or even Billy, for that matter. If he hadn't knocked me down, I never would have met Nathan."

Rosemary grunted. "I'll give you that, but nothing would have come of it if you hadn't met at our house for game night, and you know it!"

"I know," Elizabeth said, smiling at her friend. "And I appreciate it so much more than you could know."

"I think I have an inkling," Rosemary said, her smile lighting her face.

At that moment, Jesse came bolting into the room. "Mom, Clara won't wake up! She keeps saying it's still nap time and to leave her alone!"

Rosemary rolled her eyes, but smiled at her son. "Jesse, honey, let Clara sleep. You were both up late last night, and she needs the rest."

"But I don't need the rest!"

Elizabeth hid a smile as Rosemary put an arm around Jesse. "Sweetie, you might not, but your sister does."

"But what am I supposed to do until she wakes us?" Jesse asked plaintively.

"Why don't you try looking at some books or building with your blocks?" Rosemary suggested, taking a sip of her coffee.

Jesse pouted briefly, then looked up at Elizabeth with hopeful eyes. "Will you help me build a tower, Auntie Elizabeth?"

Grinning, Elizabeth moved to the floor. "Of course I will! That sounds like fun!"

"Goodie!" Jesse hollered, racing for the playroom to get his blocks. Within a minute he was back, lugging a large box. He plopped them on the floor next to Elizabeth and sat next to her. They set to work building a fancy tower while Rosemary watched with a smile.

"Look, Mom," Jesse said enthusiastically, pointing to the finished tower. "Auntie Elizabeth and I made it!"

Rosemary laughed. "I see that, honey. You both did a beautiful job."

Jesse stacked another block on top, tipping the balance point. The tower came tumbling down. Jesse shrieked with delight, clapping his little hands. "Again, again!" He and Elizabeth carefully made another tower, this one more elaborate than the first. The second tower came down when Jesse pushed it, chortling with glee. Clara walked into the room, rubbing her eyes.

"Hi, Auntie Elizabeth," she said, settling herself in Elizabeth's lap. "What are you doing here?"

"We're having game night, and I wanted to talk with your mommy before everyone else got here. And," she said, leaning down and whispering conspiratorially, "I have cookies to bake for everyone tonight."

Clara's eyes lit up. "Yay! Your cookies are the best!"

"Which ones are you making, Auntie?" Jesse asked, bouncing up and down.

"Raspberry chocolate chip," Elizabeth answered.

"Yum!" the twins shouted in unison.

Rosemary laughed. "Alright, you two, Auntie Elizabeth needs to get started on those cookies. Why don't you two build a castle together while we go to the kitchen?"

With the twins happily occupied, Elizabeth and Rosemary went to the kitchen to start their respective preparations. Rosemary was in charge of dinner and bustled around gathering ingredients. Elizabeth put some butter in a mixing bowl then poured two kinds of sugar on top. Turning on her mixer, she beat them together until they were fluffy.

"So, is Nathan coming tonight?" Rosemary asked, glancing at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth nodded, her thoughts at once far away at the mention of Nathan, a sudden fear growing in her stomach. A fear she'd been trying to push away since she heard the plan to catch Spurlock.

Rosemary turned toward her, a hand on her hip. "What's wrong, Elizabeth?"

"Huh?" Elizabeth blinked back to the present. "Oh, nothing."

"Nothing, my foot," Rosemary said with raised brows. "You have something bothering you."

Elizabeth sighed, leaning against the counter. "I'm just worried for Nathan and Lee. They're going to be in danger tomorrow night, and I'm afraid something bad could happen."

"Don't borrow trouble for tomorrow, Elizabeth," Rosemary said, her eyes softening. "They will probably be just fine. Both of them have been on more dangerous missions than you know and have come out of them unscathed."

"My head knows that," Elizabeth said, letting out her breath. "But my heart can't help remembering the last time someone I cared about went on a mission...and never came back." Tears filled her eyes. "I'm so scared that will happen to Nathan too."

Rosemary took her hands. "Elizabeth, I understand your fear. But Nathan is not Jack. This is a different situation, and you know he will be well prepared and take extra precautions." She squeezed her hands gently. "All you can do is pray and trust that he will be fine."

A tear slipped down Elizabeth's cheek, but she smiled. "You're right, Rosie. I need to trust." She took a deep breath, then let it out with a whoosh. Straightening her shoulders, she turned back to the batter, cracking in the eggs. "What would I do without you, Rosemary?"

Putting on her sassiest smile, Rosemary fluttered her lashes. "I have absolutely no idea!"

* * *

Nathan and Elizabeth arrived back at his house at the same time after game night. Nathan could tell something was on Elizabeth's mind. She'd been quieter than usual all night, and he had caught her looking at him with a strange expression several times. She got out of her car, pushing the door shut with more force than she usually used.

Unsure of what had happened to rattle her, Nathan closed his own car door and then offered his arm to her. She smiled and accepted it as they walked up the porch steps. Nathan unlocked the door and ushered her in.

Colleen and Allie were watching a movie on the couch. "Hi!" Allie said with a big grin when she saw them. "Do you want to watch with us? It's _Singin' in the Rain_!"

"Actually," Nathan said, glancing at Elizabeth standing quietly next to him, "I think Auntie Elizabeth and I need to talk, but after that maybe we'll join you." He ruffled Allie's hair. "Okay?"

"Okay!" she said brightly, turning her attention back to the screen.

Colleen simply smiled, her gaze traveling from Nathan to Elizabeth. He could tell his sister sensed something was going on too. "There's some popcorn in the kitchen if you'd like something to snack on while you talk," she said lightly.

"Thanks, Colleen," Elizabeth said, heading for the kitchen. Nathan followed. Elizabeth took the large popcorn bowl and placed it on the kitchen table, sitting on a chair. Nathan sat next to her, watching as she munched on a few bites before saying anything.

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" he asked gently. "I can tell something is bothering you, but I don't know what it is."

She smiled at him, the first full smile he'd seen from her that evening. "I love that you can read me," she said softly. "I thought I was being pretty good about hiding how I was feeling."

Nathan chuckled. "No, ma'am. Your sunny disposition has been glaringly absent tonight."

"This is why you're a detective," she said with another smile, before it faded and a thoughtful look crossed her face. "To be honest with you, Nathan, I'm worried about tomorrow's mission. I'm afraid something bad will happen to you."

Ah, so that's what was bothering her. "Elizabeth, I'll be fine. We take a lot of precautions, and we're going to be surprising Spurlock. He won't know it's coming."

Tears filled Elizabeth's eyes. "That just means he'll feel cornered. And it's the cornered ones that are the most dangerous." She sniffled, looking down. "What if you don't come back?"

"I'll always come back to you, Elizabeth," Nathan said, taking her hand.

A small sob escaped her. "That's what Jack said to me right before he died," she said, her voice broken. "Don't make a promise you don't know you'll be able to keep, Nathan."

Nathan let out a breath. She was right. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. You're right. I shouldn't say things I can't one hundred percent guarantee." He lifted her chin with his finger. "But know this. I will do everything in my power to make sure I can come back here to you. Always."

She surprised him by leaning forward and wrapping him tightly in a hug. "Please do," she whispered, right before pressing her lips to his. Her passion washed over him, but he could feel the desperation in her kiss. She was scared, and with good reason. He brought his arms around her, returning her kiss with a gentleness that he hoped reassured her. When they finally broke apart, Elizabeth leaned her head on his shoulder, remaining in the circle of his arms. He could feel her tears soaking into the fabric of his shirt, and he just held her, hoping his very presence would comfort her in some small way.

Eventually her tears lessened and she took a shuddering sigh. Leaning back, she smiled at him wryly. "Sorry. Didn't mean to cry all over you."

He chuckled, running a knuckle gently under her eye to dry away the tears. "You can cry on me anytime, Elizabeth." Cupping her cheek, he looked deeply into her eyes. "Are you alright?"

She nodded slowly, letting out a breath. "Yes." She grinned suddenly. "Rosemary told me all I could do was pray and trust that you'll be okay. And I think she's right."

Nathan chuckled. "I'll take all the prayers I can get. Thank you."

"Anytime." He was glad to see her smiling again. "So, should we go watch the rest of the movie?"

* * *

The next evening, Nathan and Lee sat outside an old abandoned bunker, watching for any movement. Billy was in the backseat, shuffling nervously. It was still ten minutes until 10:00 pm, the time Billy said Spurlock told him to meet there.

Nathan adjusted his vest. Lee kept an eye on the bunker with night vision binoculars. Hickam and Bill were in another cruiser about thirty yards away. With Lee on watcher duty for the moment, Nathan let his mind drift back to his parting with Elizabeth this morning.

Colleen and Allie had already left for school, and Nathan knew Elizabeth was going to be leaving for the hospital soon. He'd come up behind her in the kitchen as she was washing some dishes and put his arms around her, placing his chin on her shoulder. She looked back at him with a smile, and he planted a warm kiss on her upturned lips. She turned in his arms, putting her arms around him too. The warm dish water soaked into his shirt from her hands, but he barely noticed. He let himself get lost in their kiss, focusing solely on her.

After a while Nathan drew back slightly, pressing his forehead against hers, their noses almost touching. Elizabeth's hands curled, bunching the fabric of his shirt in them. "You come back to me, Nathan," she whispered, eyes closed. "Please come back to me."

He shook himself back to the present, still feeling her warmth and the pleading in her voice. He was determined to fulfill her wish.

"Do you see anything?" he asked Lee in a hushed voice.

"Nothing," Lee said, the binoculars still pressed to his eyes. "It's quiet as can be."

Nathan glanced back at Billy. "You're sure Spurlock has no surveillance cameras anywhere?"

Billy shook his head. "He thinks that the more abandoned a place looks, the safer it is for his operation."

Looking at his watch, Nathan nodded. "That's good for us." He raised a brow at Billy. "Are you ready for this?"

"Define 'ready'," Billy said, looking a little less nervous but still shaking slightly. "This is dangerous. Spurlock is a nasty man."

"That's why we're doing this," Nathan said. "And your help is going to get you out of a lot of trouble."

"Then I guess I'm ready as I'll ever be," Billy muttered. He put the hood of his sweatshirt over his head. "Let's do this." He got out of the car. Nathan and Lee waited until Billy opened the front door, then quietly slipped out and followed him, guns drawn. Bill and Hickam approached slowly, surveying the area as they walked. The agreement was for Nathan and Lee to follow Billy and wait for an opportune moment to nab Spurlock. Bill and Hickam would wait by the front door as backup. Billy had assured them there was no other door in the bunker.

Nathan quietly crept after Billy into the bunker, Lee two steps behind him. They watched as Billy walked down the stairs, not trying to be quiet. They had all agreed for him to act as he normally would, and he said he usually walked loudly down the stairs to alert Spurlock to his presence. Once Billy was at the bottom of the stairs, Nathan descended the stairs slowly one by one, careful not to make a sound. Reaching in his pocket, he pushed a button on his recording device.

A deep voice greeted Billy. "Right on time, sonny. Ready for your next assignment?"

"Yes, sir," Billy said. Nathan noted with some relief that there was no tremor in Billy's voice. He sounded like a cocksure young man again. "What do you have for me?"

Nathan peered around the corner cautiously. Billy was facing a man who was sitting in a chair next to an old-school box computer. Nathan could see Spurlock's profile. His shiny black hair was slicked back and hung to his neck. A shadowy beard stood in stark contrast to his pale skin. He had a cold air that Nathan could feel from the door. He had a sense that Billy was right: this man was not afraid to hurt others.

"You know the bank in town?" Spurlock said, his voice cold and even.

"Yes," Billy answered.

"We're going to hit it in two days. I need you to be ready. And this time, wear this." He tossed a black ski mask at Billy. "We can't have you being seen again." His voice became icier. "If you're recognized again, something is going to have to happen to dear old Grandpa. Understood?"

Nathan felt a chill go through him. He'd never heard a colder voice, one so completely devoid of compassion or empathy. Just pure, cold evil intent.

Billy trembled at his words. Nathan wondered if Billy was that good of an actor or if he was truly terrified. Even knowing his grandfather was safe, he had to wonder if he feared for his own safety.

Spurlock stood slowly, his eyes locked on Billy. "Don't mess this up, Billy. We're very close to getting where we need to be." He snapped his fingers. "And once we're done, your money troubles will be history."

A crash sounded upstairs. Nathan jerked back and looked up sharply. What was that?

He could hear Spurlock walking toward the staircase. Nathan pressed himself against the wall, gun ready. Spurlock's steps stopped. Nathan waited, holding his breath. Lee appeared at the top of the stairs, an apologetic look on his face.

"You're not alone," Spurlock said, turning to face Billy. Nathan couldn't see his face, but he saw the look of fear on Billy's. Spurlock reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun, training it on Billy. "Who did you bring?" he shouted.

Lee quickly and silently descended the stairs as Nathan stepped into the room, gun aimed at Spurlock. "Police! Drop your weapon!"

Spurlock glanced back, his gaze hard. Nathan was struck by the ruthlessness in his dark eyes. "Or what, detective? Looks like it's prison for me anyways. What do I have to lose?"

He fired his gun, the bullet striking Billy in the chest. Billy fell to the floor, a hand over his heart.

Nathan lunged, tackling Spurlock to the ground. Spurlock's gun went flying, but he wasn't going down without a fight. The man fought, a punch hitting Nathan right in the eye and sending him reeling backwards. Spurlock tried to get up, but Nathan hooked his leg and sent him sprawling back to the ground. Recovering his gun, Nathan pressed a knee into Spurlock's chest, putting the gun to his heart. "It's over."

Lee was standing over both of them, his gun also trained on Spurlock. "Cuff him, Coulter," Nathan said, hauling Spurlock to his feet. "And read him his rights."

"Charles Spurlock, you're under arrest…" Lee began, listing off the familiar words. Nathan holstered his gun and hurried over to Billy as Lee muscled Spurlock up the stairs.

"Billy!" Nathan said, shaking him slightly. "Billy, are you okay?"

Billy groaned, sitting up. "He shot me!" He looked indignant. "In the heart!"

Nathan chuckled, glad to see Billy was okay. "Good thing you were wearing that bulletproof vest. Looks like nothing worse happened than you getting the wind knocked out of you." He pulled Billy to his feet and slapped him on the back. "Let's get back to the station. We have a deal to figure out for you."

And then he had to get home to Elizabeth.

* * *

Elizabeth paced the floor, her robe wrapped tightly around her, arms folded across her anxious stomach. Colleen watched her go back and forth. "Elizabeth, he's going to be okay. These things just take some time."

Looking at the clock, Elizabeth let out a breath, her arms crossing even tighter against her stomach. "It's one in the morning, Colleen! They were supposed to meet at 10:00. What could possibly be taking so long?"

Colleen took a sip of tea, looking entirely too calm. "Elizabeth, I've seen this before. Even if an arrest goes quickly, there's paperwork that needs to be done and processed. It could be six in the morning before Nathan gets home."

Headlights briefly flooded the living room, then went dark. A car door opened and shut. Holding her breath, Elizabeth froze. Was it Nathan? Or was it someone else with news she wouldn't want to hear?

A key turned in the lock, and Nathan appeared. Elizabeth let out a cry, rushing to him and flinging herself into his arms.

"Whoa!" Nathan said, trying to keep his balance. His arms came around her, and suddenly Elizabeth's angst and fear melted away.

"You came home!" she breathed, looking up at him, flooded with relief. Colleen smiled and discretely left the room. Elizabeth frowned, reaching up to touch the skin around Nathan's eye. It was an ugly purple that was clearly going to turn black and blue by morning. "What happened?"

Nathan smiled gently. "I got on the wrong end of a fist," he said with a chuckle. "But all things considered, it's not too bad. Poor Billy took a bullet to the heart. Thankfully he was wearing a vest. As was I, and as was Lee," he said, answering her unspoken question.

She sighed, leaning her head against his chest. "I'm so glad you're home and safe."

He leaned his head against hers, holding her tightly. "Me too, Elizabeth. And most of all I'm glad I was able to come home to you."


	13. Chapter 13

Elizabeth looked around the yellow sunshine room that she'd come to think of as hers. In her time at Nathan's house, he and Colleen had made her feel completely at home. It had been a delight getting to know Colleen and Allie better. And she had to admit it had been nice having Nathan close by. She was going to miss being here on a daily basis.

Allie came bounding into the room, jumping on the bed. She took one look at Elizabeth's suitcase and her face fell. "You're leaving?" she asked, disappointment lacing her words.

Elizabeth shut her suitcase, nodding. "Yes. Now that your uncle caught the bad guy, I can go back home again."

A little pout formed on Allie's face. "But we like having you here. Can't you stay a little longer?"

Elizabeth chuckled, sitting on the bed. She put an arm around Allie. "I wish I could, sweetheart, but I'm afraid not." She leaned closer and lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "But you know what? You can come visit me anytime."

Allie's eyes lit up. "Really? Thanks, Auntie Elizabeth!" She threw her arms around Elizabeth exuberantly. Elizabeth laughed, hugging her back. Allie truly was a sweet child. She was going to miss her very much.

"Maybe we can watch an old musical at my house soon," Elizabeth suggested. "Just you and me. What do you think?"

"Yes!" Allie said, eyes shining. "Can we watch _High Society_?"

"Of course! I love that one," Elizabeth exclaimed.

Allie grinned. "I like that Frank Sinatra is in it. Mommy said they called him 'Ole Blue Eyes' because his eyes were so blue. I think Uncle Nathan's eyes are just as blue. Don't you think?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Allie, that is a very good point. Your Uncle Nathan does have eyes like that. Hmm," she said, thinking, before she laughed again. "I think I'm going to call him that and see if he reacts."

Allie giggled. "And I'll call him Uncle Blue Eyes," she said, following Elizabeth out of the room.

Colleen was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine. She looked up when Elizabeth came into the room, eyeing the suitcase. She sighed, putting the magazine down. "You're leaving already?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Unfortunately. My shift at the hospital starts soon, and it's going to go until eleven tonight. I won't have time to get settled back in at my place unless it happens now."

Colleen enveloped her in a hug. "We're going to miss having you here," she said softly. "I've liked having a sister." She pulled back, eyes sparkling. "Though maybe sometime down the road we actually will be sisters."

Blushing, Elizabeth laughed. "Colleen, your brother just asked me to be his girlfriend! Let's not jump the gun."

"Oh, I know my brother," Colleen said, her smile telling Elizabeth she was equal parts teasing and serious. "He wouldn't have asked that if he couldn't see a future with you." She winked. "Mark my words, you'll be engaged before long."

A thrill went through Elizabeth at those words, but she tried not to analyze them too closely. She knew if she did, she'd get her hopes up, and she thought it would be prudent to simply take each day with Nathan as it came.

She smiled. "Thanks, Colleen. We'll see how it goes." Elizabeth pulled Allie into a hug. "I'll have you over for that movie soon, okay?"

Allie nodded in excitement.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Well, I guess that's that. I'll see you all soon!"

Colleen held the door open for her. "Make sure you come visit as soon as you can!"

"I will," Elizabeth called back with a smile, placing her suitcase into her trunk. She waved, then got into her car. She fought a wave of sadness as she drove away, knowing how much she was going to miss Colleen and Allie. And Nathan.

"Don't be silly, Elizabeth!" she scolded herself as she pulled into her own driveway. "You're going to still see them on a regular basis!" Pulling her suitcase from the trunk, she walked to her front door and let herself in.

The house was quiet and musky from being closed up for so long. She put her suitcase in her room and methodically went through each room, opening windows. Fresh air flowed through the house, dispelling the gloom. Elizabeth noticed her kitchen window was fixed with fresh glass. She smiled. _Nathan._

She threw her used clothes into the laundry basket, then put away her suitcase and toiletries. Puttering back into the kitchen, she opened the fridge and made a mental note to go shopping first thing in the morning.

Elizabeth looked at the clock and saw that she had a solid hour before needing to be at work. She went into the garage and strapped on her helmet, then got on her bike and started pedalling to Coffee and Books.

She and Faith were overdue for a friendly chat over coffee and scones.

* * *

Nathan sat at his desk, feeling slightly buried in paperwork for the Spurlock case. This was always his least favorite part of the job: needing to cross the t's and dot the i's of a case. He knew it was essential, but he couldn't get himself to focus.

His mind kept wandering to his brother-in-law.

In the past three months, Nathan had been so focused on the string of robberies that he hadn't been able to devote much time to finding Steve. He had done his best, but kept coming up with nothing. There were no clues, no leads. Nothing. Steve had disappeared without a trace. And Nathan had been assigned to the robbery case.

Now that was wrapped up, and Nathan was determined to start searching again, this time opening up an official investigation. He would have to clear it with Bill, but he figured his boss would be more open to it this time around.

Nathan had to find Steve. His mind told him his brother-in-law was likely dead, but he had to find out. Colleen and Allie deserved to have some closure. Colleen never complained, but he could tell that the perpetual limbo was hard on her. She needed an answer, one way or another. And he intended to find the answer.

He threw himself into the paperwork, knowing that if he finished Bill would be more agreeable to his request to open an official missing person investigation. Within two hours he had completed everything. Standing, he took the papers directly to Bill's office. He knocked and heard his boss call, "Come in."

Nathan opened the door, then placed the file folder on Bill's desk. "The paperwork for the Spurlock case is done," he said.

The chief's eyebrows lifted. "That was fast. Good work, Grant."

"Thank you, sir," Nathan said. He shuffled his feet, wondering how to begin.

Bill looked up. "Is there something else?"

Nathan squared his shoulders. "Yes, there is, Chief. I want to open an investigation into the disappearance of Steve Grant."

Sighing, Bill leaned back. "You know we're not supposed to open an official investigation without evidence."

Nathan wasn't about to back down. "I know, Bill, but Steve has been missing for three months. Without a trace. That's not normal. Something's wrong, and we all know it."

Bill studied Nathan for a time, his face unreadable. Finally he nodded slowly. "You have good instincts, Nathan. If you believe this warrants an investigation, then open an investigation. You're lead on it. Have Coulter help you."

Relief flooded Nathan. "Thanks, Bill." He smiled grimly. "Our family needs answers."

"I understand," Bill said, more understanding in his voice than Nathan had ever heard. He shook his head. "I still can't believe your sister married a man with the same last name you all have."

Nathan chuckled. "That was strange. But at least Colleen didn't have to go through all the legalities to change her name."

Bill nodded. "Convenient." He stacked some papers on his desk. "Keep me updated on your investigation."

"I will. Thanks, Chief." Nathan slipped out of the office, then sank into the chair at his desk. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. "Hey, Lee!" he called, looking over at his friend.

"Yeah?" Lee said, not taking his eyes from the document he was studying on the computer.

"We've got a new case."

"Oh?" Lee said, still not looking up. "What might that be?"

"Missing person case."

"Mmhmm," Lee replied absentmindedly, looking down at the papers in front of him, then matching it to something on his computer. "Who is it?"

"Steve Grant."

At that, Lee's head snapped up and around. He stared at Nathan. "Seriously? Bill let us open a case?"

Nathan simply nodded.

Lee's mouth fell open as he sat in stunned silence for several moments. Determination swept over his face, and Nathan could tell his best friend was as committed to finding the truth as he was. "Where do we start?"

* * *

Elizabeth watched her precious babies sleeping in their incubators. Her shift was over, but she wasn't quite ready to leave yet. She walked from incubator to incubator, marveling at the miracle of each baby. For the first time in a long time, none of these sweet babies were in danger of losing their lives. Every single one of them was getting stronger by the day.

Even little Michael.

Elizabeth stopped by his incubator, watching his little chest rise and fall. He was getting bigger, and he was eating regularly on his own. His cheeks were rosy and starting to get plump. She breathed a prayer of thanks that he was going to make it.

"Goodnight, sweet boy," she whispered.

Molly came in, raising a brow. "What are you still doing here? Go home and rest, Elizabeth! You had a long shift today."

Elizabeth chuckled. "I'll be fine. I just wanted to say goodnight to our little babies." At Molly's look, she smiled. "Alright, I'm going! See you tomorrow."

She headed to her bike, breathing in the cooler night air. A breeze was blowing lightly, refreshing her. As she pedaled home she listened to the symphony of waves crashing gently along the shore. All was quiet and peaceful. She loved these late night rides home. They gave her time to just relax and listen to the sounds of nature.

She pulled into her driveway, noticing someone on her front porch. It should have scared her, but she recognized the form on her porch swing right away.

Nathan.

She grinned, parking her bike and clipping her helmet to the handlebars. Walking over to him, she sat on the swing next to him. "Hey, Ole Blue Eyes."

Nathan laughed softly, wrapping an arm around her. "Hey, sweetheart." He pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "Ole Blue Eyes, is it? Is that a Frank Sinatra reference?"

She smiled cheekily. "It is. Though I think your blue eyes beat his any day."

Chuckling, Nathan shook his head. "That's a new one. I don't think I've been compared to Sinatra before." He took her hand in his free one. "How was your day?"

"Good," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder. He rocked them gently back and forth on the swing. "Somehow I'm not surprised to see you, though I am wondering what you're doing here at nearly midnight."

She could feel him smile. "I missed seeing you today, and I wanted to spend some time with you even if just for a few minutes. I'd gotten so used to seeing you every day, something felt like it was missing when I got home today and you weren't there."

Elizabeth wrapped an arm around his waist, snuggling closer. "I felt the same way when I had to leave. It was strange not having seen you before I left."

They sat quietly for a few moments, just enjoying being with each other. After a time, Nathan asked, "How is Michael?"

Elizabeth loved that he remembered to ask about her favorite patient. "He's getting stronger every day. We believe he's finally out of the woods. He should make a full recovery and be able to go home in a few weeks."

"Oh, Elizabeth, that's wonderful!" Nathan breathed against her hair. "I know how much you've wanted him to get better."

She felt tears of joy spring to her eyes. "I have. It warms my heart to know he's going to be okay."

"Good," Nathan said. "Have I ever told you that you have the most tender, compassionate heart of all the people I've met in my life?"

Elizabeth blushed. "It just comes with the territory," she said, trying to shrug off the compliment.

Nathan moved his head so that he could look into her eyes. "I mean it, Elizabeth. You're not that way because you're a nurse. You're a good nurse _because _you're that way."

"Thanks, Nathan," she said softly.

"You're welcome," he replied.

"How was your day?" Elizabeth asked, turning the conversation to him.

She felt him take a deep breath. "Good," he said after a pause. Elizabeth looked up at him to find an unfamiliar look in his eyes.

"What is it?" she asked, sitting up straight and looking at him. "What happened?"

"Nothing bad," he said. "We wrapped up the Spurlock case, and that's now done. So I asked Chief Avery if we could open a case to find my brother-in-law." He took another deep breath. "He said yes."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Nathan, that's good news, isn't it?"

He nodded. "Yes and no. Yes, because hopefully it'll bring some closure. No, because I'm afraid of what we'll find."

"You think he's dead?"

Nathan nodded, his eyes sad. "I think so. And I dread actually finding him that way. But Colleen needs to know what happened, and it's my job to find out. As a detective and as her brother."

"That's understandable," Elizabeth said quietly. She tilted her head. "And you have no leads?"

Nathan shook his head. "None." He sighed. "But then we didn't have the opportunity to treat this as an actual investigation before. Now that I have the time and resources to do this, hopefully we'll find something. And soon."

"You'll find him," Elizabeth told him. "You're an excellent detective. You'll get to the bottom of this."

"I hope so," Nathan replied. He looked at his watch and sighed again. "As much as I hate to, I have to be going." They stood together, and Nathan pulled her into his arms. He leaned down to gently brush his lips against hers. "I'll see you tomorrow, Elizabeth." Smoothing her hair back from her face, he smiled. "Sweet dreams, sweetheart."

She brought her lips to his this time, kissing him gently, hoping her touch would soothe his sadness over Steve. "You have sweet dreams too, Nathan," she murmured against his lips.

He drew in a shuddering breath, smiling at her. "I will now." He kissed her once more, then gently let her go. "Goodnight, Elizabeth."

"Goodnight, Nathan." He waited until she was safely inside, then turned to go to his car. Elizabeth watched him through her window, praying he would have the peace to be able to sleep tonight, and the fortitude for the task ahead of finding his brother-in-law.

She had a feeling that the days ahead would be hard on her sweet Nathan.


	14. Chapter 14

"So, Faith, how are things going with Carson?" Elizabeth asked, sipping her coffee and looking at her friend expectantly.

Faith blushed prettily. "It's going well," she said, smiling. "He's such a wonderful man! Did you know he comes in every day just to say hi and support my business?" She sighed happily. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm happy for both of you," Elizabeth said. "Carson has been an amazing boss, but he never really dated. Then he met you, and all of a sudden he's smitten." She chuckled. "I'm so glad you hit it off. Two of my favorite people." Shaking her head, she grinned. "I'm surprised I didn't think of it myself! Rosemary struck gold with you two."

Faith took a sip of her coffee. "At first I thought the age gap would be a problem, but surprisingly it hasn't been. I used to think five years was too high of a gap. Now I'm dating someone more than a decade older than me, and I'm happier than I've ever been." She laughed. "I really should just stop trying to tell God my own plan for my life. His is so much better."

"That is always true," Elizabeth agreed. She raised her brows. "So, where is Carson taking you this evening?"

"I don't know, actually," Faith admitted. "He says it's a surprise."

"Oh really?" Elizabeth said, mulling that over. "My by-the-book boss is planning a surprise? I can't wait to hear how this goes!"

Faith grinned. "I can't wait to see what he has planned! Carson has never surprised me before, so this should be interesting." She smoothed her napkin, then looked up at Elizabeth, a serious expression on her face. "How is Nathan doing? You said he was taking this new case hard."

Elizabeth sighed. "Yes, he is. He opened an official investigation to look for his brother-in-law. It's been a week, and they still don't have any leads. It's like Steve vanished into thin air. Nathan is worried, I can tell. He wants to find Steve, but he's afraid of what he'll find. He's afraid of how it's going to affect Colleen and Allie." Her brow furrowed. "He's looked so tired and stressed lately. I haven't seen much of him this week."

"Oh, Elizabeth," Faith said, her eyes tearing up sympathetically. "I'm so sorry for Nathan!" She eyed her friend. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine," Elizabeth said. "My concern is all for Nathan. I don't quite know how to support him in this. I should probably just ask what would be best."

"That's a good idea," Faith said, nodding. She smiled slightly. "And it can never hurt to bake him some goodies to help him through. Sometimes a cookie is all you need."

Elizabeth smiled. "That's brilliant, Faith. I'll talk to Nathan about how I can support him, and I'll bake him some cookies. Obviously they won't fix anything, but they will let him know I care."

Faith put a hand on Elizabeth's arm. "I think that's what he needs most of all, Elizabeth. Just to know that you care and that you support him. That will go a long way."

* * *

Nathan stared at the ground in front of him, his eyes sweeping back and forth, looking for any sign of tire tracks. He and his team were covering the wooded areas that lined the route from the bank to Steve's house. Nathan fervently hoped that they would find something, anything that would give them a hint as to where Steve might have gone off the road, or been forced off the road. How he could disappear, how his car could disappear, with absolutely no trace baffled Nathan. There had to be a trail of crumbs somewhere. There always was. They just hadn't found it yet.

Lee came up beside him, face grim. "Nathan, we've been at this for days. I don't think we're going to find anything here."

Shaking his head, Nathan continued to methodically survey the landscape. "I can't accept that, Lee. We have to find something. Steve cannot have just disappeared into thin air."

Lee let out a breath, looking around. "Maybe we need to consider looking further out, then. We've looked at everything within a ten mile radius of this spot, Nathan. There's been no traces of an accident, no hint of a car. If Steve ran off the road, there would be evidence."

Weary, Nathan passed a hand over his eyes. Lee was right. They'd been looking for days, and had found nothing. Their team had covered a lot of ground but still their search came up empty. But he wasn't willing to admit defeat. Not while Colleen sat at home still wondering what had happened to her husband. She needed answers. He was going to find them. No matter how long it took.

Lee touched Nathan's arm. "We need to regroup and look at that map of the island again," he said quietly. "We need to figure out if there was anywhere else Steve might have gone between the gas station and home." He frowned, a thoughtful look crossing his face. "We've checked all the gas stations between the bank and Steve's house, but shouldn't we look at ones outside Mana'olana Awāwa too? What if he fueled up somewhere else?"

Nathan's brow furrowed. "Why would he do that? Go outside of town just to get gas? That doesn't make any sense."

"You said his credit card wasn't used at any gas stations in town."

"Steve used cash for the most part," Nathan said. "The credit card check was simply as a precaution. But one look at his statements showed he never used it to fuel up that day."

Hickam came up to them, arms spread. "We've found nothing, Detective. There are no signs of anything unusual on this strip of road."

Nathan sighed. "Alright, let's regroup at the station and figure out where to go from here."

Hickam went off to tell the others. Nathan's cell phone rang. He pulled it out and pressed the talk button. "Detective Grant."

"Grant, I might have something for you."

Bill's words made Nathan stand up straight. "What's that, Chief?"

"We got a call from the forest patrol a few minutes ago. They were looking for signs of tree decay and found what they think is a car way off the forest road. It might be nothing, and it's a long shot that it's related to Steve, but I thought you should know."

"What are the coordinates?" Nathan asked, motioning to Lee to follow him to his car.

Bill rattled them off. Nathan thanked him and hung up, then punched the coordinates into his GPS.

"Where are we going?" Lee asked as Nathan turned on his lights and siren.

"Bill said the forest patrol found a car while they were doing an aerial check of the trees. It might be nothing, but he said the car was far off the road. Even if it has nothing to do with Steve, something's not right about it."

Lee looked at the coordinates and whistled. "That's twenty minutes away! Seems like Steve would have been closer to home when he went missing."

"Unless foul play was involved," Nathan said grimly. "Who knows what someone could have made him do?" Situations swirled through his mind. "He could have been hijacked at a gas station, and then the perp made him dump the car when they were far enough out of town."

"That's certainly possible," Lee said, nodding. "But there are so many possibilities here, Nathan."

"I know," Nathan replied. "And I'm not shutting the door on any of them. We just need one theory to pan out to find out what happened to my brother-in-law."

With the sirens on, they reached their destination in record time. Nathan parked the car on the side of the road, then got out, looking at the land around them. His breath caught. "Lee, look at this."

Lee came around the car and stopped short. "Oh my." He gave a low whistle. "That must have been quite an accident."

The plants and grass in front of them were squashed and broken. A tree was bent to the side, looking for all the world like it had been hit and then left to wither. Nathan cautiously approached the trail, not wanting to mess up any potential evidence. He saw a trail of tire tracks in the ground and followed alongside it, Lee right behind him.

"Whoever ran off the road here seriously lost control of their vehicle," Lee said, his eyes wide as he looked at the wild tire tracks in the forest. "And it looks like this person hit quite a few trees in the process."

"They sure did," Nathan replied. "That makes me think whoever it was, it wasn't Steve. He was an excellent driver."

"Not to contradict you, but even the best drivers can sometimes lose control of a car," Lee said quietly. "You know that, Nathan."

"You're right, I do," Nathan said, continuing along the trail of tire tracks. "But the closer we get to finding this car, the more I'm hoping it's not Steve. This person is not likely to have survived this accident." He froze, holding up a hand. "Don't move!"

Lee peered over his shoulder. "Oh!"

They stood over a steep drop. The forest suddenly sloped downward at a nearly vertical angle. Nathan looked over the edge, and his heart came to a crashing halt. A muddy pond was at the bottom of the ravine. Sunlight poked through the trees, landing on a navy blue SUV half submerged in the water.

Nathan couldn't tear his eyes from the car.

"Nathan," Lee said, concern in his voice. "What's wrong?"

"Steve drove a navy blue SUV," Nathan said, his voice barely audible. He felt like he had been sucker punched.

Lee put a hand on his arm. "Do you want me to get someone else out here to take a look?" he asked. "You don't have to go down there, Nathan."

"Yes, I do," Nathan said, a cold determination filling him. "I have to know the truth, no matter what it might be."

Lee was quiet for a few moments. "Alright," he said finally. "You wait here. I'm going to grab some gear and the evidence kits from the cruiser."

Nathan couldn't breathe. His mind went through a million scenarios in which the car in the pond in the ravine was not Steve's, but deep down he knew. They had found the car.

What would they find inside it?

Lee returned with the supplies. Nathan took some rope from a bag and tied it to a tree. Testing it to see if it would hold his weight, he slung a backpack with the evidence kits in it and slowly walked backwards down the ravine, holding tightly to the rope. He got to the bottom and paused, waiting for Lee to join him. As they both stood there for a moment, Nathan took a deep breath, bracing himself for whatever it was they were about to find.

The SUV had gone into the pond backwards, so the front seats were above water. Nathan glanced at the license plate, his heart dropping to his feet. He looked at Lee. "This is Steve's car."

Lee put a hand on his shoulder. "Stay here. I'm going to look inside first."

Nathan nodded woodenly. He looked up the ravine, then back at the SUV. There was no way anyone could survive that fall. He already dreaded what Lee might find inside.

"Come look at this, Nathan," Lee called. He sounded baffled.

Nathan quickly came over. Lee shook his head. "I don't know what to make of this."

Looking in the car, Nathan saw what Lee meant. He frowned, pulling some gloves from his pack. He opened the door.

A wallet and cell phone lay on the passenger seat. The driver's seat was empty. Nathan frowned, looking at the windshield. It was cracked and there was blood splatter everywhere, including the dashboard, but there was no sign of a body.

Nathan let out a breath, suddenly feeling drained. Lee looked at him, the concerned look back. "What is it?"

Shaking his head, Nathan sighed. "If we had found his body, we would have a definitive answer. Maybe it was just an accident. But now this has confirmed my fear that foul play is involved. Why would his wallet and cell phone be still in the car without him? He wouldn't leave without them."

Lee eyed the pond. "There is another possibility, Nathan."

Nathan looked at the murky water too. He shuddered. "You're right, there is. Just because his body isn't in the car doesn't mean it's not under that water."

Lee nodded, a supportive hand resting on Nathan's shoulder again. "I'll make the call. We'll have a team out here within half an hour."

Nathan nodded, walking to a rock and sitting on it heavily. They had finally found something, and it appeared to confirm his worst fears.

Now they had to figure out what had happened.

No matter how dark that answer might be.

* * *

Elizabeth and Allie stood in her kitchen, mixing chocolate chip cookie dough. "This is the best!" Allie exclaimed, rolling a small ball of dough and popping it in her mouth.

Elizabeth followed suit. "Mmm, yes it is! Nothing quite beats a classic chocolate chip cookie." They placed the dough on two cookie sheets, then Allie sprinkled flaky sea salt on top and put them in the oven. "Uncle Nathan is going to love these!" she enthused. "He's been sad lately." She tilted her head. "Do you know why he's sad? Mom won't tell me why. She just says he's going through a rough time."

Elizabeth's heart momentarily dropped as she contemplated what to tell Allie. Colleen and Nathan had agreed not to tell Allie that he was looking for her father in earnest. He had been looking under the radar with Lee and Hickam's help for the past few months, but nothing official. They didn't want to let Allie know a full-blown investigation was underway.

She cleared her throat. "Your mom is right, Uncle Nathan is just going through a few things right now. He will be fine, though. Don't worry about him too much, Allie. Sometimes grown ups have hard times too. This is just one of those times."

"Okay," Allie said, though the worry didn't completely leave her face. Suddenly it lit up. "Hey! Maybe we should go fishing soon! Uncle Nathan loves fishing. He's been taking me since I was a little girl."

"I think he would love that, Allie," Elizabeth said with a warm smile. "Especially since it would mean spending time with his favorite niece."

Allie snorted. "I'm his only niece!"

Laughing, Elizabeth ruffled her hair. "Details, my dear girl."

Allie grinned. "Can we finish the movie now?"

"Of course!"

They walked back to Elizabeth's living room where they were nearly done with _High Society. _Elizabeth got up to take the cookies from the oven when they were done and placed them on a cooling rack, then put more cookies in the oven. She walked back to rejoin Allie. They both sighed in delight as the movie ended happily.

Allie turned off the TV, then turned hopeful eyes on Elizabeth. "I'm meeting Opal and Emily at the beach for a barbeque. Can I take some of the cookies to share with them?"

"Of course you can, Allie!" Elizabeth exclaimed. She helped her pack up a box of cookies, then watched as Allie put them in her beach bag.

"Thanks, Auntie Elizabeth!" she said, wrapping her arms around Elizabeth for a hug.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Elizabeth said. "Have fun at the beach with your friends!"

"I will!" Allie said, grinning. "See you later." She headed out the door. Elizabeth watched as she vanished down the trail that would take her to the beach. Before she could head back inside, Nathan's car pulled up.

Elizabeth's heart flipped. She hadn't been expecting him. He got out of the car and walked up to her door. Elizabeth's mouth fell open. He looked awful.

"Nathan, what's wrong?" she asked, pulling him inside and shutting the door.

He didn't answer right away. His blue eyes were red rimmed and swimming in moisture. His face looked tired and haggard.

Elizabeth had never seen him look this way before. She could tell he wasn't ready to talk, so she stepped close and wrapped her arms around him. He returned her embrace, holding her tightly. She could feel his tears seeping into her hair. When he pulled back, she reached up and tenderly wiped his tears away.

He smiled at her, smoothing her hair. "Thank you, Elizabeth. For not rushing me to talk."

She took his hand and led him to the sofa. "You will talk when you feel ready," she said gently as they sat. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

He put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close again. "You're doing it, sweetheart. Just being here next to me is enough." He was quiet for several minutes. Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder, letting her presence comfort him.

After a while, Nathan started talking. "We found Steve's car today," he said quietly. "In a deep ravine in a forest. The forest patrol saw the car from their aircraft and alerted Bill, who alerted me." He sighed. "Lee and I went into the ravine. I was so afraid, Elizabeth. I thought for sure I was about to see my brother-in-law dead. But he wasn't there." He took a shuddering breath. "His wallet and cell phone were there, and he had clearly been badly injured, but we couldn't find any trace of him. A team searched the pond his car was in, but he wasn't in there either." He absently traced circles on Elizabeth's wrist with his thumb. "There was a trail of blood for a short time leading toward the wall of the ravine, but then it disappeared too." He shook his head. "Again, it's like he vanished without a trace."

"What do you suspect?" Elizabeth asked softly.

Nathan looked at her, sadness in his eyes. "I fear foul play, Elizabeth. But for the life of me I can't figure out why. Steve never did anything to anyone that would warrant someone taking his life." He frowned. "At least not that I know of." He shook his head again. "And what was he doing on _that _road?" he muttered as if to himself.

"What road?" Elizabeth asked.

"A country road," Nathan said. "But that makes no sense. He would have no reason to be on that road, especially since he had called Colleen not too long before to let her know he would be home after fueling up. But he was twenty minutes outside of town on a road that leads to a town even smaller than ours. I don't understand."

Elizabeth reached up and tenderly pushed back the lock of hair that always stubbornly fell over his forehead. "You've had a trying day, Nathan. You don't have to figure everything out at once."

"I know that in my head," Nathan said, blowing out his breath. "But my heart wants to know what happened for Colleen's sake. And Allie's."

Elizabeth turned to face him, looking him straight in the eyes. "You'll get there, Nathan. You will figure this out, and you will find the answers."

He smiled at her, some of the weariness easing from his face. "You're wonderful, you know that?" he said, running a knuckle gently down her cheek.

She chuckled. "If you say so." She looked at the clock. "It's about dinner time. Why don't we order in some saimin and watch a movie? I have chocolate chip cookies too."

He groaned with relief. "You have no idea how good that sounds right now." His eyes sparkled slightly. "Did you say cookies?"

"I did. Shall we start with those?"

"Yes, please!"

Elizabeth laughed and got the cookies, placing them on the coffee table in front of the sofa. "Help yourself. I'll order the saimin."

After she'd made the call, she came back to the living room with two large glasses of lemonade. She placed them on the table, then looked at Nathan. "What movie do you want to watch?"

"I don't suppose you have _The Philadelphia Story_?" Nathan asked, taking a large bite out of a cookie.

"Of course I do!" Elizabeth said, remembering that he had said it was his favorite. "Allie and I watched the remake of that earlier today."

Nathan blinked. "Remake? There's a remake?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes. _High Society. _With Crosby and Sinatra."

His eyes widened. "_That's _a remake?" He thought for a moment, eyes narrowing. "Of course! How did I not see that before?" He smacked his forehead in mock frustration.

Elizabeth laughed, sliding the movie into her DVD player. As the opening credits started playing, she curled up on the couch next to Nathan, snuggling into his side. He pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "This is something I'll never get tired of," he said softly.

A thrill passed through Elizabeth at his words. They sat together with a running commentary on the movie until their food was delivered. Nathan insisted on paying, and they sat back on the sofa with their bowls of saimin.

"This is pure comfort food," Nathan said with a little sigh as he took his first bite of the savory noodle soup.

Elizabeth nodded, twirling the long noodles with a fork against a spoon. "This has been one of my favorites ever since I discovered it," she said. "It's so good."

They resumed the movie. "Cary Grant and Jimmy Stewart. It just doesn't get any better than that," Nathan commented as they watched the final scene.

"Caught in a love triangle with Katharine Hepburn. Cary Grant is literally the one man Jimmy Stewart could lose to and people would be okay with it." Elizabeth grinned. "Well, Jimmy belonged with the other woman anyways, so it all turned out fine in the end."

"True," Nathan said as Elizabeth pointed the remote at the TV, turning it off. "I'm just glad you and I don't have to worry about love triangles. Can you imagine?"

Elizabeth wrinkled her nose. "No. That would be frustrating."

They stood at the same time. It was now dark outside. Nathan rolled his head from side to side in a gesture Elizabeth had come to recognize as him releasing tension from his neck. "Thank you for tonight, Elizabeth," he said, taking her in his arms once again. "This was exactly what I needed." He kissed her lightly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Let me pack those cookies for you," Elizabeth said. She quickly wrapped them in the kitchen and then handed them to Nathan. "Cookies can cure all."

He grinned. "Cookies cure all?"

She shrugged. "It's a well known fact."

Nathan laughed, the first full laugh she'd heard from him that night. "I only believe that about these cookies, because they came from you," he said, still chuckling. His eyes focused on hers, the laughter fading from them and a deep look replacing it. He leaned forward, wrapping her in his arms again, and pressed his lips to hers. She could feel his need for comfort, and she slid her arms around him, holding him close. His kiss deepened, strong and passionate. Elizabeth clung to him as her knees weakened, Nathan's passion washing over her like a flood. When he pulled away, her eyes remained closed, taking in what had just happened. She opened them to find Nathan watching her with his endearing crooked smile.

"I'd better get going," he said softly, his eyes caressing her face.

"Okay," Elizabeth said, finding it a little hard to get those two syllables out.

He chuckled lightly, letting her go. Elizabeth was amazed she was able to stand.

"Goodnight, Elizabeth. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Nathan." She watched as he walked out the door, quietly shutting the door behind him. She leaned against the door, her heart pounding.

Nathan made her feel cherished and loved. No words of love had been spoken between them yet, but she sensed it was coming soon.

A smile tugged at her lips. She had thought she would never love again. Now she knew that wasn't true. She had fallen for her strong, silent detective who had a heart of gold. She knew it wouldn't always be smooth sailing - tonight showed that tragedy could still find them - but she knew they could handle anything if they were together.

And that was what mattered.


	15. Chapter 15

"Jesse, honey, don't splash your sister!" Rosemary called from her spot on a beach towel. Jesse froze mid-splash, and Clara dove under the water, swimming away from her brother. They were swimming in a natural lagoon, surrounded on all sides by a large coral reef. It was one of the calmest beaches in all of Kauai, and also one of the least well-known. As Elizabeth and Rosemary chatted, they could see only five other people on the small beach. It was their little haven, and they loved it. It was another one of Elizabeth's happy places.

"They're like little dolphins," Elizabeth said with a laugh, watching the twins swim rapidly from one end of the lagoon to the other. She stretched out on her beach towel, stomach down, propping herself up on her elbows. She glanced at Rosemary. "Alright, spill it."

Rosemary blinked at her innocently. "Spill what?"

Elizabeth swatted her arm. "You said you had something important to tell me, and I've been waiting very impatiently to hear what that something might be."

Rosemary grinned. "How would you feel about being a godmother again?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened, and she shot up to her knees, staring at Rosemary. "What? You're pregnant?"

Chuckling, Rosemary pushed herself up as well, coming to a sitting position. "No, I'm not pregnant. Lee and I have tried, but we just haven't been able to conceive since having the twins." She smiled. "We're adopting!"

"What?" Elizabeth's mouth hung open. "Really? Rosemary, that's amazing!"

Rosemary grinned, a contented look on her face. "He's coming to live with us next week, and then we'll continue with the paperwork and adoption proceedings."

"Wait a minute!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "How long have you known about this, and why didn't you tell me?"

"We wanted to be sure," Rosemary said. "Before we told anyone, we wanted to be sure that this little boy would actually be ours."

Elizabeth leaned back with a laugh. "I don't know what surprises me more, Rosie. You adopting, or the fact that you were able to keep it a secret!"

"Oh!" Rosemary laughed. "It wasn't easy, I don't mind telling you. We all know I'm the worst at secrets! But this was a good one, don't you think?"

"I do," Elizabeth agreed. "And I can't wait to meet him. Tell me all about him."

Rosemary's eyes sparkled with delight. "His name is Lucas, and he's six months old. His parents died in a car accident a few weeks ago, and he doesn't have any other family. Lee and I just fell in love with him when we met him last week. We'd already been cleared to start the adoption process. Technically we'll be his foster parents first, but the judge thinks it will be smooth sailing to legally adopt him." She clasped her hands in front of her. "Oh, Elizabeth, he's such a darling little boy! You are going to love him!"

"I'm sure I will!" Elizabeth exclaimed. She looked out at the water where the twins were playing. "Do Jesse and Clara know yet?"

Rosemary shook her head. "Not yet. We're going to tell them tomorrow, which will give them about five days to get used to the idea. We think they're going to be very excited about it. Clara has been asking for a baby brother for months. Jesse doesn't seem to care about more siblings one way or another, but I think he's going to like having Lucas around."

Elizabeth clapped. "Rosemary, this is so exciting! I can't wait to meet your newest little boy!" She smiled at her friend. "You are very brave, you know that? Adoption can be a long and scary process, but you're putting yourself out there for little Lucas. I admire that."

Rosemary smiled slightly. "We've been wanting another child for so long. I'd hardly say we're being brave."

"You are," Elizabeth affirmed. "You might not think so, but you are. And you're going to give that little boy such a good life. He's blessed."

"I think we're the ones who are blessed," Rosemary said softly, a light shining in her eyes. "And I can't wait until he's here in my arms."

"Spoken like a true mother."

* * *

"You're adopting?" Nathan asked, taking his eyes from the path in front of him to look at Lee. "That's great! Congratulations."

"Thanks," Lee said, a grin planted firmly on his face. "Rosie and I have been talking about it for a while, and this seemed like the right time. We're excited."

"I'll bet," Nathan said, turning his eyes back to the path. They were back in the ravine, searching for any signs that might tell them what had happened to Steve. Nathan felt less emotional this time around, and he and Lee had kept up a surprising amount of chatter as the hours stretched on. Lee brought up the adoption, and Nathan was happy for him and Rosemary. They were already such good parents to Jesse and Clara, and they had so much love to give another child as well. He had a feeling their newest addition would always know how loved he was.

"We want you to be his godfather," Lee said casually, sweeping aside some plants and studying the ground intently.

Nathan stared at him. "Really? Me?"

Lee laughed, glancing his way. "Yes, really. You."

Smiling, Nathan clapped him on the back. "I'd be honored, Lee. Thanks for asking."

"We think you'd be the perfect godfather for baby Lucas." Lee shot him a sly look. "And Rosie is asking Elizabeth to be his godmother."

"Mmhmm," Nathan said, methodically sweeping the ground again with his eyes. "What are you trying to say, Coulter?"

"Oh, nothing much," Lee said with a chuckle. "Speaking of Elizabeth, how are things going with her?"

"Very well," Nathan said. "She's a wonderful woman."

"Obviously," Lee replied. "But we all know that. What we don't know is how exactly you two feel about each other. Have you told her you love her yet?"

Nathan felt his heart skip a beat. He answered casually. "Lee, she and I have only known each other for a few months!"

"So what's your point? You've told me for years that you believe you'll know when the right woman for you comes along." Lee raised his brows. "Is Elizabeth the right woman? I know for a fact you've never been in a relationship before this, and the fact that you committed to her tells me a whole lot, my friend."

Lee knew him too well. Nathan didn't see any point in hiding the truth from his best friend. "I think she is, Lee."

Whooping, Lee clapped once. "I knew it!" He grinned. "So when's the wedding?"

"Slow down, buddy!" Nathan said with a chuckle. "Before you plan our wedding, perhaps I need to find out if Elizabeth feels about me the way I feel about her. If these feelings are one-sided, then she's not the one for me."

"Personally I think it's as plain as the nose on your face how you both feel about each other, but that's just me," Lee said under his breath, yet loudly enough for Nathan to hear. "So, when are you going to tell her how you feel?"

"Leland Coulter!"

Lee laughed unapologetically. "I'll drop it for now, Grant, but just so you know? For as much as you try to keep things under the surface, you're an open book."

Nathan shook his head. Lee always could read him. And his friend was right. Nathan was head over heels for Elizabeth. The only question was whether she felt the same way. He reached into his pocket, his hand closing gently over the ring box safely hidden there.

There was no doubt in his mind that Elizabeth was the right woman for him. He didn't want to rush her, though. She had been through a lot, and he wasn't going to push her. He knew he wanted to ask her to spend her life with him, so he had bought the ring, but he wasn't going to give it to her until he was sure she loved him. Nathan was fairly certain he would know the right time when it came. Until then, the ring would remain with him so he would be ready when the time came.

If the time came.

He didn't doubt that Elizabeth cared deeply for him, but he did wonder sometimes if she would be ready to fully commit her heart. She'd been deeply hurt when Jack died, and Nathan's job, while not as dangerous as a Marine's, was still full of danger. He wondered if that would be a strike against him.

Lee's voice broke into his thoughts. "Nathan! Look at this."

Nathan walked to his friend. Lee was crouched over a path they hadn't seen yet. "Look," Lee said, pointing down. Nathan peered over his shoulder, eyes widened. "Is that blood?" he asked.

"Sure looks like it," Lee said.

Nathan surveyed the area. "How is there no trail of blood anywhere near the ground around the car, but it shows up here?" he asked, feeling baffled.

Lee looked around, trying to make sense of it too. They stood in silence for a moment, then Lee spoke again. "I think I might know."

Nathan glanced at him, raising his brows in question.

Lee pointed to the pond. "The car was half submerged in the water, but this isn't a deep pond. A man could easily walk in it without the water going over his head. What if Steve got out of the car and walked through the pond? That would leave no trail near the car, and if he came out of the water over here, it would make sense as to why it picks up again in this spot."

Nathan nodded slowly. "That does make sense." He glanced down at the trail of blood. "Let's see where this leads." He clapped Lee on the back. "Good work, Lee."

They followed the faint blood trail through the ravine until it led them to a hidden path between two steep cliff walls. Nathan frowned. "I thought this was a solid wall the first time we saw it." He and Lee squeezed their way into the narrow space, following it for twenty yards until it opened into a clearing.

"Can you see any blood marks now?" Lee asked. The ground was heavily covered in vegetation. A hill sloped gently upward toward the forest.

Nathan frowned. "No, but look at that." He pointed to sporadic areas that looked like they had been disturbed. "It almost looks like someone could have been crawling through here and tore up some of the vegetation." Looking closely, he followed the signs of disruption. It led them up the hill and back into the trees.

Lee looked around, scratching his head. "And there's the road." He groaned. "We're right back where we started!"

"Not necessarily," Nathan said, though he could feel his frustration rising. He stamped it down, choosing to focus on the positives. "We at least know that he was somehow alive after that crash and made his way back to the road."

"Made his way back, or was forced back?" Lee asked.

Nathan sighed. "That is the question." He looked around. "If someone forced him up here, they could have easily had a car ready and put him in it and taken him anywhere." He put his hands on his hips. "On the other hand, if a Good Samaritan found him on the road, they might have taken him to a hospital." He looked at Lee. "How many hospitals do we have on the island?"

"Four," Lee said. "Are you starting to think this might have been an accident?"

"No," Nathan said. "There are too many suspicious circumstances. But he could have lost whoever ran him off the road when he went down the ravine, especially if they saw him go over the edge and presumed him dead." He sighed. "Or they could have been waiting for him when he reemerged onto the road." Nathan ran his hands through his hair. "It seems that for each possible answer we find, three more questions come up."

"We'll figure it out," Lee said. "We always do."

"I hope you're right," Nathan sighed. They headed for the squad car thirty yards up the road. "Let's go pay a visit to the local hospitals."

* * *

The sun was low over the water as Nathan and Elizabeth walked hand in hand on the beach. They had left their shoes with their beach towels and were walking barefoot along the spot where the water gently rolled in and out over the sand. Elizabeth sighed in contentment as the water whirled around her feet before rolling back again. "This is heavenly," she said, leaning her head on Nathan's shoulder as they walked. "I've always loved sunset walks along the beach."

Nathan smiled, planting a kiss on her head. "Me too. There's something special about this time of the day."

They walked quietly for a few minutes, enjoying the sunset and each other's company. Elizabeth glanced at Nathan. He had been quieter than usual today. She had a feeling it had something to do with his investigation into Steve's disappearance.

"Did you find anything new today in your investigation?" she asked, squeezing his hand.

"Kind of," Nathan said. He sighed. "We found a trail of evidence that showed Steve made it back to the road. What we don't know is if he made it on his own or if he was forced there. The evidence ended at the road."

"That's something, though," Elizabeth said, hoping her words were encouraging. "Did it give you anything to go on?"

Nathan shrugged. "Maybe a little. Some of the pieces of the puzzle are coming together, but there are more pieces being added all the time that we can't fit." He looked at her. "Lee and I visited two hospitals today, asking if they had admitted a Steve Grant or a John Doe around the time of the accident. Neither of them had. We're going to try the other two hospitals tomorrow." He looked out over the water. "I didn't realize how taxing an investigation that's this personal would be, Elizabeth."

She stopped walking and pulled him into a hug. Nathan wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. They stood there for a moment with the water swirling around their feet, then Nathan leaned back a little, smiling down at her. "You always know just what I need," he said, cupping her cheek in his hand. He studied her for a moment, an indecipherable look in his eyes. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you."

Elizabeth felt butterflies forming in her stomach at the look in his eyes. "What's that?"

"Does my job bother you, Elizabeth?"

She blinked. "Your job?" That had not been what she expected him to say. "Why would your job bother me?"

He let out a little breath. "It can be dangerous, more dangerous than most. Does that worry you?"

Elizabeth looked into his eyes, seeing the vulnerability hidden there. He was concerned for her, and she knew instinctively it was because of what had happened with Jack. She smiled, her heart melting even more toward him. "Nathan, I'd be lying if I said I didn't worry about you sometimes. That night you were going after Spurlock was one of the scariest nights of my life. So yes, it can worry me." She framed his face in her hands. "But I've come to realize that living in fear only makes a person lose out on the life they're supposed to live. I don't want to live in fear. Besides," she said, a small smile forming on her face, "Anyone could go at any time. If it's your time, it's your time. And if it's not, it's not."

Nathan leaned forward, kissing her gently, then rested his forehead against hers. "I'm glad you feel that way," he said softly.

"Was that what you wanted to tell me?" Elizabeth asked, feeling a little breathless from his kiss.

He smiled, his bright blue eyes locking onto hers. "No." A breeze blew a strand of her hair across her face, and Nathan gently tucked it behind her ear. "Elizabeth, I know we've only known each other for a short amount of time, but I feel a deep connection with you."

His words made her heart beat double time. "I feel it too," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"That's good to know," he said with a little laugh. "Because I want you to know something. Elizabeth, I've fallen in love with you, totally and completely. You are the best thing to have ever happened to me."

"You love me?" she whispered, overwhelming joy washing over her.

He nodded. "I do. I love you so very much."

Happy tears stung her eyes. She had long wondered if she was falling in love with Nathan, and in that moment she knew her heart was irrevocably his. "And I love you."

Nathan grinned and leaned forward again, kissing her with the gentle passion she'd come to love. In his arms, she felt safe, protected, cherished.

And loved.

When they finally broke apart, they were both breathless. Elizabeth leaned her head against his chest as Nathan held her close. She could feel the steady beating of his heart, the sensation comforting. No words were needed between them. They watched as the sun slowly sank into the ocean, their newfound declaration of love warming both their hearts.

Elizabeth knew this moment couldn't last forever, but she tried to memorize everything about it. This was a moment she wanted to remember forever.


	16. Chapter 16

"Anything?" Nathan asked as Lee turned from the hospital information desk.

Shaking his head, Lee ran a hand through his hair. "Nothing. They've not had a Steve Grant or a John Doe in the last year."

Nathan let out a long breath. "Well, that rules out all the hospitals. Now what?"

Lee looked to be at a loss. "I honestly have no idea. Why don't we go back to the station and get one of those crime boards going to help us figure this out?"

The drive back to the station was a quiet one. Nathan went over and over in his mind what could have happened, and he always came back to the question mark of what had happened once Steve reached the road. Where had he gone? Or had he been taken?

The next week was a blur for Nathan. He and Lee worked nearly around the clock trying to find any sign of Steve. Nothing they did gave them a lead to follow. Nathan could feel his frustration growing. Dead ends did not sit well with him, especially since this one involved his family.

Nathan stood in front of their crime board, arms crossed. Hickam and Lee studied it as well. They had gone over it a hundred times. Everything always came back to the road. Nathan's brow furrowed, a question forming in his mind that he hadn't thought of before. Where did that road lead?

"Do we have a map of the island?" he asked.

Hickam produced one right away. "Here it is."

"Thanks," Nathan said, taking it and spreading it over the table. He found the road with his finger. "Okay, so it looks like this road stretches from our town to three others that are only accessible from this particular road. Each one is about the size of our town, but they are all up into the mountains." He looked up at Hickam. "How many people do you think live in these mountain towns?"

Hickam lifted a brow. "Hard to say, but I'd guess not more than we have here. Our population is at 500, so I would guess theirs would be somewhere around that too."

"Three mountain towns at 500 each. That's not a place a person can easily get lost in," Nathan mused. "How long would it take to drive there?"

"Probably about a half hour," Lee said, glancing at the map.

Another thought hit Nathan. "Hickam, can you find out if any of these towns have medical clinics or rehab centers?"

"Sure thing," Hickam said, sitting at his desk and promptly typing into his computer.

"What're you thinking?" Lee asked, eyeing Nathan. "You think Steve might be in one of these towns?"

Nathan shrugged. "It's possible. Unlikely, but possible. And we've got nothing else to go on. If this ends up being another dead end, I don't know where we go from here."

Hickam looked up. "There's a doctor clinic in each town, and one of them has a rehab center."

"Which one?" Nathan asked.

"Kahawai," Hickam replied. "And the rehab place is called Kahawai Rehabilitation."

Nathan looked at his watch. It was only 1:00. "I think we can make it to Kahawai in time to check both the clinic and the rehab center. Let's go, Lee." As they left, he called out, "Thanks, Hickam! You're the best!"

Lee chuckled. "He really is good at what he does. I think he wants to be a detective someday too."

"I'm sure he'll get there," Nathan said, sliding into the driver's seat. "The map showed it was a direct route to Kahawai from the road. I don't think we'll have a hard time finding the place."

It took them exactly half an hour to get to the clinic. Nathan walked in, easily finding the information desk. "Hello," he said, flashing his badge to the woman behind the desk. "I'm Detective Grant. Can you tell me if a Steve Grant or John Doe was admitted to this clinic anytime in the past three months?"

"Of course, just a moment," the woman said, typing into her computer. She scanned the screen, then shook her head regretfully. "Sorry, detective, I'm afraid not."

Nathan stamped down his disappointment and gave her a smile. "Thank you for checking." Handing her his card, he said, "Please give me a call if anyone shows up with either of those names." She nodded.

Nathan sighed as he and Lee went back to the car. "Another dead end."

"Maybe something will show up at the rehab center," Lee suggested.

Nathan raised a brow. "I doubt it," he said. "Why would someone be at a rehab facility without going to see a doctor first?"

Lee looked stumped. "Good point. But we're going to check it out anyways, right?"

"Yes," Nathan said. "No stone unturned."

The rehab center was only five minutes from the clinic. "You ready?" Lee asked, seeing the distressed look on Nathan's face.

"Am I really that easy to read?" Nathan asked.

Lee grinned. "Only to your best friend." He clapped Nathan on the back. "Whatever we find out in there, Nathan, it'll be okay. If we don't find Steve today, we'll find him eventually."

"I hope you're right," Nathan said, getting out of the car. "Colleen asks me every day if I've found something. I hate telling her that nothing comes up."

"Colleen is strong," Lee said as they walked into the center. "She will get through this, and so will you."

They walked up to the information desk, and Nathan braced himself for the answer he figured was coming. "Hello, ma'am, my name is Detective Nathan Grant. Have you had anyone by the name of Steve Grant check in here in the last three months?"

The receptionist typed the name into the computer, then shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. We don't have any Steves or Stevens here."

"What about John Doe?" Lee asked.

The lady typed some more, then shook her head again. "No, we don't have any John Doe's either."

Nathan sighed silently. Another dead end. He handed her his card as he'd done at the clinic. "Please call me if you get either of those names."

"Will do," she said. "Have a nice day."

"Thanks," Nathan said. They walked out the door. Back in the cruiser, Nathan leaned his head against the steering wheel. "Nothing. Again."

"We still have two more clinics to check out in those other towns," Lee said, buckling himself in. "Since we're already nearby, we might as well go check them out."

"Okay," Nathan said, starting the car. "But I get the feeling it'll be just as fruitless as these two were."

* * *

Elizabeth held baby Lucas in her arms, gazing down at him in wonder. "Oh, Rosie, he's perfect!" she cooed, running a finger down the baby's cheek. His brown eyes looked back at her solemnly. "He has the most soulful eyes I've seen in a baby!"

Rosemary sat next to her, grinning from ear to ear. She was clearly head over heels with her new little boy. "Isn't he just precious?" she sighed, letting Lucas hold on to one of her fingers. "We've had him for less than 24 hours, but I couldn't be happier. He is such a good baby."

"And so cute!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "How are Jesse and Clara taking the transition?"

"They're actually excited," Rosemary said. "And they're both smitten with him. Clara especially has been a little mother to him." She laughed. "And Jesse doesn't understand why he can't play with Lucas yet." Glancing at the clock, she gave a little sigh. "Well, I'd better get dinner going for the family. Are you okay watching him for a little bit?"

Elizabeth raised a brow. "Is that a trick question?"

Rosemary laughed. "Just thought I'd ask! Didn't want to assume."

"You can assume away when it comes to babies," Elizabeth said, cradling the little boy in her arms. "I could hold him all day."

"I'll remember that," Rosemary said with a cheeky grin, heading for the kitchen.

Elizabeth rocked Lucas back and forth, singing to him quietly. His eyes started to droop, and within minutes he was sound asleep. Elizabeth held his little body close, breathing in his baby scent. She loved babies. A slight pang went through her as she wondered if she would ever have children of her own. The older she got, the more she wondered.

Her mind drifted to Nathan. They had never talked about children. He was a wonderful uncle to Allie and he was great with Jesse and Clara, but did he want children of his own?

The front door opened, and Lee walked in with Nathan. Elizabeth's heart leapt at the sight of him. Since their declaration of love, they hadn't spent much time together. She had been working night shifts at the hospital, and Nathan had been working a lot on finding his brother-in-law. This was the first evening they would have together in a week.

Nathan greeted Rosemary, then made a beeline for Elizabeth. He sat next to her on the couch, kissing her cheek in greeting. "Hi, Elizabeth," he said, some of the weariness easing from his face. He looked down at Lucas. "Who is this little guy?"

Elizabeth turned slightly so Nathan could see the baby. "This is Lucas. He arrived yesterday, and according to Rosemary, he's settling in nicely."

"He's adorable," Nathan said, smiling at the baby despite the fact that Lucas was sleeping soundly. Elizabeth got up and gently placed him in his playpen, then sat next to Nathan, who immediately put his arm around her and drew her close to his side. He turned his cheek so it was resting in her hair. "I've missed you," he said softly.

"I've missed you too," she said, tucking her hand into his. "A week is much too long to spend no real time together."

"I agree," he said. He perked up, eyes sparkling. "Why don't we go on a date?"

Elizabeth's brows raised. "Right now?"

"No time like the present," Nathan said. "What do you think?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Absolutely!"

Nathan grinned. "Why don't we walk to Coffee and Books to get some dinner, and then we can hike up the pillboxes and watch the sunset while having a picnic?"

"That sounds perfect," Elizabeth said, cupping his cheek. "Though to be honest, any time spent with you would be perfect."

Nathan glanced at the kitchen. Seeing that Lee and Rosemary were occupied, he leaned forward and kissed Elizabeth quickly. They rose from the couch and went to say goodbye to the Coulters.

"Lucas is in his playpen," Elizabeth said. "He's sound asleep. Nathan and I are going to go for a hike."

"Sounds fun," Lee said, winking. "Elizabeth, make sure Nathan has a good time. He's been too grumpy this week."

"Ha ha," Nathan said dryly. "It's been a rough week, but I'll be fine with Elizabeth." He brought her hand to his lips, placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"Alright, go on you two," Rosemary said with a laugh. "Enjoy your date."

Nathan and Elizabeth walked hand-in-hand down the street. Elizabeth stayed as close by his side as she could while still walking. She had missed him so much in the last week. He looked down at her with a smile. "Elizabeth, I have a question for you that I hope you don't find presumptuous."

Curiosity piqued, Elizabeth tilted her head. "What question?"

"Watching you with little Lucas got me wondering. Do you want children of your own someday?"

Elizabeth's answer was immediate. "Yes. Very much. I've always loved children and wanted several of my own." She glanced up at him. "What about you?"

Nathan squeezed her hand. "I never really thought much about getting married or having children. My focus had always been on work." He looked down at her. "But since meeting you, I've allowed myself to think that marriage and children would be a good thing. So yes, I would like children someday."

A light blush dusted Elizabeth's cheeks at his words. She smiled at him shyly. "I'm glad to hear that. You would make a wonderful father, Nathan."

He looked down with a smile, then looked at her. "And you would make a wonderful mother."

They walked on in silence for a little while, each of them lost in thought. They reached Faith's cafe and ordered sandwiches and potato salad with sodas to go. Faith grinned at them from behind the counter, excited to hear they were going on another date. "Have fun!" she said as she handed them their bag of food.

Once back on the road, it was a short walk to the trail that led to the pillboxes. It was a short, steep hike up to the place where military forces built the pillboxes to keep an eye out for enemy ships on the horizon. It only took them twenty minutes to hike the trail, and Nathan jumped onto one of the pillboxes, then reached down to help Elizabeth up. They stood there catching their breath from the hike, looking out at the panoramic view of their side of the island. Mountains and ocean were breathtaking. The sun was slowly making its way down the sky, turning the clouds and the water a golden color with its evening rays.

Elizabeth took a deep breath of fresh air, then let it out. "This sight never gets old," she said, still feeling awe despite the hundreds of times she'd hiked this trail.

"It's amazing," Nathan agreed. They sat on the edge of the pillbox, letting their legs hang off the edge. They opened the food bag, then said grace and started eating.

"This was a wonderful idea, Nathan," Elizabeth said, casting him a smile. "I'm so glad we're able to spend some time together."

"Me too," Nathan said. "It's good to be together again."

She eyed him, wondering if she should bring up the case. She knew it had been stressful for him. He saved her from asking. "You want to know if we've found anything about Steve." It was a statement, not a question.

Elizabeth simply nodded. "But only if you're up for it, Nathan. I don't want you to have to think about work."

"It's okay," Nathan said, letting out his breath. "Unfortunately, there's not much to tell. We still haven't found anything. Steve has disappeared without a trace. Lee and I went to the three mountain towns around Kahawai to visit the clinics and rehab center there, but we found nothing. None of them had admitted anyone by the name of Steve Grant or John Doe. We're back to square one."

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry," Elizabeth said, the endearment slipping out without conscious thought.

Nathan laughed softly. "I could get used to that, coming from you," he said, putting his arm around her. They sat together for a few minutes, her head on his shoulder and his head on her head. Nathan spoke first. "Have I told you lately how thankful I am to have you in my life?"

Elizabeth smiled, her head still resting on his shoulder. "The feeling is mutual, I assure you."

Nathan turned, lifting her chin with his hand. He brought his lips to hers, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. Elizabeth closed her eyes, soaking in the love she felt emanating from him through his kiss. She didn't know how he did it, but every time he kissed her she felt like the most loved and cherished woman in the world.

He pulled away slightly, resting his forehead against hers. "I love you, Elizabeth," he whispered. "Thank you for being here for me. In everything."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she whispered back. "And I love you more than words can say, my sweet Nathan."

They sat there together for a long time, just resting in each other's presence. No words were needed to fill the silence. Their hearts were joined in a simple but powerful communion that neither wanted to break. Heart spoke to heart as the sun quietly sank toward the horizon.

Elizabeth knew there was nowhere else she would rather be than here with Nathan, just being together. Tomorrow might bring its own worries, but right now they were both worryless, simply leaning on each other for strength. She knew life wasn't perfect, but this was as close to perfect as it could get.


	17. Chapter 17

"One raspberry white mocha for the lady," Nathan said with a grin, placing the mug in front of Elizabeth.

"Thank you," she said with a smile, lifting the mug to her lips and taking a sip. "Mmm, this is perfect!" She wrinkled her nose at him. "Let me guess. You got a black coffee."

He hid a smile. "No, actually, I shook things up a bit today."

Elizabeth's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, really? And what is your version of shaking things up?"

"I added a sugar."

"Oh, well, stop the presses!" Elizabeth said with playful dramatism. "Detective Nathan Grant has gone to the wild side!"

He chuckled. "You tease, but for me this is a giant leap." He took a sip, noting the difference in flavor from his normal plain coffee. "It's sweet."

Elizabeth leaned her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hands. "That's not sweet," she said, tilting her head. Jutting her chin at her mug, she grinned. "A raspberry white mocha is sweet. A black coffee with one sugar? That's mud."

"Well, then, it's very good mud," Nathan said, taking a long swig. "Mmm."

Elizabeth laughed, shaking her head. "I never could understand how people enjoy their coffee like you do. Give me froo froo coffee any day!"

Nathan snorted. "That's not coffee. That's sugar and cream with a little side of coffee."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," Elizabeth said with a grin. "It's positively delightful."

Nathan chuckled, pulling his phone from his jacket pocket as it buzzed. "It's Bill," he said. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be here," Elizabeth said, smiling sweetly at him.

Nathan headed for a quiet corner of the cafe. "Grant," he said, clicking his phone on.

"We might have a lead for you," Bill said, sounding unusually optimistic. "Coulter is on his way to the cafe to pick you up. He can explain on the way." With a brusque goodbye, he hung up.

Nathan stared at his phone for a moment, startled as always at Bill's abrupt exit from phone conversations. He should be used to it by now, but it always surprised him. He made his way back to the table.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave soon," Nathan said apologetically to Elizabeth as he sat down again. "Bill said he has a lead for us. I'm guessing it's about Steve." He placed the phone back in his jacket pocket, and as he did, his fingers brushed against the ring box hidden there. He kept it with him in case the opportune moment suddenly presented itself. When it did, he wanted to be ready.

They hadn't talked about marriage, and they hadn't been together long. But he knew he wanted to spend his life with the incredible woman sitting across from him. Watching her as she smiled and told him that was fine, he almost took the ring out of his pocket and got on one knee right there in the middle of the cafe. But his better judgement prevailed. He wanted the moment to be special.

Maybe he should get a feel for whether or not she was ready for a proposal. He wanted to ask her to marry him, but he didn't want to shock her. "Elizabeth, I was wondering if...if…" He stopped, suddenly at a loss for words.

"What?" she asked. He shook his head, unable to get the words out. Elizabeth grinned. "Cat got your tongue?"

Nathan laughed. "Maybe." He took a breath to fortify himself, then decided to plunge ahead. "What I was going to say was…"

"Nathan!"

Stopping mid sentence, Nathan looked up to see Lee standing next to their table, excitement on his face. "We need to go back to the rehab center in Kahawai. Right now. They said they might have some information that could be useful for us."

Nathan looked between Lee and Elizabeth, his mouth gaping.

Elizabeth looked amused. "It's fine, Nathan. Go on."

He stood, leaning across the table to give her a kiss. "Thank you, sweetheart. I'll make it up to you later." He smiled. "Dinner tonight?"

She nodded, placing a hand on his cheek. "I'll see you then. Be safe."

He smiled and nodded, then followed Lee out to the cruiser. "Do we have any more information than just they have something that might be helpful?" Nathan asked as Lee turned on his lights and started driving.

Lee shook his head. "No. But they still called. That gives me hope. Whatever it is, hopefully it gives us a lead."

"I hope so, too," Nathan said, looking out the window as the landscape whizzed by. His family needed answers. He needed answers.

* * *

Elizabeth wrapped her hands around her coffee mug, taking another sip. She felt comfortable sitting by herself in Faith's cafe, but she had to admit she already missed Nathan. She was glad they would be having dinner together this evening.

She silently prayed that Nathan would receive good news from the rehab center. It had been eating him that they couldn't figure out what happened to his brother-in-law. She knew he needed closure almost as much as Colleen and Allie.

Deep in thought, she didn't notice Faith and Carson until they were sitting next to her at the table. "Oh!" she exclaimed, a hand on her heart. "I didn't see you there!"

"We could tell," Faith said with a chuckle. "You looked like you were a million miles away."

"I was just thinking. Nathan and Lee are on their way to that rehab center. Apparently they have some new information."

"That's good, isn't it?" Carson asked. "It's something, at least."

"Hopefully it is good," Elizabeth replied with a nod. "This needs to be resolved. Nathan is so discouraged by all the dead ends."

"He'll find the truth," Carson said. "Nathan is a great detective. If anyone can find what happened, he can."

"And he isn't the type to give up," Faith said, chiming in. "If I've learned anything about Nathan, it's that he's determined. Justice will always win when he's pursuing it."

Elizabeth smiled. "You're both right. It'll be interesting to see what he finds today." She looked between Carson and Faith over the rim of her coffee cup. "So, how are my boss and my childhood friend faring in their newfound relationship?" she asked, grinning. They were too cute together, as evidenced by the fact that their faces both flushed slightly when they looked at each other in response to Elizabeth's question.

Carson smiled into Faith's eyes, then turned his attention to Elizabeth. "I asked her last night to be my girlfriend."

Elizabeth squealed, her hands on her face. "Oh my goodness, this is wonderful! You two are so perfect together!"

"I think so," Faith said dreamily, her eyes focused on Carson. Elizabeth bit back a smile. She didn't often see Faith so infatuated with someone, but it was clear she was well on her way to falling in love with Carson. Elizabeth was happy for Faith. Carson was a good man, and the two of them were good together. She hadn't seen anyone so compatible since Lee and Rosemary.

Carson's phone rang, and he excused himself from the table to answer it. Faith leaned forward, her eyes sparkling. "Who would have thought that you and I would find such wonderful men at the same time?"

"Well, we did dream about that when we were little girls," Elizabeth said. They laughed together, enjoying the bond they'd shared since they were children.

Faith took a sip of her coffee, then looked at Elizabeth with her head tilted. "In all the years that you've worked for Carson, did you ever see him as a potential suitor?"

"Goodness, no!" Elizabeth exclaimed immediately. "Carson and I have always had a good working relationship, and it eventually turned into a friendship, but we never saw each other as more than friends."

"I don't see why not," Faith said, smiling. "He's such a good man."

"True, but he's not the right man for me and I'm not the right woman for him." Elizabeth grinned. "I think everyone knows the two of you are right for each other."

Faith blushed prettily. "I never dreamed I would find such a man," she said with a sigh. "I can't believe no one snatched him up yet."

"I've been saying the same thing about you for years," Elizabeth teased. "Looks like you both snatched each other up."

Carson came back to the table. "Molly called in sick," he said. "I'm going to have to fill in for her until her sub can come in, Faith."

"No," Elizabeth said, waving her hand and draining her coffee. "Why don't I go in? I want to see the babies anyways, and I'm happy to help. Besides, I need something to pass the time until Nathan gets back. You two enjoy your time together."

"Are you sure?" Carson asked. "It won't be very long."

"Happy to help," Elizabeth said. Her smile turned cheeky. "Besides, I might hang out there for a bit even once Molly's sub comes in. Holding babies is my favorite thing in the world." She placed her mug in a bin and waved. "See you later!"

* * *

"Are you okay, Nathan?"

Nathan took a deep breath, closing his eyes and trying to calm himself. "I'm just so worried that this will be one more dead end. I'm trying not to get my hopes up."

"Keep breathing," Lee said. "We can stay here as long as you need."

After a minute, Nathan let his breath out in a rush and nodded. "Let's do this."

The two men walked into the building and went straight to the reception table. "Hi," Nathan said, flashing his badge. "We got a call from the director saying she might have some information for us."

"Of course," the receptionist said. "Just a moment." She picked up the phone and punched in some numbers. "Ms. Miller, they're here," she said, then nodded. "I will let them know."

Hanging up the phone, the receptionist pointed to the seating area. "If you wouldn't mind waiting right there, Ms. Miller will be out shortly."

"Thank you," Nathan said. He and Lee sat in the chairs. Nathan drummed his fingers absently against the armrest as they waited. He pushed down his fears that they wouldn't find anything.

Within a few minutes a young woman came into the waiting area. "Detective Grant?" she said, looking between Lee and Nathan. They stood, and Nathan held out his hand.

"I'm Detective Grant, and this is Officer Coulter," he said.

She shook both their hands. "Fiona Miller. I'm the director of this rehab center."

Nathan nodded. "Nice to meet you, ma'am. Our chief of police said you had some information for us."

She smiled, motioning for them to follow her. "I don't know how relevant it will be, Detective," she said. "It was more of a hunch."

"A hunch?" Nathan said, perplexed. They'd been brought here on a hunch?

Fiona punched a code into a door, and led them through it. "Our receptionist on the day you came in told the truth. We don't have any John Doe's or Steve Grant's. However, we do have one man who isn't exactly a John Doe, but we also don't know who he is. At least we haven't verified that he is who he says he is. Whether or not he's connected to the man you're looking for, I thought this might be something that your department could investigate."

They passed what looked like a gym. "This is our main physical rehab room," Fiona said, pushing the door open. Several people were engaged in various exercises. She walked past all the machines and opened another door that led to a large pool. There was one man in the pool, following directions from his trainer. Nathan squinted, but the man was a little too far away for him to make out any features.

"That is William Grant," Fiona said, stopping next to the pool. "The last name caught my attention when our receptionist told me about your visit. He came to us about five months ago, and he had no identification on him, but he did tell us his name. He must not be the man you are looking for, but the name was similar and his situation here is...unusual."

"How do you mean?" Lee asked.

Fiona went on, but Nathan couldn't hear her. The man had come closer, and Nathan's eyes widened. He was thinner and slightly haggard and he had a beard, but there was no doubting who he was.

"Steve," Nathan breathed, shock coursing through him at the sight of his lost brother-in-law. "Steve!"

Lee and Fiona stared. Steve came to the side of the pool, looking up at Nathan blankly. Nathan bent down so Steve could see him better. "Steve, it's me! It's Nathan."

"Who's Steve?" the man asked, staring at Nathan in bewilderment. "My name is William."

Nathan laughed. "You always were a jokester. We've been looking for you for months! How did you get here?"

Steve still had a blank look on his face, confusion in his eyes. "Who...who are you?"


	18. Chapter 18

Elizabeth looked at the clock for the hundredth time, wondering where Nathan was. She'd texted him about dinner plans and never gotten a response. She had tried to call him when his shift was supposed to be over, but he didn't answer his phone. She'd even texted Colleen, asking if she had seen Nathan. His sister hadn't heard from him either.

Elizabeth was trying hard not to worry, telling herself that Nathan was a cop and cops got caught up at work all the time. He had probably gotten deep into a case and lost track of the time.

A knock sounded on the door. Hope leapt in Elizabeth's heart, only to come crashing down again when Rosemary came breezing in. The smile on her face fizzled when she saw Elizabeth. "What's wrong?" she asked, hurrying forward with Lucas in her arms.

Elizabeth sighed. "I'm just worried about Nathan. I can't get ahold of him."

Rosemary gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sure he's fine. Do you know how many times I haven't been able to get ahold of Lee, and it turns out he was simply busy at work? They're fine." She patted Lucas's back as he softly fussed, then looked at Elizabeth. "I'm taking Jesse and Clara for a picnic on the beach. Would you like to join us?"

"Thank you, Rosie, but I think I'll stay here," Elizabeth said softly.

"Alright," Rosemary conceded. "But promise me you're not going to sit here worrying the whole time."

"Do I have to promise?"

Rosemary chuckled. "Nathan wasn't doing anything dangerous today, Elizabeth. Lee said they were just checking a potential lead on Steve. He'll be here before you know it."

"I hope so," Elizabeth muttered, crossing her arms against her stomach in the hopes of calming the anxiety.

Rosemary wrapped her in a hug, careful not to squash little Lucas. "Call me if you need anything," she said. "I'll have my phone on me. Even if you just need someone to talk you down."

"Thanks, Rosemary," Elizabeth said gratefully. As Rosemary left, Nathan's car pulled into the driveway and he got out, clearly unharmed. Elizabeth let out a little cry of relief and flew to him, wrapping him in a tight embrace. It took a moment for Nathan's arms to come around her as well, but once they did he held onto her tightly.

Elizabeth instinctively knew something was wrong. She could feel Nathan's shuddering breaths, and his heart was beating in an irregular pattern. She pulled back slightly, looking up at him. His eyes confirmed her sense. They were watery and red, as though he had been holding back tears.

"What happened, Nathan?" Elizabeth asked, her voice shaking slightly.

Nathan shook his head. "Let's sit on the swing," he said hoarsely. Elizabeth followed him to the porch swing, and as they sat there he drew her close to his side, still not saying anything.

Five minutes went by, and Nathan showed no inclination toward talking. Elizabeth knew he was an internal processor, but this was intense even for him. She reached up, cupping his face with her hand, wanting to comfort him. He turned into it, pressing his lips against her palm. Elizabeth slid her arms around his neck and pressed closer, pulling his head down to kiss him. Nathan seemed slightly surprised at her boldness, but he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her back. Elizabeth could feel sadness and desperation in his kiss, and she hoped that this small sign of her physical affection would bring him a measure of peace.

Nathan pulled back slightly, and Elizabeth felt a drop of moisture hit her arm. She reached up, wiping the tears from Nathan's cheeks. He looked at her, raw emotion in his eyes. "How am I going to tell Colleen?" he whispered, his voice anguished.

Elizabeth's heart dropped. "You found Steve," she said, wondering how bad his death must have been to put Nathan in such a state.

He nodded, letting out a shuddering breath.

"Was he murdered?" Elizabeth asked gently, knowing there was no easy way to ask that question.

Nathan shook his head. "No."

"No?" Elizabeth was confused. If not murder, then what?

Nathan leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. "He's alive, Elizabeth."

"Alive? But…" Her brow wrinkled in confusion. Nathan must have felt it, because he drew back, looking into her eyes. Elizabeth continued on. "Why are you so distraught? Isn't it a good thing that he's alive?"

"Yes," Nathan said. "Of course it is. But it's not that simple."

"What's not that simple?" Elizabeth asked, bewildered. His news and his reaction to the news were so contradictory she couldn't make sense of it.

Nathan sighed, leaning back against the swing. "He's alive, but he's in the rehab center in Kahawai."

"I thought you said that center didn't have any Steve Grants in residence," Elizabeth said, tilting her head.

"They didn't," Nathan said, letting out his breath. "They called this morning because they realized that they had someone there with the last name Grant, but they haven't been able to verify his identity. He's been calling himself William Grant."

Elizabeth waited for him to continue, sure that he would explain and everything would soon make sense. She still couldn't make heads or tails of the situation.

"The man calling himself William was Steve."

Elizabeth frowned. "Why would Steve do that?"

"He has amnesia." Nathan rubbed a hand against his forehead. "He didn't know who I was, and apparently he doesn't know who he is. Or at least, not entirely."

"Is there any significance to the name William?" Elizabeth asked.

"He once told Colleen his parents used to call him that when he was a child. His middle name is William, and for a time that's what he went by. But by the time he hit high school, he wanted to go to his first name, so everyone started calling him Steve." Nathan shook his head. "I have no idea why he would remember that and not his first name. The director of the rehab center said the name William Grant is the only thing he remembers. He has nothing else." His eyes filled again, the tears threatening to escape. "He has no memory of Colleen or Allie…" As his words trailed off, he buried his face in his hands, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

Elizabeth rubbed a hand against his back as Nathan tried to collect himself. Her heart broke for him, for Colleen and Allie, and for Steve. How scary it must be to not remember anything about who you were and where you came from.

After a few minutes, Nathan straightened and leaned against the swing again, his arm wrapped around Elizabeth's shoulder. He gave her a tender smile. "Thank you for being here, Elizabeth. I'm sorry I'm not better company this evening."

Elizabeth shook her head. "You've been through a terrible shock, Nathan. It's no wonder you're feeling this way."

He looked up, gazing at the clouds. "I'm going to have to figure out how and when to tell Colleen. Part of me wants to wait until I can figure out exactly what happened to Steve, and the other part of me wants to tell her now so that she can at least know that he is alive." He sighed, then looked at Elizabeth. "What do you think I should do?"

Elizabeth let out her breath. "Nathan, only you can know the answer to that question. You know Colleen, and you know what would be best for her."

"Would it make me a terrible brother if I waited a day or two, just until I could get more information on Steve?" Nathan asked, looking tortured. "I don't want to give her half information if there's more to be found out."

"That wouldn't make you a terrible brother," Elizabeth said softly. "It just means you care and you want all the information possible before telling her. You're considering her feelings." She paused. "But if nothing comes up, Nathan, you're going to have to tell her without knowing all the facts. You can't carry this on your own for too long. Colleen is a strong woman. She'll be able to walk through this." She studied his face. "Are you going to be able to keep this from her since you two live together?"

"We haven't seen much of each other," Nathan admitted. "I've been so busy with this case, I've probably only seen her and Allie for a few minutes each day."

"I think you can put it off for a short time, Nathan." Elizabeth leaned toward him. "But only a short time. She has to know the truth sooner or later. And if she finds out you hid it from her for a long time, she won't be happy."

"I know," Nathan said with a heavy sigh. "I'm trying to put myself in her shoes. What would I want if I thought for months that you had died? Would I want to know that you were actually alive but didn't know me? Or would I want someone to have more answers before telling me?"

Elizabeth squeezed his hand. "Give it a day, Nathan. See what you find out tomorrow. Then maybe have that conversation with Colleen."

He smiled his crooked smile that she loved so much. "Thank you, Elizabeth. You are so steady under pressure, you know that?"

She laughed. "Only because I'm slightly removed from the situation. I don't know Steve. But I do know Colleen."

Nathan nodded. "I like what you suggested. I'll do some more investigating tomorrow and talk to the rehab center director again." He looked hesitant, then plunged ahead. "Would you come with me tomorrow to talk to her?"

"The director?" Elizabeth asked, surprised.

Nathan nodded.

"I'd be happy to go with you," Elizabeth said. "But why me?"

Nathan smiled. "Because I love you, and I want you with me. You have been a rock for me throughout this investigation, Elizabeth. I think I'd feel more steady having you by my side."

Elizabeth's mouth curled into a smile. She was touched by Nathan's words. Placing a hand on his cheek, she leaned forward to kiss him. When she pulled back, she nodded. "I guess we're going to Kahawai tomorrow."

* * *

Nathan sat in the foyer of the rehab center the next morning with Elizabeth, his leg bouncing nervously. He didn't know why he felt like this; normally on a case he was calm and able to think straight. Since this involved a member of his family, it felt so personal. He didn't want to leave without answers. He had promised himself that no matter how today went, he was going to tell Colleen about Steve this evening.

He was not looking forward to that.

Elizabeth put a gentle hand on his thigh in an attempt to stop his nervous bouncing. "Nathan, it's going to be okay." Her soft voice rolled over him like gentle ocean waves, bringing a measure of calm to his mind. He took a deep breath and smiled at her, covering her hand with his.

Fiona walked into the room. "Detective Grant, it's good to see you again," she said, extending her hand.

Nathan stood and shook it, then introduced her to Elizabeth. "Ms. Miller, this is Elizabeth Thatcher. She'll be meeting with us today as well."

"Hello, Ms. Thatcher," Fiona said, shaking Elizabeth's hand next.

"Please, call me Elizabeth."

"Only if you call me Fiona." Fiona smiled and motioned for them to follow her. She led them to a small meeting room and indicated that they should have a seat. "Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked, heading for a small fridge in the corner. "We have water, soda, orange juice."

"Water would be great," Elizabeth said. Nathan echoed the sentiment.

Fiona brought three waters to the table, then sat across from them. "So, what is it you want to know, Detective?"

Nathan took Elizabeth's hand under the table, grateful to have her with him. She smiled and squeezed his hand lightly in a show of support. "We'd like to know how Steve came to the rehab center."

Fiona frowned. "It was an unusual circumstance. He was brought here from the hospital, but they couldn't tell us where he'd come from. All they could say was that his name was William Grant and he'd been involved in some kind of trauma. He ended up in a medically induced coma for about a week when he first got to the hospital. He was there recovering for another couple weeks before he came here. He had a lot of injuries, but the worst were to his head, his left arm, and both of his legs. He still can't walk on his own. That's why we have him rehabbing in the pool a lot. It helps to build up his strength without putting weight on his limbs."

Nathan leaned forward. "How did he get to the hospital?"

"Someone found him on the side of the road unconscious. He had deep gashes in his head. Apparently the person who found him initially thought he was dead, but when he realized Steve was hurt, he called the hospital and they brought him in by ambulance. There was no identification on him, so they only knew his name - or what he thought was his name - after he woke up. The doctors ruled that he must have been in a bad accident, consistent with a car accident. But there was no car anywhere near the area he was found."

Nathan glanced at Elizabeth. "We found his car. It was in a deep ravine." He shook his head, looking back at Fiona. "I have no idea how he survived that fall, much less made his way back up to the road, especially if he was in as bad of a condition as he was."

Fiona nodded. "Sometimes survival adrenaline kicks in and humans are capable of things that shouldn't be possible. Steve should have died from his wounds, Detective. The doctors didn't think he was going to make it. The fact that his only brain injury is amnesia is actually miraculous."

"I suppose," Nathan said with a sigh. "I just don't know how I'm going to explain all this to my sister. We can't figure out why Steve would have been on that road in the first place. It doesn't make any sense."

"I understand," Fiona said gently. "We deal with this kind of thing all the time. If you'd like, I can help you break the news to your sister."

Relief flooded Nathan. "That would be helpful, thank you. Can I bring her in tomorrow?"

Fiona nodded. "Of course." She hesitated. "Will your sister be able to handle seeing Steve, knowing that she can't really talk to him? She can see him, of course, but it's best if she doesn't mention who she is or their connection. At least not yet. Steve could get very agitated if something is triggering a memory that can't quite break through. Like his reaction to seeing you, Detective. It was clear he had a nagging memory of you, but he couldn't place it. That's why he was so upset. In fact, we plan to keep calling him William, at least until he starts to get his memory back."

"I see," Nathan said, letting out a breath. "I will talk to Colleen tonight and then we will come see you tomorrow."

"Perfect," Fiona said. "Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"Just one thing for now," Nathan said. "How likely is it that Steve's memory will come back?"

Fiona pursed her lips, looking down. Nathan could feel Elizabeth's hand tighten on his, and he held his breath. With a grim frown, Fiona looked him right in the eyes. "There's only a twenty percent chance Steve will ever regain his memory."


	19. Chapter 19

Nathan held onto his sister's arm as they stood outside the rehab center the next morning. Colleen looked like the slightest breeze could knock her over. She stared at the building, her face whiter than a sheet.

"I don't know if I can do this, Nathan," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "It was one thing to think he might be dead. I never considered that he might be lost to us in this way." Her voice broke. "How will I tell Allie that her daddy doesn't even know her anymore?"

"Don't think about that yet," Nathan said, his heart hurting for his sister. "Let's just take this one step at a time. The first step is seeing him again. From there, we'll figure out what comes next."

Colleen took a deep shuddering breath, then nodded. She grasped his hand tightly. "Okay, let's go."

Nathan led her to the waiting room, where Fiona was already sitting. She stood when she saw them. "Mrs. Grant," she said, taking Colleen's hand in hers. "Thank you for coming." Her eyes held a softness and understanding. "I'm so sorry for the shock this must have caused you."

Colleen nodded, giving Fiona the smallest of smiles. "Thank you for letting me come today." She looked at Nathan. "My brother tells me Steve has been here for over five months."

"Yes," Fiona said. "He's been recovering for a while, and still has a ways to go. Did Nathan tell you the extent of Steve's injuries?"

"He did," Colleen said, her voice again near a whisper. "He also told me about Steve's memory loss and the fact that he doesn't even know who he is, much less who I am and who our daughter…" Her voice broke again and tears welled in her eyes, threatening to fall. "I'm sorry," she said, wiping her eyes. "I've been a mess today."

"That's understandable," Fiona said sympathetically. She pulled a tissue from a box on the table, handing it to Colleen. "This is a traumatic situation. I'd be worried if you weren't upset."

Dabbing her eyes, Colleen laughed lightly. "Upset doesn't quite begin to describe it." She blew her nose, then squared her shoulders. "I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. He knew how difficult this was for her.

"As ready as I can be," Colleen admitted. "But if I wait until I'm ready, it'll never happen."

"Alright, then, follow me," Fiona said. "We'll meet in Steve's room, just so he feels as comfortable as possible." She paused, looking at Colleen. "You know he thinks his name is William, right?"

Colleen nodded. "Nathan told me. So that's what we will call him."

Fiona stopped outside a door. "Here we are," she said. She knocked lightly at the door. "William? It's Fiona. I have some visitors for you."

"Come in," he called.

Colleen gripped Nathan's hand tightly. "It's been over five months since I've seen him," she said. "I spent so much time imagining the worst, but this never even crossed my mind."

"It'll be okay," Nathan said, reassuring her as Fiona opened the door. "We'll get through this. Together."

Colleen swallowed hard with a nod. They went into the room, where Steve was sitting in an armchair next to the window. Fiona knelt next to Steve, gesturing to Nathan and Colleen. "William, you have some friends who want to say hello. This is Nathan and Colleen."

Steve frowned at Nathan. "I remember you. You kept calling me Steve at the pool."

Nathan cleared his throat. "You're right, I did. That was my mistake, William."

Nodding, Steve seemed placated. His eyes turned to Colleen, and Nathan watched as a dim recognition lit his brother-in-law's eyes. For several moments, Steve and Colleen simply looked at each other. Tears were swimming in Colleen's eyes, but she put on a brave face. "Hello...William."

"Hi," he said, his voice raspy. He put a hand to his head, giving it a little shake. "I feel like I should know you…" His voice trailed off as he tried to place the memory in his mind. "Fiona said your name is Colleen?"

She nodded, sitting in the chair next to his. "I'm Colleen Grant."

Steve blinked. Nathan could see the memories trying to break through, but they were unable to. He felt a strange mix of hope and desperation while watching Steve. Hope that the memories seemed to be there, locked away; desperation that they would never unlock themselves.

"Were we...friends?" Steve asked, his eyes focused on Colleen. He seemed to have forgotten that Nathan and Fiona were still in the room.

Colleen gave him a gentle smile. "Best friends," she said truthfully. Their conversation continued, and Nathan went to the side of the room to observe quietly. As he watched his sister and her husband, he suddenly realized that he didn't want to waste anymore time where Elizabeth was concerned. He knew where he wanted their relationship to go. Why was he waiting to ask her to marry him?

Pulling his phone from his pocket, he pulled up her number and punched out a quick text message. He knew she had the day off, and he would be free once he and Colleen got back home. And he knew exactly where he wanted to take her.

_Want to go to Paradise Island this afternoon? _

Within a minute, she responded. _Of course!_

Nathan smiled. _I'll pick you up at 2:00._

Sliding his phone back in his pocket, he fingered the ring box hiding there. A nervousness joined the excitement he suddenly felt.

Today was the day he would ask Elizabeth Thatcher to be his wife.

* * *

"I'm going to do it, Lee," Nathan said, needing to tell someone his plan once he and Colleen got back from the rehab center. "I'm going to ask Elizabeth to marry me." He was sitting in the Coulter's living room, trying to breathe deeply enough to calm his nerves.

"Took you long enough," Lee said with a laugh. "It's so obvious you two were meant for each other." He rubbed his hands together. "So, where are you going to propose?"

"Paradise Island," Nathan said. "It's where we had our first kiss, and it just feels like the right place to ask her."

"Good, good," Lee said, nodding in approval. He clapped his hands together once. "Why don't you two come over for a celebratory dinner afterwards? We'd love to celebrate with you. And I know Rosie is going to want all the details."

Nathan chuckled. "Of course she is. I think that's a great idea, Lee. Thank you." He raised a brow. "But maybe don't say anything to Rosemary until after I pick up Elizabeth. She might squeal so loudly that Elizabeth will hear from her house and know something is up."

Lee laughed outright. "You know that's the truth!" he said. "I'll wait. And don't be surprised if Carson and Faith happen to be here for dinner as well. You can bet Rosemary will want them to come, and I'm sure Elizabeth would too."

"That's fine with me," Nathan said. "They're both such an important part of Elizabeth's life. I would love it if they could come."

"Why don't we say dinner at 5:00?" Lee asked. "That should give you two enough time together to soak everything in before sharing your news with friends."

"The news our friends will already know?" Nathan said with a laugh. "At least Elizabeth will be surprised by the dinner."

Lee grinned. "This is exciting! I'm happy for you, Nathan. Elizabeth is an amazing woman, and I know you two will have a wonderful life together." He pursed his lips, studying his friend. "Speaking of together, how was the meeting between Steve and Colleen?"

Nathan paused, reflecting on their time at the rehab center. "It was bittersweet," he said finally. "It was obvious Steve had memories trying to break through, but they couldn't. He and Colleen talked a lot, though. He was very receptive to her, which I found encouraging." He shook his head. "But my poor sister is having a hard time with it. She cried all the way home, and I think they were a mixture of happy tears and sad tears. She's happy Steve is still alive and that they were able to talk, but she wants him to regain his memory and be her husband and Allie's father again."

"That's understandable," Lee said quietly. "I can see why she would feel that way."

"Me too," Nathan said. "She's actually taking it better than I thought she would, but this is something that could break even the strongest person." He thought for a moment. "Actually, could you invite her and Allie to dinner tonight? I think they would like to be included, and Colleen has been asking me for weeks when I'm going to propose to Elizabeth. This will hopefully be a pleasant surprise and diversion for her."

"Of course," Lee said. "I'll have Rosemary give her a call."

"Thank you," Nathan said. He glanced at his watch. "It's about time. I'm going to go get Elizabeth." He stood, releasing his breath. "Wish me luck."

Lee laughed, clapping him on the back. "You don't need luck, my friend. Elizabeth is head over heels for you and you are head over heels for her. Now go get the girl!"

* * *

Elizabeth held on tightly to Nathan's hand as they walked around Paradise Island. They were the only ones there, and as they walked they chatted easily about various things. Colleen and Steve's reunion. Their dinner tonight with Rosemary and Lee. Little Lucas's baptism this upcoming Sunday. Allie's desire to have a _Lord of the Rings _marathon with them.

"I haven't watched those movies in a long time," Nathan said, his voice reflective. "That would be a fun activity for the three of us."

"I agree," Elizabeth said. "And Allie's been begging me to show her a new cupcake recipe. Maybe we can bake and decorate cupcakes, and then start watching the movies."

"Sounds good to me," Nathan said. "What kind of cupcakes is she wanting to make?"

"Orange chocolate," Elizabeth said. "They're lots of fun to make. You take a normal chocolate cupcake and dig a little hole out in the middle, which you then fill with an orange cream filling, and then you top the whole thing with an orange buttercream frosting. They're heavenly!"

Nathan grinned. "That sounds incredible. And I love how passionate you are about baking. Your desserts are the best."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said with a smile. "I'm glad to have an appreciative audience for my creations."

"Anytime," Nathan said. "I never considered myself a cake person until you showed up. Now I can't seem to get enough of them."

"You know if you ever want to request a certain kind of cake, I'd be happy to make it for you, right?" Elizabeth asked, looking up into Nathan's brilliant blue eyes.

He smiled at her, that heart-melting crooked smile she adored. "Yes, sweetheart, I know that. Actually, I do have one request."

"What's that?"

"Colleen's birthday is coming up, and I was wondering if you would like to make the cake for her birthday dinner."

Elizabeth was touched by his request. He had never asked her to bake anything specific before, and for some reason it warmed her heart that he would ask her to make something for his sister. "Of course! What does Colleen like?"

"Chocolate," Nathan said with a smirk.

Elizabeth smacked his arm. "That is the safest answer ever! Every woman likes chocolate, silly. What else does she like?"

Nathan thought for a moment. "She likes most fruity things. Berries, mangoes, cherries, bananas…"

Elizabeth's mind was whirling. "What about a Black Forest cake?" she suggested.

"Well, I have no idea what that is, but I'm guessing it's something good," Nathan said, grinning at her.

Elizabeth laughed. "It's a chocolate cake with cherries and a whipped cream topping," she said. "If Colleen likes chocolate and cherries, it's a winning combination."

"That sounds perfect, Elizabeth," Nathan said sincerely. "Thank you for being willing to do this for her."

"Anything for Colleen," Elizabeth responded. She glanced around, realizing they had stopped walking. "Oh!" They were standing in front of the lagoon they had gone swimming in not so long ago. She smiled up at Nathan. "It's our lagoon."

"So it is," Nathan said. He wore a soft smile as he looked at her.

She wondered at the look on his face. "What?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I was just remembering how you leapt into my arms when that fish swam past your leg," he teased. "That was a pleasant surprise."

Elizabeth's cheeks turned pink. "I wasn't expecting to feel something so slimy on my leg," she said with a grimace. Her own voice took on a note of teasing. "I'm surprised I didn't knock you over with as fast as I jumped back."

Nathan smiled, putting an arm around her. "I think I knew even then," he said softly, his eyes locked on hers.

Elizabeth suddenly found it difficult to breathe. "Knew what?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly. The look in his eyes was turning her legs to jelly.

"That I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you," he said, turning to face her. "I know we've only known each other for a relatively short time, but I think when it's right, you can just feel it. And Elizabeth, I feel it with you." He put a hand in his pocket, pulling out a small velvet box.

Elizabeth gasped, her heart starting to race. Nathan smiled at her with his heart in his eyes as he dropped to one knee in front of her. "I love you, Elizabeth. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He opened the box, revealing a delicately beautiful diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Happy tears welled in her eyes, and Elizabeth nodded, no thought needed. "Yes, Nathan, I would love to marry you!"

His eyes lit up and a wide smile spread across his face. He got to his feet, sliding the ring onto her left ring finger. He wrapped her in his arms and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her with more intensity than she could remember him using before. She kissed him back with all the love in her heart. They broke apart and simply stared into each other's eyes, both of them unable to contain the smiles on their faces. Simultaneously, they broke into laughter, their joy overflowing. Nathan lifted Elizabeth in his arms and swung her around, his excitement palpable.

"We're getting married!"


	20. Chapter 20

Elizabeth felt like she was floating as she and Nathan walked up the driveway to Lee and Rosemary's house. She held onto his arm, letting out a happy sigh. "Do you think they'll be excited for us?" she asked, eyes glowing.

Nathan wore a grin that hadn't left his face since he'd asked her to marry him. "I think they'll be just a _little _excited," he said. "Especially Rosemary."

"Rosemary gets excited about the littlest things," Elizabeth said with a chuckle. "You should have seen her when she realized we were going on a date for the first time."

Nathan gave a firm knock on the door, then opened it and walked in as was their custom. Elizabeth glanced around, not seeing anyone. Then suddenly the room was full of people shouting, "Congratulations!"

A wide smile filled Elizabeth's face. She turned to Nathan. "Did you know about this?"

He laughed, looking a little surprised. "I knew there were going to be several people here for a celebratory dinner, but I didn't think it was going to turn into a party." He looked up at the large banner in the living room that said CONGRATULATIONS NATHAN AND ELIZABETH! Finding Rosemary, he lifted a brow. "How did you get that made so fast?"

Rosemary grinned, coming forward and putting an arm around each of them. "I have a friend in the printing business," she said simply, leading them into the midst of their friends and family.

Elizabeth looked around, overwhelmed by the love and support of those closest to her. Lee and Rosemary and their kids, Faith and Carson, Colleen and Allie. Tears sprang to her eyes. "You're all the best!" she exclaimed, smiling at each one on turn.

Allie threw her arms around Elizabeth, grinning up at her. "Is it true? Did Uncle Nathan ask you to marry him? And did you say yes?"

Laughing, Elizabeth nodded. "Yes to all your questions, sweetheart."

Allie's eyes were glowing. "So this means you'll really be my Auntie Elizabeth now!"

"Yes it does."

Faith put an arm around Elizabeth and the other around Allie. "This is such a happy day," she said. "I'm so glad to see you happily in love again, Elizabeth, and getting to marry such a wonderful man."

Elizabeth's eyes softened. "I'm so blessed," she said. Her eyes found Nathan, who was talking to Lee and Carson and Colleen. "He's perfect."

Allie wrinkled her nose. "Uncle Nathan is _not _perfect!" she announced. "Sometimes he's weird. And his jokes are terrible!"

Elizabeth and Faith laughed. "Way to keep things in perspective, Allie," Elizabeth said with a grin.

Faith raised a brow. "So, can we see the ring?" she asked.

"Oooh, yes! The ring," Rosemary exclaimed, suddenly appearing beside them. "Let's see it!"

Elizabeth held up her hand, showing off the exquisite ring. Rosemary and Faith oohed over it, and Allie smiled. "Uncle Nathan picked a good one," she said, nodding her approval.

Rosemary put her arm around Elizabeth, completing the circle of friends. "Who would have thought such beauty could come from ashes," she said quietly, looking at Elizabeth knowingly. "You thought you would never love again. And now here you are, happier than I can ever remember seeing you."

Elizabeth was quiet for a moment, reflective. "I think I'm so happy because I know not to take Nathan for granted," she said. "His line of work might scare me at times, but I know that he is cautious and that he does his job well. But most importantly, I know that he loves me and wants what's best for me." She smiled. "Just like I want what's best for him."

Lee's voice cut into their conversation. "Dinner's ready, everyone!" he called out. "We've got everything set up buffet style, so grab what you want and find a seat at the table." He grinned. "We have a joyful occasion to celebrate!"

There was a general flurry of activity as people got their food and took their seats. Elizabeth found herself sitting between Nathan and Colleen. Colleen's eyes were a little sad, but she had a joyful smile on her face. "I told you you'd be engaged in no time," she said with a little wink at Elizabeth. "Once Nathan makes up his mind, he acts." She took Elizabeth's hand, pressing it tightly. "I'm so glad we're going to be sisters."

"Me too," Elizabeth replied with a smile. She glanced around to make sure everyone was engaged in their own conversations, then lowered her voice. "How are you doing, Colleen? With everything that's happened in the past couple of days, it must be very hard on you."

Colleen's eyes shadowed, and she nodded. "It has been hard," she admitted. "I feel so torn. I'm happy that Steve was found alive, but I'm devastated that he doesn't know me or Allie." She glanced at her daughter, who was happily chatting with Nathan. "Allie doesn't know yet. I want to spend some more time with Steve and see if his memory begins to come back at all before Allie finds out about her daddy. She's too young to understand why he wouldn't know her. She's a smart girl, but I fear for her emotional state if she were to know what's going on."

Elizabeth nodded sympathetically. "I understand that, Colleen." She squeezed her hand. "I pray every night that Steve's memory will come back, despite the medical odds of it not happening."

Colleen gave her a genuine smile. "Thank you, Elizabeth. I have faith that things will work out somehow. Whether we get back the Steve we once knew or we have to forge ahead with new memories together, God will give us the grace to go on."

Elizabeth marveled at Colleen's courage. "You're a strong woman, Colleen."

That merited a laugh from her future sister-in-law. "I don't know about that. But I have good friends to help me through. Like you. And of course my dear brother." She shot Nathan a fond look. "He's been my rock." She smiled at Elizabeth. "And he tells me you have been his rock. Thank you for that."

"It's easy to be there for the person you love," Elizabeth said softly. "He's been there for me as much as I've been there for him."

"You two are perfect for each other," Colleen said. "Watching you is like watching a real life fairy tale." She sighed. "Such a beautiful couple."

Elizabeth laughed. "Thanks, Colleen."

Lee tapped his glass, bringing everyone's attention to him. He held up his drink, a wide grin on his face. "We want to toast the happy couple." Everyone lifted their glasses as well, and Lee continued. "Nathan and Elizabeth, we couldn't be happier for you. Rosie and I have known both of you for a very long time, and I can't think of a couple more suited for each other than you are. We've watched your love develop and grow, and seen you work through some tough circumstances. Through it all, your love has only gotten stronger. May you have many happy years together, and may your love continue to deepen with each passing day. Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

Nathan took Elizabeth's hand, grinning at Lee. "Thanks, Lee. That was quite a speech."

Lee chuckled. "It's the longest one you'll get out of me." He raised his glass at Nathan again. "We really are happy for you."

Elizabeth smiled at Nathan, getting lost in his eyes. "I'm so glad we're going to be able to spend our lives together."

Nathan leaned forward, giving her a quick kiss, which elicited "eww!"s from Jesse and Clara. "Me too," he said quietly, gazing into her eyes.

Elizabeth smiled back with a slight blush, amazed that she was fortunate enough to have found Nathan. She would be forever grateful that Billy Hamilton had knocked her over that day a few months ago, because otherwise she never would have met Nathan.

* * *

"I thought that went well," Nathan said, his arm around Elizabeth as they gently rocked back and forth on her porch swing. They had just taken leave of the party and finally had a moment to themselves. It had been a wonderful evening, but Nathan had to admit he was glad to have his fiancee to himself.

Fiancee.

He smiled, pulling Elizabeth a little closer. He was the luckiest man in the world.

"It did," Elizabeth said, leaning her head on his shoulder. "That was a nice surprise. I'm so glad everyone is happy for us."

They rocked for a few moments in silence, just enjoying the evening. The sun was nearly set, and a warm breeze was blowing gently, bringing the smell of the ocean and tropical flowers with each burst of wind. Nathan inhaled deeply, his lungs filled with the heavenly scent.

"When do you want to get married?" Nathan asked, leaning his head against Elizabeth's. "Long engagement or short?"

"Definitely short," Elizabeth said immediately. "Maybe a few months from now?"

Nathan's brows rose. "A few months? I thought weddings took a long time to plan."

Elizabeth chuckled. "Most weddings probably do. But I never wanted a big fancy wedding. I'd be happy with a nice church wedding with a laid-back reception in the church hall afterwards." She looked up at him. "But if you'd prefer a bigger wedding, that's fine with me."

"Oh, no, no," Nathan said quickly. "I love the idea of a smaller wedding. Are we talking family and friends?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said. "I've never seen the point in inviting people you never see just because you're getting married. I want this to be a celebration of our love with the people we love and are close to." She thought for a moment. "We could probably keep it under fifty people."

Nathan grinned, kissing her forehead. "How did I get so lucky?" he asked. "Colleen always told me every woman turns into Bridezilla when she's planning a wedding. I get the feeling you will be the opposite of that."

Laughing, Elizabeth said, "I've never been the freak out type. Now, we might have to rein Rosemary in a little bit...she's going to have lots of opinions!"

"That doesn't surprise me," Nathan said. "But I'm sure she will be a huge help for you. Who are you going to ask to be your bridesmaids?"

"Rosemary, Faith, and Colleen," Elizabeth said immediately. "And I'll ask Allie to be a junior bridesmaid."

"So I'll need three groomsmen," Nathan mused. "I already know I want to ask Lee and Carson. Not sure about the third. Maybe Hickam."

Elizabeth nodded. "That sounds good. And what about Jesse and Clara being the ring bearer and flower girl?"

"Absolutely," Nathan agreed. He smiled. "I think we just took care of the wedding party."

"Well that was easy," Elizabeth said, laughing. "See, this won't be so bad."

"Why don't we get married in December?" Nathan suggested. "The weather will be beautiful, and the church will be decorated for Christmas and look stunning. And it's only two months away."

Elizabeth smiled up at him. "That sounds perfect, Nathan. A Christmas wedding! Before or after the actual holiday?" she asked, tilting her head.

Nathan thought for a moment. "How about a few days before? Maybe the 20th or 21th? That would give us time to get everything together without the Christmas rush, and then we could spend Christmas together, and then go on a honeymoon."

Elizabeth blushed prettily. "Let's see if the 20th is available. I can call Fr. Frank and ask if the church is free that day, and if we can have our reception in the church hall."

Nathan twirled a stand of her hair in his fingers. "Perfect." He thought for a moment. "What else are we going to need to do? I'm afraid I haven't been to a lot of weddings, and my sister wouldn't let me get too involved."

"Well, we'll need to make a guest list, figure out who is going to cater the food, pick flowers and cake and a color scheme."

"Doesn't Faith make cakes?" Nathan asked.

Elizabeth smiled. "She certainly does. And she's told me for years that she would love to make a wedding cake for my wedding. We'll ask her." She looked at him, eyebrows raised. "What kind of cake do you like best?"

"I like any cake you've made," Nathan said honestly.

Elizabeth gave him a look, the one she did when he gave an answer that wasn't really an answer. Nathan smiled. "I really don't have a favorite, Elizabeth. They're all delicious. What's your favorite?"

"I like the lemon raspberry."

Grinning, Nathan said, "Isn't that the first dessert you baked after finding out I hadn't tried many before? And we had it at Lee and Rosie's?"

"Good memory," Elizabeth said, smiling up at him. "It was indeed."

Nathan frowned. "But it was pink. Aren't wedding cakes usually white?"

"Usually," Elizabeth said with a nod. "Faith can put a marshmallow fondant around the cake, so it'll look white, but inside the cake will be the normal lemon raspberry."

"Sounds delicious," Nathan said, reaching down to clasp her hand in his. "Maybe in the next couple of days we can figure out the guest list. I'll make a list of people I want to invite, and you make a list of people you want to invite, and then we'll combine them."

Elizabeth grinned. "You know our lists are going to overlap a little, since we share friends?"

"All the better," Nathan said. "That'll keep the wedding small. Now, what's this about a color scheme?"

"That's just what color the decorations will be, and the bridesmaid dresses, and the ties for the groomsmen. What do you think about blue with silver accents? Those are some traditional Christmas colors, but more elegant than the usual green and red. Seems it would fit a wedding better."

Nathan nodded. "I like it. Can we have blue ties instead of silver?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said. "I always wanted my bridesmaids to have royal blue dresses, so we'll see if we can match the ties to the dresses." She grinned. "And I get to find a wedding dress! That was always the part I was most excited about when I thought about my wedding as a child."

Nathan knew Elizabeth would be breathtaking in any wedding dress. "What kind of dress do you want?" he asked, even though he knew nothing about wedding dress styles.

"I'm actually not sure," Elizabeth admitted. "I've pictured so many different kinds, and I like them all. I think when I find the right dress, I'll just know it." She paused. "Maybe on my next day off I'll go to the wedding dress shop. Rosemary and Faith will want to come, of course, so I'll have to coordinate with them." Her eyes sparkled. "This is so exciting, Nathan. We get to start planning our life together."

He closed the short distance between them and kissed her long and slow. When he pulled away, he smiled into her eyes, cupping her cheek in his hand. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."


	21. Chapter 21

"You ready for this?" Elizabeth asked, placing two giant bowls of popcorn on the coffee table.

Nathan eyed the bowls dubiously. "Flavored popcorn?" he asked, skepticism written all over his face. "What's wrong with good, old fashioned, buttered popcorn?"

Sitting next to him, Elizabeth nudged him playfully in the ribs. "Nothing. But this is a fun way to expand your horizons. How are you ever going to know if you like something if you never try it? You need to branch out, Nathan!" She grabbed a handful of the popcorn and started eating it. "I promise you'll like it."

Nathan sniffed the air. "Those are two different flavors, aren't they?"

Smiling sweetly, Elizabeth nodded. "I made them myself. One is savory, one is sweet. You get to guess what the flavors are."

"Alright," Nathan said in resignation. "I suppose I can try something new." He could see Elizabeth grinning as he reached for the first bowl. "Looks like this one has a lot of spices involved."

"Good observation," Elizabeth said. "Now see if you can tell me what the overall flavor is supposed to be."

Nathan cautiously put the popcorn in his mouth. His eyes widened in surprise as he chewed. "This tastes like pizza!" he exclaimed after swallowing.

Elizabeth beamed. "Very good! Isn't it delicious?" She grabbed another handful. "I found this recipe after browsing different variations on popcorn because I was getting tired of the same old recipe. This one caught my eye, and I just knew it would be a winner!"

Chuckling, Nathan acknowledged the truth. "You were right, this is amazing." He reached for some more. "I should really quit being skeptical of your creations. They're always delicious."

"Wait until you try the other one!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "It's my favorite."

"Oh yeah?" Nathan asked, finishing his second handful of pizza popcorn. He took a sip of water, then reached into the second bowl. "You said this one is sweet?"

"Yup," Elizabeth said, nodding. She watched him expectantly as he tasted the sweet popcorn.

Nathan smiled, then laughed. "I should have known. This is white chocolate, just like your favorite mocha."

Elizabeth grinned. "Wonderful, isn't it?"

Nathan nodded. "You were right again, this is tasty as well." He shook his head. "How do you do it? You have such a knack for flavor combinations."

"I just find good recipes," Elizabeth said with a wave of her hand. "I can't come up with them myself. Tried that once, and let's just say it did _not _turn out well."

"Oh?" Nathan asked, raising one brow. "Care to elaborate?"

"I was twenty-two and really getting into baking. Following recipes was something that came naturally, but I'd seen a cooking show where the baker improvised her ingredients and came up with the most beautiful and delicious looking goodies. So I wanted to try it too." Elizabeth grimaced. "Since it was fall at the time, I thought I'd try making cranberry orange muffins. Let's just say it was a mess and they tasted pretty awful. From then on, I decided since there are perfectly good recipes out there already, I would just follow them for the best results."

"Well, no one can follow a recipe quite like you," Nathan told her. "You always make the best treats."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said. Nathan could see a little color fill her cheeks at his compliment, and he smiled to himself. She was cute when she blushed. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, prompting her blush to deepen as she smiled at him.

"So, what are we watching tonight?" Nathan asked, settling back into his spot. Elizabeth had invited him over for her annual Halloween tradition of popcorn and a movie.

Elizabeth grinned, pointing the remote at the TV. "I watch this every year on this night," she said. The screen lit up, and Nathan's brows rose again.

"White Christmas?" he asked. "You watch a Christmas movie on Halloween?"

"Sure do," Elizabeth said, chuckling. "It's been a tradition in my family for as long as I can remember. Halloween always kicked off Christmas movie season. And it was always White Christmas."

Nathan put his arm around Elizabeth, drawing her close. "I love learning new things about you."

She smiled up at him. "And we have the rest of our lives to keep learning new things about each other."

"I can't wait to spend my life with you," he replied softly, leaning down to kiss her. When he pulled away, they simply stared into each other's eyes for a minute before Elizabeth gently patted his cheek and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I hope you don't mind watching White Christmas on Halloween every year," she said cheekily. Nathan could feel her smiling against his shoulder.

He pulled her closer and grinned. "I don't mind at all, sweetheart. Not at all."

* * *

"I'm sorry, _when _is the wedding?" Rosemary asked, her voice louder than it should be indoors. "I could have sworn you just said December 20th!"

Elizabeth poked her head out of the dressing room, giving her friend a look. "That's because I did say December 20th. Nathan called Fr. Frank, and it turns out the church and the church hall are free that day. So we booked it for our wedding."

"That's less than two months away!" Rosemary exclaimed, a note of panic in her voice. "Elizabeth, how are we supposed to plan the wedding of your dreams in less than two months?"

Elizabeth could hear Faith laughing. "Rosemary, you know Elizabeth has always wanted a simple wedding. She probably already knew pretty much what she wanted. It's just a matter of getting it all together."

"Exactly," Elizabeth called, buttoning the many tiny pearl buttons on her current dress. "Nathan and I have ironed out most of the details already. It's basically just the little things that need attention now. We were on the same page about everything. You'll both be happy to know that I chose royal blue as the color for the bridesmaid dresses."

She could hear Rosemary sputtering and Faith talking her down. Elizabeth tried not to laugh. Rosemary had a take charge mentality when it came to weddings, and she thought all weddings should be grand events. She hadn't ever really believed that Elizabeth really wanted a small, intimate wedding and reception. But small and intimate was exactly what Elizabeth wanted. And she intended for it to stay that way.

"Alright, I'm coming out," she said, drawing back the curtain and coming into view of Faith and Rosemary. "What do you think?"

Both her friends blinked at her. "Umm...maybe not that one," Faith said, looking at the dress with her head tilted. Rosemary wrinkled her nose.

"What? It looked so pretty on the stand," Elizabeth said, walking over to the three-way mirror. She looked at her reflection and raised her brows. "Oh."

"Yeah," Rosemary said, smiling. "It was pretty on the stand, but I don't think mermaid style is quite your thing. Maybe try the sheath dress next?"

The three friends had browsed through many dresses and Elizabeth had ultimately chosen four to try on. She did as Rosemary suggested, trying on the sheath gown next, but got similar results as the mermaid style gown. After the sheath she tried on the ballgown style dress, and both Rosemary and Faith smiled when they saw her.

"Much better!" Rosemary exclaimed as Elizabeth peered at her reflection in the mirror. The elegant dress had beautiful lacy detail and small pearl beading, making Elizabeth feel a little bit like a princess. She ran her hands over the fabric with a soft smile. "This is a beautiful dress," she murmured. Turned to and fro, she studied her reflection. "And it fits really well."

"It's a gorgeous dress, Elizabeth," Faith said. She raised a brow. "Is this the one?"

Elizabeth tilted her head and pursed her lips. "I'm not sure. I love it, but I don't know that it's the one for me. It's almost too fancy."

Faith nodded. "Does it remind you of socialite life in New York?"

"It does," Elizabeth said with a slight grimace. "And this wedding is going to be elegant but simple. I want my dress to reflect that. To reflect more of me as I am now, not who I was then."

"Alright, then let's see dress number four," Rosemary said. "And if you don't like that one, we'll look some more to see if we can find something else you like."

Elizabeth could hear her friends talking as she tried on the fourth dress, an empire style gown with delicate lace sleeves and tiny pearl beads decorating the bodice. The white fabric flowed down from the waistline and ended right below Elizabeth's ankles. She took a deep breath, hoping this one looked good. Clothes shopping had never been her favorite activity. She pulled the curtain aside once more and stepped out.

Rosemary and Faith gasped in unison. "Oh, Elizabeth!" Rosemary breathed. "You are stunning!"

Faith had tears in her eyes. "It's perfect, Elizabeth! It's so you."

Elizabeth turned to look in the mirror, and her breath caught in her throat. She gave a little gasp, a hand going to her throat. "This is the dress!" She laughed. "I told Nathan I would know the dress when I saw it. And I know. This is the one."

Her friends surrounded her in an impromptu group hug. She smiled through happy tears. "You two are the best friends in the world. I'm so glad you're here with me, helping me get ready to marry a wonderful man."

"We're happy for you, Elizabeth," Faith said. "And this is going to be the perfect wedding."

"Yes, but can we talk about maybe making it a little fancier?" Rosemary asked, an impish look in her eyes.

Elizabeth laughed. "You know I love you, Rosemary, but no. I don't want fancy. Nathan and I are simple people, and we're happy with a simple wedding."

"How did your parents react when you told them about the wedding?" Faith asked as the three friends made their way to the couch and plopped down together all at once.

"Welllll..." Elizabeth said, drawing out the word. "They might not know I'm getting married."

"_What_?!" Rosemary stared at Elizabeth. "How do your parents not know yet?"

Elizabeth squirmed a little. Faith stared at her, mount agape. "You haven't even told them about Nathan, have you?"

Straightening her shoulders, Elizabeth sat up a little straighter. "They made it perfectly clear when I got engaged to Jack that they wanted nothing to do with the wedding. They thought someone in the military wasn't good enough for their daughter, although they had no problem disinheriting me when I became a nurse and moved here. Why should I believe they would think any better of Nathan? He's in law enforcement. That wouldn't be good enough for the mighty New York society Thatchers."

Faith put an arm around Elizabeth. "You'll never know if you don't tell them," she said gently. "When was the last time you talked to your parents?"

A tear slipped from Elizabeth's eye. "Five years ago," she said, her voice barely audible. "I called to tell them Jack had died." She stopped, unable to continue. The pain of their response still smote her heart.

Rosemary frowned. "What did they say?" She looked confused, as did Faith. Elizabeth had never had the heart to repeat her father's words before. She sniffed, holding on to the hand Rosemary offered.

"My dad said that's what happens when you fall in love with a military man." Her friends gasped. Elizabeth nodded, then continued. "And then my mother said the next time I fell in love, I should make sure to choose someone with a 'sensible' profession who wouldn't 'go and get himself killed.' Those were her exact words." She wiped a tear away. "I haven't talked to them since."

"Oh, Elizabeth! How did I not know you weren't speaking to your parents?" Faith asked, looking a little bewildered.

"It's not something I talk about," Elizabeth said with a shrug. "My family basically cut me out of their lives when I left, and we didn't talk much anyways. So I see no point in letting them know about Nathan and the wedding. They wouldn't come, and they wouldn't approve."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry," Rosemary said, pulling Elizabeth into a hug. When she let her go, she looked at Elizabeth. "We are going to make this wedding exactly what you want it to be. No interference whatsoever."

Elizabeth smiled, knowing how much that meant coming from Rosemary. "You're sure, Rosie?"

Her friend nodded emphatically. "Yes, I'm sure. This is your wedding, and you deserve to have it be everything _you _want it to be. Now," she said, taking charge in a practical manner, "why don't you change back into your clothes and we'll get this dress to the checkout." She smiled. "While you do that, Faith and I will go look around for some royal blue bridesmaid dresses."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said, more grateful than ever for her two amazing friends. "You're the best. Both of you."

"We know," Rosemary said with a wink. She stood. "Come on, Faith, let's go see what we can find."

* * *

Nathan sat a little apart from Steve and Colleen in the large parlor of the rehab center. He always gave them space on their visits to the center, present only as moral support for Colleen. His sister was getting stronger with each visit, and the last time they'd come, she hadn't cried on the way home. Her optimism was growing day by day, but she kept herself grounded in the reality that Steve wasn't likely to regain his memory completely, if at all.

He studied them, noting the way Colleen had a hand on Steve's arm and how Steve was smiling tenderly at her. Nathan wondered if his brother-in-law knew more than his brain was capable of expressing. It gave Nathan a thread of hope.

"Have I told you that I have a daughter?" Colleen asked Steve brightly.

Steve shook his head. "No, you haven't. Do you know, I always thought I would have a daughter one day." He smiled. "Do you have a picture?"

Colleen nodded and rummaged in her purse. "Let me see...here it is!" she said, pulling Allie's picture from her wallet. She handed it to Steve. "Thats…"

"Allie," Steve whispered, staring at the picture.

Colleen turned white. Nathan stood, jaw dropping. "Steve...William...you recognize Allie?"

Steve looked up at Nathan, his eyes wide. "I know her. I don't know how, but I know this little girl. Allie," he repeated, his eyes locking on the picture, recognition glimmering fainting in their depths.


	22. Chapter 22

"Are you sure about this, Colleen?" Nathan asked, an arm around his sister's shoulder. "Once you open this door, you won't be able to go back."

"I know," Colleen said, a determined look in her eyes. "But if Steve recognized Allie from her picture, that means his memories are still there. They just have to be unlocked. What if Allie is the key he needs?" She smiled bravely. "Besides, it's time Allie knows her father is still alive. It might be hard for her to understand his condition, but she needs to see him. And he needs to see her."

Nathan nodded. "Alright. Then we'll tell her."

"I'll get her," Colleen said, heading for the back door. Allie was blowing bubbles on the patio, and Nathan could hear Colleen ask her to come inside for a minute.

It had been nearly a week since Steve had recognized the picture of Allie. Nathan and Colleen had visited him every day since with a new picture, and Steve always recognized his little girl, though he still didn't know why he recognized her. Nathan and Colleen had been debating whether or not to let Allie know about her father, and this morning Colleen had resolutely decided that her daughter should know.

Allie came running into the living room, eyes bright. Her hair was tousled from the strong breeze. "Uncle Nathan, you should blow bubbles with me!" she exclaimed, holding up the bottle. "It's so much fun!"

Nathan smiled, putting an arm around his niece. "I'd love to, honey. But first, your mom and I have something we need to talk to you about," he said as Colleen reappeared. Allie sat next to Colleen on the couch, looking between the two of them. She frowned. "You both look serious. This isn't good, is it?"

Colleen put an arm around her daughter. "It's good and bad at the same time, sweetie."

Uncertainty filled Allie's eyes. "This is about Dad, isn't it?"

Colleen simply nodded. Allie blinked, absorbing that information. "You said good and bad?"

Looking at Nathan, Colleen seemed to ask him with her eyes to take over for a moment. "Yes, Allie, it's good and bad," he said gently. "The good news is that he's alive. We found him."

Allie's mouth dropped. "Dad is alive?" she whispered, hope filling her brown eyes. "Where is he?"

"That's the bad news," Colleen said, pulling Allie closer. "He's in a rehab center, Allie. His memory is...not good."

"What do you mean, 'not good'?" Allie asked.

"He has something called amnesia," Nathan said. "It means he doesn't remember who he is, or…" He hesitated, giving his niece a sympathetic look. "Or anyone else."

Tears sprang to Allie's eyes as she realized what Nathan meant. "So he doesn't remember you, or mom, or...me?" she asked, sniffing.

"Not entirely," Colleen said. "We showed him your picture, Allie, and he recognized you. He doesn't know why, but he knows that he knows you. He even said your name." She drew in a deep breath. "Your daddy might never remember everything, honey. He might stay the way he is now forever. But he does know you, and your Uncle Nathan and I thought maybe we should take you to see him. If that's something you would want."

Allie nodded immediately. "I want to see him," she said. "I miss him so much."

Colleen hugged her tightly. "I know, baby. I know."

"When can we go?" Allie asked. "Today?"

"We can go today," Nathan said with a smile. "Just remember, Allie, your dad has had a bad brain injury. So if he says or does anything that you're not used to, it's just because he's not fully himself yet."

"Okay," Allie said.

Colleen brushed Allie's hair back from her forehead. "And you might have to call him William instead of Dad," she said.

Allie's brow wrinkled. "William? Why William? His name is Steve."

"He thinks it's William," Nathan said. "He was called that for a short time as a child, and that's what he remembers."

"Okay," Allie said with a shrug. "But that's weird. I've never called him anything except Dad."

"It'll be an adjustment," Colleen told her. "But we've been praying that your daddy gets his memory back, and we'll just keep praying for that to happen."

Allie thought about that for a moment, then nodded. "So when do we leave?"

Colleen looked at Nathan. "Would half an hour from now work?" she asked.

Nathan nodded. "Yes, it will. Let's get ready to go."

* * *

An hour later they pulled into the rehab center parking lot. Allie stared out the window, eyes wide. Nathan knew it was hitting her that she was about to see her father for the first time in months, but he wouldn't be the father she remembered.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" he asked, looking back at his niece. She nodded, eyes still big.

They all got out of the car, and Allie reached for their hands. Holding on tightly, she smiled bravely, reminding Nathan of Colleen. "I'm ready," she said with a little tremor in her voice. Hand in hand, the three of them walked into the building. They were met by Fiona, who bent down and smiled at Allie.

"You must be Steve's daughter," she said, her voice chipper. "I told him he would have a special visitor today, and he's excited to know who that is."

Allie gave Fiona a tentative smile. Fiona continued. "He's been talking about you a lot this week, Allie. He still doesn't know who you are, but he knows that he remembers you, and he's been talking about 'his little Allie' all week."

Nathan watched as Allie's face lit up in an angelic smile. A resoluteness seemed to come over her, and she stood up a little straighter. "Then let's go see him," she said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Ms. Miller," Fiona said as she led them to Steve's room. She knocked gently at the door, then opened it. "William? Your friends are here," she said.

Steve looked up from his chair with a smile. "Did the special visitor come with them?"

Fiona nodded. "She sure did." She led Allie into the room, stopping her next to Steve. "Here she is."

Steve's eyes filled with tears, and he reached out to clasp Allie's hand. "Allie," he whispered. "I've missed you."

Allie's eyes were similarly wet, and she impulsively threw herself into her father's arms, forgetting Nathan and Colleen's cautions. "I missed you too, Daddy."

Nathan drew in a sharp breath, wondering how his brother-in-law would respond to Allie's words and embrace. Steve had his arms around Allie, and his eyes were flickering back and forth, as if there was something he was trying hard to remember. The three adults collectively held their breath watching the scene in front of them, wondering what was going to happen next.

Steve leaned back, looking into Allie's eyes. "Daddy," he repeated slowly, wonder on his face. "I'm your daddy."

Allie nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks while she smiled. Steve wiped the tears away and hugged her. "My girl!"

Nathan felt Colleen lean into his side, trying to hide her own emotion. He knew this was a momentous moment, and he wrapped an arm around his sister, lending her support.

Steve looked up, his eyes travelling to Colleen. He reached a hand out to her, and she went to his side, taking his hand and kneeling next to his chair. "Colleen," he said gently, raising her hand to his lips. "We're married."

Colleen gasped, and tears filled her eyes too. She simply nodded, a laugh breaking free.

Fiona smiled as she stood next to Nathan, wiping tears from her own eyes. "These are the kinds of moments that make the job incredibly worthwhile," she said, watching Steve's face light up as he realized he had a family and that they were surrounding him. "He still might not remember a lot, but he's remembered the most important people in his life." She sighed happily. "That's more than a lot of patients with memory loss experience."

Nathan smiled, watching his reunited family. They might still have a long road ahead, but he was happy that Steve had remembered his wife and daughter. For now, that was enough.

* * *

"Steve remembered?" Elizabeth asked in awe that evening as she and Nathan worked on their wedding invitations.

Nathan nodded, unable to hide his smile. "You should have seen them, Elizabeth. Steve was so happy, Colleen was crying tears of joy, and Allie was over the moon. He even remembered that his name is Steve. No more William."

"Oh, Nathan!" Elizabeth exclaimed, gazing at him in wonder. "That is incredible!"

"It really is," Nathan agreed, taking her hand in his. He rubbed his thumb back and forth against her fingers for a moment, lost in thought. "They thought they had so much taken from them," he said finally. "And now they're getting it back again. Steve is alive, and he remembers them. There's still so much he needs to remember, but that is the most important."

"Does he remember you?" Elizabeth asked.

Nathan chuckled wryly. "No, not yet," he admitted. "But that's okay. I'm content to let his mind take the time it needs to heal. I'm confident he will remember everything eventually."

"Good," Elizabeth said with a smile. She tilted her head, studying him. "This is some of the best news we've had in a while."

"True," Nathan said, kissing her knuckles before releasing her hand. "Though I still think the best news of all was you agreeing to be my wife." He stared at the invitations spread across the table. "And I'm very impressed that we kept the guest list under fifty!"

Laughing, Elizabeth nodded. "Forty-nine to be exact. And that includes the kids of some of our guests." She glanced at the invitation in front of her. "And my family…"

"Hey," Nathan said, taking her hand once again. Elizabeth knew her face had given away her emotions. "You don't have to invite them if you don't want to, sweetheart." He tipped her chin up with a finger. "I will support whatever decision you make."

A soft smile tugged at Elizabeth's lips. "I know you will, Nathan, and I love that about you. You're always so supportive." She sighed. "I know I should invite them, at the very least to let them know that I'm getting married, but another part of me just wants to keep them out of my life." She toyed with the edges of the invitation. "I do want to invite my sister Julie. She and I always got along. But my parents and Viola, they're another story. None of them were understanding about Jack, and I have a bad feeling they would be even less understanding about you." She let out a huff. "Not that they're even supportive or understanding of me. It was their way or the highway. I chose the highway by coming here."

Nathan smiled, brushing her cheek with his hand. "Have I ever mentioned how glad I am that you took the highway?"

That made her smile. She leaned forward, brushing her lips against his in a kiss. "And have I ever mentioned how much I love you?"

"Maybe a time or two," Nathan said, grinning. "But it never hurts to hear it again."

"How about I show you instead?" Elizabeth asked with a flirty smile. She brought her lips to his once again, and they shared a deep kiss that made Elizabeth glad she was sitting. Her legs wouldn't have held her up if they'd been standing.

A cry from the next room made them break apart reluctantly. "I'll get him," Nathan said, getting up from his chair.

"He probably needs a diaper change," Elizabeth said. "Are you sure you want to take care of that?"

Nathan lifted a brow. "I've changed many a diaper in my lifetime, Ms. Thatcher. I think I can handle this one."

"Oh, a man who can change a baby. I'm impressed!" Elizabeth called after him as he disappeared into the bedroom where baby Lucas had been sleeping. Nathan called back, "I learned a lot when Allie was a baby!"

Elizabeth chuckled to herself, continuing to address the invitations until Nathan came out of the room with Lucas in his arms. "I think he might be hungry," he said. "Where's the bottle?"

"In the fridge."

Nathan searched the fridge, finding the bottle. He filled a pot with water and put it on the stove with the bottle inside, setting it to a simmer. Elizabeth watched him as he worked, Lucas in one arm, using the other to get the bottle ready. Her heart melted completely as she took in the big, strong man taking care of a little baby.

She got up from her spot and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Nathan looked down at her in surprise. "What's this?" he asked, a teasing smile on his lips.

Elizabeth placed one hand on Lucas's back as the baby looked over his shoulder at her, brown eyes wide. She smiled up at Nathan. "There's something very attractive about watching you with a baby," she said.

Nathan laughed. "Is that so? Maybe I should hold Lucas more often."

"Maybe. And maybe someday in the not too distant future, we'll have one of our own," Elizabeth said softly.

That rendered Nathan speechless for an entire minute. He leaned down to kiss her again, then murmured against her lips, "I would love nothing more."

Lucas squawked, objecting to being squished between the two adults. Nathan and Elizabeth laughed, and Elizabeth let her arms drop to her side. She tickled Lucas's chin. "You don't want to be a Lucas sandwich?" she cooed, prompting hearty giggles from the little boy. She plucked him from Nathan's arms, cuddling him close. Nathan pulled the bottle from the pot, wiping it dry with a dish towel. He handed the bottle to Elizabeth, and they both sat down again while Elizabeth set about feeding Lucas.

"You were right, he's definitely hungry," Elizabeth observed as Lucas sucked down the milk. "Lee and Rosemary should be back with the twins within the hour. Jesse and Clara are probably getting tired right about now after having been at the beach all day."

"I would imagine so," Nathan said. He started placing invitations in their envelopes, sealing them tightly. After a moment, he sat back, eyes trained on Elizabeth. She felt a little blush rise as his gaze intensified. "What?" she asked.

He smiled. "I'm just imagining you holding our baby someday," he said. "You will be such a good mother."

Her blush deepened, but his words brought a smile to her face. "Thank you." She looked down at Lucas, a thought springing to mind. "You know, we've never talked about how many children we want."

Nathan shrugged. "I'm open to however many we get," he said. "I've never had an ideal number in mind." He smiled. "For the longest time I thought I would never have kids, so this is a wonderful new concept." Tilting his head, brows raised, he asked, "How many do you want?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I've always thought five would be a good number." She searched his eyes. "Would that be too many for you?"

He shook his head. "Five would be fine with me." He leaned forward. "But I meant what I said, Elizabeth. I would be happy with whatever number of children we end up with. Whether it's one or ten makes no difference to me. Just as long as we're raising them together, I will be happy."

"Ten?!" Elizabeth exclaimed with a surprised laugh. "That's not happening!" She smiled at him tenderly. "But I feel the same way. Regardless of how many we have, I just want to raise them with you. I can't wait to see you as a father."

"And I can't wait to see you as a mother." Nathan grinned at her, then looked at all the invitations spread over the table. "But first things first. We need to finish planning this wedding!" He spent the next several minutes finishing sealing the invitations in their envelopes. When he came to the last three, he looked at Elizabeth. "These are the ones for your family," he said softly. "Do you want to wait and think about this some more?"

Elizabeth hesitated, then shook her head. "No more waiting. Let's send them. My family will know sooner or later. This will give them a chance to respond or ignore without me needing to talk to them."

Nathan reached out and cupped her cheek. "It will all work out, sweetheart. No matter what their response is, we still have each other."

Elizabeth smiled, pressing her cheek against his hand. "And that's all that matters."


	23. Chapter 23

Thanksgiving that year was celebrated at the Coulters'. Everyone brought a dish to share, and the house was full of laughter and friendship. The typical group was there: Nathan and Elizabeth, Colleen and Allie, Carson and Faith. Jesse and Clara were racing around, talking to anyone and everyone. Little Lucas was being passed from person to person, and he watched the proceedings with wide-eyed fascination.

Elizabeth stood with Colleen, who was holding Lucas. "How was your visit with Steve today?" Elizabeth asked.

Colleen smiled, her eyes bright. "He's remembering more and more all the time. He even knows who Nathan is now." She bounced Lucas up and down, eliciting baby giggles. "He still has a lot of gaps in his memory, but Fiona said his progress is encouraging. She's never seen someone recover this well from such a traumatic brain injury."

Elizabeth put a hand on Colleen's shoulder. "That's amazing, Colleen. I'm so glad he's remembering. Have they told you when he will be able to go home?"

Shaking her head, Colleen looked down at Lucas. "No, not yet. They need to keep monitoring him and helping him to fully recover. But we can visit him every day. Our visits have become the highlight of Allie's day. And mine." She smiled again. "We have so much to be thankful for this year. Steve is recovering, you're going to be my sister-in-law in a month, and my little girl is healthy. Life doesn't get much better than this."

"It has been a pretty good year," Elizabeth agreed. Faith came up to them, a serious look on her face. Colleen excused herself to go see what Allie was up to, and Faith gripped Elizabeth's arm.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked, wondering what would have her friend so solemn.

"Nothing," Faith said, smiling a little. She glanced around, then lowered her voice. "I was just wondering if you've heard anything from your family."

A pang went through Elizabeth as she thought of the silence from her parents. "Not yet," she said with a sigh. "At least not from Mom, Dad, and Viola. Julie said she would come."

Faith slid an arm around her. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I know how hard it was for you to send those invitations to them."

"I didn't expect a reply," Elizabeth said softly. "And yet, somehow it still hurts that there hasn't been one." Looking across the room, her eyes locked with Nathan's. His eyes were calm and gentle, and he gave her the heart-melting smile she loved so much. She smiled back, then looked at Faith. "But I have Nathan, and that's what matters. He's been so supportive, and if my family doesn't want to accept or acknowledge him, they're missing out on knowing a wonderful man."

"That they are," Faith agreed. "You and Nathan couldn't be more perfect for each other. I think you're going to have a very happy life together."

Elizabeth smiled. "I think so too." She looked up to see the object of her affection walking toward her. Faith grinned and excused herself, going to find Carson. Nathan took his place next to Elizabeth, wrapping an arm around her waist. "How's my favorite fiancée?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

"Favorite?" Elizabeth teased. "You have another fiancée hiding somewhere?"

Nathan chuckled. "No, ma'am. You are my one and only."

"Good," Elizabeth said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

They stood together for a moment in their own little world, then Nathan broke the silence. "This is the largest Thanksgiving gathering we've been to in a while," he commented, looking around the room. "The past several years it's just been me, Colleen, Allie, and Steve." He smiled as he surveyed those around them. "This is a nice change."

"Says the man who normally doesn't like crowds," Elizabeth said, grinning.

Nathan shrugged, smiling down at her. "This is just like our game nights. Except instead of games, it's Thanksgiving."

As if on cue, Rosemary announced dinner, and everyone sat around the large table filled with food. After grace there was a lot of chatter and laughter as everyone began passing around the food. Once they were all served and began eating, Lee tapped his wine glass with a fork to get everyone's attention. He stood, beaming at his friends and family.

"Thank you so much for coming today," he said. "There's nothing better than being surrounded by such wonderful people on a holiday celebrating gratitude." He looked around, smiling at each individual. "Rosemary and I are thankful for each and every one of you. And now, as is tradition in the Coulter house, we will go around the table and say the one thing we are most grateful for in the last year."

Rosemary said she was thankful for Lucas joining their family; Jesse and Clara were both thankful for their new baby brother; Lee was thankful for his family's health; Carson and Faith were thankful for each other; Colleen was thankful for Steve being alive and well; Allie was thankful her daddy came back to them.

When Nathan's turn came, he looked at Elizabeth with a smile that spoke volumes. "I'm thankful that I get to marry the love of my life in less than a month."

Elizabeth smiled back, getting lost in his deep blue eyes. "And I'm so thankful I found love again, when I thought it was impossible. Nathan has been the greatest blessing of my life."

Rosemary raised her glass, smiling at them and then at everyone else around the table. "To love and friendship!"

"To love and friendship!" came the chorus from everyone else.

As the meal continued, Elizabeth took a moment to count her blessings. Every single person in this room was dear to her. She loved them fiercely, as though they were her own family. They had helped shape her into the woman she was today, and she would be forever grateful because of that.

She looked at Nathan, beyond thankful for him. After Jack died, she thought she had lost her chance at love. Then Nathan had come along and proven her wrong. She loved him more deeply than she had thought it possible for a woman to love a man. And in four short weeks, they would finally be able to say their vows and be joined together in marriage.

She couldn't wait.

* * *

Nathan sat with Elizabeth on her porch swing, using his foot to gently rock them back and forth. Elizabeth had her head on his shoulder, and both of them were silent, watching the sun setting slowly over the ocean. A cool breeze blew over them, and Nathan thought it would be nearly impossible to imagine a more perfect evening.

Not moving her head from his shoulder, Elizabeth let out a small sigh of contentment. "It's so beautiful," she murmured. "Today has been wonderful. Good food, good friends, good conversation. And now ending the day with you. I couldn't have asked for a better Thanksgiving."

"It's the best Thanksgiving I can remember having ever had," Nathan said honestly. "They've always been good, but there was something about tonight that seemed special."

Elizabeth nodded, and they fell back into a comfortable silence. As the sun sank into the ocean, she looked up at him. "We haven't talked about where we're going to live after we're married."

"True," he said slowly, thinking. "What are your thoughts on that?"

"Honestly?" Elizabeth said, her blue eyes meeting his. "It doesn't matter to me where we live. All that matters is that we're together."

Nathan smiled, kissing her gently. "That's all that matters to me as well," he said softly. He leaned back, his mind working. "If we live at my house, we'll be living with Allie and Colleen. If we live at your house, it'll just be the two of us."

Elizabeth's lips curled into a smile. "Well, there's something to be said for starting our marriage off with just each other."

Nathan's heart beat double time at her words and at the sweet look on her face. He smiled. "Yes, there is." He ran a hand over her hair, twirling the strands through his fingers. "And I was thinking, since Steve is probably going to be able to come home in a few months, it might be best for Allie and Colleen to have that time with him together, without me in the way."

"So then, we'll live here?" Elizabeth asked.

Nathan nodded. "I think that would be best. For all of us."

Elizabeth smiled, a look of excitement on her face. "This is really happening!" she exclaimed, sheer joy radiating from her eyes. "I'm less than a month, we'll be married!" A giggle escaped her. "I don't think I've ever been this excited."

"Me neither," Nathan said, grinning. He brought his lips to hers again, this time kissing her deeply, drawing strength from her sweetness and love. She responded to his kiss with an equal depth, wrapping her arms around him and drawing him close. Finally, Nathan broke away, breathing deeply. He looked into her eyes, cupping a hand to her cheek. "I should go," he whispered.

Elizabeth's lips formed a pretty pout, but she nodded. "That's probably a good idea," she whispered back. Raising her brow in a sassy manner, she smiled at him. "But I look forward to the day when we don't have to say goodnight and leave each other."

"Four more weeks," Nathan said, unable to resist kissing her once more. "Goodnight, Elizabeth." Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he stood, giving her hand a squeeze. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," she echoed, watching him head to his car. He gave her a wave as he pulled out of the drive, then headed back home. All he could think was that he couldn't wait for the day when they would no longer be separated either.

* * *

Elizabeth sat in Coffee and Books, sipping a peppermint mocha and reading _A Christmas Carol. _Christmas music was playing in the background, and Faith had decorated the cafe beautifully. It looked like something straight out of a Hallmark Christmas movie. Since it was the day after Thanksgiving, most people were ordering their coffee and food to go, so Elizabeth was nearly alone with her book. She got lost in the story, enjoying the tale she read every year on the day after Thanksgiving. Halfway through reading about Marley's ghost warning Scrooge about the three coming spirits, Faith pulled out a chair and sat across from her. Elizabeth took one look at her friend and put the book on the table. Faith looked as if she was about to burst with excitement.

"Alright, something's going on," Elizabeth observed, leaning forward and smiling at Faith. "Out with it."

Faith reached her left hand out, displaying a sparkling diamond ring on her finger. "Carson proposed last night!" she exclaimed with a squeal. "We're getting married!"

"What?" Elizabeth said, jaw dropping. "Faith, this ring is beautiful! Tell me everything! How did he propose?"

Faith sighed happily, a grin plastered to her face. "He took me to the beach, and we went for a walk. It's something we do almost every evening, and last night was so beautiful we walked longer than normal. I didn't suspect a thing. As the sun was setting, he simply turned to me, got down on one knee, and asked me to be his wife. And of course I said yes!"

"Oh Faith!" Elizabeth said, clasping her hands together under her chin. "This is wonderful! I'm so happy for you and Carson!"

"Thank you, Elizabeth. You've been so supportive of our relationship." Her eyes twinkled. "Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course!" Elizabeth exclaimed, standing and going around the table to hug her friend. "When's the wedding?"

"We don't know yet," Faith said. She chuckled. "We'll probably be engaged longer than you and Nathan. Maybe a summer wedding." She sighed again, a faraway look in her eyes. "Carson wants to take me to Paris for our honeymoon."

"Paris! Wow," Elizabeth said, her smile wide. "Does he know that we spent time there as teenagers?"

Faith nodded. "That's part of the reason we said we should go. We can see the city of love together as adults. It sounds so romantic," she said, eyes twinkling. She tilted her head as she looked at Elizabeth. "Have you and Nathan decided where you're going on your honeymoon?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Nathan said he's planned the whole thing, but he won't tell me where we're going. He wants it to be a surprise."

Faith laughed. "Nathan Grant wants to make something a surprise! This ought to be good." She raised a brow. "Does he know you tend to prefer simple?"

"He does," Elizabeth said, smiling. "I have a feeling whatever he's planned is going to be perfect. And he did tell me to pack winter clothes, so we're obviously going somewhere cold."

Faith stifled another laugh. "Do you even have winter clothes?" she asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "I've got them somewhere in my garage," she said. "I'm really excited. I hope this means we get to see snow. That's the one thing I miss about the mainland. I always loved snow."

"I remember," Faith said, shuddering lightly. "I never liked the cold." She put her chin in her hands, her smile still firmly fixed in place. "Who would have thought you and I would get married within a year of each other? All our childhood dreams are coming true!"

"That they are," Elizabeth agreed, feeling thankfulness well up inside. "Life has not turned out the way I thought it would. And I'm grateful for that. It's been even better than I could have imagined."


	24. Chapter 24

Elizabeth tilted her head to the side. "I think it's leaning a bit," she said with a smirk.

Nathan looked over at her as he wrestled with the Christmas tree. "Leaning? To which side?"

"The left," she said. "Move it a few inches closer, and it'll be perfect."

He did as she suggested and then stepped back. "That looks just right," he said, nodding in satisfaction.

Elizabeth hid a smile, unable to resist teasing him. "I think it's still leaning a bit."

He raised a brow, walking toward her with his hands on his hips. "Really?" he said slowly, a twinkle in his eyes. "Then maybe, Miss Thatcher, you could do better?" He reached out suddenly and tickled her sides. Elizabeth squealed and ducked away, but Nathan's strong arms caught her and pulled her close. He tucked her against his chest so they were both facing the tree, resting his chin gently on top of her head. "Nope. Not leaning at all. That's as straight as it gets."

Elizabeth chuckled, leaning the back of her head against his chest. "You're right. It's perfect." She smiled. "And now the best part - decorating!"

He moved his head so that it was next to hers, still looking at the tree. "Our first Christmas together," he said softly. "And just think; in three days, we'll be married."

Elizabeth looked up and back so that she could see his eyes, smiling happily. "I can't wait."

He closed the small gap between them, pressing his lips to hers. "Neither can I."

Elizabeth placed her hands over his on her stomach, resting her head against his chest once again. "So, are you going to give me any hint as to where we're going for our honeymoon?"

She could feel him smile. "I already did."

"'Bring winter clothes' doesn't count as a hint."

"Oh, yes it does," Nathan said, chuckling. "But I'll give you another little hint. You're gonna like it."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped. "'You're gonna like it'? That's the hint?"

Nathan laughed. "Yes ma'am, that's the hint. And that's all you're getting out of me." He released her and walked toward the tree again. "So, are we starting with the lights?"

Giving him her playful pouty look, Elizabeth placed the box full of soft white lights on the coffee table. "You can be such a closed vault," she said.

Grinning, Nathan nodded. "Trick of the trade," he said with a shrug. "We detectives are good at keeping secrets until they're ready to be revealed." He helped her pull the lights out of the box and plugged them in. "Alright, how do you do this?"

"Start at the top and wrap the lights around and inside all the branches," Elizabeth instructed. "We want lights all around this beauty."

Nathan chuckled. "As you wish." He expertly started weaving the lights through the tree, and within ten minutes had it glowing from top to bottom.

Elizabeth stood back, taking it in with a sense of awe. "Nathan, that's perfect!"

He stood next to her, wrapping an arm around her. "There's something so beautiful about soft lights on a Christmas tree," he said.

Elizabeth nodded. "I love how a tree looks with lights. One of my favorite things during the Christmas season is waking up early while it's still dark and plugging the tree in. Seeing it lit up while everything else is dark is one of the prettiest sights in the world. Sometimes I even think there's no need for other decorations."

Nathan wore a look of mock horror. "What do you mean, no other decorations?"

Laughing at his tone, Elizabeth nudged him lightly. "I would never actually do that," she said. "And speaking of, let's get the ornaments on the tree."

"Think we have enough?" Nathan asked, looking at the boxes scattered all over the room. "I think we could pick an ornament theme and we'd had plenty for it."

Elizabeth's eyes lit up. "That's a good idea! We could do a themed tree!" She started rummaging through the boxes. "What kind of theme would you like?"

Nathan raised his brows. "What kinds of themes do you have, exactly?"

Elizabeth looked in the boxes. "I have bulbs of every color imaginable, and lots of random ornaments." She glanced up at him. "How about a color theme?"

He nodded. "Okay."

Hiding a smile, Elizabeth decided to let him pick the colors. "What colors?"

His eyes widened. "You want me to pick?"

She nodded, raising a brow. "You're going to be living here in three days, Nathan. This is your tree too. You get to pick the color scheme for the tree."

Nathan thought for a moment, looking at her with a smile. Within twenty seconds, he said, "Red, gold, and white."

Surprised, Elizabeth laughed. "That's perfect! How did you come up with that so fast?"

Nathan shrugged. "I remember the Christmas trees in church last year were decorated with bulbs of those colors, and they were stunning. And do you have a gold star for the top of the tree?"

"I certainly do," Elizabeth answered, finding the right box. She peered inside, letting out a laugh. "You're not going to believe this!"

"What?" Nathan asked, looking into the box. A smile crossed his face as well as he pulled out the ornaments. "Red, white, and gold. All in the same box. What are the odds?"

Elizabeth grinned. "Guess it was meant to be."

Nathan looked at her for a long moment, his eyes bright and clear. "I guess it was," he said softly, the double meaning in his words obvious. They got lost in each other's eyes, and Elizabeth didn't know how much time passed as they simply stood there looking at each other. Finally, Nathan cleared his throat. "Uh...the tree," he said, pointing in its general direction.

Laughing softly, Elizabeth picked up some ornaments. "The tree," she repeated.

They spent the next half hour placing bulbs around the tree, on both the outer and inner branches. Last of all, Elizabeth placed the star on the tree and then stepped back. She nodded. "It's perfect."

Nathan wrapped an arm around her. "It sure is," he agreed. He kissed her temple, then reluctantly released her. "I'm going to have to get going," he said. "I'm supposed to pick up Colleen and take her to meet with Fiona. She said she had some news for us."

"Let me know how that goes?" Elizabeth asked. Nathan nodded. She smiled. "Good. And I need to go pick up my sister from the airport. Her plane is supposed to come in an hour from now."

"And we're meeting for dinner with Faith and Carson?" Nathan asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "Julie's looking forward to seeing Faith again, and she really can't wait to meet you."

Nathan smiled, running a hand gently through her hair. "I'm glad one member of your family at least is coming."

Elizabeth's eyes teared up a bit, but she lifted her chin. "Me too. If my parents want to keep me out of their lives, that's their choice. I still have my baby sister." She cupped his cheek. "And you."

Nathan framed her face in his hands and leaned down to give her a slow, tender kiss. "You'll always have me," he whispered once he pulled back. "I will never shut you out."

Blinking back her tears, Elizabeth smiled at him. "Thank you, Nathan. I appreciate that more than you could possibly know." She pulled him closer, kissing him again. "Now go get your sister. I'll see you later."

"See you later," he echoed, heading for the door. He took one last look at the tree and grinned, lightening the mood. "We did an awesome job on that tree!"

Elizabeth laughed. "Yes, we did."

* * *

Nathan and Colleen sat across from Fiona. Colleen had Nathan's hand tightly in hers. They didn't know why Fiona had called them here. Steve had been getting progressively better, and his memory was almost completely back to normal. Nathan didn't know whether to be excited or nervous about this meeting.

Fiona finished gathering some papers together and smiled at them. "I'm guessing you're wondering what this meeting is about," she said straightforwardly.

Colleen nodded, her grip on Nathan's hand tightening even more.

A smile lit Fiona's face, telling Nathan before her words that this was going to be happy news. He felt himself relax. "You have good news, don't you?"

Colleen glanced at him, then looked back at Fiona, hope lighting in her eyes.

Fiona laughed. "Yes, I do." She looked at Colleen. "Steve has gotten so much better, we really have no reason to hold him here anymore," she said, her grin widening. "He will still have to come here several days a week for physical therapy, but I'm happy to tell you that he can go home." Her smile widened even more. "Just in time for Christmas."

Colleen gasped, a hand going to her heart. "Are you serious?" she whispered.

Fiona nodded.

Tears of joy filled Colleen's eyes. "We can take him home," she said, wonder filling her voice. "When can we take him home?"

"How's tomorrow?" Fiona asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Perfect!" Colleen gushed. "Oh…" She looked at Nathan. "But you're getting ready to move to Elizabeth's place, and then you're getting married in a few days. Should we wait until after the wedding?"

Nathan shook his head. "Colleen, whatever you decide will work for me. Maybe it would be best to have him move in now. I can help you all get settled before I move out."

"Why don't we ask Steve?" Fiona suggested. "He might have a preference, now that he has his memory back."

"Good idea," Nathan agreed. He stood with Colleen, holding a hand out to Fiona. "Thank you so much for everything," he said.

She shook his hand with a smile. "I'm so glad it all worked out. This doesn't always happen, so when we get to see a happy ending, it's happy for us too."

They said their goodbyes, and then walked to Steve's room. "I'll give you some time with him," Nathan said softly. "Let me know when you want me to come in."

Colleen nodded, giving him a grateful smile. Nathan wandered to the waiting room, picking up a health magazine sitting on the table. He absently thumbed through it, but his mind drifted to his upcoming wedding.

Everything was ready. He had heard stories all throughout his life about how hard it was to plan a wedding and how the bride would become unrecognizable in her desire to plan the perfect wedding. Clearly, everyone had been wrong.

Their plans had come together so well, and Elizabeth had never once stressed. The most upset he saw her about anything was trying to figure out whether to invite her parents. Everything was in place; there was no last minute rush. The last order of business had been for Elizabeth to ask someone to walk her down the aisle, and she had decided to ask Carson. He had accepted with tears in his eyes, thankful that though he was her boss, Elizabeth saw him as the big brother she never had.

Nathan smiled to himself. If anything, planning this wedding had drawn him and Elizabeth closer. They had made decisions together quickly and efficiently, and they were both excited to finally marry and begin their lives together. He couldn't wait to spend Christmas with her and then take her off on their honeymoon. She still didn't have any idea where they were going, and Nathan was happy that he would be able to surprise her.

His thoughts were so focused on Elizabeth, he didn't hear Colleen calling to him at first. Eventually, her voice broke through his thoughts, and he blinked. Standing, he headed for Steve's room.

Colleen was grinning at him as he reached the door. "You were thinking about Elizabeth, weren't you?"

He blushed slightly, knowing he was caught. "Maybe."

Colleen pulled him into the room. "Steve said he would be happy to go home tomorrow," she said. "As long as it doesn't interfere with your wedding."

"That's right," Steve said. "I don't want to add any stress to what should be the happiest day of your life."

Nathan put a hand on Steve's shoulder. "I appreciate that, but I just want you to come home. The wedding is pretty much ready to go, and I've already moved quite a few of my things over to Elizabeth's. It's just small stuff now. Besides, you finally coming home after all these months is incredibly important too. We can't wait to have you back home where you belong."

Steve took a deep breath, shaking his head. "I can't believe I finally get to go back home," he said, gratitude in his words. "Ever since I regained my memory, I've been wanting to go home again."

"One more day, brother," Nathan said with a smile. "We can't wait to have you home either."

* * *

Elizabeth looked through the crowd of tourists flocking the airport lobby. She looked for any sign of her sister's red hair, but so far couldn't see her. Suddenly, she heard a squeal from the side. She looked and saw Julie bolting toward her, suitcase in tow, and tackled her in a tight embrace.

"Beth!" Julie said, finally leaning back. "It's been ages!"

"Ah, Julie, it's so good to see you!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I've missed you." She linked her arm with Julie's, walking her toward the car. "How is New York society treating you?"

"Wonderful, as always!" Julie said with a laugh. Her sister always had loved the high life. Julie glanced around, taking in a deep breath of Hawaiian air. "When I left New York, it was five degrees and snowing," she said. "This weather is gorgeous!" She glanced at Elizabeth's sweater. "And you're wearing long sleeves. While it's in the 70s."

Elizabeth laughed. "You know I adjusted to this weather a long time ago. Once it gets under 75 degrees, I start to feel chilled."

Julie rolled her eyes playfully. "Must be rough," she said, laughing.

The ride home was a joyful one, with the two sisters catching up on their lives. Elizabeth showed Julie to the guest room in her house, sitting on the bed while Julie unpacked. "Do you really have to leave right after the wedding?" Elizabeth asked.

Julie nodded. "There are several events in New York I have to be at, and one is the morning after your wedding." She smiled slyly. "Besides, I don't think you want me hanging out around here once Nathan moves in. Am I right?"

Elizabeth blushed. Julie laughed. "I'll take that as a confirmation."

Struggling to compose her traitorous cheeks, Elizabeth smoothed her skirt. "Julie, I do have a question," she said, suddenly feeling serious.

Julie looked at her, brow raised in question.

Elizabeth swallowed hard. "Did...did Mother and Father get the wedding invitation?" she asked, her voice small.

A sad look crossed Julie's face. She sat on the bed next to Elizabeth and put an arm around her. "Yes, Beth, they did," she said softly.

The pain hit Elizabeth in the stomach, though she had been expecting as much. "What did they say? Anything?"

Julie bit her lip. "Mother said something about it being a horrible idea. And Father...he threw the invitation away right after opening it."

A tear slid down Elizabeth's cheek. A part of her had held out hope that her parents might come, that they might seek a reconciliation. But Julie's words had dashed those hopes.

"I'm sorry, Beth," Julie whispered. "I wish they wouldn't be so cold."

Elizabeth wiped her eyes, straightening her shoulders. "It's alright," she said with a sigh. "If they don't want to be a part of my life, that's fine. I have you, I have Nathan, and I have my friends here. What more do I need?"

Julie hugged her. "You always were the strong one," she said, a note of admiration in her voice.

Elizabeth laughed. "Strong isn't the word I would have used, but thank you." She smiled at her sister. "Shall we get ready for dinner?"

Julie grinned. "Yes, please! I'm famished!"


	25. Chapter 25

"Hold very still, Beth," Julie said as she started to apply eye makeup to her sister. "This part can be tricky."

Elizabeth sat as still as a statue in the basement of the church, listening to Julie chatting with Rosemary and Faith. "I'm not used to eye makeup," she said, giggling lightly as the brush tickled her eye while Julie applied eye shadow.

"It would tickle less if you used it more," Rosemary said with a chuckle.

"What need do I have for makeup?" Elizabeth asked with a wide smile, eyes still closed. "We live on the islands. The most any of us usually wear is mascara. Even you, Rosie."

"True," Rosemary said. "But I used to wear a lot more when I was younger. Even here on the island. _Especially_ before I met Lee."

"Elizabeth never did care for makeup," Faith chimed in. "Even when we were socialites, she would try to get away with wearing as little makeup as possible." Her grin turned cheeky. "While Julie would wear enough for all three of us."

"I wasn't exactly known for my makeup skills when I was a teenager," Julie admitted. "But I'd like to think I've come a long way since then." She stepped back, critiquing her work. "Perfect. You can open your eyes now, Beth."

Elizabeth did, then looked into the mirror Julie held up in front of her. "Wow, Julie," she said, turning her head back and forth. "You did exactly what I wanted! Thank you." Her makeup was in earthy tones that brought out her features, and was heavy enough to be noticeable while light enough to look natural. Her hair was styled in an elegant braided crown, with a few loose strands curled down her cheeks. Rosemary had slipped a pearly tiara into the braid, and that combined with the makeup made Elizabeth feel like a princess.

Rosemary clapped her hands. "Time for the dress!" she squealed. Elizabeth went behind a curtain and quickly changed into her wedding dress, loving the way it swished around her as she put it on.

"Oh, Elizabeth, you look as pretty as a picture!" Julie exclaimed as Elizabeth emerged from behind the curtain, clasping her hands in front of her with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Elizabeth laughed. "You always were the romantic in the family," she teased, giving her sister a big hug.

"Okay, it's about time!" Faith said, glancing at the clock. "Let's get to our places, ladies!"

As Rosemary and Faith hurried up the stairs, Elizabeth and Julie followed at a slower pace. "I'm glad you're here, Jules," Elizabeth said softly, squeezing Julie's arm. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Julie replied. She looked seriously into Elizabeth's eyes. "I'm glad you've found love again, Elizabeth. I saw how brokenhearted you were when Jack died, but now you're happier than I've ever seen you. Nathan is a good man. I like him a lot."

"Thank you, Julie," Elizabeth said. "I'm glad you like him." A shadow briefly crossed her face. "Do you think Mother and Father will ever be willing to meet him?"

Julie hesitated, her silence answer enough.

"I thought not," Elizabeth said with a sigh.

"You can't let what they think dictate your happiness," Julie told her. "You are living a beautiful life here. You've made a new family with all the friends you have here, and now you're going to be starting a family of your own with Nathan. You have a full life."

Elizabeth smiled. "I do, and I'm so thankful for that," she said. "And I'm thankful that at least one of my original family members still thinks it's worthwhile to consider me a part of the family."

They stopped at the church doors, where Rosemary and Faith were waiting with Jesse and Clara. Rosemary handed Elizabeth her bouquet, a beautiful arrangement of red and white roses. She smiled, putting a hand on Elizabeth's arm. "Are you ready?"

"I've never been so ready for anything in my life," Elizabeth said truthfully. Rosemary nodded with a smile, then signaled to the pianist. The wedding music started playing, and Rosemary bent down to her children. "Remember, walk slowly. Jesse, hold the rings carefully. Clara, drop rose petals every few steps."

"Okay, Mom," the twins chorused, walking into the church and making their way down the aisle in perfect step with one another. When they reached the front of the church, Faith began to make her way down the aisle, with Rosemary following a few seconds later. Once they reached their places, the music changed. The wedding march began, and the guests all stood, facing the back of the church.

Julie held out her arm to Elizabeth. "Ready?"

Elizabeth nodded, squeezing Julie's arm affectionately. "Thank you for walking me down the aisle, Julie. I know it's not traditional, but I'm glad you're giving me away."

Julie blinked back happy tears. "Anything for you, Elizabeth." She smiled. "Now let's go get you married to the love of your life."

* * *

Nathan stood with Fr. Frank, Lee, and Carson near the altar. He smiled as the Coulter twins walked down the aisle, looking adorable and on their best behavior. Faith and Rosemary followed soon after, and he glanced back to see Carson and Lee looking enamored with their women. And he didn't blame them. Both women looked beautiful in their blue bridesmaid dresses and their smiles. His eyes focused on the back of the church, waiting for a glimpse of Elizabeth.

He didn't have to wait long.

As the music changed, Elizabeth appeared in the doorway on Julie's arm. His mouth dropped and his breath left his lungs.

She was stunning. A radiant smile spread across her face, and her eyes locked with his even from the distance between them. The people in the church seemed to fade away with every step Elizabeth took. By the time she reached the front of the church, Nathan felt breathless. She hugged Julie, then climbed the steps to join Nathan in front of Fr. Frank. She handed Rosemary her bouquet and then turned to him. He clasped her hands in his, feeling rare tears sting his eyes. She was his one true love, and he wondered how he had been so blessed to be able to marry her.

Fr. Frank looked between them as the congregation sat. "Holy matrimony is a sacrament, and not one to be entered lightly. Nathan and Elizabeth have come together today to be joined in marriage. Their love is deep and true, and now I ask: Nathan and Elizabeth, have you come here to enter into marriage without coercion, freely and wholeheartedly?"

"We have," they answered together.

"Are you prepared, as you follow the path of marriage, to love and honor each other for as long as you both shall live?"

"We are."

"Are you prepared to accept children lovingly from God and to bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?"

"We are." Nathan squeezed Elizabeth's hands, loving that they were able to answer together, and his heart skipped a beat at the thought of having children with her. He knew without a doubt that she would be an excellent mother.

Fr. Frank smiled. "Since it is your intention to enter into the covenant of Holy Matrimony, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church." He looked at Nathan. "Nathan, do you take Elizabeth to be your wife? Do you promise to be faithful to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and to honor her all the days of your life?"

"I do," Nathan said, meaning those two small words with every fiber of his being.

Fr. Frank turned to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, do you take Nathan to be your husband? Do you promise to be faithful to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and to honor him all the days of your life?"

Nathan felt a thrill pass through him as Elizabeth responded with her own "I do." They grinned at each other, and Fr. Frank had to clear his throat to get their attention, drawing laughs from the assembled guests. Elizabeth blushed prettily while Nathan's smile turned tender. He broke eye contact as Jesse presented Fr. Frank with the rings. The priest said the blessing over the rings, then handed Elizabeth's to Nathan. He slid the ring onto her finger as he recited the traditional words for the exchange of rings: "Elizabeth, receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Elizabeth smiled at him with a tilt of her head, then took the ring that Fr. Frank handed her. Sliding the ring on his finger, she repeated the same words. "Nathan, receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Fr. Frank raised his hands over them in a blessing. "You have declared your vows and exchanged rings as a sign of your covenant with one another. What God has joined together, let no one put asunder." A grin crossed his face as he looked between them. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Nathan, you may kiss your bride."

Nathan stepped forward, kissing Elizabeth tenderly. His heart was full to bursting as he pulled back, caressing her cheek gently. "I love you," he whispered, unable to resist pressing his lips to hers once more.

Elizabeth smiled back, joy shining from her eyes. "I love you, too."

Fr. Frank grinned at them, and then he turned them to face their family and friends. "I present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Grant!"

* * *

The tinkling of a champagne glass caught Elizabeth's attention. Lee had stood from his spot at the bridal table and was clinking his fork against the glass, announcing his impending best man's speech.

Elizabeth leaned against Nathan, smiling at him. "I don't suppose Lee has any embarrassing stories to tell about you?" she asked in a low voice.

Nathan chuckled and shook his head. "I doubt it."

Lee cleared his throat. "I'd like to say a few words, everyone." He looked over at Nathan. "I've known the groom for many years. I was assigned under his leadership when I joined the force, and we've become good friends in the years since. Nathan has always been a true leader who had his head on straight. He's always had a single minded determination to be the best he can be, on the job and as a human being. He's a wonderful brother, uncle, and friend. But something was always missing. We just never knew what that was. Until he met Elizabeth." Lee's eyes traveled to her. "Rosemary and I have known Elizabeth for years as well. It never even occurred to me that she and Nathan might meet someday. And now?" He shook his head, a grin plastered on his face. "Now I can't imagine two people more perfect for each other. Nathan and Elizabeth, you were clearly meant to find one another and join your lives together. I can't wait to see your relationship grow in this marriage, and I am thrilled that two of the best people I've ever known are going to be living right next door." He raised his glass. "To Nathan and Elizabeth!"

"Here, here!" There was a general sound of glasses clinking across the room as they toasted the newly married couple. Elizabeth smiled, watching as Nathan mouthed a "thank you" to Lee, who came over and gave him a bear hug. Nathan chuckled and hugged him back, then settled once more into his chair with an arm around Elizabeth. Rosemary was the next to stand, and Elizabeth watched her friend's eyes suddenly mist over.

"I've known Elizabeth for over a decade," Rosemary began. "She was fresh from New York and didn't know a thing about island living, but she settled in and adapted faster than anyone I've ever known. I loved having her live next door. We became friends quickly. I saw Elizabeth at her highest highs and her lowest lows, and I can say one thing with absolute certainty." She took a deep breath. Elizabeth could see that she was fighting tears, something unusual for her friend. "Elizabeth has never been happier than she's been since meeting Nathan. There's a bond between them that is special and rare. Elizabeth has drawn Nathan out of his reserved nature, and Nathan has shown Elizabeth that not only is it possible to love again, it's possible to have the best love even after great tragedy." She raised her glass. "I wish you both a long and happy marriage, with lots of love, laughter, and joy. Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

Elizabeth smiled at Nathan as she took a sip from her champagne glass. Music started playing, and Julie took the microphone from Rosemary. "It's time for the bride and groom to have their first dance!"

Nathan stood, holding his hand out to Elizabeth. "Will you dance with me, my dear Elizabeth?"

Her heart melted as she placed her hand in his. "Always, Nathan," she replied softly. He led her to the dance floor as _From This Moment On _began playing. Nathan took her in his arms, gently swaying to the music. Their friends and family joined in around them. Elizabeth looked at Colleen and Steve slowly dancing together and felt a sense of happiness for them. Steve had moved back home and was doing incredibly well. Colleen and Allie were so happy, and it gave both Elizabeth and Nathan joy to see the family reunited.

Elizabeth sighed, leaning her head against Nathan's chest. "This has been the perfect day," she said quietly.

Nathan rested a hand on the back of her head, careful not to muss her hair. "It has," he agreed. "The best day ever." As he held her close, she could feel him smile. "We belong to each other. Forever."

_Forever. _The word curled its way into Elizabeth's heart, giving her butterflies and a sense of joy. She knew there would be lots of ups and downs in the years ahead, but she also knew without a doubt that she and Nathan would weather anything together. Their love was strong and would see them through the storms of life, as well as the calm times.

She couldn't wait to find out what their life together would be like. As she and Nathan danced, everyone around them faded. Elizabeth felt like they were dancing in their own little world, just the two of them. She looked up at him, and Nathan smiled at her before bending to kiss her. Once again his kiss was gentle, but it held the promise of so much more. Nathan pulled back slightly, but Elizabeth's eyes remained closed and her face uplifted. He rested his forehead against hers, and they came to a near stop, swaying slightly to the song.

"I love you, Elizabeth," Nathan whispered. He'd said those words to her many times that day, but each time it somehow felt new and special. "For the rest of our lives."

Elizabeth pressed a kiss to his cheek. "And I love you from now to eternity. Forever."


	26. Chapter 26

Nathan grinned at Elizabeth as they walked up the front porch steps after their reception. The wedding had been early enough in the day that the sun was still in the sky, though it was sinking slowly toward the horizon. He easily lifted her into his arms, carrying her into the home they would now share together. Elizabeth looped an arm around his neck, marveling at how he carried her as if she weighed no more than a feather.

Before setting her back on her feet, Nathan pressed her closer to his chest and brought his lips to hers, kissing her with a promise that took her breath away. Once she was on her feet again, Nathan kissed her forehead and said, "Why don't you go change, and I'll get some dinner ready for us."

Elizabeth's eyebrows shot up. "You're making dinner?"

He chuckled. "Well, not exactly. Rosemary said she left some stew in a crockpot before the wedding so we wouldn't have to worry about cooking tonight. So basically I'm just ladeling it into bowls and slicing the bread." He winked at her. "But I still get to say I got dinner ready."

Elizabeth laughed on her way to her bedroom. _Their _bedroom, she reminded herself as she walked in, seeing Nathan's things boxed neatly in a corner. He had finished moving over everything he needed late last night before heading back to his house to spend one last night there. As she changed from her wedding dress into a skirt and blouse, her gaze landed on the bed, and she felt her stomach start to flutter.

She wasn't naive: she knew what happened on a wedding night. To be honest, she wanted to give herself completely to Nathan. But that didn't mean the shyness and nervousness she felt stealing over her were going to be easily banished. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she carefully hung her wedding dress and then walked back toward the kitchen.

Nathan turned toward her, his devastatingly handsome face lit up with a smile. He had taken off his suit jacket and tie, and several of the buttons were undone on his dress shirt, lending him a casual, relaxed air. He had plugged in the lights on the Christmas tree, and the soft glow radiated on his face even in the kitchen. He held up two bowls of stew. "Would you like to eat on the porch swing? We can watch the sunset during dinner."

Elizabeth smiled softly, loving his thoughtfulness. He knew just how much she loved sitting on that swing with him, especially in the cool of the evening. She nodded as he handed her a bowl and then grabbed some chunks of bread as they headed for the swing.

Words weren't necessary for several minutes as they sat eating and taking in the beauty of the scene in front of them. Elizabeth was eternally grateful that her home was on a hill, allowing them to see over the houses in front of them to the ocean, which was currently sparkling orange and red from the sun sinking gently into the water. Elizabeth finished her stew and placed the bowl on the small table next to the swing. She leaned her head against Nathan's shoulder as he used his foot to rock the swing back and forth.

"I can't imagine a better wedding," Elizabeth said softly. "This was the happiest day of my life."

"Mine too," Nathan said, pressing a kiss to her head. "The wedding was perfect, but the best part is that you and I are finally married." He smiled. "We get to have a life together. I feel so blessed to be able to be your husband."

Elizabeth looked up at him. "We're both blessed," she said. "I love you so much, Nathan."

Nathan leaned down, pressing his lips to hers, his hands framing her face. He rubbed his thumbs against her jawline as he pulled back, gazing into her eyes. A fire lit in his, and his lips returned to hers with a fiery passion, uninhibited by any restraint. Elizabeth gasped when he finally pulled back, trying to catch her breath. "Where did you learn to kiss like that?" she asked, gaping at him, her heart pounding in her chest.

"From you," Nathan replied, smiling at her. He leaned toward her as his thumb continued to graze her jaw. "You're the only woman I've ever kissed."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "Seriously. I never cared for anyone enough to kiss until I met you. You're the only woman for me."

Elizabeth felt speechless. Nathan smiled and his lips returned to hers, his kisses getting progressively deeper and more passionate. Elizabeth felt his love with all her senses, and she marveled that he could be so passionate and yet so gentle at the same time. Nathan's lips left hers and pressed against her neck, trailing kisses down to the hollow of her throat. She tilted her head back, shivering slightly as his hands pressed her closer. She instinctively knew where this was headed, and it both thrilled and scared her. All at once, the shyness returned, butterflies romping through her stomach as her nerves got the better of her. She sat bolt upright, startling Nathan and looking at him with wide eyes. "I...I think I need a minute," she squeaked, jumping up and rushing into the house.

She paced back and forth in the kitchen, muttering to herself. "_W/hat _is wrong with you, Elizabeth?" she said out loud, running her hands through her hair. "You've been waiting for this moment for months, and now that it's here you're as nervous as can be! What gives?" She let out a breath, pressing both hands to the table, eyes closing. Her heart was beating double time as she desperately tried to get enough oxygen in her lungs to stop her ragged breaths.

"Elizabeth?" Nathan asked, his voice tentative. She looked up, seeing him standing at the entrance to the kitchen, a concerned look on his face. "Are you alright?"

She stared at him, at a loss for words. How was she supposed to explain what she was feeling? "I...I…" she stuttered. Tears pricked her eyes.

Nathan walked toward her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "What is it, sweetheart?" His brow furrowed. "Did I do anything to…?"

"No!" she exclaimed, shaking her head vehemently. "You didn't do anything, Nathan. I just...I guess I'm just nervous about...uh...about...tonight. I've never...ah...um...been with...a man...before." Her cheeks burned, and her eyes couldn't lift past the third button on Nathan's shirt.

"Look at me, Elizabeth," he said gently, tilting her head up. She did, meeting eyes that held so much love and understanding. "I've never been with a woman before, and believe me, I feel the nerves too."

"You do?" she asked, eyes widening again.

He chuckled softly. "Yes, sweetheart, I do. That's normal."

Elizabeth nestled herself in his arms, suddenly feeling relieved. "I'm glad you said that. I don't know what came over me. One moment I felt ready, and the next I was a bundle of nerves." She looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Nathan. This isn't how I pictured tonight going."

Nathan smiled tenderly, brushing her hair back from her face. "Don't apologize, Elizabeth. If you're not ready, you're not ready, and I'm okay with that." He kissed her forehead. "We can do something else tonight. How about a movie?"

Elizabeth's mouth dropped. "Really?" she asked. 'You'd give up intimacy tonight for a movie?"

He looked at her, his eyes steady. "If that would make you more comfortable, then yes. I would never force you into something you're not ready for, Elizabeth. That's not what love is." He walked to the living room and bent down, looking at the selection of movies. "How about _A Christmas Carol_?"

Elizabeth was too busy blinking back tears to answer. She had thought she already loved Nathan as much as was humanly possible, but his care for her feelings and his willingness to sacrifice his own desires for hers touched her and increased the love she felt for him. When she didn't answer, Nathan looked back at her with a raised brow. "Elizabeth? Does that sound good?"

She shook her head wordlessly, walking toward him. Nathan stood, looking slightly confused. She couldn't blame him; her feelings were all over the place tonight. But in a rush she knew she was ready. She reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing his head down to hers. She kissed him deeply, feeling a hunger for him she hadn't known existed. Nathan's return kiss was gentle, and she knew he was still considering her feelings. She pulled back, looking up at him with a fire in her eyes. "I'm ready, Nathan," she said softly, reaching for the buttons on his shirt and slowly undoing them.

His breathing was coming more rapidly, but he placed a hand on her cheek, searching her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Sliding her hands around his back, Elizabeth simply nodded, reaching up to kiss him again as her hands explored the muscles in his back, loving the feel of his skin against hers. "I love you, Nathan," she whispered against his lips. She pulled back and winked. "Maybe we can get to work on creating those kids we talked about having."

That made Nathan laugh as he caught her up in his arms. "I'd love nothing more, sweetheart." He carried her to their room and laid her gently on the bed, lying next to her and wrapping his arms around her. His lips met hers in an intense kiss that filled her senses and made her head swim in the best possible way.

Elizabeth's shyness and nerves were now a distant memory. In their place was a strong desire for her husband, the man she loved above all else. As Nathan's kiss continued, setting fire to her body, she thanked God for the amazing gift of this incredible man in her life. The man who would be in her life forever and who she loved more than words could say.

* * *

Nathan lay with Elizabeth in his arms, neither one of them ready to sleep. He had known there was a strong bond between them, but now, after their time of intimacy, he felt a powerful connection to her that hadn't existed before. He'd always known there was merit to the biblical phrase "the two shall become one," but he'd never had any context for that. Now he did, and he understood the words in a real sense. He and Elizabeth truly were bonded as one in a beautiful and permanent way.

Elizabeth sighed in contentment and shifted so that she was laying against Nathan's side, resting a hand on his chest. Her eyes were dancing as she looked up at him, and Nathan felt a jolt of electricity go through him as she absently played with the hairs on his chest. "Do you still want to watch that movie?" she asked, lifting her brows.

"Absolutely," Nathan said quietly, running a hand through her hair. "I love _A Christmas Carol_."

"Me too," Elizabeth said, reluctantly pulling away from him to climb out of their bed. She pulled her light robe from the bathroom hook and wrapped it around herself, tying it securely. Nathan found his robe as well, and then they walked hand in hand to the living room. He put the movie in, then settled onto the couch, pulling Elizabeth into his arms once again and holding her against him securely. He couldn't seem to keep from holding her, and she didn't seem to mind one bit. She snuggled against him as the opening credits played, leaning her head back against his chest.

Twenty minutes into the movie, Nathan noticed that Elizabeth suddenly went limp, her head rolling to the side. He smiled to himself as he realized she had fallen asleep. Carefully, he moved her to what looked like a more comfortable position, letting her head rest against the curve in his shoulder. She burrowed closer to him in her sleep, letting out a small sigh.

Nathan felt a sense of total contentment with his wife sleeping in his arms, the soft glow from the Christmas tree lights falling over her face. He leaned his head against hers, breathing in the scent of vanilla that always surrounded her, before he too fell into a dreamless sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Christmas morning dawned bright and early. Elizabeth woke as the sun warmed her face. She smiled, feeling Nathan's solid presence next to her, and she snuggled closer to him. Going to sleep beside him and waking up next to him each morning made her feel safer than she'd ever felt before in her life.

She watched as Nathan stirred, his blue eyes slowly opening and finding hers. He smiled sleepily. "Good morning," he said softly, wrapping her in his arms before closing his eyes again.

In the few days they had been married, Elizabeth had found out that Nathan was a gradual waker. He would open his eyes and smile at her every morning, then his eyes would close again for a few minutes before he would open them again and actually get out of bed. She loved finding out the little things that made him tick.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek, then wiggled out of his arms and padded to the kitchen to make the coffee. She ground some fresh beans, then poured water into the coffee maker. She hummed some Christmas carols to herself while she waited for the coffee to finish brewing.

Right before the beeper went off to let her know it was finished, she felt Nathan's strong arms encircle her from behind as he buried his face in her hair. "Merry Christmas, my darling wife," he said in her ear.

Elizabeth tilted her head to look back at him. "Merry Christmas, Nathan." He pressed his lips to hers in a long, sweet kiss, then released her. "The coffee smells good."

She laughed. "And you have incredible timing. It's just now ready."

He grinned. "Timing is everything." Removing two mugs from the cupboard, he poured the coffee while Elizabeth found the honey and cream. She stirred them into her coffee as Nathan sipped his black, watching her. "You're the only person I know who puts honey in her coffee," he commented.

"It's delicious," Elizabeth responded, taking a sip of the sweetened drink. She sighed happily as she pulled a candy cane from the cupboard, peeling the paper off and using the candy to stir her coffee. "And now it's Christmas in a cup!"

Nathan chuckled. "You and your froo-froo coffee," he said with a shake of his head.

She gave him a sassy smile. "Always." They walked to the living room. Nathan plugged in the Christmas tree lights, and they sat on the couch just taking in the beauty of the tree as they sipped their coffee. Elizabeth leaned against Nathan. "So, we're leaving tonight for our honeymoon."

"We are," Nathan said. Elizabeth could hear the smile in his voice. She glanced back at him, brows raised. "So...where are we going?"

"I guess you'll find out when we get there," he said casually, giving her a wink. "And don't think that you're going to guess from our airport stops either. I intentionally booked a flight with several stops to keep you guessing."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped. "You _what_?" She suddenly started laughing. "You went through all that trouble just to surprise me?"

He grinned. "Yes, ma'am. I don't want you to know where we're going until we get there."

"And what if I hate flying?" Elizabeth asked, allowing a flirtatious lilt to come through as she placed her cup on the coffee table.

Nathan laughed. "That would be a problem, if it were true. But you told me you love flying and traveling in general. So I don't think you're going to have a problem with our flight plan."

He had a point. She did love flying. She sighed. "So I guess I'll have to wait. But we will arrive there sometime tomorrow, right? This isn't an overseas flight?"

Nathan simply smirked at her, finishing his coffee and placing his cup next to hers. "Mum's the word, my dear."

She pouted at him, but he erased it quickly with a kiss that made her melt against his chest. "That's not playing fair," she whispered with a smile as Nathan trailed kisses down her cheek. He simply chuckled and brought his lips back to hers. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him, letting herself just feel. She loved his kisses, whether they were deep and passionate or light and tender. Right now he was kissing her with the gentle passion she loved so much, making her forget everything else and focusing her senses completely on him.

Nathan pulled back an inch, taking a deep breath. "I love you so much," he said, smoothing back her hair. "How was I so fortunate as to find you?"

She smiled, gently stroking the hair at the back of his neck. "I often wonder the same thing. You have been such a blessing to me." She kissed him this time, and they were lost in each other for several long moments.

They pulled apart, and Nathan gave her a tender smile. "Are you ready for presents?" he asked.

Elizabeth's eyes lit up. No matter how old she was, gifts always excited her. "Yes, please!" she said, chuckling. "My inner child is ridiculously excited right now."

Nathan laughed, sliding to the floor. Elizabeth joined him on the carpet, reaching for the gift she wanted him to open first. They had gotten each other two gifts, and she was as excited to give him his as she was to see what he had gotten for her. She held up a present wrapped in gold paper and handed it to him. He handed her a similarly wrapped box. She laughed, looking at the other gifts, both of which were wrapped in red paper. "Did you use matching wrapping paper for these gifts on purpose?"

He grinned. "I sure did." He nodded at the wrapped gift in her hands. "Ladies first."

Elizabeth tore open the wrapping paper, revealing a beautifully leather-bound copy of each of Tolkien's main works. Her mouth dropped as she ran her fingers over the books. "Oh, Nathan," she said, looking up at him. "This is perfect. I love it!"

He smiled. "I thought you might. You do love _The Lord of the Rings _movies so much, I figured the books were probably a favorite as well."

"They certainly are," Elizabeth agreed with feeling, holding the books to her chest. "Your turn!"

Nathan opened his present and grinned. "A Ty Cobb jersey!" he exclaimed, holding it up and studying it. "These are hard to find, Elizabeth! I've been looking for one for years. Where did you get it?"

"I might have a family friend who worked for the Tigers," Elizabeth said with a playful shrug. "So I gave her a call."

Nathan shook his head, looking awed. "This is amazing. Cobb is my favorite player!"

"I know," Elizabeth laughed. "You and Lee talk baseball so much, I was able to figure out quite easily who your favorite was."

Nathan reached over to hug her. "This truly means the world to me," he said. "Thank you." Reaching for the gift wrapped in red paper, he held it out to her. Elizabeth took the gift, noticing a look of vulnerability in Nathan's eyes. Wondering at it, she opened the present and gasped.

A beautiful wooden angel looked back at her, intricately carved and painted. It was stunning. Noticing some words carved at the bottom of the angel's dress, Elizabeth looked closer. The words _Always do what you are afraid to do _looked back at her.

"Emerson," Elizabeth said with a soft smile. "I love Emerson." She glanced at Nathan. "This is absolutely beautiful, sweetheart. Where did you find it?"

Nathan smiled a little shyly. "I made it," he said.

Elizabeth's jaw dropped. "You _made _this?" she gasped, looking down at the beautiful woodwork and craftsmanship.

He nodded. Elizabeth was so touched, she felt tears forming in her eyes. "This is incredible, Nathan. You have a gift."

He shrugged modestly. "It's just a hobby of mine."

"Just a hobby?" Elizabeth repeated. She held up the angel. "This is not 'just a hobby,' Nathan. This is stellar." She scooted forward, placing a hand on his cheek and kissing him tenderly. "And it came from your heart," she whispered. "That means the world to me. This is the best present anyone's ever given me."

Nathan looked a little embarrassed at her praise, so she chuckled and handed him his gift. "Alright, I'll let you off the hook now, though one of these days you'll take a compliment without looking uncomfortable."

He smiled at that, looking at her gratefully, and opened the package. It was a biography on Frank Sinatra. Nathan grinned. "I've been wanting to read this! How did you know?"

"You might have mentioned it a time or two," Elizabeth said, laughing. "And I know how much you love Sinatra."

"Thank you, Elizabeth," Nathan said, leaning over to kiss her. "This is perfect." He lingered near her, tenderly rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

"Merry Christmas," she whispered back. "This is easily the best Christmas ever."

He smiled, nodding. "Last night was wonderful. I can't remember a more lively Christmas Eve dinner than the one we had with the Coulters and Carson and Faith. And midnight Mass was as beautiful as ever."

Elizabeth cupped his cheek in her hand. "Are you alright not spending the holiday with Colleen and Allie and Steve?" Colleen had asked if it could just be the three of them for Christmas this year, since Steve was still recovering. She had worried that Nathan might be hurt by it, but he had taken it well.

"I am perfectly fine with that," Nathan said. "Bringing the gifts by yesterday was perfect for being able to see them, but I understand why they want their time together. They are learning to be a family again after so many months." He smiled. "Besides, I have you. What more do I need?"

* * *

The pilot's voice came over the cabin. "We are starting our descent into Denver. Please remain seated until the plane comes to a full stop."

Nathan felt Elizabeth stirring against his shoulder. They had both slept for most of the overnight flight between Honolulu and Denver. At nearly seven and a half hours in the air, Nathan was thankful they were both able to sleep. It would have been a long flight otherwise.

Elizabeth stretched, sitting up. "Are we landed?" she asked, blinking in the dim light of the cabin.

"Not quite," Nathan said. "We're starting our descent now. It should only be another fifteen minutes before we get to the gate."

Elizabeth leaned her head on his shoulder again. "How many more flights do we need to catch?" she asked.

Nathan laughed. "No, ma'am, I'm not saying. It's a surprise, remember?"

"Not even a teeny, tiny hint?" Elizabeth asked.

Nathan shook his head. "You'll see soon enough," he said with a smile. "Trust me."

He held onto her hand as the plane made its sudden stop, then taxied to the gate. Elizabeth peered out the window. "I've never been to Colorado before," she said. "Those mountains are majestic!"

Nathan looked as well. He'd never been here before either. The Rockies were tall and proud, snow covered against a brilliant blue sky. "It is beautiful," he agreed.

Elizabeth sighed. "Too bad we're not staying here, huh?" she asked with a grin. "How many more stops did you say there were, again?"

Nathan laughed. "Nice try, love, but you're getting nothing out of me. You'll see what our next destination is shortly."

"Do we have a long layover?" Elizabeth asked as they gathered their carry-on bags.

Nathan shook his head. "No, it's not long at all."

Elizabeth gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, good! I like traveling, but not so much the layovers." They filed out of their row, then made their way through the doors and into the airport, which was bustling with activity.

Nathan looked around, surprised. "I would have thought it would be a little less crowded, being the day after Christmas," he remarked.

"Oh, you'd be amazed at how much holiday traveling there is," Elizabeth said, looping her arm through his. They walked through the airport. Elizabeth looked around, trying to figure out where they were headed next. Nathan smiled to himself as they kept walking.

They came to the shuttle, and Elizabeth halted. "That will lead us out of the terminal," she said, pointing to the sign. "This is the way to the baggage claim and the airport exit."

"I know," Nathan said, grinning at her mischievously.

Elizabeth's mouth dropped. "We're staying in Colorado?"

"Yep."

Elizabeth's eyes lit up. "Oh, this is so exciting! I've always wanted to visit the Rockies!" Her eyes grew wide, and she smacked his arm. "You nut! You said we had multiple stops, but this was a direct flight!"

Nathan laughed. "'Multiple' simply means more than one, and technically we took multiple flights. Kauai to Oahu counted as one."

Elizabeth giggled, shaking her head. "You did it," she said, grinning. "You managed to surprise me. I'm impressed."

"Just wait until you see where we're going," Nathan said. "You're going to love it."

"I don't suppose you'll tell where…?"

Nathan shook his head as the shuttle came to a stop. "Nope. Still part of the surprise."

They found their bags, then walked to the parking lot to get the car Nathan had rented. Elizabeth blinked in the bright sunshine. "Wow," she said. "It's cold, and there's snow on the mountains, but the sunshine is so intense!"

Nathan nodded. "That's apparently a thing here in Colorado. It can be freezing, but things look incredibly bright." He gazed at the mountains, feeling a sense of awe. "Maybe it's all that pure snow reflecting the sun that makes it seem so bright."

They placed their luggage in the trunk, and then got into the car. Nathan punched the address into the GPS, and they started on their way. "We've got a bit of a drive," Nathan told her. "So get comfortable."

Elizabeth chuckled. "It can't possibly be longer than that plane ride."

"True," Nathan said. "Compared to that, this is a short trip. Only about an hour and a half."

"Oh, that's not bad at all!" Elizabeth said, flipping on the radio. She searched stations until she found one that was playing Christmas music. Grinning, she leaned back. "I'm so glad there are still stations with Christmas music. It's so sad that most of them stop the day after Christmas. Don't people know that the twelve days of Christmas are _after _Christmas day?"

Their drive was a pleasant one. Elizabeth exclaimed over the natural beauty all around them, and Nathan simply enjoyed being with her. This was their first trip together, and he just knew they were going to love every minute of it.

The hour and a half flew by, and soon Nathan was driving up a narrow road in the mountain town of Estes Park. After several switchback turns, he pulled into the drive of their rental for the week. As they got out of the car, he watched Elizabeth for her reaction.

She stared at the log cabin in awe, her hands clasped against her throat. "Oh, Nathan!" she whispered, taking it all in. He came to stand next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"Like it?" she repeated, staring at the view. "It's gorgeous!"

The cabin was situated beside a beautiful lake, with mountains as a backdrop and lots of pine trees surrounding the cabin and lake. Snow lay lightly on the ground. The cabin was decorated with twinkle lights and poinsettias. It was a picture perfect spot.

Elizabeth turned in his arms, snuggling against his chest. "This couldn't be better, Nathan. You picked the best spot for our honeymoon."

He leaned down to kiss her, then smiled against her lips. "I'm so glad you like it." Resting his head against hers, they both looked out at the lake. "This is going to be a wonderful week."


	28. Chapter 28

Elizabeth eyed the kayak, then eyed the lake. It wasn't cold enough for the whole thing to have frozen over, but some chunks of ice could be seen lazily rolling in the light waves.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked Nathan dubiously. "Looks like hypothermia waiting to happen if we were to accidentally fall in."

Nathan laughed, pulling Elizabeth's coat tightly over her life jacket. "Yes, I'm sure. Hence the cold water wetsuits, just in case." He winked. "But you have my word that I will do everything in my power to keep this kayak from tipping." He helped her into her spot, handing her the paddles. Once she was settled, Nathan gave the kayak a powerful push into the water, vaulting neatly into his spot without getting his feet wet.

Elizabeth watched him with her mouth hanging open. "Where did you learn to do that so gracefully?"

He chuckled. "I did grow up on the islands, sweetheart. I've done a lot of kayaking in my life."

"Right," Elizabeth said, smiling to herself. "How could I forget?"

They paddled in silence for a while, enjoying the cold breeze on their faces and the gentle sound of water lapping against the kayak. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, which was a blue so brilliant Elizabeth thought it rivaled Nathan's eyes. In the middle of the lake, they stopped paddling without words, just taking in the beauty all around them. Elizabeth felt awed by the majesty that existed here.

"This is so peaceful," she murmured, not wanting to break the stillness.

Nathan's voice drifted over her. "It is," he said. "So much beauty."

As they dipped their paddles in the water once more and started moving, Elizabeth couldn't help taking several long, deep breaths of the cold mountain air. While she loved living in Hawaii, she had to admit that she missed winter. The crisp air, the beauty of the snow, cold weather. Lack of winter was the only downside to living in paradise.

By the time they reached shore again several hours later, Elizabeth felt more refreshed and rejuvenated than she had in a long time. Nathan jumped out first, then helped her out. "See, no mishaps," he said with his crooked smile as they pulled the kayak onto shore. He looped an arm around her as they made the short walk back to the cabin. "Why don't we make some hot cocoa and sit on the porch swing to enjoy it?"

Elizabeth sighed happily. "That sounds like heaven."

Nathan pulled the dry ingredients for the cocoa from the cupboards while Elizabeth got the milk and cream. They measured out what they needed and set it on a pot on the stove to get hot. Nathan whisked quickly, mixing everything together well. Elizabeth leaned over his shoulder, sniffing the air appreciatively. "Your hot chocolate recipe is the best," she said, her mouth watering in anticipation of the sweet drink.

Her husband smiled back at her, nuzzling her nose with his. "Thank you, my dear. I'm so glad." Right before the mixture boiled, he gave it a final stir and poured it carefully into two large mugs. Then he and Elizabeth carried their mugs to the porch swing, where they sat as clouds began to cover the previously blue sky. Nathan wrapped a large fleece blanket around both of them, and they sat together in the cold air, sipping their cocoa and marveling at the view around them.

Elizabeth looked up at Nathan. "I can't imagine a more perfect honeymoon, Nathan. I'm sorry that we'll be going back soon." Her smile turned impish. "I rather like having you with me 24/7."

He gave her a long, slow kiss. Elizabeth burrowed closer to him, reveling in his touch and his tenderness. He tasted like the chocolate he'd been drinking, and in that moment there was nowhere else she'd rather be than in his arms.

When he pulled away, Nathan put a hand on her face, looking deeply into her eyes. "I like it too," he said, his love for her reflected in his eyes. "I love that we don't have to say goodnight and leave each other anymore. I love that we can be together all the time. I love being with you, Elizabeth. I love _you._"

They indulged in another kiss that lasted longer than the first. Nathan pulled Elizabeth close to him, his lips moving over hers in a tender yet passionate caress. They broke apart slightly, and Nathan rested his forehead against Elizabeth's. Her eyes remained closed, delighting in the way her sweet husband made her feel. Protected. Safe. Cherished. Loved.

She snuggled into his side as his arm wrapped around her. Pressed against his side with the blanket wrapped around them, she didn't feel the cold. In fact, she was more comfortable than ever before.

"Look, Elizabeth," Nathan whispered, nodding to the view surrounding them.

Elizabeth looked, and her breath caught. "Oh! It's snowing again!" Large flakes were falling from the clouds, slowly turning the ground white. She rested her head on Nathan's shoulder with a contented sigh. "I love snow."

Nathan gently rocked them back and forth on the swing, his smile gentle. "So do I. I haven't seen much of it in my life, so this is a special treat." Nuzzling her cheek, he smiled. "But then, so are so many things about this honeymoon. Foremost of which has been spending all my time with my wonderful wife."

She giggled lightly, looking up at him. "My favorite part has been spending time with you, my love." She nestled her head against his shoulder. As she looked out over the lake, enjoying the rippling of the water as the snow danced over it, she asked, "What has been your favorite activity so far?"

Though she couldn't see his face from where her head was resting, she knew Nathan wore a thoughtful expression. "That hike through the snowy forest was pretty special," he said. "And our ski day was a lot of fun. As far as activities go, I'd say it's a toss up between those two. What about you?"

She smiled. "I also enjoyed that hike. I think it was my favorite." She traced circles on his stomach with her fingers, reflecting on their trip. "But honestly? I loved being here at the cabin, playing games and cooking together and just _being _together."

He hugged her closer to his side. "That was the best part," he agreed. Pressing a kiss to her head, he continued. "And the best part from here on out is that we get to spend the rest of our lives together, learning more about each other and falling more in love every day."

Elizabeth slivered slightly, but it had nothing to do with the cold. "I can't wait," she said softly. "You're the best thing to have ever happened to me, Nathan Grant."

"And you me," he said, leaning his head against hers. They sat like that for over an hour, simply resting in each other's arms and taking in the snowy vista that stretched before them. Their honeymoon had been the stuff fairy tales were made of.

In two days, they would go back to reality. But until then, Elizabeth intended to enjoy every second of her uninterrupted time with her husband.

* * *

Nathan smiled as he woke, once again holding Elizabeth in his arms. This was never going to get old. He studied her face as she slept, wondering how he had been so fortunate as to fall in love with such an amazing woman. Even more amazingly, she fell for him too. He would be eternally grateful that they had been brought together and were now sharing their lives together. Come what may, he knew they could weather all the ups and down as long as they had each other.

He carefully slid out of bed, making sure not to wake his sweet wife. He wanted to surprise her this morning. Padding out to the living room, he smiled as he opened the curtains. It was snowing heavily, the perfect weather for a day in. Gathering some wood from the back porch, he carried it in and set about making a roaring fire. Once that was done he plugged in the Christmas tree and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. Humming softly, he finished preparing the coffee and then went to work on breakfast. Thirty minutes later, the food was about ready. As if on cue, Elizabeth walked into the kitchen, yawning. She smiled at Nathan, and his heart leapt at how utterly adorable she looked when she was sleepy. He met her in an embrace and gave her a long kiss, unable to get enough of her. By the time he pulled back, Elizabeth was wide awake and breathless.

"Goodness!" she exclaimed with a light chuckle. "I think that might be better than coffee for waking me up!"

"Speaking of coffee…" Nathan started, but Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him with a shake of her head.

"Not yet," she said, pulling his head down for another kiss. They took their time with the kiss, each giving to the other their love through actions. Nathan felt like he was lost in her, and he was perfectly happy with that. When they slowly broke apart, Nathan kissed the tip of her nose while she giggled, resting her head on his chest.

"How is it possible to be this happy?" she asked, awe evident in her tone. "How is it possible to love another person so completely?"

Nathan rested his head on hers, smiling. "I don't know, sweetheart, but I'm so glad it's possible. I'm so glad we get to experience this love with each other." Elizabeth looked up at him, and their lips met once more in a heated kiss. Finally, Nathan broke away, taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart. "As much as I'd love to stand here and kiss you all day," he said with a wink, "you must be hungry." He sat her at the breakfast table, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Wait right here."

He placed two mugs on the table, then went back for the food. He could hear Elizabeth taking a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the coffee. Her gasp was audible as she took a sip. "Nathan! You made a peppermint white mocha!"

He smiled as he placed their food on the table. "The store was out of raspberry syrup, but I thought peppermint would be a good substitute since it is the Christmas season."

Elizabeth's mouth was hanging open, and she looked impossibly adorable. "I can't believe you made a homemade mocha! Where did you find the recipe?"

He chuckled. "I might have talked to Faith recently."

Elizabeth took another sip, giving a satisfied sigh. "This is delicious, Nathan. Don't tell Faith, but I might like this better than hers." She smiled at him, her eyes going soft. "Probably because you made it for me."

Nathan reached for her hand, pressing it to his lips. "Anything for you, sweetheart."

Elizabeth squeezed his hand, then looked at the food on the table. Her mouth dropped once again. "Okay, the bacon and eggs don't surprise me, but...are those scones?" she asked, her eyes huge. She reached out, taking one to put on her plate. "And they're warm...did you _make _them?"

Feeling inexplicably shy, Nathan gave a little nod. "You spend so much time baking for others, I thought it might be nice for someone to bake for you for a change."

Elizabeth blinked, clearly fighting tears. "That's so sweet," she whispered. "Thank you, Nathan." She took a bite, then closed her eyes. "These are delicious," she said. Her smile appeared again. "And they're cranberry orange. I love cranberry orange scones." Her eyes welled with tears, and she got up to settle herself on Nathan's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss that took his breath away. His arms closed around her, momentarily lost in the passion she was showering on him and that he was returning in equal measure. When they broke apart, she rested her forehead against his. "No one's ever baked for me before," she said softly. "And you did an amazing job. The scones are incredible, the coffee is incredible." She smiled, giving him another quick kiss. "You are incredible, Nathan. Thank you for this gift."

"You're welcome," he whispered, unable to resist one more kiss. She cupped his cheek in her hand briefly before going back to her chair. Nathan scooped some eggs and bacon to her plate, then to his. He took a scone of his own, and they began eating, with lots of laughter and light conversation.

When their meal was over, Nathan poured a second cup of coffee for both of them, and they retreated to the living room where the fire was still going. Nathan stoked it a bit to get it roaring, and then they sat together on the sofa, basking in the warmth of the fire and watching the snow falling outside.

"I don't think there's anything better than watching snow fall while sitting by a fire," Elizabeth said. "As much as I love Kauai, I miss this."

Nathan nodded. "There is something magical about it." He grinned at her. "Though I suspect that has something to do with being here with you."

She smiled, and as they sat there drinking their coffee, Nathan reflected on how blessed they had been to find one another. Out of billions of people in the world, somehow they had found each other. The thought boggled his mind, and he thanked God for the umpteenth time that He had brought Elizabeth into Nathan's life.

Elizabeth looked up at him, her blue eyes swimming with love and tenderness. Nathan couldn't help it; he framed her face in his hands and started kissing her, mixing passion with tenderness. Elizabeth had told him that she loved being kissed that way, and he was happy to comply. As their kisses grew deeper, he had a fleeting thought that he could stay like this forever, in this mountain cabin in Colorado with Elizabeth, forgetting the rest of the world. But the reality was they were going home again tomorrow.

He sighed slightly against her lips. The honeymoon was almost over and they would be returning to real life again. Though he didn't want to leave, Nathan was looking forward to being back home and figuring out how their daily lives as a married couple would play out.

But there would be time enough to adjust to day to day life in the days ahead. For now, he just wanted to be present to Elizabeth and to feel the powerful love that pulsed between them. Their kisses were setting a fire to his stomach, and Nathan pushed the thoughts away and focused all his attention on his wife.


	29. Chapter 29

_Author's note: The next few chapters contain material about sexual assault and human trafficking that could be triggering. The story may be taking a bit of a darker turn for a while, just for the record._

Nathan tapped a pen against his desk absently. Try as he might, he couldn't get his mind on work. He hadn't seen Elizabeth since he kissed her goodbye this morning, and though it had only been a few hours, he missed her. They'd been home from their honeymoon for six weeks, and it still wasn't getting any easier saying goodbye to her each morning.

She was working the afternoon shift today, so he wouldn't see her until 8:00 tonight. He stifled a sigh. There were many times he wished their time together was uninterrupted the way it had been at the cabin in Colorado. But they were back to reality and figuring out how to feed their love while living their everyday lives. They had managed it while dating, and Nathan knew they would continue to do so while married.

But he missed his wife.

"I know you're in dreamland right now," Lee said, appearing in Nathan's line of sight, "but we have a problem." He dropped a newspaper on Nathan's desk.

Nathan glanced at it, then sat bolt upright, grabbing the paper in his hands and scanning the article. "No! How is this possible?" He looked up at Lee, face ashen. "Wyatt _escaped _from prison? How does anyone escape from a maximum security prison?"

Lee's face was serious. "I don't know, Nathan, but this is bad. Very bad. He looked you right in the eye in that courtroom after his sentencing and told you he'd get revenge."

Nathan rubbed a hand over his face. "I remember." He remembered all too well. Wyatt was a wealthy billionaire who had moved to Kauai under the guise of wanting to build several large beachfront condominiums. Instead, he had used his wealth and connections to run the biggest human trafficking ring in the Pacific. Nathan had gotten suspicious when several things didn't add up with Wyatt's claims, and Bill had assigned him to investigate. He had eventually uncovered the ring and broken it up in a huge bust that saw Wyatt and his cronies receive life sentences in prison. At the trial, Wyatt had turned after his sentencing, dark eyes filled with wrath, and coldly informed Nathan that he would live to regret busting the ring. He'd vowed revenge even as he was dragged out of the courtroom.

That had been five years ago. Nathan hadn't thought much of it since, believing Wyatt was safely tucked away in a federal prison with no hope of parole.

"Where was the prison he was sent to?" Nathan asked, looking up at Lee.

"Florence, Colorado," Lee said, looking grim.

"Get me the number for the prison," Nathan said tersely. "I want to know what they're doing to find him."

Several hours later, Nathan rubbed his forehead, trying to keep a tension headache at bay. The police in Florence and the surrounding towns had nothing on Wyatt. The prison didn't know how he had escaped. Nathan blew out a breath in frustration. How in the world had Wyatt escaped from the only federal maximum security prison in the country?

Calculating in his head the timing, Nathan groaned. Wyatt had gotten out six days ago. He could be anywhere. But somehow, Nathan knew with a sinking feeling in his stomach that he was coming back to Kauai. He knew that threat five years ago wasn't empty. Something occurred to him, making him frown.

"Lee!" he called. "Do you know why this is only just now being reported? He got out six days ago, and this is the first we're seeing of it."

Lee nodded, the grim look wrinkling his forehead. "Maybe they wanted to keep it quiet until they caught him, but couldn't after a few days. No one wants to hear that criminals can escape from prison, much less that prison in particular."

"He could be here. You realize that, right?" Nathan's breathing grew shallow and his eyes widened. Lee's brow furrowed again.

"What is it, Nathan?"

"You know the kind of man Wyatt is," Nathan said slowly. "His version of revenge isn't going to be coming after me or anyone connected to this case directly, at least not at first. He will play a game of cat and mouse. People we love are at risk." He looked Lee right in the eyes, his serious words spoken slowly. "That means Elizabeth and Rosemary and your children are most in danger."

Lee nodded, his eyes firm despite the fear that reflected in them. "We'll have to install state of the art security systems, better than the ones we have now. And windows can't be left open at night."

"No," Nathan said. "And patrol cars will have to watch the streets at night, at least until we have an idea of where Wyatt is."

Lee looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know, maybe he won't come here. Everyone in that courtroom heard his threat; this would be the first place they look for him. For all we know, he's in some town on the mainland or he even could have fled to another country. We're making a big assumption here."

"Perhaps," Nathan conceded. "But I'd rather be safe than sorry."

As Lee went back to his desk to call Rosemary, Nathan pulled out his phone and called Elizabeth. There was no answer. He texted out a quick message: _Have Carson escort you to your car tonight. I'll explain later. _Putting the phone in his pocket, he resumed strategizing what his next move would be.

He knew Wyatt was likely on the island already. Nathan was going to find him. And he was going to put that man back in prison where he belonged.

* * *

Nathan walked up the steps to his sister's house. Steve opened the door and grinned at him. "Nathan! Come on in! Can I get you something to drink?"

Smiling wearily, Nathan shook his head. "Thanks, but no. I'm only here for a short visit." He glanced around. "Is Colleen here?"

Steve shook his head. "She and Allie went shopping for new clothes. They've both been not-so-subtly hinting that we need to take a vacation, and since they're shopping for winter clothes, I think that's an even bigger hint."

Nathan looked Steve straight in the eyes. "I think you should take that vacation, Steve. And I think you should go as soon as possible."

Steve's brow wrinkled in confusion as he studied Nathan's eyes. A slight understanding filled his face. "What's happened, Nathan?"

Taking a deep breath, Nathan asked, "Do you remember Ray Wyatt?"

Steve thought for a moment, eyes moving back and forth as he looked at the ground, trying to remember. Finally, he looked up. "Was that the guy in charge of the human trafficking ring several years ago? The one you busted?"

Nathan nodded. "Yes."

Steve spread his hands. "I thought he was in prison."

"He was," Nathan said grimly. "He escaped."

Steve's mouth dropped, and further understanding lit his eyes. "You think he's coming back here. He had a vendetta against you for breaking up the ring and arresting everyone involved."

"That's right," Nathan nodded. "And therefore you, Colleen, and Allie are in danger. It would make me feel a lot better if the three of you were on the mainland while we try to figure out if he's here or not."

Steve nodded. "Alright, Nathan. I'll book a trip. We'll leave tomorrow." He raised a brow. "Do you want to know where it is we'll be going?"

Nathan shook his head. "Better that I don't know. Just be safe, Steve. Keep my sister and my niece safe."

"You know I will," Steve said solemnly. Nathan hugged his brother-in-law, then headed for the door. He paused, hand on the knob. "Steve, have you remembered yet how you ended up in that ravine? I was never able to figure out why you were on that road that night."

"Yes, actually," Steve said. "And it's the most ridiculous reason. I wasn't being careful." At Nathan's raised brows, Steve continued. "I drove to Kahawai to pick up some of Colleen's favorite flowers and fruit from a local vendor. She loves the fruit from one of those local streetside stands, and I wanted to surprise her. After I bought them, the rain got worse and visibility went down. I had to brake suddenly on my way back to town because a wild boar ran into the road, and some of the fruit fell onto the ground." He closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I never should have tried to pick them up then. I should have waited until I got home. But I took my eyes off the road and bent to pick them up. All of a sudden I hit a ton of water and hydroplaned. I lost control of the car and went over the ravine. After that, I remember nothing until waking up in the rehab center."

"That clears up a few things," Nathan said. "I didn't know Colleen loved that streetside produce stand. I might have been able to find you sooner if I had known there was a connection to Kahawai."

Steve shrugged. "What happened happened. We can't change the past." He clapped Nathan on the shoulder. "But I have to thank you for never giving up, Nathan. I'm so glad you kept searching until you found me." He blinked back tears. "You gave me my family back."

Nathan returned the shoulder clap. "Anytime, Steve. That's what you do for family." Bidding his brother-in-law goodbye, with a reminder to book that vacation as soon as possible, Nathan walked to his car. He had plans for the evening, and he was determined not to let the news about Ray Wyatt ruin them.

* * *

Elizabeth pulled up to the house after her shift. She had been puzzled by Nathan's request for her to have Carson walk with her to her car, but she had complied. As soon as Carson heard it was Nathan's wish, he asked what was going on. Elizabeth had to tell him she didn't know, but she trusted Nathan's judgement. Her curiosity was heightened, and she hoped her husband could tell her what was going on.

She opened the door and caught her breath, all questions flying out of her head. Rose petals made a trail to the kitchen, with more scattered throughout the living room. Something delicious was wafting from the kitchen, where Elizabeth could see their dining table overlaid with a lace tablecloth and decorated with two candles and a vase of flowers. She smiled, hanging her purse on the hook by the door. "Nathan?" she called, walking slowly down the path of rose petals.

He met her in the kitchen, a smile on his handsome face. "Welcome home, sweetheart." He took her in his arms, nuzzling her neck with his lips. "I missed you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her fingers tangle in the hair at the back of his head. "I missed you too," she said, feeling suddenly breathless. "Is that what this romantic evening is about?"

Nathan pulled back and grinned. "Do I need a reason to set up a romantic dinner with my lovely wife?"

The look in his eyes made Elizabeth go weak at the knees. "Not at all," she whispered, right before Nathan's lips claimed hers. His kiss was strong and passionate as he probed deeply, pressing her close with his hands. Elizabeth sensed something was wrong. There was a desperation in his kiss that wasn't normal. When he finally broke away, Elizabeth looked into his eyes. "What's wrong, Nathan?" she asked. "You never ask me to have Carson walk me to my car unless something's wrong. And your kiss just now...I could feel a desperation. Something happened today, didn't it?"

He sighed, holding her close to his chest. "Yes, Elizabeth, something happened today. And I promise we'll talk about that later tonight. But first, I want to enjoy dinner together without the shadow hanging over us."

Elizabeth was confused by his words, but she trusted that it would make sense once he told her. "Alright, sweetheart. Let's enjoy dinner." She smiled. "It smells amazing."

He chuckled. "Spaghetti and meatballs with salad and garlic bread. Nothing too fancy."

"You know perfectly well that spaghetti is one of my favorite meals," Elizabeth said with a fond smile. "Thank you, Nathan." She looked around, taking in the ambience. "And this setting you've created is perfect."

He smiled a little shyly. Elizabeth smiled to herself, thinking it was sweet that he could still feel shy around her. "Anything for you, love," he said, pulling out her chair to seat her. The salad and bread were already on the table, and he served two bowls of spaghetti and brought them over. They said a quick blessing over the meal and then started eating.

"Mmm," Elizabeth said after her first bite. "This is delicious! How have I never had your spaghetti before?"

Nathan gave her his crooked smile. "I have no idea. It never occurred to me to make it before."

"You can make this anytime you want," Elizabeth said, taking another bite. "I love it."

"Will do. So how were the babies today?" Nathan asked, looking at her over his bread.

Elizabeth smiled. "Good. Right now all the babies we have are doing well and projected to go home within the next week or two." She sighed happily. "It's so nice when that happens. It's not often we have such good news all at once."

"It makes your heart happy," Nathan observed, his smile back. "That much is obvious."

"So happy," Elizabeth sighed. "This was such a happy day."

A shadow crossed Nathan's face, but quickly passed. "That makes me happy, too, Elizabeth. I know how much you love those little babies." He covered her hand with his. "You're making a real difference in the world."

"So are you," Elizabeth returned.

"Sometimes I believe that," Nathan said absently, rubbing his fingers against her palm. "Other times…" He stopped, shaking his head. "Well, we'll get to that later."

They finished their meal, then washed the dishes quickly. Once they were done, they retired to the living room, where Nathan pulled Elizabeth down onto the couch next to him. He held her close, and Elizabeth wondered if he was ready to share what was on his mind. "Nathan…" she began, but he placed a gentle finger over her lips.

"Not yet," he said softly. "Right now, I just want to be with you." He closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers. His kiss started off sweet and tender, but quickly moved to hungry and passionate. He eased her back onto the couch, deepening the kiss even more. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him, her body tingling.

A knock sounded at the door, barely discernible over the racing of her heart. Nathan moved his lips to her neck. "We're not home," he said, his voice muffled as he kissed the spot where her pulse hammered in her throat.

Elizabeth was inclined to agree, and for a moment she let him continue his trail of kisses toward her lips. But a niggling doubt filled her, a sense of unease. Something was prompting her to answer the door.

She gently kissed Nathan, then pulled back. "I think we need to answer that," she said softly.

Nathan looked like he was about to argue, but then he saw the look in her eyes. "Alright," he agreed, moving to the side so she could get up. He stood, running a hand through his hair. "But this little rendezvous isn't over."

Elizabeth laughed at that, pulling open the door. The laughter immediately died on her lips.

Faith stood at the door, arms wrapped tightly around herself, her cheeks dirty and tear stained. Bloody scapes marred her pale cheeks, and Elizabeth could see blood stains on Faith's torn dress. Alarm filled her, and she wrapped an arm around her friend, ushering her into the house. "Faith! What happened?"

Faith tried to speak, but she burst into tears instead, clinging to Elizabeth as if her life depended on it. Elizabeth felt bewildered. Nathan stood next to them, a horrified look on his face. Elizabeth looked at him over Faith's shoulder, a question in her eyes. Nathan gestured to Faith's appearance, grief filling his eyes.

Slowly, understanding dawned. The dirty appearance. The torn dress. The bloodstains. Elizabeth felt the blood drain from her face and her pulse started throbbing. Anger burned hot inside of her, and she felt a rage unlike anything she'd known that someone could do this to her sweet, innocent friend.

She pinned Nathan with a look, a fierceness building inside of her. "You find whoever did this to her," she said, her words soft but icy. "And you put him away."

He nodded, the ice in his eyes matching hers. "I will."


	30. Chapter 30

Nathan watched as Elizabeth held Faith in her arms on the couch, rocking her gently back and forth as Faith cried out her hurt, pain, and fear. Taking his phone out of his pocket, Nathan dialed Carson's number.

"Hey, Nathan," Carson said, his tone easy-going. "What's up?"

Nathan couldn't speak for a moment, and Carson repeated his name. "Nathan? Are you there?"

"Yeah…" Nathan said, choking on the words. How was he supposed to break this to Carson? "I need you to come over right away, Carson." He hesitated before plunging on. "And I need you to bring a rape kit."

"What?" Carson gasped. "What happened? Is Elizabeth…?"

"It's not Elizabeth, Carson," Nathan said, his heart breaking for his friend. "It's Faith."

There was a dead silence on the other end. Nathan could only imagine what was going through Carson's mind as he took in that information. When he spoke, his voice was calm but cold. "I'll be right there."

Nathan tucked the phone into his pocket and walked back into the living room, sitting on the couch next to Elizabeth and Faith. He placed a hand on Faith's shoulder, knowing words were useless in a time like this. After several minutes, Faith's sobs lessened, and she slumped in Elizabeth's arms, taking in shuddering breaths.

"Faith, honey, are you ready to talk?" Elizabeth asked. Faith sat up slowly, wiping her eyes.

"M...maybe," she said, the word stilted.

Elizabeth rubbed a hand over her back. "If you tell Nathan what happened, there's a good chance he could catch whoever did this. And you know he'll do everything in his power to get this man."

"I...know," Faith said with a hiccup. "That's why...I came...here." She shuddered. "And...he...he said…" She shuddered again before hiding her face.

"He spoke to you?" Nathan asked, surprised by that revelation. "Did you get a good look at his face?"

Faith nodded. Nathan's brows raised. That was not typical. "He wasn't trying to hide his identity?"

"N...no," Faith said, sucking in three breaths in a row. "He...came to the coffee shop...first. He even...introduced himself."

Nathan's brow furrowed, but he decided to let Faith talk before asking any more questions. She seemed to be ready to get her words out, and he didn't want to stop her.

"He seemed so...nice," Faith said. "He was pleasant, and even told me he was new in town and wanted to frequent the local hangouts. And my cafe is one of those. He...he drank his coffee, said goodbye, and left. I thought that was that." Her throat worked. "I went to meet Carson...for dinner. He was at the restaurant. All by himself. He was watching us." She sniffed. "I thought that was strange. Then when Carson dropped me off at the cafe, he was there again. Not inside. Standing outside, looking in. I started to get nervous, but he left before it got creepy. When I closed the cafe…" She shut her eyes, shivering.

Nathan reached out to squeeze her hand. "Take whatever time you need, Faith," he said gently.

She nodded shakily, her entire body trembling. "I walked to work today," she said, her voice barely audible. "When I locked up, he was standing at the end of the street, just staring at me. I freaked out and decided to walk home a different way. But when I got to the next street, he was there again." The tears started to slip down her cheeks. "He was toying with me. It was like he knew my next move and got there before I could. I started getting scared, so I ran blindly, trying to lose him. And just when I thought I had…" The tears were flowing in earnest now, and she began to sob again. "It felt like a game of cat and mouse. A horrible, horrible game. I turned a corner...and there he was. I couldn't get away. I...I fought him...but he hit me...hard. I felt paralyzed for a minute...then started fighting again…" Her shoulders shook as she cried, hiding her face in her hands. "I couldn't...stop him."

_Toying with her...knowing her next movie...cat and mouse…_

Nathan's blood ran cold. _No. Please no. _

"Look at me, Faith," Nathan said. She did, her eyes raw and haunted. "This was not your fault. Men like this are sick individuals who deserve life in prison. And if I have my way, this man _will _be in prison for life." He took a breath. "You said he introduced himself. What was his name?"

"I just...got a first...name," Faith said, leaning against Elizabeth once more. "Ray."

Nathan's heart dropped. He pulled out his phone and did a quick search, pulling up a picture of Ray Wyatt. He showed the picture to Faith. "Was this him?"

Faith recoiled so fast she nearly knocked Elizabeth over. She nodded, burying her face in Elizabeth's shoulder. Nathan groaned out loud. His worst fear was true: Ray Wyatt was back in Kauai. And he had already started hunting down those close to Nathan.

A knock sounded on the door, and Carson let himself in. Faith jumped up and ran into his arms, holding onto him tightly. Carson dropped his medical bag and engulfed her in an embrace. They rocked back and forth together as Carson gently stroked her hair. "I'm here, sweetheart," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her head as she cried in his arms. "I'm here."

Nathan held Elizabeth as Carson held Faith. He knew his wife was hurting simply because her friend was hurting. After some time, Carson whispered something to Faith. She looked miserable, but she nodded. Carson turned to Elizabeth. "I have to examine her and...collect evidence," he said, his voice strained. "I'll need your help."

Elizabeth nodded, leading them to one of the guest rooms. Nathan took that time to write down everything Faith had told him. He could have her sign it as her statement later, but for now he didn't want to put her through any more pain. He called Lee, asking him to come over. Within minutes, Lee knocked on the door and came in. "What's going on?" he asked. "I see Carson's car is here."

Nathan nodded, his face grim. "Faith was raped, Lee," he said. At Lee's horrified look, Nathan pressed on. "It was Wyatt."

Lee's face hardened. "He's coming after you already. You were right; he's attacking people close to you." His throat worked. "Poor Faith. How is she holding up?"

"She's hurting," Nathan said. "Carson and Elizabeth are examining her now." He grimaced. "I feel awful that Faith got caught in the crossfire, Lee. We need to catch Wyatt, and we need to catch him yesterday."

"I hear you," Lee said solemnly. "How do we go about doing that?"

Nathan crossed his arms. "We tell Bill that Wyatt is back, and we use every officer at our disposal to find this scumbag and bring him to justice. Again."

* * *

By the time Carson had finished his examination of Faith, she had calmed enough to stop crying. Elizabeth took her into the bathroom and helped her clean up, and she cleaned and bandaged the cuts on Faith's head and body. Going into her own room, she came out with clean clothes. "Here," she said. "You and I are about the same size. Go ahead and put these on."

"Thanks, Elizabeth," Faith said hoarsely. She changed quickly, and then Carson took her home, promising Elizabeth that he would stay with Faith that night. "I'll stay up all night if I have to," he said firmly. "No one's getting by me. I have a gun in my car; I'll keep it with me tonight."

Now, weary and sad, Elizabeth sat on the couch with Nathan. Neither could speak for a long time, the weight of what had happened too much for words. After some time, Elizabeth remembered something that had puzzled her earlier. She looked up at her husband. "Nathan, how did you know about this Ray Wyatt?"

Nathan gave a sigh that rose from the depths of his soul. "That's what I was going to tell you about after dinner tonight," he said, his voice heavy. "Wyatt is a very bad man, Elizabeth. He ran a human trafficking ring here in Kauai several years ago." He heard Elizabeth's soft gasp, and he pulled her closer. "I nailed him and his cronies with the help of Lee and several other officers. We thought we'd put them away for life." A sad look crossed his face. "He somehow escaped from jail about a week ago. As soon as I saw that, I knew he would head here. He vowed revenge on me at the trial, and it looks like he started with Faith." His voice broke. "I knew he would play a game of cat and mouse, Elizabeth, but I had no idea he would go after her. And now I'm terrified for my sister and her family, for Lee and Rosemary and their kids...and you." He held her face in his hands, kissing her desperately. "Elizabeth, I'm so scared he's going to come after you." He pulled her to him tightly, clinging to her. "And I can't watch over you every minute of the day, no matter how much I want to."

Elizabeth felt a tingle of fear shoot through her, but she wanted to reassure Nathan. "I'll be vigilant, sweetheart," she said, pulling back to look into his eyes. "I'll make sure security walks me to my car after work, and I'll make sure to employ all the defensive strategies you taught me to look out for danger."

Nathan took a shuddering breath. "Thank you, Elizabeth," he said, pressing a kiss to her temple and pulling her even closer. He spoke against her hair. "You have no idea how much I want to whisk you right back to that cabin in Colorado and keep you there until this danger has passed. It's me he's after, and he wants to devastate me." He sighed. "It's already working. I feel awful about what happened to Faith. I've never been this scared, Elizabeth." He gripped her tightly, his desperation coming through. "Please, please be careful. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you." He broke down, burying his face in her neck. She could feel his tears, and it broke her heart. Her husband was a strong man, but even he had his breaking point. The assault Faith experienced had shaken him to the core. Elizabeth held him tightly, hoping her touch brought him some measure of comfort.

As she held him, she prayed that he would be able to find this Wyatt man quickly and put him back in jail where he belonged.

* * *

A week passed, and Nathan couldn't remember ever feeling so jumpy in his life. There was no sign of Wyatt, but Nathan remained on high alert. He and Lee had installed state of the art security systems. Colleen and her family were somewhere on the mainland. She had called to let Nathan know they were safe, but per his request she didn't tell him where they were and they had turned off the GPS locator on their phones.

He had taken to calling Elizabeth several times a day just to check on her. He couldn't sleep when she was on night shift. He knew his anxiety was starting to affect him physically, and he knew they had to catch Wyatt as soon as possible.

Pacing the living room, he looked at the clock. 10:10 pm. Elizabeth should be home any minute. Right on cue, she walked in the door. Nathan met her with an embrace and a hungry, passionate kiss. When he pulled back, Elizabeth put a gentle hand on his face. "Nathan, you've got to stop kissing me as if every kiss is our last. It's starting to scare me."

"Sorry," he whispered, nestling her close to his chest. "I know I've been a wreck this week."

Elizabeth framed his face in her hands, kissing him gently. He felt a fierce protectiveness arise inside, and he held her firmly, resolving that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He had to believe she would be okay. The alternative was unbearable.

When they broke apart, Nathan rested his head against her forehead. "I need to hold you," he whispered.

She nodded. "Let me get ready for bed, and then we can snuggle." Within minutes she was dressed in her pajamas, and she joined Nathan in their bed. He tucked her against himself firmly and wrapped his arms around her. Just feeling her close by gave him a measure of peace. Elizabeth's head rested on his shoulder, and she tilted it to look up at him. "I love you, Nathan."

He kissed her, pulling her even closer. "I love you, sweetheart." _And I won't let anything happen to you. _

They fell asleep like that, nestled in each other's arms. Around 2:00 in the morning, Nathan jerked away. Something wasn't right.

Elizabeth blinked sleepily, woken by Nathan's sudden movement. She sniffed the air, her brow wrinkling. "Is that smoke I smell?"

"Yes," Nathan said. "And whatever is burning is close by, if we can smell it with the entire house shut up." He looked out their bedroom window and gasped audibly, springing into action.

"Elizabeth, call 9-1-1. The Coulter's house is on fire!"


	31. Chapter 31

Nathan ran to the Coulter's house, pounding on the door. The heat from the fire was scorching, but he had to get them out of there. "Lee! Rosemary!" He called their names over and over, then rammed his body into the door, rocking it on its hinges. Another couple of body rams got the door open, and he choked on the thick smoke pouring out of the house. He ran blindly in the direction of the twins' room.

"Jesse! Clara!"

"Uncle Nathan!" Jesse's terrified cry pierced Nathan's heart. "Help!"

Barreling into the room, Nathan saw the twins huddled together, coughing and terrified. He scooped one up under each arm and bolted into the living room in time to see Rosemary hurrying toward the twins' room with Lucas. "I've got them," he hollered. "Get outside! Now!"

Rosemary was sobbing, and when Nathan got them outside, he looked around wildly. "Where's Lee?"

"He...wouldn't...wake...up," Rosemary cried.

Cold fear coursed through Nathan, and he ran back into the house, barely hearing Elizabeth's voice crying, "No!" Part of the ceiling collapsed in front of him. Without breaking stride, Nathan leaped over it and bolted into Lee and Rosemary's room. His friend was still on the bed, unmoving as flames made their way ever closer. Nathan heard the wail of sirens in the distance, but he didn't pause. Hoisting Lee over his shoulder, he made his way through the burning house. The smoke choked him and the fire singed his body with its heat. He made it through the door just as the entire house collapsed in a heap of flames.

He laid Lee on the ground as the fire trucks showed up, rolling to the side and coughing, the smoke affecting his lungs. He felt Elizabeth wrap her arms around him tightly, her hot tears soaking into his shirt. The firefighters got to work on extinguishing the flames, but the house was beyond saving. Nathan looked over as the EMTs placed Lee on a gurney, administering oxygen as he remained unresponsive. Other EMTs brought Rosemary and the children to another waiting vehicle, checking to make sure there was no immediate danger to their health. He waved one away as they tried to check on him. He would let them check him later. Right now his wife was crying hysterically in his arms, and he needed to comfort her.

"Elizabeth," he whispered. He was shocked by her response.

She slammed her hands into his chest, pushing him backwards. "_What were you thinking?_" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. "You could have been killed!"

Nathan froze as she banged her fists against his chest. Catching them in his hands, he tried to pull her to him. "Elizabeth, they could have died…"

"_You _could have died," she railed, struggling against him. "Let me go!"

"No!" Nathan said, fighting the temptation to get angry himself. "Elizabeth, you're not yourself. Lee would have died if I hadn't gotten him out of there. I couldn't leave my partner behind!"

That got her attention, and the anger drained from her. She sagged against him, and started crying again. She burrowed against him, trying to get as close as she possibly could, her hands clutching his back as she tried to pull him closer. Nathan held her tightly in his embrace, feeling the momentary fight drain from her. Her sobs pulled at his heart. "I thought I was going to lose you," she whispered through her tears.

Nathan lifted her face to his, kissing her gently. "Not if I can help it," he whispered back.

Elizabeth pulled his face back to hers and kissed him passionately. He could feel her fear and relief in the kiss as it lengthened on. Finally, she pulled away and looked him straight in the eyes. "Don't you leave me, you hear? You are not allowed to die."

Nathan smiled. "Duly noted." He kissed her again, feeling her relax against him. When he pulled back, he framed her face in his hands. "You know I'll do whatever it takes to come home to you, Elizabeth. Always."

Her throat constricted, but she nodded. "I know you will."

One of the EMTs walked over to them, discreetly clearing his throat. "Excuse me, I thought you'd like to know Mr. Coulter is awake. He wants to see you."

Nathan put an arm around Elizabeth, and they walked to the vehicle together. Before they reached it, Elizabeth said softly, "I'm sorry for getting angry, Nathan. I'm glad you saved Lee and the children." She smiled, leaning against him. "I know you'd do anything for your friends. And to be honest, if you hadn't tried to save Lee, I would have been disappointed in you."

Dropping a kiss on her head, Nathan simply said, "I know, sweetheart." They approached Lee, who looked at Nathan with a wry smile. "You look awful."

Nathan laughed. "You don't look so good yourself, pal."

"Thank you," Lee rasped. "Thank you for getting my children to safety, and for getting me out of there. I would have been a goner without you."

"Don't mention it," Nathan said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We've both done our fair share of saving each other over the years. That's what we do."

As the ambulance took the Coulter family to the hospital for check ups, Nathan and Elizabeth walked back to their house. Once inside, Nathan kissed Elizabeth quickly. "Go back to bed, sweetheart. I'm going to shower to get this grime off." She nodded, and Nathas showered, thankful to wash away the ash and soot and smell of smoke. By the time he slid back into the bed, he expected Elizabeth to be asleep, but she immediately latched onto him, holding him tight. She started kissing him, her kisses urgent and her intention clear.

Nathan pulled back slightly, looking into her eyes in surprise. "Now?" he asked. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, pressing her lips to his neck. "I need you right now, Nathan," she whispered. "Please. We don't know what tomorrow will bring, and right now, I just need you to love me."

"Alright, sweetheart" he said softly, and Elizabeth's lips found his again.

* * *

"Grant! Coulter! My office, now!"

At Bill's gruff bark, Nathan and Lee glanced at each other, then headed to Bill's office. Lee had been discharged from the hospital after a couple hours, and he had insisted on coming into work the next day. Now, a week later, he was showing no adverse effects from his smoke inhalation.

"Close the door," Bill said, glancing around. Nathan did as he asked, and both men stood at attention in front of his desk.

"What is it, Chief?" Nathan asked, seeing the serious look on Bill's face.

"You remember the fire last week?" Bill asked.

Lee raised a brow. "It sounds vaguely familiar," he said dryly. Bill shot him a look, then got back to business.

"Hickam was driving by your house that night and right before the fire, he saw Wyatt lurking, and he followed him. He lost him for a time, but after some tracking this week, we've located his base."

Nathan's brows shot up. "What? We know where Wyatt is hiding?"

Bill nodded. "It's a cabin, deep in the woods but with relatively easy access to town. It's an out of the way place that we probably never would have thought to find." His eyes hardened. "This man has been a fugitive from justice long enough. Tonight, we are going in." He looked at both of them. "You boys be careful tonight. We all know how dangerous Wyatt can be. Be on your guard, and don't do anything stupid. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," they said in unison.

Bill nodded and then waved a hand, dismissing them. Lee chuckled as they returned to their desks, rubbing his hands together. "This is the best news we've had all day. I pray this whole mess is finally over tonight."

"You and me both," Nathan said, but his eyes took on a thoughtful look.

"Uh oh," Lee said, staring at Nathan. "I know that look. What are you thinking?"

Nathan bit his lip. He hated to say it, but something was off. "Don't you think we found him a little too easily?"

Lee's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, this man escaped a maximum security prison, somehow got on a plane to Kauai without being recognized, and has stayed out of our sight since being here...and just like that, we find him?" He tapped his long fingers on his desk. "Something just doesn't feel right."

"All criminals slip up sooner or later, Nathan. You know that," Lee said.

Nathan sighed. "You're probably right. And I'm not seeing clearly where Wyatt is concerned. This is hitting too close to home."

"Tell me about it," Lee said. "I'll be glad when this man is back in prison where he belongs."

"Detective Grant," Hickam said, appearing with a manila envelope and placing it on Nathan's desk. "This just came for you."

"Thanks, Hickam," Nathan said, opening the envelope and pulling out the contents. His blood drained from his face.

Pictures of Elizabeth were spread before him. At the hospital. At the cafe. He felt a shiver run down his spine. Even in their home. A note fell onto the table as he looked at the photos, and he hesitantly picked it up.

**SHE'S NEXT.**

Nathan felt a rage build inside that he'd never felt before. He scooped up the pictures and the note, stomping into Bill's office, slapping them on his desk. "We go get Wyatt _now,_" he said, his voice deadly calm.

Bill looked at the pictures, then looked up at Nathan. "Grant, he's trying to goad you into making a mistake. You can't let him win. He wants to get a reaction out of you." He pressed his lips together. "We stick to the plan."

Nathan felt a helplessness wash over him. "Bill, she's my wife. What if…"

"Nathan," Bill said, his voice gentler than Nathan could ever remember it being. "We'll send officers to patrol the hospital. She's working right now, right?"

Nathan nodded. "She gets off at 5:00."

"And our sting operation is at 7:00," Bill said, looking Nathan straight in the eye. "We'll get him."

Nathan walked slowly back to his desk, feeling the helplessness expand. Running his hands through his hair, he called Elizabeth, praying she would pick up.

"Hi, Nathan," she said, a smile in her voice.

"Sweetheart," he breathed. "You're alright."

"Of course I'm alright," she said with a chuckle. "Carson watches over me like a hawk lately."

"Good," Nathan said. "Please tell him to be doubly careful when he walks you to your car tonight, okay?"

"Okay," she said, confusion sounding in her voice. "What's going on?"

"I can't say," he told her. "But if all goes well, we won't have to worry about Wyatt after tonight."

Elizabeth paused, hearing what he wasn't saying. "Be safe, Nathan," she said softly.

"Always, sweetheart."

* * *

"Carson, can you walk me to my car now?" Elizabeth asked, juggling her purse and her books. "Sorry that I'm running behind."

"No problem," Carson said easily. "Happy to do so."

Both of them were aware of their surroundings as they walked to the car. Nathan had sounded so concerned on the phone, she felt hyper vigilant. They got to her car without problem, and Elizabeth smiled at Carson. "Thanks."

"Anytime," he said as she unlocked her car door. All at once, Elizabeth heard a sickening thud, and she whirled around in horror to see Carson slump to the ground. A man she recognized from a picture Nathan showed her stood there, baseball bat in hand.

Ray Wyatt.

Elizabeth's heart started pounding, and she screamed and turned to run, but he grabbed her and clamped a hand over her mouth. "Oh, no you don't," he sneered. "We're going to take a little trip." Elizabeth fought him as hard as she could. His hand left her mouth, and for a brief moment she thought she would break free. Then he held a white cloth over her nose and mouth.

_Chloroform. No! _

She tried not to breathe, but eventually had to. The drug started taking effect, and Elizabeth felt herself losing consciousness, until everything went black.


	32. Chapter 32

Nathan tapped his pen absently against his desk, eying the clock. 5:30. Still an hour and a half before they went to capture Wyatt. The plan was laid out and everyone knew their part. They were ready.

The waiting was the hardest part.

Wyatt's threat toward Elizabeth had chilled Nathan to the bone. He hated the thought that Wyatt had been watching his wife, getting close enough to photograph her as she went about her daily activities. His message was clear: he was going after her. It was just a matter of when.

Nathan fervently hoped that they got him before he tried to get Elizabeth. Each minute that ticked by felt like the longest minute of his life.

"Uh, Nathan?" Lee said.

Nathan looked up. "Huh?"

Lee pointed to the pen. "Sorry, but that's getting really obnoxious."

Nathan glanced at the pen and sighed. "Sorry, Lee. I didn't realize I was tapping."

His friend looked at him compassionately. "I know you're worried, Nathan. But we'll get him. After tonight, he won't be able to hurt anyone again."

"I know," Nathan said, breathing out a slow breath. "But this waiting is killing me."

Lee put a hand on his arm. "I know, buddy. Just keep breathing."

Nathan tried. He glanced at the clock again and groaned. Exactly two minutes had passed since he last checked. He needed to focus. He wasn't going to be doing anyone any good by moping.

The phone rang, and he reached for it gladly, needing something to do. "Detective Grant."

"Hello, Detective," a female voice said. "You don't know me, but I work with Elizabeth at the hospital. My name is Molly."

"Hi, Molly," he said. "How can I help you?"

"I'm not sure," she said, sounding hesitant. Nathan was immediately on high alert. Something was wrong.

"Molly, what happened?" he asked.

She sniffed, sounding like she was holding back tears. "Dr. Shepherd was attacked in the parking lot, Detective. Someone hit him in the head with a baseball bat."

"What?" Nathan gasped. "Is he…?"

"He's alive," Molly said. "But he definitely has a concussion and he hasn't woken up. We just found him." She paused before reluctantly continuing. "He was on the ground next to Elizabeth's car. There's no sign of her anywhere."

_Wyatt._

"Thanks, Molly," Nathan said, hanging up the phone. He hated to be rude, but he had to act. He jumped up, slamming into Bill's office unannounced for the second time that day. "Wyatt has Elizabeth," he said without preamble. "I'm going after her."

Bill got to his feet. "That's what he wants, Nathan. You could be walking into a trap. We need to stick with the plan.'

Nathan planted his hands on Bill's desk, leaning forward and looking his chief directly in the eyes. "She's my _wife, _Bill. Do you have any idea what he could do to her in the hour and a half he'd have her?" Horror curled through him as various images danced through his mind, each one worse than the last. "I am not leaving her in his hands a second longer than necessary. I'm going, with or without your blessing." He stormed out of the office, only stopping long enough to grab his keys. As he ran out the door, he heard Bill call out. "Coulter! Hickam! Go with him!"

Thankful for the backup, Nathan waited until Lee and Mike got in the car too, and then he turned on his lights and sped to the place Wyatt was holding his wife, praying they would get there in time to protect her from any harm.

* * *

Elizabeth came to consciousness to find her arms and legs bound with rope. Another rope was wrapped around her chest, securing her to a chair. She struggled against her bonds, hoping something would give way.

"Struggle is useless," a smooth voice said from somewhere behind her. Elizabeth froze as the man who had kidnapped her came into view. He had the coldest eyes she'd ever seen and an evil smile to match. "Hello, Mrs. Grant. How long until you think your husband realizes you're missing?"

She glared at him, refusing to answer. She wasn't going to play his game.

Wyatt's smile turned smirky. "No answer? That's just fine. I don't mind doing the talking." He came closer, running a finger down Elizabeth's cheek and neck, resting his hand at her throat. "My, my, aren't you a pretty little thing? I think I'm going to enjoy getting to know you better." His tone and his smile left no doubt as to his intentions, and Elizabeth felt a fear unlike any she'd known pierce her.

Wyatt laughed at the look in her eyes. "Oh yes, my dear, you know what's coming. But the question is, do we have a little fun now, or wait for your dear husband to show up so he can watch? If I have a knife to that pretty throat, there won't be much he can do, now will there?"

Revulsion and loathing filled Elizabeth, and her glare told him exactly what she thought of him. She'd never understood how someone could become so evil. This man in front of her had once been an innocent baby. What had happened in the years between then and now to turn him into a monster?

The thought quickly left her head as Wyatt walked behind her, his fingers tangling in her hair. He jerked her head backwards and pressed a hard kiss to her lips. Elizabeth cried out and struggled. She couldn't breathe with her head forced back and his lips cutting off her source of oxygen. When he finally let go, she gasped for air, feeling sick to her stomach. She tried her best not to cry, knowing that tears would make him think he had won. She wasn't about to give him the satisfaction.

"Maybe I'll have my way with you twice," Wyatt said coldly. Elizabeth's heart chilled as he loosened the rope holding her to the chair. She panicked inside, then suddenly realized that her legs were tied together but they were not tied to the chair. She could still kick. As Wyatt came around the chair, she kicked at him with all her might, knocking him to the ground. Desperately, she tied to get up and hop away, but his hand caught her ankle, and she fell to the floor.

Getting to his feet, Wyatt gripped Elizabeth's arm. "That was a mistake," he said, his eyes deadly. "You're about to regret that decision."

Wyatt hauled Elizabeth to her feet, crushing her against him in a vice grip and kissing her roughly. Elizabeth recoiled, struggling to get away. He gave a cold laugh, tightening his hold on her with one arm while his other hand slid up her shirt. Elizabeth felt a mix of revulsion and terror at his touch, and she redoubled her struggle, knowing it was useless but fighting anyway.

"Struggle all you want," Wyatt sneered. "I _will _have my way with you, and the fight will just make it all the more sweet."

Hot tears slid down Elizabeth's cheeks as his lips claimed hers again with the sole intention of causing pain. Through her fear, she heard the unmistakable click of a gun being cocked, and the iciest voice she had ever heard spoke low and clear.

"Get your filthy hands off of my wife, or I swear I'll shoot you where you stand and not think twice."

Nathan stood there, his eyes fierce, gun pressed against Wyatt's neck. Elizabeth knew he meant every word, and apparently Wyatt did too. He let go of Elizabeth so fast she fell backwards, but she was caught from behind in strong arms. Looking back, she saw Lee. Hope flooded her. Her husband and her friend were here. They had the situation under control. Her tears turned to tears of relief. She had gone from utter terror to salvation. Her knees turned to jelly and her body started shaking.

Lee looked at her in concern. "Elizabeth, are you alright?"

She nodded with a little sniff. "I am now."

"Untie her, Lee, and then cuff Wyatt," Nathan said, the steely ice still in his voice.

Elizabeth shivered. She's only ever heard Nathan speak to her gently and lovingly. She suddenly understood why he was such a good detective, and she was glad that steel and ice were on her side.

Lee untied her arms and legs, rubbing them briefly to get her blood flowing normally again. Then he turned to Wyatt, his eyes suddenly as icy as Nathan's. He slapped handcuffs on his wrists, then hauled him out of the cabin.

Nathan's eyes swept over Elizabeth, his hands running down her arms. "Are you alright?" The ice had vanished, and in its place shone love and concern. "Did he…?"

Elizabeth shook her head, falling into Nathan's arms. "No, he didn't." She shivered again. "But he was about to."

Nathan shuddered, and he held her close. His voice caught. "When I saw him handling you the way he was, I saw red. I have never been that angry or that scared in my life."

Elizabeth looked up at her husband, framing his face in her hands. 'Please wipe away the memory of his kiss," she said, her eyes pleading with him. She needed his touch, his strength, his love.

Nathan bent his head to hers, and his lips caressed hers, kissing her with the gentle passion she loved so much. His warmth and his loving touch erased the horror she'd felt in Wyatt's assault. In Nathan's arms, she felt safe again. An overwhelming love for Nathan swept over her, and their kiss deepened, all the terror and emotions of the last hour channeled into a kiss full of intense passion.

Nathan pulled away first, resting his forehead against hers as their breathing slowly returned to normal. Nathan kissed her cheek, then tucked her arm into his. "Let's go home."

As they headed for the door, gunfire rang out. Elizabeth heard a commotion outside, and before she could register what was happening, Wyatt came running into the cabin, handcuffs broken, deadly intent in his eyes. He pointed a gun straight at Elizabeth, giving Nathan a triumphant look before firing. Nathan threw himself in front of Elizabeth, shielding her with his body. She felt him jerk from the impact of the bullet, then jerked again as two more hit him.

As Nathan sagged against her, a fourth shot rang out. Wyatt's eyes glazed over before he fell to the ground in a heap. Bill Avery stood behind him, face set, gun still raised.

Elizabeth cried in fear and anguish as Nathan sank to the ground. "Nathan! Stay with me!" she cried, watching in terror as the light faded from his eyes.

He looked at her, unable to fully focus. "Lizbeth," he whispered, unable to get all the syllables out. "I'm...sorry."

"No! Don't leave me, Nathan." Sobs choked her as she placed a hand on his cheek. "Don't leave me!"

His eyes drooped, no longer able to stay open. "I...love...you," he rasped, before going completely still. Elizabeth sobbed, trying to wake him up. "Nathan! NATHAN!"

Bill came over, pressing two fingers to Nathan's neck. He looked at Elizabeth with compassion in his eyes. "He's alive," he said gently. His eyes hardened briefly. "Which is more than I can say for that scumbag over there." He jerked his finger toward Wyatt. "He won't be terrorizing anyone ever again." Putting a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, Bill called for Lee.

Coming into the cabin, Lee's eyes widened at the sight of Nathan on the floor, and he and Bill immediately worked together to get him to the squad car. Elizabeth followed, vaguely aware that Hickam had a man she hadn't seen before in cuffs. Dismissing him from her mind, she climbed into the backseat of the squad car, cradling Nathan's head in her lap. Lee got into the driver's seat and turned on the sirens, speeding his way to the hospital.

Elizabeth cried and prayed the whole way, begging God to let Nathan stay with her. She couldn't lose the man she loved. She and Nathan were so connected, she knew his death would break her. He had to live.

_Please, God. Please let him live._


	33. Chapter 33

_Elizabeth floated through a hazy, dream-like landscape. Her footsteps didn't make a sound on the dark ground that was hidden under a layer of fog. All around her was cold and dark, mist floating through the air like a harbinger of doom. She was searching, looking for any sign of the man she had married. He was lost to her in the moment, and her heart felt heavy as she searched for him without success. The mist was too thick to see more than several feet away. It felt like looking for a needle in a haystack._

_A tall form appeared out of the mist. Elizabeth's heart lightened as she saw Nathan walking toward her. She gave a cry of relief and ran toward him, holding him tightly. Her thoughts turned to confusion when he didn't wrap his arms around her in return. Puzzled, she looked up, and a scream caught in her throat._

_Ray Wyatt sneered down at her, his arms enclosing her in a vice grip. "You thought you got away…"_

_She broke free and ran blindly into the mist as the sound of gunshots rang around her. She heard Nathan's voice calling her name, but when she caught sight of him, she froze._

_He was clutching his stomach, blood soaking through his clothes, a grimace on his face. His eyes were clear as they looked into hers, sorrow and pain reflected there. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, before collapsing to the ground. Elizabeth screamed, then was suddenly transported to a graveside. A coffin lay before a headstone, silent and alone. Words were written on the stone in bold: NATHAN GRANT. Elizabeth shook her head vehemently, denying that it was possible. Nathan couldn't be gone. He was her husband. He had to live! They had a life to live together, until they were old and gray. She peeked inside the open coffin and screamed again. Nathan was lying there, still and cold, unmoving. Elizabeth fell to the ground, tears falling from her eyes and sobs wracking her body._

_How could she live without him? He was her life…_

Jerking awake, Elizabeth felt her heart racing and sweat beading on her brow. She heard the beeping of monitors and sat upright, her eyes seeking out Nathan as he lay in his hospital bed. She gripped his hand, trying to forget the terror of her nightmare. In the five days since he had been shot, Elizabeth dreamed he died every time she fell asleep. It was getting to the point where she didn't want to sleep. The nightmares were horrible. She always woke up in a cold sweat.

Nathan hadn't woken up since being shot. The surgeon had removed the bullets and patched him up as best he could, but if Nathan survived, it would take time for him to heal. The doctor was more worried about him not waking up than he was about Nathan's injuries.

The tears that were Elizabeth's frequent companion burned her eyes again. She ignored protocol and carefully climbed into the bed with her husband, settling against him and laying her head on his shoulder. She placed a hand on his cheek. "Wake up, my love," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Please wake up. I need you."

The beeping of the machines was the only sound in return. Elizabeth buried her face in his neck, breathing in his scent. It brought her a measure of comfort. She longed to burrow closer to him, but she didn't want to risk opening any of his wounds.

The bullets had penetrated deep, lacerating several of his organs but miraculously missing his abdominal artery by millimeters. Carson's partner, Dr. Yost, had spent hours working on Nathan, putting him back together and making sure he had the best chance for survival. He'd done everything he could. Now it was a matter of waiting.

Elizabeth hated the waiting. She hadn't left Nathan's side. She couldn't. She wanted to be the first person he saw when he finally did wake up.

Feeling like she would go crazy just laying there in the silence, Elizabeth began talking to Nathan quietly. "We've officially been married for eleven weeks now," she told him. "That's not even three months yet. You and I still have a lot of love to give each other, love that's only going to grow as we continue to live our lives together. So you need to get better. We've just started figuring out how to balance work and our married life. I want to keep growing in that with you. I want to know what it's like to find out we're having a baby together, to go through a pregnancy together and then welcome our baby." She sighed. "Our baby. I look forward to the day that happens." She smiled slightly, remembering something that had happened just a couple weeks ago. "I was late with my last cycle, and I got so excited thinking we might be having a baby. I even bought a pregnancy test, but it came out negative, and a couple days later my period started." She chuckled. "I've never been so disappointed. I wanted to be pregnant with your child." Running her fingers down his cheek, she sighed. "Clearly it's not time yet. But I know the time is coming. You were made to be a father, and I believe that you will be. We can figure out parenting together, how to balance children with our marriage." She smiled. "Because I fully expect that we will continue to foster our love and our relationship once children come. Let's promise each other not to be that couple who gets so wrapped up in their children that they forget about each other. I never want that to happen to us." She took a deep breath, trying to keep the tears at bay. "And then, when the children are grown and have their own lives, you and I will figure out what it looks like to grow old together. We'll still have each other, so getting older won't be scary. I'll bet our love gets stronger with age. Can you imagine how in love we'll be when we're eighty years old, rocking away on our front porch?"

The tears started falling, and Elizabeth sniffled. In a small voice, she said, "We need to experience all of that together. And that means you need to wake up. Please, sweetheart. Please wake up."

Nathan was still unresponsive. Her only comfort was that his chest rose and fell in a steady pattern. They had taken out the breathing tube yesterday, and Elizabeth had felt a strong sense of relief when Nathan had started breathing on his own. It gave her hope, though she knew she would feel much better if he would just open his eyes and look at her.

She sighed, feeling the need to keep talking even though she knew he couldn't hear her. "Carson is improving every day," she said. "He had a nasty gash on his head from being hit with the bat, but Dr. Yost stitched him up and is keeping a close eye on him. He's recovering from a concussion." She traced circles on his arm as she continued speaking. "Faith has been by his side through it all, like I'm here with you. She's still scarred from what she went through, but she's so secure in Carson's love, she's getting through it with his help. She was so afraid she was going to lose him when she found out about his injury, but thankfully he's going to be okay." She felt hot tears fill her eyes again. "I need you to be okay, Nathan. I need you to stay with me. You are my best friend, my life love, the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. We promised that to each other, remember?"

All the emotion from the last week swept over her in a rush, and she started crying softly. "I know I said I could handle you having a dangerous job, and I can. Truly I can. But I'm scared, Nathan. I'm so scared I'm going to lose you, and I couldn't bear that." She ran her fingers gently through his hair, the feeling comforting to her. "You are a true hero, Nathan. You put your life on the line every single day to protect the town and the people you love." Her lips grazed his cheek. "And you've always been my hero, but now you're even more so." The tears splashed down her cheeks in torrents. "You weren't meant to get shot. Those bullets were meant for me, and you covered me with your body. You saved me. First from assault, then from death." She stifled a sob, burying her face in his neck. "Please don't die. Please come back to me."

Carson found them like that a few hours later, Nathan still and unresponsive, Elizabeth in tears. She looked up as he entered the room, walking slower than normal. "Elizabeth," he said softly. "You know you're not supposed to be in that bed with him."

She looked at him through tear-stained eyes. "Are you going to tell me to get out of the bed?"

He chuckled, wincing lightly at the movement. "I should, but no. I won't." He smiled wryly. "Faith might have been in the same position you currently are when I woke up."

Elizabeth smiled, not surprised that Faith had been seeking comfort by being close to her fiancé. Being able to physically be near Nathan, even though he was unresponsive, was better than nothing for Elizabeth.

Carson sat in the chair next to the bed. "I came to make sure you get a little break," he said. "Doctor's orders. You need to go get some food and rest. You've been in this hospital room too long."

Elizabeth stared at him. "You're ordering me out?"

He shook his head. "Not me. I'm not allowed back to work yet. I'm here to keep an eye on Nathan while you get a breather. Trust me, you need the break. It's Dr. Yost's orders. You know if you don't listen, he'll come in here himself and order you to leave."

She knew he was right. Sighing, she sat up, looking at Nathan. "Carson, I have to be here when he wakes up. What if I miss it?"

Carson leaned forward, taking her hand in his. "Elizabeth, even if you aren't here right when he wakes up, someone will be. And it's okay if he wakes up while you're out. I will call you right away. I promise."

Elizabeth reluctantly stood, pressing a hand to Nathan's cheek. "I'll be back soon, my love," she said quietly, leaning down to kiss his forehead. She looked at Carson. "You call the minute something changes," she said.

He nodded. "You have my word."

* * *

After getting some food and taking a shower, Elizabeth felt an overwhelming need for some peace. She drove the short distance to Sacred Heart, the church she and Nathan attended every Sunday, the church they'd been married in. The heavy doors were always unlocked, and she pulled them open and walked into the sanctuary. A supernatural peace always flooded her anytime she set foot in the church, and this time was no different. She was still sad and scared, but she had the sense that no matter what happened, grace would get her through.

She sat in the front pew, gazing up at the crucifix hanging above the altar. Christ in agony. It reminded her that He understood pain and suffering, because He had been through it Himself. She knelt and buried her face in her hands. "Please, Lord, I beg You to heal my husband. Let him live." She let out a long breath, peering up at the crucifix once more, wondering if she could surrender Nathan to God. "And if for whatever reason You decide to take him home, please grant me the grace and strength to bear it." She sniffed as two tears slid down her cheeks. "But I really don't want to find out what it's like to lose Nathan," she whispered. "Please, please...let him wake up and come back to me."

Elizabeth knelt there for a long time, then sat back in the pew and just let herself feel. The church was dim and quiet, lit only by the sunlight filtering in through the stained glass windows. She breathed in the peacefulness of the sanctuary, feeling her heart calm within her. She let out her breath and looked up. "Please help me to trust You. Come what may."

"Elizabeth?" She turned at the sound of her name, seeing Fr. Frank making his way down the aisle. "I thought that was you." He stopped next to her pew. "How are you holding up?" His eyes held compassion and understanding.

She gave him a small smile. "As well as can be expected, I suppose." She gestured around with her hands. "I came here to find a little peace."

Fr. Frank smiled. "This is a good place for that." He sat next to her, folding his hands on his lap. "And how is Nathan?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Still no change. He's alive and breathing, but he won't wake up." She watched as the priest nodded slowly, thinking before saying anything. She knew he'd seen and heard it all in his twenty years in the priesthood, but he still took the time to treat each care or concern that came his way as though it were the first and only one he heard.

"Elizabeth," he said finally, "I know you've been through a lot. I was there when you lost Jack, and then had the extreme pleasure of seeing you find love again with a man as good as Nathan." He shook his head with a little laugh. "I've never seen two people more compatible. And this I know for a fact." He leaned forward, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "God meant for the two of you to be together, Elizabeth. And I don't think He's going to take Nathan away now."

Hope lit Elizabeth's heart. "You really believe that?" she asked, her eyes wide.

He nodded. "I really do."

Elizabeth bit her lip, the alternative forcing its way into her mind. "But what if He does take Nathan? Then what?"

When Fr. Frank spoke, it was in the gentlest of tones. "Then you will get through it by God's grace, and the support and love of the family of friends you've created here in Mana'olana Awāwa. But remember, Elizabeth: 'Do not worry about tomorrow; tomorrow will take care of itself.'"

Elizabeth smiled at the mention of one of her favorite Bible verses. "Thanks, Father," she said, giving him a hug. He patted her back and then leaned into the pew.

"You're a strong woman, Elizabeth. You'll get through this." He stood. "If you need anything, let me know."

"I will," she said. He nodded with a smile, then walked away. Elizabeth sat for several minutes longer, then got up with a resolve to write. She walked to her car, getting out the journal she kept in the glove compartment. When she got back to the hospital, she intended to write down all the good memories she and Nathan shared together. And when he woke up, she would share them with him.

She was still worried. She was still scared of losing him. But she also had a deep interior peace that hadn't been there before. With a silent "thank you" sent heavenward, she drove back to the hospital to sit with her precious husband.

* * *

Two more days dragged on without any indication of Nathan waking up. Elizabeth remained by his side night and day, talking to him, reading to him, sharing her hopes for their future. Dr. Yost checked in several times a day. Nathan's vitals were always good, his heartbeat strong, and his lungs clear. But he didn't wake up.

Elizabeth took a break in talking to him, tears threatening once more. She missed him, missed hearing his voice, seeing the love in his eyes, feeling his touch. She sighed and clasped his hand in hers, raising it to her heart and lowering her head. Taking several deep breaths, she tried hard not to cry.

"Elizabeth?"

At first, she thought she was hearing things. She'd been wanting to hear his voice so badly, she thought she made it up in her mind. But then the weak word came again. "Elizabeth?"

Her eyes flew open and her head snapped up. Nathan was looking at her, his bright eyes clear and alert. Elizabeth gave a half-gasp, half-sob, pressing Nathan's hand to her lips. "You're awake!" she exclaimed in a hoarse whisper. "Praise be to God, you're awake!"

He blinked slowly, groaning a little as he tried to move. Elizabeth reached her hands out to steady him. "Don't move, sweetheart. You've been through a lot."

"You mean getting shot?" he asked wryly. "I've been on the force for ages, and that was a first." His eyes turned tender as he looked at her. "But I would do it again in a heartbeat for you, Elizabeth. I couldn't let anything happen to you back there."

Her emotions choked her, so she leaned over the bed to kiss him tenderly. "You gave me the fright of my life, Nathan," she said softly, her hands framing his face. "I thought you were going to die." She smiled. "But you're not. You're finally awake, and we're together." She clasped his hands, bringing them to her heart once more. "And that's what matters."


	34. Chapter 34

Nathan rubbed a hand over his face, then paused in surprise. He had at least a week's growth of facial hair. It had been years since he'd had a beard, and he wasn't sure he liked it.

Elizabeth roused from her spot on her chair, and she laughed softly as she saw him scratching at his face. "Would you like a shave?" she asked, her eyes dancing.

"Yes, please," he said, thankful that she offered. "I'm not a fan of having a beard."

She chuckled as she went to gather shaving supplies from the bathroom. With a twinkle in her eye, she gently ran a hand down his cheek. "I kind of like it," she said with a grin. "Though I do prefer your clean shaven look." She set to work, gently coaxing the hair from his face with the razor. Within five minutes, Nathan's face was hair-free, and he smiled at his wife. "Thank you, Elizabeth."

She pressed a kiss to his smooth cheek. "You're welcome, sweetheart."

Nathan caught her hand as she turned to put the supplies away, suddenly feeling the need to hold her. He held her hand tightly in his as he tugged her toward the chair. She smiled tenderly at him, her eyes full of understanding. "I just need to put these away, Nathan. I'll be right back."

He knew his desire to be near her was in reaction to what had happened in the cabin, those moments he had feared he would lose her. Slowly letting go of her hand, he watched as she briefly disappeared into the bathroom, then came back out and sat beside him. He gripped her hand again, taking comfort from the feel of her hand in his. He looked into her eyes, allowing himself to get lost in them. "I love you, Elizabeth."

She smiled, her eyes soft. "I love you, Nathan." She kissed his hand. "My brave hero."

"I don't know about that," Nathan said solemnly. "I never should have allowed you to be in a position to get kidnapped like that."

Elizabeth arched a brow. "It wasn't your fault, Nathan. You can't protect me 24/7. Bad things can still happen, as we well know." She smiled. "That doesn't make you any less a hero. You literally took three bullets meant for me." She pointed a finger at his chest. "Hero."

Something nagged at Nathan's mind, and he frowned. "How did Wyatt get away from Lee?" he asked. "And how did he break his handcuffs and get a gun? And please tell me he's locked away somewhere awaiting transport to prison."

Elizabeth paused, her eyes shadowing. Nathan immediately regretted asking. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "You don't have to tell me. I can ask Bill or Lee…"

"No, it's fine," Elizabeth said with a shake of her head. "First of all, Wyatt is dead."

Nathan's mouth fell open. "He is?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Bill shot him to stop him from shooting you."

Nathan processed that information. "I have to admit, I'm relieved," he said quietly. "I don't know what that says about me, but I can't help it."

Elizabeth squeezed his hand. "You're not the only one." She was quiet for a moment, then continued. "Wyatt set up an ambush, Nathan. He knew if he got to me, you would abandon any plans you'd had and come to my rescue as soon as possible."

So Bill had been right. It was a trap. Nathan closed his eyes, mulling it over. Trap or not, he would have done the same thing all over again if it meant saving his precious Elizabeth. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "So he had an accomplice?"

She nodded. "He came in and literally started shooting at Lee and Hickam. In the confusion, Wyatt got away from Lee, broke his handcuffs over the door of the squad car, and stole Lee's gun. Then he came into the cabin." She shuddered. "Thank God Bill showed up when he did. He drove up just as Hickam and Lee apprehended the other man, and chased right after Wyatt." She ran a finger down Nathan's cheek. "You would have been killed for sure if Bill hadn't come when he did."

Nathan smiled, making a mental note to thank Bill for saving his life. "He was against us changing our plans," he said. "He warned me that it could be a trap. But I wouldn't listen. I couldn't let anything happen to you."

Elizabeth tightened her hold on his hand. "I'm glad you came when you did." She shivered involuntarily. "I hate to think what would have happened if you hadn't."

Nathan felt a jolt of relief go through him that he had gotten to her in time. "Me too, sweetheart," he said. "But thankfully we don't have to think about that anymore. You're safe."

"And you're alive," Elizabeth said. "That's what matters."

A knock sounded at the door. Dr. Yost walked in, clipboard in hand. "Hello, Nathan," he said with a smile. "It's good to see you alert again today." He glanced at the chart, then looked down at Nathan. "I have good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

Nathan lifted a brow. "Let's start with happy."

"Alright, then," Dr. Yost said. "You get to go home this afternoon."

Nathan felt pure joy wash over him. "Really? That's great!" He frowned. "So what's the bad news?"

Dr. Yost adjusted his glasses before clearing his throat. "You are not allowed to do any physical activity until further notice. In fact, you need to stay on bedrest for at least three weeks."

"What?!" Nathan exclaimed, staring at the doctor as if he'd lost his mind. "Three weeks? I can't be inactive for three weeks!"

The doctor stared him down. "You can and you will. If you want to recover and get back to your normal self, you'll follow orders, Detective. I don't need you reopening any of those internal injuries we managed to patch up. You need to be as still as possible for quite a while. Zero physical activity allowed." He raised his brows. "And I mean _none._" He held up a hand to stave off Nathan's protest. "You are allowed to walk from the bed to the couch. That's it. And that is only with someone's help." Dr. Yost glanced at the clipboard. "We can assign a nurse to you…"

"Oh, no," Elizabeth said, shaking her head. "I'm a nurse. I'll look after him."

Nathan swiveled his head, looking at her with raised brows. "Can you take that kind of time off work?"

She nodded. "I have a lot of leave saved up, and I know Carson will let me take it. Florence and Molly will be fine without me, and they've been training a couple of new nurses anyways to help fill in. It shouldn't be a problem." She placed a soft hand on his cheek. "I want to take care of you, Nathan. You're my husband and I love you. And I'm qualified to care for you too."

Dr. Yost looked between them. "Who's going to give you a break, Elizabeth? Caring for someone all day every day, for any length of time, isn't easy work. You're going to need time to yourself."

"I can ask Colleen for help," Elizabeth said breezily, waving a hand. "She works from home, so she can come over anytime, and I know she would want to help out. She and Steve and Allie have been worried sick about you since they got home. Colleen told me she wanted to help in whatever way she could." She nodded with a smile. "So it's all settled."

Dr. Yost cracked a smile. "That went easier than I thought it would."

"Now hold on, doctor," Nathan said. "About these three weeks of bedrest…"

"Whoops, I'm late for another appointment," Dr. Yost said, backing toward the door. He pointed at Elizabeth. "You can take it up with your wife." He laughed. "But she will side with me."

Nathan wrinkled his nose, then looked at Elizabeth. "Will you?"

She nodded, a serious look on her face. "I most certainly will." She smiled at the little pout that formed on his face. "Nathan, I want you to fully recover. And to do that, you need to follow doctor's orders. Carson would tell you the same thing." She enfolded his hands in hers, caressing him with her eyes. He couldn't think straight when she looked at him like that. It completely melted away his reservations. "Do you trust me to take care of you, Nathan? No matter how much you don't like it?"

He let out his breath, resolved to cooperate for her sake. "Yes, Elizabeth. I trust you."

* * *

Elizabeth gathered together the items she needed to give Nathan a sponge bath. He'd been home for two days, and the lack of activity was making him a little grumpy. She had smothered a smile at the mutinous look he gave her when she said he needed a bath. Clearly Nathan Grant had not been made for an idle life. It was one thing to be together and doing things on their honeymoon; it was a whole different story when Nathan could do literally nothing.

She brought the bath materials into their room where Nathan was lying flat on his back. He was under orders not to lay on his side or his stomach while the wounds healed, and he had said multiple times that he was tired of staring at the ceiling. He lifted his head as she walked in, pressing his lips together in consternation. "I am perfectly capable of bathing myself," he said stubbornly.

Elizabeth just looked at him with a raised brow. "No, you are not. Not right now. I know this must be a rather humbling experience, but you need to let me do my job. And right now, that job is getting you clean." She carefully slid his shirt over his head, then took off the bandages to expose the jagged red wounds that had been stitched together in a painstaking manner. The sight still made her heart hurt, a blatant reminder of how close she'd come to losing him. The thought made her nerves a little raw, and when Nathan tried to take the sponge from her, she snapped. "Absolutely not!" she said through gritted teeth. "You are _not _doing this yourself!" She could feel her eyes blazing, and she knew she was overreacting but couldn't stop herself. "Your insides were shredded by those bullets! It took the doctors hours to put you back together! Cleaning these wounds is a precise process, and they need to be kept clean to avoid infection. Now pipe down and get used to the idea of being bathed because _I am not _going to lose you to a stupid infection because of your stubbornness and pride!"

It was the loudest she'd ever raised her voice with him, and she could see the shock in his eyes. Elizabeth could feel herself trembling, and tears filled her eyes. "I can't lose you," she whispered, a few of the tears sliding down her cheeks.

Nathan's remorse shone from his eyes. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I'll try to stop being so stubborn." He reached up, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry for being a terrible patient."

She gripped his hand in hers, pressing a kiss to his palm. "And I'm sorry for yelling."

Nathan eyed her lips. "I don't suppose we can kiss and make up?" he asked, half-jokingly.

Elizabeth laughed, her tension releasing. "Since our kisses tend to light a fire in both of us, and since we can do absolutely nothing about that for quite some time, that's probably not a good idea," she said wryly. She gave him a little wink. "I guess all that self-control we practiced before our marriage is going to come in handy here."

Nathan grunted as Elizabeth began bathing him. "Never thought we'd have to worry about _that _after we got married." He sighed. "This is going to be difficult."

She smiled, pausing and looking him in the eyes. "Yes, it will. But if it will help you to recover, it's a small price to pay." She leaned forward, kissing his cheek. "And we need you to recover fully."

"We?" he asked. "What do you mean by 'we'?" His eyes widened. "Are you pregnant?"

Realizing how her comment sounded, Elizabeth shook her head regretfully. "No, I'm not. Though I wish I was." She sighed. "I am so ready to have your babies." She wrinkled her nose. "And we're in our thirties. We're not exactly getting any younger. Time's ticking."

Nathan laughed, reaching out to rest his hand on hers as she moved the sponge around his injuries. "We're not that old," he teased. "We still have plenty of time left for having children."

Elizabeth stopped, looking into Nathan's eyes. "When you're better and the doctor clears you for it, can we start trying right away? I know we've been going by 'if it happens, it happens' since we got married, but I'm ready to intentionally start trying for a baby." Her eyes suddenly became vulnerable. "If that's what you want."

Nathan smiled at her, and the look in his eyes melted her heart. "That's absolutely what I want," he said softly. "And yes, I'm all for intentionally trying for a baby."

Relief swept over Elizabeth. "Oh, good. I'm glad we're on the same page." She resumed his bath, being careful not to hurt him as she went over the areas that were stitched together. After a while, she finished bathing him, then looked at him with a little sympathy as she got out the medical supplies for cleansing his wounds. "This might not feel very good," she said as she doused some cotton in hydrogen peroxide. "Just breathe, okay?"

Nathan sucked in a sharp breath as Elizabeth pressed the cotton to his abdomen. The peroxide foamed and bubbled on his skin, and Elizabeth waited for it to stop before adding a honey ointment. She rebandaged him, then smiled. "There. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

He raised a brow. "You're not the one forced to lay in bed all day, every day and have someone else provide for your most basic needs. I wouldn't call this fun." His eyes softened as he took her hand. "But I am so thankful that you are caring for me, Elizabeth. Thank you for putting up with me." A twinkle lit his eyes. "Who would have thought we'd come to the 'for better or worse' part of our wedding vows so quickly?"

She laughed, picking up the washbasin. "At least we know we can go through fire and come out stronger for it." She grinned. "Two days down, nineteen to go. Unless Carson or Yost extends your bed rest after the three weeks."

Nathan shot her a wide-eyed look, something akin to panic on his face. "Don't jinx it!"

Still chuckling, Elizabeth headed into the bathroom. The road had gotten a little bumpy, but she knew that she and Nathan would get through it as long as they were together. She relished the chance to care for him. It meant they got to spend more time together, and there was nothing she valued more than being with him. Even if the circumstances weren't ideal.


	35. Chapter 35

Two weeks later, Nathan lay staring at the ceiling once more. He was positive he had memorized every detail of their bedroom ceiling. Fidgeting slightly, he tried to find a more comfortable position. It wasn't working.

Elizabeth walked into the room with a tray holding soup and bread. Nathan looked at her, a pleading look in his eyes. "Can we eat in the living room today? Please?"

She must have seen the desperation in his eyes, because she smiled tenderly. "Of course, sweetheart. Let me go put this down, and then I'll help you."

"Thank you," Nathan called after her as she went to place the tray on their living room coffee table. She was back within seconds, and she carefully helped him sit up. "Gently," she told him.

He smiled wryly. "Elizabeth, you tell me that every time I get out of bed. I'll be careful."

"I know," she said. "But the nurse in me can't help it."

He chuckled, kissing her cheek as she helped him to stand. "I love you, sweetheart. You know that?"

"Mmhmm," she said half-distractedly, making sure he was well supported before helping him walk to the living room. Nathan smiled, letting it go for now. He'd tell her again as they sat together on the couch.

Once he was situated, Elizabeth sat next to him and handed him a bowl of soup. "Beef barley," she said. "It's a new recipe. I hope you like it."

Nathan took a bite and nodded. "I like it. This is delicious, Elizabeth. Thank you."

"You're welcome." They ate quietly for a bit, and Nathan shifted his weight slightly. He didn't care to admit it, but he was more comfortable laying down than he was sitting up. The pain grew a bit when he was sitting, but he was so tired of lying on his back, he figured he could deal with some pain for short periods of time.

He knew Elizabeth noticed. She always gave him the side eye when he was sitting, especially when he involuntarily winced. Like right now.

"You're in pain again," she stated.

Nathan knew better than to deny it. "Yes."

"And you're sure you want to be sitting up?"

"Yes," he said again. "I need this, Elizabeth. I can't take twenty-four hours a day flat on my back. The living room feels like a total change of scenery, and I love being out here." He smiled, trailing a hand down her arm. "Especially since I get to sit next to you, my lovely wife. Have I mentioned how much I love you?"

She raised a brow. "You're trying to distract me."

He laughed. "No, ma'am, that was pure truth." He tugged her toward him, pressing a kiss to her lips. She pulled back after a few seconds, a hand to his chest. "Nathan…"

"I know, I know," he said with a sigh. "Not a good idea." He frowned. "But I miss kissing you. _Really _kissing you."

A soft look entered her eyes. "I miss it too," she said, pressing a hand to his cheek. "But this is only temporary, my love. We can get through this."

He ached to hold her, but still couldn't even do that. "I want to hold you more than anything," he said, his voice barely over a whisper.

Elizabeth's eyes teared, and he saw that she wanted that too. "Soon," she said softly. "Within two more weeks we should be able to hug again without worrying about hurting you." She rested a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's hard, Nathan. But we'll be stronger for it when all is said and done."

"You're right." He took as deep a breath as he could without hurting himself. "So, what are we going to do this evening? Movie night?"

She nodded. "A movie sounds good. But first…" She smiled sympathetically. "We have to get those wounds cleaned."

Nathan sighed. "I know. But I really don't like this part of the day, for the record."

Elizabeth stood. "I know, sweetheart. But it's necessary for your recovery." She helped him to lay down, then walked to the bathroom to gather what she needed. Coming back, she carefully lifted his shirt to expose the bandages. She took them off, and Nathan looked down to see his wounds. They were still red and jagged, but they were healing. She pressed the peroxide-soaked cotton to his skin, and Nathan sucked in his breath at the initial sting. Elizabeth quickly and efficiently cleaned and rebandaged him, then slid his shirt back in place. "All done," she said with a smile. "Now, about that movie…"

A knock sounded at the door. Elizabeth went to answer it, finding Lee standing on the doorstep. "Hey, Elizabeth," Lee said, coming into the room. "Hi, Nathan."

"Hi, Lee," Nathan said. "Good to see you. What brings you over?"

"I'm here to kick Elizabeth out for a bit," Lee said with a grin. "Rosemary informed me she hasn't had much in the way of a break for a couple days since Colleen wasn't feeling well. So I'm here to keep you company while she does something for herself."

"Oh, that's not necessary," Elizabeth protested. "We were just about to watch a movie together…"

"There's no use protesting," Lee said with an eyebrow raise. "Carson informed me that if you refused, he would call every couple of minutes until you decided to follow orders. We don't need you burning out."

"Oh, fine," Elizabeth said, shaking her head. "I'll go visit with Faith at Coffee and Books."

"For a minimum of an hour," Lee instructed, taking a seat next to Nathan. "Preferably longer."

Elizabeth wrinkled her nose at him, then bent down to give Nathan a kiss. "I'll be back soon."

"But not too soon!" Lee said, pointing at her. "If you're back within an hour, I'm kicking you right back out that door again."

Elizabeth laughed and waved, closing the door behind her. Lee turned to face Nathan. "So how are you doing? Over two weeks on bed rest...I don't know how you're doing it!"

"Me neither," Nathan said with a grunt. "This is the hardest thing I've ever done. And I'm not even doing anything. Literally!"

Lee smiled. "It must be difficult. Hopefully I can help take your mind off things. What do you want to talk about?"

"How about work?" Nathan suggested. "I haven't heard of anything that's going on lately. Anything interesting?"

Lee shook his head. "We processed everything that happened with Wyatt and his accomplice. The accomplice is sitting in jail, waiting for his trial, which should happen soon. Other than that, things have been pretty quiet. Thankfully."

Nathan could tell there was something Lee wasn't telling him. "What is it?"

"What is what?" Lee asked, trying to look innocent.

Nathan gave him a look that said he wasn't fooled. "Out with it, Coulter. We both know you're a terrible liar."

Lee sighed. "Fine. I was temporarily promoted to detective to fill in while you're gone."

Nathan processed that, and felt a happiness for Lee that made him smile. "That's great! Why wouldn't you want to tell me?"

"I wasn't sure how you would take it," Lee admitted. "It's only temporary, until you're well enough to come back."

Nathan was quiet for several long moments. "You know, I've never understood why I'm the only detective on the force. You work just as hard as I do, and you're clever and tough." He pursed his lips, nodding. "I think I'm going to ask Bill to let your promotion be permanent. Then you and I could officially be partners, and if one of us is out, there's still a working detective on the force."

Lee's mouth fell open. "You really mean that?"

"Of course I do. I think it's brilliant," Nathan said, grinning. "You deserve it Lee. And I know Bill will agree. He'll probably be grumpy that he didn't think of it first."

Lee chuckled, then turned serious. "Nathan, I truly appreciate your support. It means the world to me."

Nathan clapped him on the shoulder. "Anything for you, my friend." He leaned back, careful to avoid moving too quickly. "How's the rebuild of your house coming? I can hear the construction workers, but haven't seen anything."

"They're almost done with the framing," Lee said. "It's coming along well. We're having them rebuild it in almost the exact same way as before, except this time we're adding another bedroom. Rosie wanted a guest room in case anyone needs to stay with us, and since we adopted Lucas we didn't have a free room. Now we will."

"That's great. So what's your move-in timetable?"

Lee shrugged. "If all goes according to plan, we should be able to move back in within two months. I must say, I'm looking forward to it. The house the insurance company put us in is fine, but it's not home. It'll be nice to have our own house back again. Even if it is slightly different."

"I'm happy for you guys," Nathan said. "It must have been so hard losing your home."

Lee nodded. "That was rough. But compared to what Faith went through, and what you and Elizabeth went through, I feel blessed that we only lost our house. Homes can be rebuilt." He was quiet for a moment. "The rest of you were physically and emotionally scarred."

Nathan looked him in the eye. "You almost died, Lee. Rosemary was terrified that she was going to lose you. That kind of thing leaves an emotional scar as well." He sighed. "We've all suffered some kind of trauma over the last several weeks. Thankfully we're all starting to heal."

"I worry about Faith sometimes," Lee admitted. "Most of the time she seems fine, but her sparkle is gone."

Nathan felt a lump in his throat. Faith had suffered a lot. "She's been meeting with Fr. Frank for counseling in the past couple weeks," he said. "Hopefully that will help."

"Good," Lee said. "I hope she's able to heal fully."

"Me too," Nathan said. They sat silently for a few minutes, each lost in thought of all that had been lost in less than two months. Finally, Nathan shook himself out of it. "I think we might need a distraction. How about a game of cards?"

Lee grinned. "Perfect."

* * *

A few days later, Elizabeth was once again kicked out of her home, this time by Colleen. "Go on," her sister-in-law said. "You have three hours, and I expect you to have some fun."

Elizabeth slung her hiking backpack over her shoulders. She was wearing her bathing suit under her hiking clothes, intending to go for a swim after her hike. "You're sure that's not too long?" she asked. "Nathan is napping right now, so you should have some time to yourself as well."

"Don't worry about me," Colleen said, placing her laptop on the table. "I'm going to be working. But don't worry, I'll make sure Nathan has everything he needs. I even brought some books to read to him if he's feeling particularly bored."

Elizabeth chuckled. "Thanks, Colleen. I'll see you in a bit."

"Have fun!" Colleen said with a wave.

Elizabeth walked to her favorite hiking trail and spent the next hour walking the various paths. She smiled at everyone she met along the way, and even pet a few dogs who came bounding up to her with their tails wagging. She felt reinvigorated as she got in her favorite form of exercise. Being outside in the sun and feeling the wind on her face reminded her how much she had missed being outdoors. Once Nathan was better, they would have to start hiking regularly.

After her hike, she jogged to the beach. Leaving her backpack under a bush, she ran for the water, splashing into the waves and diving under them headfirst. She came back up to the surface, laughter bubbling up inside. It felt heavenly being in the water again. She took some time to simply float on her back, then started swimming the length of the small beach. By the time she was done, she felt happy and carefree. She was glad people kept insisting she get out of the house. Having time to herself ultimately meant she was better able to care for Nathan.

She walked back to her bag and looked at her watch. There was still another hour for her to use up before she was allowed back at her house. She dried off, then slipped a sundress over her bathing suit. She towel dried her hair and tied it loosely in a braid. Slinging her backpack over her shoulders, she decided to visit the cafe for a scone and a chat with Faith. When she got to her destination, the barista told her that Faith hadn't come in today. Elizabeth frowned. That was unlike her friend.

"Did she give a reason?" Elizabeth asked, noting that the young woman's name was Penny.

The girl shook her head. "She just said she couldn't make it today."

"Hmm. Okay," Elizabeth said, making a mental note to call her friend before going back home. "I'll take a coffee and scone to go, please."

Penny handed her the items, and Elizabeth thanked her. She munched on the scone and drank the coffee as she wandered through town. Catching sight of Sacred Heart, she decided to stop by to pray for a bit. Throwing her trash in the trash can outside the church, she pulled open the doors and blinked for a few moments, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. She entered the sanctuary and paused, seeing someone else sitting in her normal pew. She squinted, realizing it was Faith. She smiled and walked down the aisle, sitting next to her friend. Elizabeth intended to kneel, but as she glanced at Faith, she stopped cold.

Faith's face was pale and tear streaked, her eyes vacant. Elizabeth felt fear for her friend jolt through her, and she wrapped an arm around Faith's shoulders. "Faith! What's wrong?" she asked. "Did something happen?"

Nodding, more tears slipped down Faith's cheeks. She gripped the hand Elizabeth held out to her hard. "What am I going to do?" she whispered, the tears coming faster.

"About what?" Elizabeth asked. "You can talk to me, Faith. What's going on?"

Faith finally turned to look at Elizabeth. Her eyes were red and she sniffled as she tried to stop the tears. Her words sent waves of shock coursing through Elizabeth.

"I'm pregnant."


	36. Chapter 36

Elizabeth sat in shock, feeling frozen to the spot. "Are you sure?" she asked tentatively. "Maybe it was a false positive…"

Faith shook her head. "I took the test four different times, Elizabeth, hoping at least one of them would show a negative result. They were all positive. I have an appointment later today to confirm it, but I already know what they're going to tell me." She looked up with a deep sigh. "I've been railing at God for the past hour, asking why He allowed this to happen." She gave an indignant sniff. "He hasn't answered yet."

Elizabeth knew now wasn't the time for platitudes. She simply put her arm around Faith, pulling her close. Faith's mouth began to tremble, and she started crying. "Why did this happen to me, Elizabeth?"

It wasn't often Elizabeth felt at a total loss for something to say, but now was one of those times. "I don't know," she whispered, tears filling her own eyes. "I honestly don't know."

They cried together for a long while. Finally, Faith grew quiet and still. Eventually she let out a long, shuddering breath. "What am I going to do?" she whispered, her head on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"I don't know," Elizabeth said again. "But you know what I do know?"

Faith sniffed, wiping her eyes. "What?"

"I know that you have the support of all your friends. I know that we will do whatever we can to help you. I know that you are not going to be alone in this. We will be there for you." Elizabeth looked her friend in the eye. "And we will go through this with you. Whatever that looks like."

Faith's throat worked, but a small smile appeared on her face. "I know you will be," she said softly. "And that's the one thing that's keeping me from despair."

They lapsed into silence again. Several minutes ticked by. Faith looked up at the crucifix and bit her lip. "I guess I'm going to have to figure out what to do about this baby. I've never been one to think I could ever give up a child for adoption, but I just don't know if I can keep the baby. It would be a constant reminder of what happened."

"That is true," Elizabeth said quietly.

"But then if I did give the baby up, I'd wonder every day what was happening in his or her life and wonder if I made the right decision or not." She sighed. "How in the world am I going to decide?"

Elizabeth took Faith's hand. "You don't have to make any decisions today, Faith. You don't even have to make any decisions for a while. This baby won't be born for about seven months. You have time. There's no rush." She gave her a sympathetic smile. "And it's never a good idea to make a decision at the height of emotion. You are most definitely in a heightened emotional state right now."

"You think?" Faith said with a little smirk. Elizabeth felt hope that Faith was able to use some humor even in her confusion and angst.

Smiling gently, Elizabeth nodded. "Take some time to think things through." Her expression became more serious. "Does Carson know yet?"

Tears filled Faith's eyes again, but this time they didn't fall. "No," she said. "I didn't have the courage to tell him my suspicions." She sighed deeply. "We're supposed to get married next month, and I'm pregnant." She groaned. "You know what people are going to think, right? That this is Carson's baby." She buried her face in her hands. "I hate that his reputation is going to get dragged through the mud along with mine. I don't care what people think of me, but I don't like the thought of them thinking less of Carson."

Elizabeth grunted. "Last I checked, judging others was still a sin."

Faith absently covered her stomach with her hands, protectively holding on to her child without realizing it. "That it is, but people do it all the time. And the logical conclusion to me being pregnant is that my fiance is the father. No one knows what happened to me. It's not like I broadcast the fact that I was raped." She sighed. "I know Carson loves me, but potentially having to take on another man's child? A child conceived the way this one was? I wouldn't blame him if he decided to break our engagement."

"That will never happen."

Elizabeth and Faith turned in unison to see Carson standing beside their pew with Fr. Frank. Faith gave a little cry and stood, launching herself into his arms. Carson held her tightly, stroking her hair. "I would never leave you, Faith," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her head. "Never. Especially not when things get rough."

"You know?" she asked, tears falling down her cheeks as she looked up at him.

He nodded, tenderly kissing her tears away. "I know. I heard the last part of your conversation with Elizabeth. I was meeting with Fr. Frank, and as we finished I thought I saw you in here. I caught the last part of what you said. And I want you to know something." He framed her face in his hands. "Whatever you decide to do, I will support you. If you decide you want to give the baby up for adoption, I will support that and help you through it. If you decide you want to keep the baby, I will be a father to him or her. I'm here for you, Faith. Always."

Faith swallowed, a look of disbelief on her face. "You would be willing to raise this child as your own if I keep it?"

Carson nodded. "Absolutely. This baby is a part of you, Faith, and you are a part of me. That makes us all connected. And if people want to think I'm the baby's father, let them think that. For all intents and purposes, I will be the baby's father if you decide to keep it." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, then pulled her close to his chest. "I love you, Faith. Nothing's ever going to change that."

Tears continued to fall from Faith's eyes, but she was smiling as her cheek rested against Carson's chest. "I love you too. More than you could possibly know."

Elizabeth's hands were over her heart, tears filling her own eyes. The display of true love before her was deeply moving, and she knew that Faith was going to be okay. Carson's love would see her through, as would the love and support of all her friends.

The road ahead wouldn't be easy. But Elizabeth had a feeling everything was going to work out in the end.

* * *

Nathan glanced at the clock for the hundredth time, trying not to worry. Elizabeth was late, and neither he nor Colleen could get a hold of her on her cell phone. Nathan fidgeted in bed, earning him a reprimand from his sister. "Lay still, Nathan. We don't need you hurting yourself because you're anxious."

"How am I supposed to stay still?" Nathan asked, letting out a long breath. "Elizabeth is rarely late, and when she is, she calls to let me know." He tried to breathe, memories of Elizabeth being kidnapped hijacking his brain. "She has to be okay, Colleen. She has to be!"

Colleen put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she's fine, Nathan. She probably just got held up talking to someone. You know she doesn't answer her phone when that happens, and she might have lost track of time."

"Or she fell on her hike, and no one has found her yet," Nathan returned, feeling panic starting to rise. Before he could say anything else, they heard the sound of a car door slamming in the driveway. Nathan half rose before Colleen pushed him back onto the bed. "I'll go see if that's her. Promise me you'll stay put."

Nathan nodded anxiously, and Colleen disappeared into the living room. Nathan heard the door open, and relief flooded him as he heard Elizabeth's voice. He could hear them talking together, their voices muffled by the distance from the living room to the bedroom. Colleen called out a goodbye to him, and within moments Elizabeth appeared in the doorway. She looked tired, and without a word she slid into the bed with Nathan, pressing as close to him as she could without hurting him. She rested a hand lightly on his chest and sighed, burying her face in his shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked, his relief turning once again to concern. "What happened?"

Elizabeth slowly pulled her head back, resting it on the pillow next to his. It took her several moments to answer. "Faith is pregnant," she said finally.

Nathan felt like he'd been sucker punched. "Wyatt?"

Elizabeth nodded.

Nathan ran a hand over his face, groaning. "Poor Faith! This is the last thing she needed." He sighed, then looked at Elizabeth. "How was she doing?"

"Not well when I first came across her, but by the time I left she was doing better. I'd even say she was slightly hopeful." She sighed, but this time it sounded happy to Nathan. "You should have seen how Carson reacted, Nathan. It was beautiful to watch. The news had to have been a gut punch for him, but he reassured Faith of his love and even said he would help her raise the baby if she decides to keep it. That made all the difference for her. Their love is something amazing to behold." She paused. "I think they're going to be okay."

Seeing Elizabeth calm about the situation helped to calm Nathan's mind as well. "Carson is a good man, and Faith is a good woman." He frowned. "It pains me to know that they're going to be subjected to gossip and judgmentalism, though. And from people who should know better at that."

Elizabeth nodded, pursing her lips. "That bothers me too. I mentioned it to Fr. Frank while we were at the church, and he put his hands on his hips and said if anyone had the audacity to act judgemental toward Carson and Faith, he would need to give a rousing homily on 'judge not, lest you be judged.'"

Nathan chuckled. "He would, too. Good. I'm glad to hear that."

They lay there next to each other for a while, each deep in thought. Nathan longed to draw Elizabeth into his arms, but knew they weren't at that place in the healing process yet. Instead, he contented himself with the knowledge that the next weeks would see him getting stronger, and that they would eventually be able to hold each other again the way they wanted to.

Elizabeth must have read his thoughts, because she propped herself up on an elbow and leaned over him carefully, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. They had been avoiding passionate kisses, sticking instead to gentle, tender kisses. Normally, Elizabeth didn't linger, but right now she didn't seem inclined to stop. Nathan reached one hand up, placing it against the back of her head and pressing her a little closer. Elizabeth sighed against his lips, then drew back. She smiled at him, then rested back against the pillow again. "I love you," she said, her hand tracing gentle circles on his chest.

"I love you too," Nathan said, brushing a strand of hair back from her forehead. "Have I ever told you that I'm the most fortunate man alive? I have the world's most wonderful wife."

Elizabeth chuckled. "We haven't been married long enough for you to make that determination," she teased, her eyes twinkling.

Nathan smiled at her. "We may not have been married all that long, but I know your heart and soul, Elizabeth Grant. And I can say without a doubt that you coming into my life was the greatest blessing I've ever received."

He could see her blinking back tears, though she smiled at him. "You're making me cry."

Nathan looked at her tenderly. "Those are good tears, sweetheart."

She chuckled. "If you say so, love." She snuggled close to him. "I should probably get dinner ready."

"Maybe," Nathan said, not wanting the moment to end. "But I'd be happy staying here beside you for a few more minutes."

Elizabeth smiled, reaching up to trail her fingers softly down his cheek. "So would I."


	37. Chapter 37

"Breathe deeply," Carson instructed, his stethoscope resting on Nathan's abdomen.

Nathan did as he was told, drawing in as deep a breath as he could before pain stopped him. Carson told him to do it again, and Nathan drew in four more deep breaths before Carson put down his stethoscope.

Nathan watched Carson with bated breath. After the initial three weeks of bedrest were done, Carson had ordered Nathan to stay on bedrest for another week. He hadn't been confident enough in Nathan's recovery to allow him to start moving again, and Nathan had grudgingly complied. Now he studied Carson, hoping for any sign of good news.

"Well?" he asked, eyeing Carson impatiently. "Am I allowed to rejoin the living?"

Carson laughed, packing away his medical supplies. "Yes, you can. No more bedrest for you."

"Oh, thank God!" Nathan exclaimed, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

Raising a brow, Carson crossed his arms. "This does not mean you can do whatever you want, Nathan. There are still strict rules you're going to have to follow."

Nathan swung his legs over the bed, placing them firmly on the floor. It felt good to sit up by himself without worrying about reopening any wounds. "Anything is better than bedrest," he said emphatically, trying to ignore the twinge in his abdomen as he sat up straight.

Carson noticed his slight wince. "You need to take it easy, Nathan. You're still healing. Even though the outside appears to be in good shape, your insides are still needing lots of rest and time to heal. You still can't do any physical activity that would be considered beyond light."

Nathan raised his brows, standing. He swayed slightly on his feet, having been in a bed for over a month. Carson gripped his arm. "And this is why you need to be careful. You also don't have the same strength you had five weeks ago when you got shot. Your muscles have atrophied a little bit, and we need them to get used to standing and walking again." He let go of Nathan, watching as he got his balance and stood up to his full height.

"What is considered light physical activity?" Nathan asked.

"You can walk on your own, and you can drive again. But you can't lift anything more than ten pounds. And I want you to stay home for one more week. After that, you can go back to work." He put a hand on Nathan's shoulder. "As long as it's _only _a desk job. I need you to promise me you'll be careful, Nathan."

"I will," Nathan said. "Now do you mind following me to the living room so I can see if I can actually walk after being flat on my back for well over a month?"

Carson chuckled. "Of course. Let's go." He stayed near Nathan's side as Nathan concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. He hated to admit it, but he felt wobbly and weak. Somehow, he managed to make it to the living room. With a sigh of relief, he sank carefully onto the couch. "Well, I can walk without being propped up," he said, grinning. "It's surprising just how accomplished I feel from that little venture."

Smiling, Carson nodded. "You'll get stronger each day. Maybe you and Elizabeth can walk the beach in the evenings. Walking on the wet sand will be a good strengthener for your legs."

"Sounds good," Nathan said. "Is there anything else I should know?"

Carson shook his head. "No, that about covers it. I'll be on my way. Glad to see you recovering, my friend."

"Hold on," Nathan said. "Have a seat for a moment."

Carson obliged, looking at Nathan with curious eyes. Nathan leaned back into the couch, taking some of the pressure off his stomach. "How are you doing, Carson? You had quite the bombshell last week."

Nodding slowly, Carson leaned back as well, settling against the couch. "It was a shock," he admitted. "But I told her I would support her through it, and I meant that with all my heart."

"You're a good man, Carson," Nathan said, admiration for his friend sweeping over him. "I get the sense most men wouldn't be strong enough to deal with something like this. But you didn't even think twice."

Carson chuckled lightly. "I don't think it was by my own power, Nathan. It was a supernatural grace."

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked, tilting his head.

Carson smiled, clearly remembering something. "Right as Faith hugged me in that church, I caught sight of the stained glass over her shoulder. It was a picture of Mary and Joseph on their way to Bethlehem. It hit me that Joseph had been through something very similar. I would guess that most people in their town just assumed he was the father of Jesus. The gossip about him and Mary must have been horrible. But he bore it anyways and he raised her child as his own. Somehow, that knowledge gave me more courage than I could have had on my own. So, I know come what may, Faith and I will get through this." He laughed lightly. "And you can bet I'll be asking for St. Joseph's intercession _a lot_."

Nathan laughed. "You can't go wrong there, that's for sure." He studied Carson. "So you're not nervous at all?"

Carson grunted. "I didn't say that. I'm terrified, Nathan. The woman I love is pregnant because of a man whose sole intention was causing her pain. I am beyond angry about these circumstances and the fact that it has impacted Faith's life so much. She didn't deserve any of that. And I couldn't protect her from that pain." He took a deep breath. "But I can protect her now. I can be there for her in whatever way she needs. We've talked a lot about whether to still have the wedding next month. She was hesitant, and I told her I would marry her tomorrow if that's what she wanted or I would wait until she was ready. We actually came to a decision about that."

He didn't elaborate, and Nathan raised a brow. "Which was…?"

Carson gave him a half smile. "We're getting married this weekend. Fr. Frank agreed to a small, simple ceremony with just the two of us and any friends we wanted there. You and Elizabeth are invited, as are Rosemary and Lee. We're keeping it between us."

Nathan's mouth fell open. "Wow. I was not expecting that."

Carson chuckled. "Neither was I. But when Faith asked if I meant it about getting married that soon, I said yes. She suggested Saturday, and I agreed. So that's what we're doing."

"And the baby?" Nathan asked. "Has Faith been able to make a decision there?"

Carson shook his head. "She switches between adoption and keeping the baby. I told her she doesn't have to make a decision anytime soon. She has months to figure this out, and I will accept whatever decision she makes."

"Do you have a preference?" Nathan asked, genuinely curious.

Carson paused, thinking for several long moments. "No," he said finally. "I want Faith to be happy, and I want her to make a decision based on that. If she's happy, I'm happy."

They sat in silence for a minute, and then Nathan smiled at him. "You really are an amazing person. I'm glad Faith has you in her life, Carson."

Carson shrugged modestly. "I think I'm the lucky one," he said simply. "Faith is the best thing to have ever happened to me." He smiled. "She makes life feel complete somehow."

"I understand the feeling," Nathan said. "That's how I feel about Elizabeth."

"We're both fortunate men," Carson said.

Nathan smiled. "That we are."

* * *

Elizabeth cradled a tiny baby in her arms as he wailed, protesting being taken from his warm incubator. "Sorry, little guy," she murmured, sticking a bottle in his mouth. The wailing stopped immediately, and he started sucking frantically, as if worried it would disappear at any moment.

Molly chuckled as she walked past the rocking chair Elizabeth was sitting in. "Little Benny gives all of us that cry when we take him from the incubator, but he's more than happy to drink his milk when it's given to him. Amazing how fast that crying stops."

Elizabeth smiled down at Benny, loving the feel of a baby in her arms once more. "I've missed this," she said softly. "I loved caring for Nathan, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat, but I've missed these babies."

"Speaking of babies, are you and Nathan planning on having one anytime soon?" Molly asked with a grin.

Elizabeth laughed. "As a matter of fact, yes. We're going to try for one as soon as he's strong enough for that."

"You will both make amazing parents," Molly said. "I remember when my Rosaleen was born; I didn't know how I was going to care for her! Such a tiny human, dependent on you for everything. But I think you have a head start, since you've been working with babies for so long." She smiled. "You were made to be a mother, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's heart swelled with gratitude. "Thank you, Molly. That's been what I've wanted for years. I was starting to wonder if it would ever happen, but then I met Nathan. Funny how love shows up when you least expect it."

Molly nodded. "That's how it was for me and my Patrick. He thought he didn't want to ever get married, and I didn't either. Then we met each other, and twenty-five years later, here we are! Happily married with wonderful children and a grandchild. I couldn't have asked for a better life."

Elizabeth smiled up at her. "Everyone here thinks you and Patrick are still teenagers with the way you act around each other. It's adorable."

Molly laughed. "Thank you. We just fall more and more in love with each passing day." She patted Elizabeth's shoulder. "You and Nathan will too. That's how it works in a healthy marriage. You might not always feel the same intensity of sparks, but you will feel a deeper love than you can imagine now as you continue to get to know each other through the years. It's beautiful." Her eyes took on a happy, whimsical look. "The best years are still to come." Molly gave her one more smile and then went to an incubator to check on a baby.

Elizabeth thought as she fed Benny. She already loved Nathan more than she thought was humanly possible, and the thought of falling even more in love with him over the years was a heady one. She loved spending time with him. She loved finding out new things about him. She even loved learning about his imperfections. He had tested her patience over the past month as he was on bedrest, but it had also stretched them and helped them grow together as a couple. They had learned how to communicate their needs better, and Elizabeth had been amazed at how much Nathan had humbled himself to ask for her help when he needed it. She knew it wasn't easy for him, but he had learned to do it. And she loved him all the more for it. She couldn't wait to find out how he adapted to being a father someday, hopefully in the near future.

Benny finished his bottle, and Elizabeth placed him gently over her shoulder, patting his back firmly until a burp came from his little body. She carried him back to his warm incubator, where he promptly fell asleep. She chuckled, running a finger softly down his cheek. "Rest well, little Benny. You are getting stronger and should be able to go home soon."

By the time her shift was over, Elizabeth was tired but happy. Several days back at work had been good for her. She missed being with Nathan all the time, but she was also glad to be with her babies again. She drove home, looking forward to telling Nathan about her day. She didn't feel much like cooking, and thought she'd ask him if they could order pizza and watch a movie together.

When she opened the door to their home, the smell of cooking food caught her attention. She placed her purse on a hook behind the door and wandered toward the kitchen. "Nathan?" she asked, seeing him standing at the stove. "What are you doing?"

"Cooking," he said, flashing her his crooked smile. "And it's just about ready." He pulled open the oven, removing a glass baking dish and placing it on the stove, next to a pot of boiling water. He started to pick up the pot, then grimaced. "Actually, would you mind emptying this in the colander? I think it might be over the ten pounds Carson told me I could carry."

Elizabeth smiled, doing as he requested. She drained the pasta into the colander, then dumped the pasta back in the pot and carried it back to the stove. Nathan was slicing the chicken he'd roasted and dumping it into the pot with the pasta. Elizabeth peered at the stove and then at a bowl of vegetables that had been sliced and sauteed. "What did you make?" she asked.

"Chicken alfredo," he answered. "I was watching a video on how to make it, and thought it would be fun to give it a try." He gave her a smile. "I figured you'd be tired after a long day, so I wanted to cook for you." He bent to kiss her cheek, then resumed slicing the chicken. "There's a basket of French bread on the counter," he said. "Do you want to put it on the table?"

Elizabeth felt a lump in her throat at his thoughtfulness, and she simply nodded, taking the basket to the table that was already set for dinner. A beautiful salad rested in the middle of the table, and Nathan had lit two small candles on either side of a vase of flowers. She stood for a moment, overcome with emotion. She walked back over to Nathan, longing to wrap her arms around him but knowing he wasn't healed enough yet. She settled for leaning her head against his shoulder. "Thank you, Nathan," she whispered. "This is such a wonderful surprise."

He turned, his eyes light. "You're welcome, sweetheart." Pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, he smiled. "Why don't you go have a seat? I'll toss the sauce and veggies with the pasta, and we'll be ready to eat."

Soon they were chatting and eating. Elizabeth was surprised at how delicious the food was. She eyed Nathan as she took a sip of her wine. "You know, if you're not careful, you'll have to quit being a detective and open your own restaurant. This food is amazing."

Nathan laughed. "It was really easy. I had no idea pasta alfredo could be so simple. I always thought it was a complicated process." He sipped his water. "How was your day?"

"Wonderful," Elizabeth said, a smile lighting her face. "You should see the little boy I've been caring for. His name is Benny, and he's the cutest little guy you've ever seen. He cries his lungs out every time we take him out of the incubator to feed him, but then calms right down as soon as we feed him. It's endearing, for some reason."

Nathan was studying her, a smile on his face. "What?" Elizabeth asked, trying to decipher the look on his face.

He chuckled. "You absolutely light up when you're talking about your babies, Elizabeth. You turn radiant. It's obvious you love what you do."

Elizabeth smiled with a shrug. "I don't know if it's the job or the babies themselves. I love babies."

"That's clear," Nathan said, his laugh light. "And I can't wait until we have one of our own. You are going to be an excellent mother. I'm excited to see that side of you."

A light knock sounded at the door. Elizabeth went to answer it, still glowing from Nathan's compliment. She opened it to find Allie standing there. "Allie!" she exclaimed, pulling her niece into a hug. "Hi!"

Allie returned the hug, smiling up at her. "Hi, Auntie Elizabeth. I was at the beach with some friends, and wanted to come over to say hi. I feel like I haven't seen you or Uncle Nathan in a long time."

"We're just finishing dinner," Elizabeth said, ushering Allie into the dining room. She glanced at Nathan. He read her intent and nodded with a smile. Elizabeth turned her attention back to Allie, who was giving Nathan a careful hug. "If it's okay with your parents, would you like to watch a movie with us?"

Allie's eyes lit up. "Oh, can I?" she asked. "That would be awesome! Let me call my mom." She bounced out of the room, her cell phone already in hand. Within a minute she reappeared, beaming. "Mom said I can stay, as long as one of you drives me home. She doesn't want me walking home in the dark."

"I'll drive you home, Allie," Nathan said, standing to clear the dishes. "That way I can talk with your mom and dad for a bit, and give your Auntie Elizabeth some time to herself."

Elizabeth smiled up at Nathan, cupping his cheek in her hand. "You are the most thoughtful husband ever," she said softly, getting lost in his deep blue eyes.

Allie wrinkled her nose. "Are you two going to get all mushy?" she asked, her tone disgusted.

Nathan and Elizabeth laughed. "No, we're not going to get all mushy," Elizabeth teased. "Not right now, anyways."

"Ick!" Allie said, walking toward the living room. Nathan caught Elizabeth in his arms, careful not to press her to his body. "While I'm not a fan of having space between us, at least I can kind of hold you," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her neck.

Elizabeth felt a light shiver go through her, and she ran a finger down Nathan's cheek. "You hurry up and get better, sweetheart."

He chuckled, releasing her. "Oh, I plan to." They finished clearing the table, then joined Allie in the living room. She had picked out _Annie, _and Elizabeth slid the movie into the DVD player. The three of them cuddled up together as best they could without harming Nathan, and started the movie. Elizabeth felt content, enjoying the movie with her husband and her niece. It had been a good day, and it felt like life was starting to get back to normal.


	38. Chapter 38

Elizabeth threaded a white ribbon through Faith's hair, weaving it into the braid she was expertly working on. She wrapped the long braid into a crown, pinning it in place, then strategically placed pearly flowers into her crown with bobby pins. Finally finished, she stepped back and smiled. "Faith, you look lovely."

Faith smiled back, her face a mixture of excitement and nervousness. "This is really happening," she said softly. "Carson and I are getting married."

"Yes, you are," Elizabeth said, curling a few strands of Faith's hair to frame her face. "How are you feeling?"

Faith bit her lip. "Honestly?"

Elizabeth raised a brow. "Yes, honestly."

Faith exhaled. "I'm thrilled to be marrying him. I love Carson more than words can say, and the fact that he is willing to marry me sooner than our planned wedding date just makes me love him more. But...I'm so nervous, Elizabeth. About tonight." She blushed, and Elizabeth caught her meaning.

"Faith, if you're not ready for that, you know Carson won't push it, right?"

Faith nodded. "He's already told me as much. The thing is, I want to give myself to him completely," she admitted. "But I'm so afraid I'll flash back to what happened two months ago and freak out on him." She groaned. "That would be so awful!"

Elizabeth put a hand on Faith's shoulder. "The difference this time," she said quietly, "is that Carson loves you dearly. He would never hurt you. Just trust him, Faith. If you're not ready, he will respect that. But if you are, he will show you what love is meant to be. And I get the sense that a lot of healing will come from his love for you."

Tears shone in Faith's eyes. "You really think so?" she asked, hope filling her face.

Elizabeth nodded. "I do. Don't worry too much about what could be. Focus on the wedding ceremony, and then later you can focus on your wedding night." She hugged Faith tightly. "I think you're going to be okay, my friend."

Rosemary swept into the room, veil in hand. "Got it!" she said breathlessly. "I can't believe we left this at the house!"

Elizabeth laughed. "Good thing the house was only five minutes away!" she teased.

Rosemary giggled. "The beauty of a small town." She pinned the veil in place and grinned at Faith. "You make a beautiful bride, Faith!" she exclaimed. "Carson is going to be in total awe."

Faith placed her hands over her still-flat stomach. "I'm starting to get butterflies!" she said. "And it's not like we have a bunch of people watching us either."

"Butterflies are totally normal," Rosemary assured her. "It happened to me before my wedding, and it happened to Elizabeth before hers. You're about to promise to love and cherish another person until death do you part. That's a huge commitment. Nerves are part of the experience."

"If you say so," Faith said, letting out a long breath. Rosemary and Elizabeth simultaneously engulfed Faith in a hug. "It's all going to be okay, Faith," Rosemary said.

Elizabeth nodded. "This should be one of the happiest days of your life."

Faith smiled, her eyes sparkling. "It is," she said softly. "I get to marry the love of my life and celebrate it with the people I love the most." She threw her arms around them, hugging them back. "Thank you for being here for me."

"You know we wouldn't miss this," Elizabeth said, tears misting her eyes.

Rosemary pulled back, clasping their hands in hers. "Time to get this show on the road," she said with a smile.

The ceremony was simple but beautiful. Elizabeth watched Carson's face as Faith walked down the aisle on Nathan's arm, and she knew that no one could ever love her friend more than he did. She wiped away a tear, thankful that Faith and Carson had found each other, and that they were strong enough to weather the storms of life together.

After the ceremony, everyone gathered at the Shepherd's home for dinner and games. "This seems familiar," Elizabeth said with a grin as they sat around the table eating a delicious dinner of kalua pork and cabbage. "It's been a while since we've had one of our dinner and game nights."

"Too long," Faith agreed. Her eyes were shining in a way they hadn't in months as she looked at her new husband. "I'm just glad we're all able to be together tonight. This is the perfect celebration, in my opinion."

"What, no fancy reception?" Lee said in a teasing tone.

Faith laughed and shook her head. "I'd take this over having to talk to a whole bunch of people at a reception any day!" She looked around the table. "Here with my closest friends and my husband..." she looked shyly at Carson with a smile. "There's truly nowhere else I'd rather be."

"Here, here!" Nathan said, raising a glass of sparkling cider. They had gone with the cider since Faith couldn't drink alcohol, and Elizabeth didn't think a single person in the room missed the champagne. There was so much love and happiness in the room, it was palpable. She smiled as she watched Carson lean over to kiss his wife, and based on Faith's response, Elizabeth had a feeling her two friends were going to be just fine tonight when the rest of them left.

* * *

A couple days later, Faith and Carson flew to Paris for their honeymoon as they had originally planned. Nathan drove them to the airport, though he hadn't spoken much. Carson and Faith were so completely lost in each other and in the glow of their married love that they hardly heard a word Nathan had said. He smiled to himself and let them soak in being with each other. When he bid them farewell at the airport, they both smiled and waved, then walked arm in arm to the terminal, still lost in their own little world.

From the airport, Nathan drove to the police department. It was his first day back on the job, and as he walked in the doors, he was greeted with clapping and cheering from his coworkers. Even Bill came out of his office and was grinning from ear to ear. "Welcome back, Grant," Bill said, slapping him on the shoulder. "It's about time you got back."

"Thanks, Chief," Nathan replied. "I owe you so much."

"Nonsense," Bill said, shaking his head. "You've saved my life on numerous occasions; I was simply returning the favor. That's what we do here." He gave Nathan a half grin. "I am under strict orders not to let you do anything but work from your desk," he said. "Coulter is taking care of the active detective work until you can resume your duties."

"Actually, Chief," Nathan said. "I have a request about that."

Bill waved him into his office. "Have a seat, and tell me what that request might be."

Nathan complied. "I want Lee to be a permanent detective," he said. "He's worked harder than anyone else on this force, and he's basically my partner already. I think it's time we made it official. And he could use the pay raise that comes with the promotion, especially since his family is growing."

Bill ran a hand over his face, thinking it through. Finally, he nodded. "That's a good idea, Grant. In fact, I've been wondering myself if it was time for this department to have two detectives. You just confirmed it for me." His mouth turned up in a half smile. "I'll let you break the news to Coulter, and then you tell him to come see me about the details of his new positions."

Nathan stood, holding out his hand to Bill. "Thank you," he said. "I think this is the right decision."

Bill shook his hand, nodding. "I think you're right."

Nathan walked over to Lee's desk, waiting for his friend to notice him standing there. Lee was intently typing out a report on his computer, and it took him a minute to realize Nathan was standing right next to him. He raised his brows, leaning back in his chair. "How long have you been standing there?"

Nathan chuckled. "A while. You were very focused there, Lee."

Lee grunted. "Lots of work to do. This detective stuff is a lot more busy work than I was anticipating. Now that you're here, I'll just hand the reins back over to you."

"Not so fast," Nathan said. "Remember how I told you I would ask Bill to make you an actual detective?"

Lee sat up straight, his eyes fixed on Nathan. "Yes…"

Nathan grinned. "Bill approved the request. You're officially promoted. And he wants to see you in his office to talk about the terms of your promotion."

Lee's mouth hung open. "He actually approved it?"

Nathan nodded, his smile firmly fixed in place. "He sure did. So go on! He's waiting to see you."

Lee smiled widely. "Thanks, Nathan!" he said, squeezing his shoulder. "You are the best friend ever." He laughed. "I suppose we're now officially partners."

Nathan dipped his head in acknowledgement. "That we are."

* * *

A couple more weeks passed. It was now eight weeks since Nathan had been shot, and Elizabeth was thankful each day that he had survived. The two of them walked the beach every night, and she noticed that Nathan seemed to get stronger with each passing day. Since Carson had just returned from his honeymoon, Dr. Yost had examined Nathan. He pronounced his belief that it would only be two more weeks until Nathan had healed enough to get back to normal activities, but he wanted Nathan to be cleared by Carson first. Elizabeth scheduled his appointment for May 14th, hopeful that he would finally be healed internally.

She made her way to the cafe after work, hoping to kill some time before going home. Nathan wouldn't be off work for another hour, and they were going to go for their usual evening walk before dinner.

Faith was behind the counter when Elizabeth entered the cafe, and she gave a little squeal of joy to see her friend. "Faith! You're back!"

With a wide grin, Faith came around the counter and enveloped Elizabeth in a hug. "We got back last night," she said. "Oh, Elizabeth, Paris is the most wonderful city! Carson and I had an amazing time there." She sighed happily. "I didn't want to leave."

"I'm glad!" Elizabeth said, smiling at her friend. "Did you get to see all the places you wanted to while there?"

Faith blushed prettily. "For the most part. Though we stayed in our hotel room a lot more than I thought we would…"

Elizabeth laughed. "Did you now? I take it you had no problems being intimate with your husband then?"

Faith smiled. "You were right, Elizabeth. His love has been very healing. Somehow, I feel whole again. Does that make sense?"

Elizabeth smiled, pulling Faith back into a hug. "It does, Faith. And that makes me so happy for you."

"Thank you," Faith said, her eyes sparkling with joy. She looked like the woman she'd been before she was attacked, and Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. Faith was back. Truly, completely back.

"So, what can I get for you?" Faith asked, walking back behind the counter. "I made some croissants this morning. Carson and I took a baking class in Paris, and they gave us this amazing recipe to bring back with us."

"That sounds delicious," Elizabeth said. "I'll take two to go, please."

Faith smiled, placing them in a bag. "Are you planning on sharing with Nathan?"

"I sure am," Elizabeth said. "It sounds like the perfect treat after our walk."

"Here you go," Faith said. Elizabeth handed her a ten as always and winked. "You know what to do with the change."

Faith shook her head with a laugh. "See you later, Elizabeth. Tell Nathan hi for me."

"Will do," Elizabeth said over her shoulder, waving goodbye. "See you tomorrow."

A little over an hour later, Nathan and Elizabeth were walking the beach arm in arm. Nathan's gait was steady and his breathing deep and even. Elizabeth pulled him a little closer, loving their time together. "Does your stomach still twinge when you breathe deeply?" she asked, looking up at him.

He took a couple of deep breaths without wincing. "Not really," he said. "There's a very slight discomfort, but I'm obviously healing internally. And that makes me happy." He smiled at her. "Carson told me I could start lifting twenty pounds now, and I've been doing several weight lifting exercises each morning after you go to work. It's been exhilarating just lifting that small amount of weight."

Elizabeth chuckled. "That makes my five pound weights seem like nothing," she said.

Nathan laughed. "Are you turning this into a contest?"

"Not at all, my dear," she said with a wink. "You can keep your twenty pound weights. I rather like the results I get with five and ten pounds."

The waves rolled around their feet as they walked, and Elizabeth closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the water against her skin. "This is heavenly," she sighed.

"It is," Nathan agreed. "There's nothing like a walk on the beach as the sun is setting. We should continue doing this even after I'm totally healed."

"I'd like that," Elizabeth said. They stopped and looked out over the water. Nathan wrapped his arms around Elizabeth, pulling her close. Elizabeth closed her eyes again, loving how it felt to be tucked against him after more than two months of not being held. She had missed this feeling, the feeling of being in Nathan's arms and held close. She slid her arms around him, burying her face in his chest.

She lost track of how long they stood there wrapped in each other's arms. Neither wanted to let go, but eventually Nathan pulled back slightly. "It's getting dark, sweetheart," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "We should be getting back home."

"Just another minute," Elizabeth murmured, burrowing close to him once more. "I've missed this so much."

"So have I," he replied, burying his face in her hair. A minute later, they pulled apart. Nathan took her hand, and they started walking back to their house.

"Why don't we sit on the porch swing for a bit?" Nathan suggested. "It's nice and cool out here, and we can just be together for a while."

"Good idea," Elizabeth said. "I'll be right back, though." She quickly got the croissants from the kitchen and brought them out. Sitting on the swing, she handed one to Nathan. "Faith's latest creation," she said.

Nathan eyed the chocolate drizzle on the pastry before taking a big bite. "Oh!" he said, eyes widening. "This is delicious!"

Elizabeth bit into her croissant, the flavors bursting over her tongue. "Mmm," she said. "Faith outdid herself with these!"

"That she did," Nathan agreed. "These are amazing. Tell Faith they should be a permanent menu addition."

As they finished their snack, Elizabeth leaned against Nathan's shoulder. They swung gently back and forth for several minutes before she spoke. "The simple things in life really are the best," she said quietly. "I can't think of anything better than just being here with you." She smiled. "Anne Shirley said it best to Gilbert Blythe. 'I don't want sunbursts or marble halls. I just want you.'"

Nathan kissed her cheek. "All I want is you, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you, too."


	39. Chapter 39

At his appointment two weeks later, Nathan bounced his leg up and down as Carson examined the ultrasounds of his organs and his x-rays. "Well?" he asked, unable to take the suspense any longer. "Am I healed?"

"Patience, Nathan," Carson said, "Do I need to take these into another room?"

"No," Nathan said, sighing. "I can wait."

Carson chuckled. "Good. I'll just be another minute or two."

Trying to be patient, Nathan read every poster on Carson's wall before glancing back at his friend, who was still studying Nathan's results. Taking deep breaths, Nathan reread all the posters before Carson turned to him with a smile.

"It looks like everything is healing nicely," he said. "I still don't want you doing super strenuous activities like hiking or surfing, but you should be able to return to normal physical activity again."

Nathan felt relief flood him. "That's great!" He tilted his head. "Can I run? You know, in case I have to be chasing bad guys on the job…"

Carson chuckled. "I'd rather you didn't run for another month or so, but if you have to you can. Just don't go running around for fun, okay?"

Nathan saluted. "Yes, Doc!" he said with mock seriousness. "Does that mean no hiking for another month?"

Carson nodded. "It does. Again, it wouldn't be the end of the world if you did, but I'd prefer if you stayed away from that for just a little bit longer."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Nathan said. "I'm just glad I can resume normal duties again, especially at work. Being behind a desk has been fine, but way more boring than being out and about in the community." He hopped off the examination table. "So I'm cleared to return to work in full capacity?"

"Yep," Carson said. "I assume you're going to need a doctor's note to prove that to Bill?"

"Yes, please," Nathan said. "If it were up to Bill, I'd stay behind that desk another week just to be safe. But I'm done with safe. I've been playing it safe for ten weeks! I'm ready for normal."

Carson chuckled as he filled out a doctor's note. "I can't say I blame you, Nathan. All things considered, you've been very patient with this whole process."

Nathan grinned wryly. "I'm sure Elizabeth might have something to say about that, but let's pretend you're right and I've had the patience of a saint."

That made Carson laugh. "I'll bet Elizabeth has several stories she could tell."

"I will neither confirm nor deny that," Nathan said, laughing. "Actually, can I go see her?"

Carson nodded. "Go right ahead. You know the way, right?"

"Yes," Nathan said. He clapped Carson on the shoulder. "Thank you for everything, my friend."

"You're welcome," Carson said. "I'm happy that you're healed, Nathan. These results look real good."

"Music to my ears," Nathan said, opening the door. "I'll see you later, Carson." He made his way to the NICU and stopped outside the window. Elizabeth was holding a tiny baby in her arms, rocking him back and forth. He could tell from the movement of her lips that she was singing softly to the baby. After a minute, she carefully placed him in an incubator, her hand resting briefly on the small child before she turned her attention to the next one. She glanced up, seeing him standing there, and a wide smile spread across her face. She said something to one of her coworkers, then came out of the room to give him a big hug.

"Hello, sweetheart," she said, resting her head against his chest. "What are you doing here?"

"I just had my appointment with Carson," he replied, smiling against her hair. "So I thought I'd come up and say hello to my lovely wife."

She looked up at him, eyes wide. "Your appointment! How did it go?"

Nathan smiled, tracing a line down her cheek. "Very well. I've officially been cleared for normal physical activity again. The only thing Carson doesn't want me doing is hiking or other strenuous activity like that. But other than that, I'm good to go." He grinned at her. "You know what that means."

A slow smile made its way over Elizabeth's face. "I most certainly do." She laughed softly. "You know what's funny? I've been charting my cycle for months, and I happen to know that right now is my fertile time." She kissed his jaw, then winked. "We could very well start our journey to parenthood tonight."

A thrill went through Nathan at the thought of seeing Elizabeth carrying their child. Suddenly, there was nothing he wanted more. "Well then, I guess we have plans this evening."

Elizabeth giggled. "I guess we do."

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting on the porch swing when Nathan got home that evening. He'd gone to the police station after his appointment, telling Elizabeth he would be home by six. He was right on time.

He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, then settled next to her on the swing. "Something smells amazing," he said, pulling her close.

She smiled up at him. "I made crockpot pineapple chicken this morning," she said. "It's just about ready. Are you hungry?"

"I sure am," he replied. "But can we just sit for a few more minutes? I love swinging out here with you."

Elizabeth snuggled closer to him. "Of course, sweetheart." They rocked back and forth quietly, taking in the beauty of the evening. After a while, they stood in a mutual agreement to start dinner. Elizabeth spooned the pineapple chicken over rice, and they said a blessing over the food before digging in.

"This is pure comfort food," Nathan said, smiling at Elizabeth. "One of my favorite meals."

Elizabeth smiled back. "I love crockpot dishes," she said. "It took me all of five minutes to throw this together before leaving for work. The pot does all the work for me. Win-win!"

Nathan chuckled, sipping on some wine. "That is a plus," he said, love shining in his eyes as he looked at her.

Elizabeth felt butterflies spiraling in her stomach as they finished dinner. It had been so long since they'd been able to show physical love to each other, and she wanted nothing more than to be in his arms. Ignoring the dishes, she went to him and sat on his lap, sliding her arms around his neck and pressing close. Nathan responded quickly, his arms pulling her closer while his mouth sought hers with a hunger that mirrored her own. He kissed her for a long time, delving deeper and deeper until Elizabeth lost all track of time. She clung to her husband, a fire building inside. Nathan's lips moved down to her neck, pressing tender kisses there. Elizabeth tilted her head back, giving him better access to her throat. When he paused briefly to breathe, she reached up to rain a trail of kisses across his jawline. He groaned, sweeping one arm across her back and the other under her legs, lifting her into his arms and carrying her to their room. He placed her gently against the pillows on the bed before joining her, pulling her firmly into his arms once more. Their kisses became more urgent, the fire continuing to build until it could no longer be contained. Pure ecstasy swept over Elizabeth, joy at being able to be united to her husband again after ten long weeks apart.

After a while, they lay in each other's arms, tired but happy. "I've missed this," Elizabeth whispered against Nathan's chest.

"Me too," Nathan said, pressing a kiss to her cheek before smiling at her tenderly. "But do you know what I've realized in the last couple of months?"

"What did you realize?" she asked, looking up into his eyes.

Nathan curled a strand of her hair around his finger as he answered. "Even though we haven't been able to love each other physically, I've fallen more deeply in love with you because of the soul love we've shared, if that makes sense. We've had some rough moments in the past months, most of which was my fault," he admitted with a chuckle. "But you never wavered, Elizabeth. You loved me when I was being unlovable, and you cared for me without complaint." He blinked back tears, cupping her cheek in his hand. "On our wedding day, I didn't think I could possibly love you more. But my heart keeps expanding, and you are the one expanding it. My love for you has grown so much, and I want you to know how much I appreciate the millions of ways you've shown me love in these past ten weeks. In a sense, I'm glad I was so badly hurt, because it showed me a side to you I wouldn't have seen otherwise, and it allowed me to fall in love with you even more."

A tear fell from Elizabeth's eyes, falling on Nathan's chest. He tenderly wiped her cheek. "I didn't mean to make you cry, sweetheart."

Elizabeth shook her head, propping herself up on an elbow as her hand rested on his chest. "It's okay, Nathan," she said, letting the tears come. "I've fallen more in love with you through this time too. I'm glad we experienced a trial like this. It's made us stronger and it's brought us closer together."

Nathan gently leaned her back into the pillows, bending down to kiss the tears from her cheeks one by one before tenderly kissing her lips. He settled into the pillows next to her, resting a hand on her stomach. Neither one of them intended to fall asleep so early in the evening, but at almost the same time they drifted off, content and secure in each other's arms.

* * *

Nathan woke the next morning to birds chirping, the sun shining through the window, and his wife snuggled next to him. He watched her while she slept and smiled, loving the way her lips formed a gentle "O" while she was sleeping. He glanced at the clock and raised his brows; it was only half an hour before he had to be at work.

Sliding quietly out of bed so as not to disturb Elizabeth, Nathan quickly went through his morning routine. He ate a simple breakfast while coffee brewed, then poured some of the coffee into a travel mug, keeping the rest warm for Elizabeth when she woke up. He returned to their room to brush his teeth, then went back to the bed. Elizabeth was still sleeping peacefully, and Nathan bent to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I love you, sweetheart," he whispered.

Elizabeth's lips curled into a sweet smile in her sleep, and Nathan's heart ached with a tenderness for her. He reluctantly left the room, grabbing his coffee and briefcase, then drove the short distance to the police station.

Lee eyed the clock as Nathan walked in. "Cutting it a little close, aren't you?"

"What?" Nathan said. "I'm two minutes early."

Lee chuckled. "Yes, but you're usually five to ten minutes early."

Nathan smiled, not about to elaborate on the reason he was "late" today. "I slept in," he said simply.

Lee gave him a knowing look, but dropped the subject. "I have good news," he said, a smile spreading across his face. "We'll be neighbors again shortly. The house is just about finished, and they said Rosie and I would be able to move in this weekend."

"Lee, that's great!" Nathan exclaimed. "Congratulations! I'll bet your whole family is excited to be moving back home soon."

"That's an understatement," Lee said with a laugh. "I know it's going to be an adjustment period for us, because it'll be similar to our previous home but still different. Jesse and Clara have been inside with me a few times, and they've both caught on to all the differences in this new house. They like it, but it will still take some getting used to." He shook his head. "All I can say is I'm happy our homeowners insurance covered the whole thing, even the small expansion. We were fortunate in that. And soon we get to go home." He smiled. "Everything is coming together."

Nathan grinned. "We'll be more than happy to have you and your family next door again. We've missed our game nights."

Lee chuckled. "There's been a whole lot going on for all of us that has conspired against our game nights for months. Besides Carson and Faith's wedding celebration, we hadn't had one since February. It's now May." He shook his head. "It's more than time that we get back to those." He thought for a few moments, then nodded firmly. "Tell you what. Since we're moving in this weekend, and since I _know _you and Elizabeth will be helping, why don't we have our next game night on the Tuesday after we move in? We'll order pizzas and just hang out playing games. Sound good?"

Nathan nodded. "Absolutely. I can't wait!"


	40. Chapter 40

Life settled back into a routine in the following months. By mid-July, it almost felt like the horror of the past several months hadn't happened.

Almost.

Elizabeth knew Faith was the one whose life was most affected by Ray Wyatt. As they sat on the beach enjoying some girl time, she watched as Faith absently rubbed her still-flat stomach. She had bought a ruffled bathing suit to help hide her pregnancy, but so far she hadn't needed it. At five months along she was carrying small, and Elizabeth knew Faith was relieved about that. It gave her more time to figure out what to do without anyone else trying to influence her decision.

"Faith?" Elizabeth said, wondering what her friend was thinking. She looked like she was a million miles away. When Faith didn't respond, Elizabeth tried again. "Faith?"

"Hmm?" she said, blinking and turning to look at Elizabeth. "Was I zoning out?"

Elizabeth gave her a gentle smile. "Yes, but it's such a beautiful day. The waves are mesmerizing, aren't they?"

Faith raised her brows, chuckling. "You wanted my attention to talk about the waves?"

"Not exactly," Elizabeth said. There was something she wanted to bring up, but she wasn't quite sure how. She decided to start with something that could segue into the topic. "I was just wondering something. I know you've been thinking about what to do about the baby; do you feel any closer to making a decision?"

Faith let out a little sigh. "Nothing is firmly in place," she said. "To be honest, it depends on the day. I change my mind so often, I'm not sure what I'm going to do. But I think overall I'm leaning toward giving the baby up for adoption."

"In that case…" Elizabeth said. "There's something I want to ask you about."

Faith turned to face her, hearing the seriousness in her voice. "Okay."

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Nathan and I were talking last night. If you end up deciding to go with adoption, we would be willing to adopt your baby. If that's something you would want."

Faith's mouth fell open, and tears sprang to her eyes. "You would do that?" she whispered. "Really?"

Taking her hand, Elizabeth nodded. "You're my best friend, Faith. You always have been. We've been there for each other since we were little girls. If you don't feel that you can raise this baby, but still want him or her to go to a good home, Nathan and I would be more than happy to be that home."

"I don't know what to say," Faith said, a hand over her heart. "But that makes me feel happy inside, knowing that is an option." She smiled. "You and Nathan would make wonderful parents."

Elizabeth smiled back. "We definitely want to be parents, and we've talked about adoption a time or two. But for some reason you and your baby came up last night, and we just wanted you to know that you have another option if you don't want your baby to go to strangers. And then you could still be involved in the child's life, but you wouldn't have to face the constant reminder of what happened."

Faith wrapped Elizabeth in a hug. "Thank you," she said. "You have no idea how much this eases my mind. It doesn't necessarily bring me any closer to a decision, but just knowing how far you're willing to go to support me and this baby is a huge weight off my shoulders."

"Anytime," Elizabeth said, hugging her back. As they pulled away, Elizabeth shaded her eyes. "Looks like Rosemary finally made it."

Their friend came hurrying up. "Sorry I'm late!" she said, dropping her beach bag on a towel. "The kids were _not _wanting to go down for their nap!" She chuckled. "Jesse informed me he's too old for naps, and I told him he better enjoy them now while he still can. He's going to wish he can take naps when he's an adult!"

Faith groaned. "A nap sounds wonderful!" she said. "I've been so tired lately."

"For good reason!" Rosemary exclaimed. "You're carrying a growing little one. I remember being exhausted with the twins, especially from about five months on."

Faith's eyes grew wide. "This is going to last for the next four months?" she squawked. She looked down at her belly. "The baby sure doesn't seem to be doing much growing. I noticed a teeny, tiny bump this morning when I was showering. This is not going to be a big baby."

Rosemary shook her head. "I didn't show for quite a while either, and then all of a sudden one day there was a bump. I hear that can be common for first pregnancies. You don't necessarily show until the third trimester." She shrugged. "But other women show starting in the second trimester. It just depends on the woman and the pregnancy." She smiled, patting Faith's hand. "You go ahead and take that nap, Faith. Sometimes that's the best thing you can do."

Faith laid back on her towel, shaded from the sun by her umbrella. "Don't talk about anything too interesting while..._oh!_" She sat up again quickly, her hands going to her stomach. A look of wonder filled her face. "The baby is kicking." She looked down, her mouth gaping slightly. After a minute, she laughed softly. "What a feeling," she said, caressing the spot her baby had kicked.

Rosemary's eyes were tender. "There's nothing quite like it," she said, clearly remembering her own pregnancy. "It feels so much more real once you can feel the baby moving."

Faith nodded, almost trance-like. Elizabeth watched the emotions playing over Faith's face. She smiled to herself as she took in the wonder her friend was feeling. Elizabeth couldn't help hoping that one day soon, she would also know what it was like to carry a child, to feel that connection to a tiny human she couldn't see yet. Faith was in her own world, just her and the baby. She had nodded in response to Rosemary's words, then laid back on the towel, her hands still cradling her stomach. Her eyes closed, and she fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Her reaction gives me hope," Rosemary said softly, watching Faith sleep. "That could have been a moment of terror for her, an unavoidable reminder of her pregnancy. Instead, she embraced it." She smiled, looking at Elizabeth. "She's going to be okay. No matter what she decides, I think she will be at peace."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "I think you're right."

* * *

_Nathan ran through the woods, heart pounding in his chest. Elizabeth was in danger. He had to find her. He could hear her voice calling to him, and he ran with all his might. He also heard Wyatt's voice, taunting him. _

"_You'll never find her," he sneered, his cold eyes staring Nathan down. "No matter how fast you run, no matter how hard you look, you'll never find her. She's lost to you."_

_Nathan covered his ears as Wyatt's evil laughter surrounded him. He searched wildly through the trees as Elizabeth's cries pierced his heart. "Elizabeth!" he yelled. "Where are you?"_

"_Nathan! Help me." Her sobs smote him. He frantically searched, but to no avail. After what felt like hours, he caught sight of her and relief flooded him. But that relief was short-lived, as Wyatt appeared behind her, holding her captive and smirking at Nathan as he pressed a knife to Elizabeth's throat. In a rage, Nathan charged at him. Instantly he was pierced with bullets from close range, the pain ripping through his body as Elizabeth cried out in anguish. Unable to see, Nathan stumbled off the edge of a precipice, falling headlong into the darkness…_

Nathan woke with a cry, his heart pounding against his ribcage. He sat up, disoriented and confused, until the memory of his nightmare blazed through the fog in his brain.

"Elizabeth!" he whispered, looking around in a panic. His racing heart calmed slightly as he saw her sleeping peacefully next to him, blissfully unaware of his turmoil. Everything in him wanted to take her into his arms and hold her, but he resisted. He didn't want to wake her up in the middle of the night just because he'd had a nightmare.

Another nightmare.

Nathan slid out of the bed and slowly walked to the living room, where he sank onto the couch, his head in his hands. The nightmares had started a month ago, and they were getting worse all the time. He'd thought they were past the trauma, but clearly the memories of Elizabeth's kidnapping and him being shot were affecting his subconscious. It was getting to the point that he didn't want to sleep, because he knew the nightmares would come.

He ran his hands through his hair, trying to catch his breath. This couldn't keep happening. Exhaustion was starting to set in, and he knew Elizabeth had noticed that he wasn't himself. She'd asked him about it, but he had tried to brush it off, simply saying he wasn't sleeping well. He didn't want to worry her about his dreams, especially the more gruesome ones.

"Nathan?"

He looked up to see Elizabeth standing next to the couch, wrapped in her robe. Concern shone from her eyes. "Are you alright?"

Nathan felt at a loss for words. He didn't want to lie to his wife, but he also didn't want to heighten her concern. He patted the spot next to him, and when Elizabeth sat, he pulled her into his arms. The feel of her body against his helped calm him. Her real, physical presence, whole and unharmed, washed away the horror of the nightmare. He breathed in deeply, the scent of vanilla permeating his senses.

"I'm okay," he said quietly. "Just a bad dream."

She looked up at him. "Was this bad dream a one time thing, or are they recurring?"

He definitely couldn't dodge a point-blank question. Letting out a breath, he nodded slowly. "They're recurring."

"How long?" Elizabeth asked.

Nathan sighed. "A month."

"A month?" Elizabeth frowned. "And you haven't said anything? Is this why you haven't been sleeping well?"

"I didn't want to worry you," Nathan said, cupping her cheek in his hand. "And yes, this is why I haven't been sleeping well." He was quiet for a moment, pressing his lips together. "They're bad, Elizabeth. Nightmares about Wyatt. Something always happens to you, and they always end with me falling over the edge of a cliff into darkness." He studied her, hoping she understood. "That's why I haven't told you. I didn't want to burden you with my fears."

Elizabeth framed his face in her hands. "I love you, Nathan. You're my husband. Your concerns are my concerns." She leaned her forehead against his. "Please don't shut me out just because you're afraid of worrying me. I need to know what is going on inside of you. Marriage is about the good and the bad, remember?"

He nodded. "I remember. And I'm sorry I've kept this from you." Pulling her close again, he kissed her forehead. "Forgive me?"

She pressed closer. "Of course I do. But Nathan…" Her voice trailed off, causing Nathan to look down at her. "What is it?" he asked.

She let out her breath. "Do you think you have PTSD from what happened with Wyatt? That can manifest itself in nightmares, even several months after a trauma."

Nathan raised his brows. "How do you know that?"

She smiled lightly. "I am a nurse. I took psychiatric nursing classes in college." She lifted her hand to his face, rubbing her thumb gently over his jaw. "But I'm serious, Nathan. Maybe we should take you to see a counselor about this."

"Is that really necessary?" Nathan protested. "They're nightmares; how is a counselor going to help with that?"

"You'd be surprised how counseling can help you overcome traumas," Elizabeth said. "And you went through a major trauma. You were shot and in critical condition, and then you were sidelined from work for a long time." She bit her lip. "And you were afraid you were going to lose me. Faith was raped, the Coulters' lives were threatened, and Carson got hurt. All because of an evil man who was trying to get revenge on you. I know you took that personally." She looked at him with a tender compassion that made his heart ache. "You went through a lot, sweetheart. What could it hurt to try to get some help for it?"

Nathan resisted the thought. He knew counseling was good and healthy, but for some reason it felt like admitting to weakness. "I don't know, Elizabeth," he started. "That seems like a drastic step."

She saw right through him. "You think it would mean admitting to not being able to help yourself," she stated.

Nathan stared at her, mouth gaping. Elizabeth smiled wryly. "Nathan, do you think Faith is weak for seeking counseling?"

"Of course not!" he exclaimed. "She went through a lot."

Elizabeth tilted her head, brows raised. "Exactly."

She didn't have to say anything else. Nathan saw her point. He inhaled deeply, then let his breath out in a rush. "Alright, fine. I'll look into seeing a therapist."

"Good," Elizabeth said, running her fingers through his hair. "That is an excellent decision."

"On one condition," Nathan said, looking into her eyes.

"Anything," Elizabeth said, curling his hair around her fingers.

Nathan smiled. "You come with me. I want you by my side."

Elizabeth studied him. "Are you sure about that?"

He nodded. "Absolutely."

Elizabeth leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Then I'll be there."

He wrapped her in his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head. Closing his eyes, he let himself get lost in their embrace. "Thank you, sweetheart."


	41. Chapter 41

Nathan sat in Dr. Shane Cantrell's office, nervously bouncing his leg up and down. He eyed the therapist sitting on the couch across from him with calm eyes, who had insisted on being called Shane rather than Dr. Cantrell. Elizabeth sat at Nathan's side, waiting for one or the other to begin speaking after the initial introductions.

"So, Nathan," Shane said, hands folded in front of him, "what brings you here?"

"Nightmares," Nathan said succinctly.

Shane raised his brows. "Okay. What kind of nightmares?"

"Nightmares related to a traumatic experience several months ago," Nathan replied. "Elizabeth was kidnapped by a very evil man, and I was shot and nearly killed. The nightmares are about everything that could have gone wrong then." He hesitated, glancing at Elizabeth. "And they usually involve Elizabeth being hurt and sometimes killed." He let out a breath. "They always end the same - with me falling over the edge of an abyss into darkness."

Shane wrote something on his paper, taking in the way Nathan's eyes kept darting to Elizabeth as he spoke. "Mrs. Grant, can I ask you to step outside for a few minutes?" he asked.

Nathan's eyes widened. "What? No, I need her to stay here…"

"It's just for a few minutes," Shane interrupted. "I promise it won't be long."

Elizabeth smiled at Nathan, pressing a hand to his cheek. "I'll be right outside," she said, her voice reassuring.

Nathan watched her go, feeling hesitant. He looked back at Shane. "Why did you send her out?"

Shane leaned forward. "Nathan, I need you to be detailed about these nightmares. I could tell that you didn't want to get into how bad they were with your wife in the room, especially since she's involved in them. I need the facts if I'm going to help you." He leaned back again. "If you have it, PTSD can take some time to recover from. It's not a diagnosis I make lightly." He looked Nathan in the eye. "I'm not going to lie to you. These sessions will probably be emotionally painful for you, at least for a time. You're going to be dragging up memories you'd rather keep hidden. Sometimes it's best to do that alone, with an objective third party listening. With someone you love nearby, you might filter what you say, and I don't want you filtering anything."

Nathan's mind resisted, but he knew Shane was right. He would filter his dreams if Elizabeth was with him. Slowly, holding eye contact with the counselor, he nodded. "Alright."

Shane nodded. "I'll let your wife know. I need you to start thinking of everything that led up to this traumatic event, and then you'll need to tell me all of it."

Letting out a breath, Nathan felt fear rise, but he nodded. "Everything."

Shane went to tell Elizabeth that Nathan would be doing the session on his own, giving Nathan a minute to think. By the time Shane sat down again, Nathan sat up straighter, resolved to do what he needed to get better.

"Alright," Shane said. "Let's start at the beginning. Don't worry about making sense or even thinking through what you're saying; just let the thoughts out."

Nathan did. Starting with his original bust of Wyatt's human trafficking ring and ending with his long recovery process, he let it all out. He had no idea if it was cohesive; he just talked. More than he ever had in one sitting before. By the time he was done, he felt exhausted but also lighter. It felt good to get it all out in the open to a stranger, someone who wasn't connected to all the bad things that had happened.

Shane finished jotting down some notes, then looked at Nathan with compassion in his eyes. "You've been through a lot," he stated simply. "It's no wonder you're having nightmares. When did they start?"

"A month ago," Nathan said. "For four months I was fine, but this last month has been awful. It's affecting my sleep." He frowned. "And why would it be starting up now? It doesn't make sense. Shouldn't they have started right away?"

Shane shook his head. "Not necessarily. From what you told me, you were healing for three of those months physically, and then it took some time to get back into your normal routine after that. By the time you were physically healed and back into your life, your brain began replaying what was happening. Your fears are manifesting in nightmares." He glanced at his notepad, then back at Nathan. "Tell me about these nightmares. Are they the same? Different?"

Nathan pressed his lips together. "They're usually similar, though the details sometimes differ." He hesitated, not liking to remember the dreams. "They almost always begin with me looking for Elizabeth, knowing she's in danger but unable to find her. Sometimes I come across my friends, Carson and Faith or Lee and Rosemary, and they're always in danger too, but I can't help them. Something bars me from getting to them. Then Elizabeth's cries become worse, and I see Wyatt, sneering at me, taunting me, telling me I'll never find her." He drew in a deep breath. "Then I find her, thinking she's about to be safe, and Wyatt appears behind her…" He trailed off, closing his eyes.

Shane's calm voice encouraged him on. "I know this is difficult. Take the time you need and then continue."

Nathan nodded, taking several long breaths before speaking again. "Normally a few things happen. Either he sexually assaults her or tries to kill her, sometimes both." His throat worked, hating the memory that stirred up. "Then I charge him. It always ends with me getting shot multiple times and then falling off a cliff into total darkness. And then I wake up." He grit his teeth. "I always feel so helpless when I first wake up, as if I can't protect the ones I love."

Shane studied him. "I think that might be the key," he said finally. "I'd hazard a guess that your most deeply rooted fear is losing the ones you love." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. "You're a protector by nature, aren't you?"

Nathan nodded. "I've been told that a time or two."

"And you just experienced something that rattled that protector instinct," Shane said straightforwardly. "You couldn't protect your friends from a man who was after them to hurt you, and then your wife was taken. But you did save her, didn't you?"

"Barely," Nathan said, still seething at the memory. "He would have raped her if I had been a minute later…"

"But you weren't," Shane said, his gaze direct. "You got there in time to save your wife. And from what I understand, you saved her from the bullets as well. You rescued her twice."

"This time," Nathan said, chewing his bottom lip. "But who's to say next time will be the same?" He hadn't meant to say that out loud, but something about Shane Cantrell made Nathan trust him.

"You can't live in 'what ifs'," Shane said matter-of-factly. "The fact remains that you saved Elizabeth, and the man who caused all this pain is dead. So now your nightmares are a reflection of the fear you experienced in that moment, as well as the fears you have of losing Elizabeth. Maybe Wyatt has become a representation of the evil in the world, and you're afraid you won't be able to save Elizabeth from that evil."

"Maybe," Nathan conceded. "I couldn't bear it if something happened to her."

Shane nodded. "I can tell." He glanced at his notes, then looked back at Nathan. "Our time is about up for today, but I want you to know that I think it is likely you're suffering from PTSD. I want to take a couple more sessions before formally declaring that, but that's probably the case." He stood, holding out his hand. Nathan stood as well, shaking it firmly. Shane smiled. "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell your story. I believe I'll be able to help you."

Nathan allowed a small smile. "I hope you can."

* * *

Elizabeth watched Nathan as he slept. After a month of seeing Shane Cantrell, Nathan's nightmares had been lessening. He still had them a few times a week, but just speaking about his fears and his nightmares in the open had lessened their power over him.

As happy as she was that he was getting better, sometimes her heart ached when she caught in him a nightmare. Just a few minutes ago she'd woken to Nathan thrashing around in his sleep. Heart breaking, she'd placed a hand over his heart, whispering words of love to him even though she knew he couldn't hear her. But it had worked; Nathan's thrashing stopped, and his breathing turned deep and even, a peaceful look on his face. Even seeing him at peace, Elizabeth couldn't fall asleep again. She simply watched him, happy to see him resting.

She snuggled close to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Love for him overwhelmed her. She hated seeing him so distressed, but she was thankful he had been open to getting the help he needed. He wasn't where he needed to be yet, but he was getting there.

After an hour, Elizabeth gave up trying to sleep. She slipped from their bed and walked quietly to the kitchen. It was 4:30, earlier than she usually started her day but late enough to make falling asleep again futile. She started the coffee and then pulled ingredients from the fridge and cabinets. If she was awake this early, she might as well do some breakfast baking.

As she pulled the finished blueberry muffins from the oven, she heard Nathan moving around in their room. Placing the muffins on a hot pad, she started on the eggs. Within a few minutes, Nathan joined her in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Good morning, sweetheart," he said. "Something smells amazing."

"Muffins and eggs," Elizabeth replied, smiling at him over her shoulder. "And coffee, of course."

Nathan held her close for a few moments before releasing her. "Thank you for making breakfast," he said, giving her a big smile as he poured two cups of coffee. Elizabeth finished the eggs, then brought the food to the table. They ate together, enjoying their morning before the work day started.

"Did you have a nightmare again last night?" Elizabeth asked, sipping her coffee.

Nathan's eyes were reflective. "You know, I remember one starting, and it was shaping up to be a really bad one. But then I heard your voice calling to me, saying how much you loved me and that everything would be alright. The nightmare vanished, and I don't remember any dreams after that."

Elizabeth's eyes watered. "You heard that?" she whispered, a hand at her heart.

Nathan raised a brow, looking slightly confused. "Yes…"

She took his hand. "You were thrashing around last night, and it woke me up. I started talking to you, and you calmed down. I didn't realize you could hear me."

Nathan smiled at her tenderly, raising her hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to her fingers. "I heard you, sweetheart." He looked deeply into her eyes, and she saw his love shining from his heart. "Thank you."

She smiled back, finding joy in their tender moment. Nathan glanced at the clock and sighed. "I have to get going."

"I know," Elizabeth said softly, gently releasing his hand.

Nathan carried their dishes to the sink and started washing them. "When do you have to go in today?" he asked.

Elizabeth stood. "Not for another couple of hours," she said. "I think I'll head to the cafe and talk with Faith."

Nathan smiled. "Good plan." He looked at her, pausing in washing the dishes. "Has she said anything more about us adopting the baby?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "She hasn't made a decision yet. She told me she had an appointment yesterday to see how things were progressing, so maybe that helped her with figuring out what she wants to do."

Nathan dried his hands, walking over to Elizabeth. "Are you going to be disappointed if she decides to give the baby to a couple she doesn't know?" he asked softly. "I know you want to be a mother, and it hasn't happened for us yet. How attached are you to the idea of raising Faith's baby?"

"Honestly?" Elizabeth said. "I haven't gotten attached to the idea since I know there are so many different options Faith could choose. She still has three months left in her pregnancy, and she may very well decide she wouldn't be able to handle watching her child grow up with someone else. I wouldn't be surprised if she ends up wanting the baby to go to a good family, but a family she wouldn't have to see every day. If we adopt her child, she will have a constant reminder that she chose to give the baby up. It might be too much for her." She placed a hand on his cheek. "I'll be fine with whatever she chooses. And as for us becoming parents, we've only been intentionally trying for a baby for three months. It may not have happened yet, but I'm sure it will soon."

Nathan smiled and hugged her close. "I'm glad you have a level head about this, Elizabeth. Faith is lucky to have a friend like you." He pulled back, running a hand through her hair. "And our children are going to be incredibly lucky to have you as their mother."

"Not to mention how lucky they'll be to have you for their father," Elizabeth said, reaching up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "Now go get ready. We don't want you to be late for work."

A half hour later, after saying goodbye to Nathan and getting ready for the day, Elizabeth walked into Coffee and Books, finding Faith behind the counter. It appeared to be a slow day, and Faith smiled sunnily when she saw Elizabeth. "I was hoping I'd see you this morning," Faith said. "Can we talk?"

"Of course," Elizabeth replied. "I was hoping the same thing."

"You want a raspberry white mocha?" Faith asked.

Chucking, Elizabeth nodded. "You know me so well."

"Friends know friends," Faith returned, her smile bright. Elizabeth studied her. There was a peace and a happiness in Faith's eyes that she hadn't seen in a while. Whatever Faith wanted to talk about, Elizabeth had the sense she'd come to a decision about her baby.

The two women got settled at a table, away from anyone else so their conversation would remain private. Faith settled her hands around a cup of herbal tea while Elizabeth sipped her mocha, waiting for Faith to begin. Faith looked like she was wondering how to start, and Elizabeth smiled. "You've come to a decision, haven't you?"

Faith simply nodded, a hand resting on her stomach. "I have," she said, the calm look in her eyes accompanied with joy. "I'm keeping the baby."

Elizabeth felt a rush of happiness for her friend. She reached across the table, taking Faith's hands. "That's wonderful!" she exclaimed. "I'm so happy you were able to figure out what you wanted."

Faith smiled a little tentatively. "You're not disappointed?" she asked, searching Elizabeth's eyes.

Elizabeth laughed. "Not at all. I told Nathan this morning that I've been keeping myself unattached to the idea of adopting the baby since you hadn't decided anything. So I feel nothing but joy for you."

Relief washed over Faith's face. "Oh, good," she said, laughing lightly. "That was my one concern about telling you."

Elizabeth shook her head. "This was always about what was best for you, Faith. And to be honest? I think you made the right choice."

Faith nodded. "I think so too." She laughed freely. "It's funny, I'd been so paralyzed with trying to make a decision that I didn't let myself understand the reality of what was going on inside of me. But now that I've accepted it and decided to keep her...I can't explain to you the complete sense of love I feel for this baby."

Elizabeth smiled, then paused. "Wait. Did you just say 'her'?"

"I did," Faith said, her smile widening. "At my appointment yesterday, Dr. Yost let it slip that the baby is a girl. I wasn't planning on finding out since I was trying to keep myself unattached, but when he said that, I couldn't help picturing having a daughter. And then I saw her on that screen, Elizabeth. I hadn't let myself look at the ultrasounds or at any images of the baby, but when I saw her yesterday, I knew I couldn't let her go. It made it so real. She's a part of me, and I want to be her mother. Her biological father might have hurt me badly, but he will never truly be a part of her. Carson is her daddy." Her face softened. "And he's going to be a wonderful daddy to our little girl."

"Was Carson excited about your decision?" Elizabeth asked.

Faith nodded, chuckling. "I've never seen him quite so excited. It was as if the knowledge that we're truly going to be parents together sunk in, and he was literally bouncing with joy."

"Oh, Faith," Elizabeth said, wonder in her voice. "You truly are one of the strongest women I've ever known. You've born this with bravery and fortitude. It's been amazing to watch. And now, seeing how happy you are…" She shook her head. "I'm glad it all turned out so well."

"Me too," Faith said softly. She bit her lip, then smiled. "Actually, Carson and I have a question for you."

Elizabeth raised her brows. "What's that?"

"Will you and Nathan be her godparents?" Faith asked. "We want you both to be a part of her life."

Elizabeth clasped her hands. "Really?"

Faith laughed. "Yes, really."

"Of course!" Elizabeth said, jumping up to embrace her friend. "We would love to be her godparents!"

"Good," Faith said, her eyes twinkling. "Because we're also naming her after you. Her middle name is going to be Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's hand floated to her heart. "I don't know what to say," she stammered, tears filling her eyes.

Faith put a hand on her shoulder. "You're my best friend, Elizabeth. You've been at my side through thick and thin, and you've been a rock for me in these past tumultuous months. I want my baby to know that she's named after an incredible, strong woman who is compassionate and loving."

Elizabeth enfolded Faith in another embrace. "Thank you," she whispered. "That means the world to me." When they pulled back, both were wiping tears from their eyes, which made them both laugh. After they sat again, Elizabeth took a sip of her coffee before looking at Faith. "Have you come up with a first name?"

Faith nodded, smiling. "Her name will be Hope. Hope Elizabeth Shepherd." She looked down at her stomach, rubbing the small baby bump that had finally made an appearance. "Her name will be a reminder that even in the darkest days, in the worst moments in life, something good can come of it. Hope lives on, even when darkness tries to snuff it out."

Elizabeth felt tears filling her eyes again. "Oh goodness, that's beautiful!" she said, wiping her eyes. "What a wonderful outlook, Faith."

Faith chuckled. "I can't take all the credit for it. It's been a combination of God's grace and counseling that's gotten me to this point."

Elizabeth nodded. "A good combination. And you cooperated with both, my friend." She smiled. "Hope is going to have a wonderful life thanks to you and Carson."

Faith smiled gently. "I think Carson and I will have a wonderful life thanks to Hope." She looked up at Elizabeth, her smile widening. "And thanks to our wonderful friends who have helped us through this time."


	42. Chapter 42

September came with lots of rain, which resulted in high levels of humidity. Nathan wiped his forehead after his morning run, guzzling the last of his water as he climbed the porch steps. Elizabeth was already at work, so Nathan had decided to get in a run and a shower before his therapy session. In the seven weeks since he'd been talking with Shane Cantrell, his nightmares had dramatically decreased. Nathan was incredibly grateful, but now when he went to bed, he wasn't sure whether he would have a restful night or a nightmare-ridden one. They seemed to come when he least expected it, jolting him awake in the middle of the night, breathing hard and sweating. He almost always inadvertently woke Elizabeth too when he suddenly sat up straight in their bed, and she would gently wrap her arms around him and lay him back down, talking to him in a soothing voice until he was calm enough to fall asleep again.

He hoped the nightmares would finally come to an end soon. He hated that they were still happening, but he was thankful that they were getting less frequent.

Nathan showered quickly, then got into his car and drove to Shane's office. He walked in, shaking Shane's hand. "Hey, Doc."

"Hi, Nathan," Shane said, chuckling at Nathan's title for him. "Have a seat."

"Thanks," Nathan said, taking the bottle of water Shane handed him. They both got situated, and after a minute of small talk, Shane got down to business. "So how many nightmares did you have in the past week?"

"Two," Nathan said, taking a sip of water.

"And on a scale of one to ten, how bad were they this time?"

"Probably about a five," Nathan answered.

"Is Elizabeth still harmed in them?" Shane asked, tilting his head.

Nathan paused, thinking. "No, she's not," he said, a sense of surprise washing over him. "I can't believe I didn't realize that."

Shane nodded. "I think your subconscious is starting to realize that she's safe," he said. "This is a good thing." He tapped his pen. "Are they still waking you up when you have them?"

"Yes," Nathan said. "Elizabeth usually is the one to calm me down again."

"Do you have nightmares after she calms you?" Shane asked.

"No."

"Good, good," Shane said, jotting down some notes. "What is it that wakes you up when you have these dreams?"

Nathan thought for a moment. "I think it's the sensation of falling, after getting shot. I always jolt awake right before hitting the ground."

"How does that make you feel?" Shane asked.

"Terrified," Nathan admitted. "It's a very scary feeling."

"I imagine it is," Shane said with a nod. He put the notebook and pen aside, then looked Nathan in the eye. "Is this causing you stress throughout the day?"

"Sometimes," Nathan said. "Most of the time I'm fine, but other times I feel so tense I'm not sure how to let things go…" He trailed off, eyes widening as a thought occurred to him.

"What is it?" Shane asked, seeing the look in Nathan's eyes.

Guilt pierced Nathan, irrational but undeniable. "Elizabeth and I have been trying to conceive for several months now. What if my stress is preventing her from getting pregnant? What if that's impacting our ability to have a baby?"

Shane paused. "How long have you been married?"

"Almost nine months."

"And how long have you been trying to have a baby?"

"Four months," Nathan replied.

Shane sat back, drawing in a breath before speaking. "It's possible. Stress has been known to keep a couple from conceiving. But we don't know for sure if that is why the two of you haven't conceived yet. Four months really isn't that long, Nathan. Give it a few more months, and if it still hasn't happened, you two might consider seeing a doctor to rule out any physical incapabilities."

A shudder went through Nathan at the thought of them struggling with infertility. He had never considered that before, and he fervently hoped they wouldn't have to deal with that. Shane must have seen the panic in his eyes, because he spoke in his gentle therapist voice. "Nathan, that's a long shot. You and Elizabeth are a little older than most people are when they first have children, and sometimes it's just harder to conceive in your thirties than it would have been in your twenties. But you're both still young and have plenty of time to start a family. Try not to worry about it."

"Because that would only add more stress, and possibly make it even harder to have a baby…" Nathan could feel himself spiraling down a rabbit hole, his heart breaking for Elizabeth. How would he be able to live with himself if he was the reason they couldn't conceive…?

"Nathan!" Shane's voice broke through his thoughts, sharp and firm. "Stop it. Right now. There is no use borrowing trouble for tomorrow. Now focus."

"On what?" Nathan asked, Shane's direct words getting his attention.

"Sit up straight," Shane told him. "We're going to try some tapping therapy."

Nathan raised a brow. "Tapping therapy?" His forehead crinkled. "What's that?"

"You tap various points on your face and body that are connected to your nervous system," Shane answered. "Your thoughts have a strong impact on the nervous system, so you tap certain points while repeating different phrases that correct your thinking."

"Correct my thinking?"

"Yes," Shane said with a firm nod. "Your thoughts have a big impact on what's going on inside of you. If your thoughts are messed up, your body is messed up. You currently seem to be internalizing some thoughts that aren't necessarily true, and we're going to nip that in the bud. This might also help with your nightmares, and it's something you can do at any time and any place once you have the technique down. Ready?"

"Um, I guess so," Nathan said, feeling bewildered. He had no idea what to expect.

"Follow my motions and repeat after me," Shane said, bringing his hand to his forehead and tapping firmly. "I have a wonderful wife who loves me." Nathan copied him and repeated the words. Shane moved his hand to under one eye. "We have a good life together." His hand moved to his cheekbone. "And even if we can't have children," his hand moved to his chin, "I deeply and completely accept myself."

"What?!" Nathan said, his hand dropping to his side. "Are you kidding?"

"Not at all," Shane said, eyebrows raised. "This is a proven therapy technique, Nathan. You'd be surprised at how helpful it can be."

"It feels ridiculous!" Nathan exclaimed. "And how is it going to help?"

"I'll give you a book to read on the subject," Shane said without missing a beat. "But we need to go through this process a few times, and I need you to cooperate. Can you do that?"

Nathan wanted to resist. Shane must have seen the struggle in his eyes, because he remained quiet and let Nathan think. Finally, Nathan grunted with a nod. "Fine. We'll try this your way."

"Good," Shane said. "Now, tap and repeat after me."

Nathan followed his every move, feeling absolutely ridiculous but trusting that Shane knew what he was doing. Once their session was over, Shane clasped Nathan's hand. "Thank you for trusting me, Nathan. I promise this will be helpful." He handed him a book. "And here is the scientific proof behind it." He chuckled. "I get the sense you need the facts before believing something."

Smiling wryly, Nathan nodded. "Yes, I do like to have all the facts on something. Thank you, Shane."

"You're welcome. See you next week."

Nathan drove to the police station. The tapping therapy had felt so strange, but he hoped the book would convince him of the veracity of the method used. He walked into the station, running smack into Lee.

"Oh good, you're here!" Lee exclaimed. "We need to get down to the beach. There was another call about a disturbance from old man Davis just now. We need to go talk to him."

"Alright then," Nathan said, turning around to follow Lee. They got into a cruiser and headed for the beach. Nathan looked over at Lee in amusement. "You know, this is the sort of thing officers deal with. You still settling into being a detective?"

Lee chuckled. "We could have sent Hickam or one of the other officers, but Davis trusts us. I get the sense he will be more cooperative for you and me than he would be for one of the officers he doesn't know as well."

"Fair point," Nathan said. "You think of everything, Lee."

Lee snorted. "I don't know about everything. Did you know I completely forgot that my and Rosie's wedding anniversary is tomorrow? I can't believe it! I need to get her a gift stat, and a nice one at that or she won't talk to me for a week."

Nathan laughed. "Rosemary wouldn't give you the silent treatment, Lee."

Lee cocked a brow. "Have you met my wife?"

Nathan smiled. "I can tell you right now that she would love a quiet evening with just her husband. Why don't you bring the kids over tomorrow afternoon? Elizabeth and I can watch them while you go sweep your wife off her feet and present her with that gift you still need to pick out," he said with a wink.

Lee perked up. "Really? You'd be okay with that?"

"Absolutely," Nathan said. "We'd be happy to watch them. You and Rosemary deserve alone time together. Take it."

"Thanks, Nathan," Lee said, gratitude shining from his eyes. "Rosie will be thrilled." They pulled into the parking lot, where they saw Davis was puttering around with his walker, yelling at nonexistent teenagers to stop their pranks.

Lee raised a brow. "Here goes nothing," he said with a chuckle.

* * *

Elizabeth crested a hill, her breath catching at the beautiful view in front of her. In the middle of the jungle lay a crystal clear lake, fed by a waterfall and feeding a stream that followed down along the trail. Nathan came up behind her, taking some time to catch his breath from the steep incline of the final hill. They had decided to go on a hike together, one of their favorite activities. Today they were trying a trail they'd never done before, taking them through miles of jungle and leading to this mountain lake.

"Oh, this is stunning," Elizabeth said softly, feeling an almost sacredness at the pure, untouched beauty of the lake. Not many people knew about this trail, and they hadn't passed a single person on their way to the lake. No one was in the water either. They had it all to themselves.

Nathan took her hand as they walked to the water. "I've never seen a more picturesque end to a hike," he said with a smile. They took off their hiking clothes, revealing the bathing suits underneath, and jumped into the lake. The water was cool and refreshing after the hike through the heat and humidity. Elizabeth let herself tread the water, enjoying the feel of it against her skin. They splashed around a bit, getting into a teasing water fight. Elizabeth discovered that the lake was shallow enough to stand in, and she stood to wring some water from her hair. She suddenly felt something slimy brush against her leg and she screamed, launching herself into Nathan's arms. He looked down into the clear water, laughing. "Did the seaweed get you?" he teased, flicking it away with his foot.

Elizabeth shuddered, leaning her head against his chest. "It was slimy," she said in disgust.

Nathan laughed, his chest rumbling under her head. "This seems familiar," he said, his voice low and intimate.

Elizabeth looked up with a smile. "You mean from our little trip to Paradise Island?"

He nodded. "You threw yourself into my arms in that pool, too. Except this time it was seaweed, not a fish." His blue eyes twinkled as he winked at her.

Elizabeth slid her arms around his neck. "I thought for sure you were going to kiss me in that moment," she said. "But you didn't."

"True," Nathan said, pulling her closer. Weightless in the water, Elizabeth wrapped her legs around his waist, something about their wet skin heightening the intimacy of the moment. Nathan's eyes were trained on her lips. "We can remedy that right now," he whispered before claiming her lips with his. Their kiss quickly became passionate, and by the time they pulled back slightly they were both breathing hard and filled with desire, though they knew this was not the time nor the place to give in to their feelings.

"Elizabeth," Nathan said, whispering her name against her lips. "Can I ask you something?"

She pulled back. They were at eye level with the way he was holding her, and she could see that something serious was on his mind. "Of course you can," she said, brushing some of his wet hair back from his forehead. "What is it?"

He took a deep breath. "Do you ever wonder if my stress from these nightmares is preventing us from having a baby?"

She blinked. The thought had never crossed her mind. "No," she said honestly. "Do you think that?"

He was quiet for a moment, his throat working. "I wonder sometimes," he said, looking down, unable to meet her eyes. "I feel a sense of guilt that I could be the reason we haven't conceived yet."

"Nathan," Elizabeth said, framing his face in her hands. "Look at me." When he did, she continued. "It might not have happened for us yet, but I believe it will. Maybe the timing just hasn't been right." She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "But I think it will happen for us. Maybe not right away, maybe a year down the road, but I believe we will have a baby." She threaded her fingers through his hair. "Maybe I've put too much pressure on myself," she said thoughtfully. "I wanted a baby so badly I felt like it had to happen right away. When it didn't, I felt like it had to happen the next time we tried." She took a deep breath. "I didn't tell you this earlier, but I missed my period last month. I was so excited I bought a pregnancy test, and it came out positive. But…"

"But?" Nathan asked gently, his blue eyes prompting her to continue.

"But I went to see Carson, just to be sure before I told you. It was a false positive. I'm not pregnant." She let out a breath. "I think the pressure has been too much. So I came to a decision." She smiled. "I'm not going to get my hopes up unless I miss two periods in a row, and even then I'll have Carson take the test, not buy one from the store, just to be sure." She pressed another kiss to his lips, lingering there for a while. "When it happens, it happens," she whispered, her lips moving to his cheek. "And when it happens, it'll be when God meant it to be." She chuckled. "Because clearly it's not for lack of us trying."

A grin spread across Nathan's face, and his lips pressed gently against her neck. "It's most definitely not for lack of trying," he said huskily, looking back at her. "But I do hope it's sooner rather than later," he admitted.

Elizabeth smiled. "So do I, sweetheart. But we need to let that go. We can't control when we conceive our baby. But we can control our outlook about it. I choose to have a positive outlook." She cupped his cheek in her hand. "What about you?"

Nathan nodded, pulling her closer and letting her rest her head on his shoulder. "I choose the same."

They stood there for several minutes just holding each other, and then Nathan carried her to the shore. They set out their towels on the soft grass and stretched out in the sun, letting the heat dry them. Elizabeth reached out, taking Nathan's hand in hers. No words were needed as they lay there in the warmth of the sun surrounded by paradise. A peace settled over Elizabeth, a knowledge that everything was going to work out somehow, someway. It might not be how they planned it, but they were going to get through this.

Together.


	43. Chapter 43

"I can't believe it's Halloween!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she sat with Faith in the cafe. "Where has the time gone?"

"Beats me," Faith replied, taking a sip of her tea. She wiggled around in her chair, trying to get comfortable. "This little one is due in a few weeks, and she is letting me know that she's cramped in there."

Elizabeth surveyed Faith's stomach. It was obvious she was pregnant, but she didn't look anywhere near close to giving birth. "You're still carrying very small," she observed.

Faith nodded. "Some of the ladies at church commented on that recently, except they think I'm carrying big. They're assuming I got pregnant on my wedding night and am currently six months along." She chuckled. "I didn't bother to correct them. They'll find out soon enough. Or they'll assume Hope is a preemie."

Elizabeth studied Faith. "You have the pregnancy glow, you know," she said with a smile. "Ever since you decided you're keeping Hope, you've been radiant."

Faith smiled, flushing a bit. "I am so in love with this baby girl, Elizabeth. I can't explain it. But I just can't wait to meet her. Carson and I already have the nursery set up in pinks and greens. It's adorable. We're so excited to finally have her here with us."

"You're going to be wonderful parents," Elizabeth said. "Hope is a lucky baby."

Faith rubbed her stomach, her smile still in place. "She's become a point of joy in our lives," she admitted. "I never thought I'd get to a place like that when I first found out I was pregnant." The bell above the door tinkled, and Faith stood. "I have to get back to work." She hugged Elizabeth. "Thank you for coming by. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Elizabeth nodded. "See you tomorrow." As Faith went back to work, Elizabeth headed to Colleen's house. She had promised Allie she would come see her Halloween costume. She knocked at the door, and an excited Allie pulled it open. "Auntie Elizabeth!" she said, giving her a giant hug. "You came! Let me go put on my costume," she said, pulling Elizabeth into the living room and then hurrying to her bedroom.

Colleen chuckled, coming from the kitchen to give Elizabeth a hello hug. "My daughter seems to have boundless energy lately," she said warmly. "How are you doing, Elizabeth?"

"Good," Elizabeth replied, sitting on the couch. "Work is going well, and your brother and I have a lovely at-home date planned this evening."

"Ah, yes. Your annual Christmas movie on Halloween," Colleen said with a laugh. "Steve and I plan on watching a thriller while Allie is trick or treating tonight."

Elizabeth shuddered. "More power to you, my friend. I can't do scary movies."

"Neither can Nathan," Colleen said grinning. "That boy never could handle scary movies. And yet he's a detective. Go figure." She sat next to Elizabeth, taking one of her hands. "How is Nathan doing?" she asked, concern in her eyes. "Is he getting better? I don't ask him about it because I know how difficult it can be for him to open up, but I know you would tell me."

Elizabeth smiled. "He hasn't had a nightmare in over three weeks," she said. "Dr. Cantrell has been a wonder worker for him. Nathan has been so thankful, and he's not afraid to go to sleep at night anymore." She let out a soft breath. "It feels like we have our normal lives back again. He's happier and less stressed now. It's been wonderful to see."

"Oh good," Colleen said, breathing a sigh of relief. "That makes my heart happy."

"Mine too," Elizabeth agreed. Allie came running into the living room at that moment, decked out in her costume. "Look, Auntie Elizabeth!" she said. "I'm an angel!"

"And a lovely angel at that!" Elizabeth exclaimed, grinning. "That is a beautiful costume, Allie!"

"Thanks," Allie said, beaming. "I picked it out myself."

Elizabeth got up, hugging Allie and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Wonderful job, honey. You look great, and I know you're going to have a wonderful time with your friends this evening."

She spent a few more minutes with her sister-in-law and her niece, then said goodbye to go work her shift at the hospital. A smile played over her lips as she clocked in. She was very much looking forward to her time with Nathan tonight. This would be their second Halloween movie night, and she was thankful that they were able to make their own traditions together as a couple.

* * *

Nathan hung up the phone, a big smile on his face. Lee eyed him from his desk. "What is it?" he asked. "You look like a cat who just caught a canary."

Laughing, Nathan shuffled some papers on his desk, organizing them into neat piles. "I've been wanting to take Elizabeth back to that cabin we spent our honeymoon in," he said. "And it just so happens they have it free from Christmas Eve to New Year's Day. So I booked it. I can't wait to tell Elizabeth!"

Lee shook his head, chuckling. "You, my friend, win anniversary gift of the decade. Elizabeth loved that cabin." He smirked. "Though I suspect it was more the time with you that she really loved."

Nathan smiled. "That place was magical, Lee. I'm so excited to take her back there, this time over Christmas itself. Our anniversary will be here on the island, but I've got plans for that too."

"Of course you do," Lee said, grinning. "Almost two months in advance, and you're planning your anniversary. Kudos to you!"

Nathan chuckled. "It's our first anniversary, so I want it to be special."

"It'll be special, alright," Lee said, nodding his head. "Uninterrupted time for the two of you for over a week? Yeah, that's the perfect gift."

"Thanks," Nathan said, looking down at his paperwork. "Now, let's see how many of these reports we can get through before going home for the day."

The two men worked silently and efficiently. Before Nathan knew it, the clock was chiming five o'clock. He said goodbye to Lee and got into his car, looking forward to Halloween night with Elizabeth. They had put a big bucket of candy by the front door for any trick or treaters that came by with a little sign that told them to help themselves. Nathan picked up a pizza on his way home for dinner, pepperoni with pineapple and olives, Elizabeth's favorite combination. As he walked through the front door, he smelled the aroma of popcorn. "Hi, sweetheart," he called out, placing his briefcase on its hook and carrying the pizza to the kitchen. "Smells good."

She looked at him over her shoulder with a smile. "I've got two new flavors for us to try this year," she said. "Hopefully they taste as good as they smell."

"What are the flavors?" Nathan asked, setting the pizza on the table and looking over her shoulder.

"The sweet one is s'mores flavor, and the savory one is cheddar chive," she said, busy mixing the cheddar cheese into the popcorn. Nathan sneaked a taste of the s'mores popcorn, raising a brow. "Oh, this is excellent," he said. "You've outdone yourself, sweetheart."

She laughed. "Glad you approve." She finished mixing, then got bowls for the popcorn while Nathan got plates for the pizza. They brought the food to the living room, arranging it on the coffee table.

"So, what are we watching?" Nathan asked, going to their DVD shelf.

"I was thinking one of the new Hallmark Christmas movies," Elizabeth said innocently, batting her eyes at him.

Nathan raised a brow. "Uhh...no," he said, laughing. "You made me watch one of those earlier this week. How about a classic instead?"

She chuckled. "Somehow I knew you'd say that." She tossed a piece of popcorn in her mouth, chewing thoughtfully. "What about _Holiday Inn_?"

Nathan found it and placed it in the player. "Much better," he said, grinning back at her. They ate and commented on the movie throughout, both of them enjoying the pizza and the popcorn. They sang along to the songs, having seen the movie so many times they knew the lyrics by heart. Halfway through, Elizabeth snuggled against Nathan's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. He loved cuddling with her during movies, and he found it funny that it always seemed to happen at the halfway mark in whatever they were watching. He pressed a kiss to her head then rested his chin there. By the time the movie was over, they reluctantly parted, cleaning up their dishes. When they were finished, Nathan slid his arms around Elizabeth, pulling her close to him. "I have a surprise for you," he said with a lazy smile.

Elizabeth raised her brows. "Do you? And what might that be?"

"How does a Christmas trip to Colorado sound this year?" he asked, watching as Elizabeth's eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"The cabin?" she gasped. "Really?"

Nathan nodded. "I booked us a stay from Christmas Eve to New Years. We leave on December 23 at 11:00 at night."

Elizabeth squealed, jumping up and down in her excitement. "Nathan! That is the perfect anniversary trip!" She looped her arms around his neck, pulling his head down for a kiss. "I can't wait!"

He laughed, nuzzling her neck with his lips. "Neither can I."

Elizabeth's eyes heated, and she set to work unbuttoning his shirt. "You know what I want to do right now?" she asked, giving him a sultry look as she began kissing his bare chest.

Nathan's heart started pounding. "I think I might have an idea," he said, his breath hitching in his throat. Elizabeth's lips traveling up to his neck, making him groan. "You know, I'm a lucky man," he whispered in her ear. "I read somewhere that most women don't initiate intimacy with their husbands."

Elizabeth raised a brow before she pressed her lips to his. "Most women don't know what they're missing."

* * *

The ringing of her phone woke Elizabeth in the middle of the night. Trying to ignore it, she rolled over, pressing her head into the pillow. The ringing stopped, and Elizabeth gave a relieved sigh, closing her eyes once more. Then it started again.

"Is someone calling you?" Nathan asked, his voice drowsy.

"I think so," Elizabeth said, blinking to try to clear the sleep from her eyes. She grabbed her phone and glanced at the caller, sitting up straight. "It's Carson," she said. "There must be an emergency at the hospital." She hit the talk button and held the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Elizabeth!" Carson said, sounding out of breath. "Can you come to the hospital? Faith has gone into labor, and she's asking for you."

"I'll be right there," Elizabeth said, hanging up and jumping out of bed. She looked at Nathan as she dressed quickly. "Faith is having the baby," she said.

Nathan got up too. "I'll come with you," he said. They made their way to the hospital, getting there in record time. Elizabeth ran to the maternity ward, finding the right room and hurrying inside. Faith was writhing on the bed in the middle of a contraction. When it let up, she opened her eyes and gave a cry of relief. "Elizabeth! You're here."

Elizabeth sat next to her as Nathan walked over to Carson. "I'm here, Faith," she said, taking her hand. "We're going to get you through this." Faith nodded, tears in her eyes as another contraction took hold of her.

Faith's labor was long and difficult. After sixteen hours, the baby still hadn't made an appearance. Nathan had to leave to take care of a domestic disturbance. Carson was considering a C-section when Dr. Yost announced that Faith was finally fully dilated. Carson held one of Faith's hands while Elizabeth held the other.

"You got this, sweetheart," Carson said, smoothing Faith's hair back from her face. She nodded, her face taunt with pain, exhausted from her long labor.

Dr. Yost looked at her. "I want you to start pushing at your next contraction, okay?"

Faith nodded again, unable to say anything. Elizabeth felt Faith's grip on her hand tighten, and she gave a cry of pain as the contraction started and she bore down, trying to push the baby into the birth canal.

"This is it, Faith," Elizabeth said, encouraging her friend. "You're so close. In just a few minutes, you'll be meeting your baby girl. Just keep pushing, honey, okay?"

Faith gave a loud cry as she pushed again. It took three more pushes, and Hope Elizabeth made her entrance into the world. Carson laughed and kissed Faith's forehead. "You did amazing, sweetheart! She's finally here."

There was no crying, and Elizabeth looked over at Dr. Yost to see him frowning as he quickly cut the umbilical cord and carried Hope to the examining table. Carson's eyes widened, and he joined Yost, where they talked in low voices together.

"What's going on?" Faith asked weakly, trying to lift her head. "Where's Hope? Why isn't she crying?"

"I don't know," Elizabeth said, a sudden fear filling her. She tried to remain calm for Faith's sake, rubbing her stomach to get the placenta to come out. "Yost and Carson are making sure she's alright."

Yost swept out of the room, taking Hope with him. Faith looked at Carson, her eyes huge. "Carson, what's going on?" she asked. "Where is he taking our baby?"

Carson swallowed hard. "He has to run some tests on her, Faith. Something isn't right. She has a fever and her breathing is too fast and labored." He squeezed her hand. "I'll stay with you while…"

"No!" Faith said, panic in her eyes. "You go take care of our daughter, Carson. Make sure she's alright." Tears filled her eyes, spilling onto her cheeks. "She has to be alright," she whispered.

"I'll stay with her, Carson," Elizabeth said gently. "You go help Dr. Yost with Hope."

Carson nodded, vanishing from the room. Faith started sobbing softly. "Elizabeth, what if we lose her before we even get to know her?" Her voice broke. "She has to be okay! I won't be able to bear it if anything happens to her!"

Elizabeth stayed with Faith for the next hour, holding her hand and trying to comfort her as best she could. At last, Carson re-entered the room, looking haggard. "She's stabilized," he said, taking Faith's hand in his. "But she has sepsis. She must have been exposed to infected amniotic fluid before she was born." He sighed, pressing Faith's hand to his cheek. "We have her on oxygen and an IV. She's going to be okay, Faith. It's just going to take a little time in the NICU before she can come home."

"I want to see her," Faith said, trying to rise from the bed.

Carson gently helped her sit up. "Take your time, Faith," he said. "You've just been through quite an ordeal. That was a long labor and delivery."

"I'm fine," Faith said, clutching his hand. "I need to see Hope."

Carson helped her stand, then guided her to a wheelchair. Faith shook her head. "You help me," she said. "You and Elizabeth."

Elizabeth positioned herself on the other side of Faith, and together she and Carson walked her to the NICU. Hope was lying in an incubator, her tiny hands waving in the air as she cried under the small oxygen mask.

"Oh!" Faith exclaimed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I need to hold her, Carson. She needs me."

Elizabeth saw pain flash across Carson's face. "I'm afraid you can't hold her yet, sweetheart. She needs to remain still right now…"

"But she's crying!" Faith said, a tormented look on her face. "I can't just let her lie there all alone!"

Carson looked like he was fighting an interior battle, the doctor against the husband and father. Finally, he gave one slow nod. "Alright." They led Faith to a rocking chair and gently settled her on it. Carson carefully lifted his screaming daughter from the incubator, IV and all, and placed her in his wife's arms. Hope's cries lessened as Faith held her close, murmuring to her quietly.

Elizabeth watched Faith with her newborn daughter, amazed at how many emotions the past hours had brought. Faith seemed to have forgotten all the pain, all the difficulty as she held her little girl in her arms, speaking to her in a gentle cooing voice. The baby stopped crying completely, looking up at Faith through her half-opened eyes. Faith smiled, pressing a kiss to Hope's forehead.

Carson put a hand on Elizabeth's arm. "You must be exhausted," he said. "Why don't you go home and get some rest? I'll call you if anything happens."

Elizabeth nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder briefly. "Thanks, Carson."

He smiled, then turned back to his little family. Elizabeth watched him kneel next to Faith, one hand on her shoulder and one hand on Hope's stomach. The three of them made a sweet scene, and Elizabeth quietly pulled out her cell phone and snapped a picture of them. She'd give it to them later. Taking one more look at the new family, she slipped from the hospital and went to her car. Lee had picked up Nathan, and Elizabeth called to give him an update. When she got home, she breathed a prayer of thanks that Hope was going to be alright, then collapsed into her bed and fell into a sound, dreamless sleep.


	44. Chapter 44

Elizabeth gazed down at her little goddaughter. After a week in the hospital, Hope Elizabeth had been cleared to go home, and they had just celebrated her baptism. Elizabeth couldn't get enough of the little girl; she was happy to watch her anytime. At three weeks old, Hope was looking more and more like Faith. Her hair was fine and blonde, and she had bright blue eyes that were alert and aware.

"She's perfect, Faith," Elizabeth said, looking up at her friend.

Faith smiled, giving her daughter a tender look. "She's an angel. She rarely cries and she's already sleeping through most of the night." She sat next to Elizabeth, letting Hope grab her pinkie finger. "I know she's only a few weeks old, but she smiles at me and Carson a lot. She's the most precious baby." She chuckled. "Though as her mother, I might be a bit biased."

"Not biased at all," Elizabeth said, running a finger over Hope's impossibly smooth cheek. "She's absolutely precious." Studying the baby, she chuckled. "You know, she can so easily pass as Carson's biological daughter. No one would ever know she's not."

"And I plan to keep it that way," Faith said, taking a sip of tea. "It's no one's business besides ours. Carson is her daddy. And Elizabeth, he is the best father ever. He adores Hope, and he can get her to smile faster than anyone else can." She sighed, happiness shining in her eyes.. "He's been a doctor for years and has been around babies his entire adult life, and his confidence in caring for our little girl is so attractive." She smirked. "Who knew seeing a grown man change a diaper could make your heart race?"

Elizabeth laughed. "You and Carson really are perfect together," she said. "I'm so glad you found each other."

Faith shook her head, grinning. "You know Rosemary still takes the credit for that? Rightfully so, I suppose. Carson and I probably never would have truly started getting to know each other if she hadn't invited him to one of our game nights." She leaned back against the couch, lost in thought. "I'm so glad she did that. Carson is the love of my life. I can't imagine trying to get through life without him."

"And you don't have to imagine that," Elizabeth said softly. "You found each other, and I can guarantee neither of you is going to let go."

Faith nodded, watching as Elizabeth gently rocked Hope. The baby's eyes were drooping, and within a few minutes she was fast asleep. Elizabeth smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to Hope's forehead while breathing in the sweet scent that all infants seemed to possess.

"Your time will come, you know," Faith said.

Elizabeth didn't have to ask what she meant. "I know," she said simply.

"How are you doing with that?" Faith asked. The two women had been friends for so long, there were no forbidden topics between them. Elizabeth knew Faith wanted her to have a baby almost as much as she did herself, and she asked almost every month if there was a chance of pregnancy. Elizabeth appreciated her support more than she could say.

"I'm doing alright, to be honest," Elizabeth admitted. "I always imagined that I would get married and then have a baby right away, but that's not been the case. Nathan and I have been married for almost a year, and nothing has happened yet. But on the plus side, we've been able to establish ourselves as a couple, spending time together and falling more and more in love. I am thankful for that. While I deeply desire a baby, I know that when the time is right, it'll happen."

"You have a good attitude about it," Faith observed.

Elizabeth chuckled lightly. "You sound like Nathan." She paused, thinking for a moment. "Honestly, Faith, I have good days and I have bad days. Today just happens to be a good day. There are times I feel a nearly physical ache in my womb, wondering when it will be my turn to become a mother. I don't understand why it's taking so long, but I'm trying to trust that everything will work itself out."

"I'm sure it will," Faith said softly. She smiled. "And until then, you're welcome to hold little Hope as much as you like."

Elizabeth laughed, though she tried not to jostle the child in her arms. "You know I'll take you up on that."

* * *

"Remind me why we decided to host Thanksgiving this year?" Elizabeth asked, her face flushed as she bent over the stove, stirring a pot of gravy.

Nathan laughed. "You wanted to give the Coulters a break this time around, remember?"

"Ahh, yes...that was it," Elizabeth said with a wry smile. "I can't believe in all these years of Thanksgivings together, I've _never _hosted one! It's kind of overwhelming."

Nathan sidled up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. "Sweetheart, all you have to do is one thing at a time. That's how you get anything overwhelming done. One step at a time."

Elizabeth took a deep breath, turning in his arms and sliding her arms around his neck. "One thing at a time." Her lips sought his, and they lost themselves in each other for a few minutes before Elizabeth pushed him back. "Okay, stop distracting me. I need to get things done."

"Distracting you?" Nathan said, laughing and swatting her arm. "_You _kissed _me_!"

"Yes, but you started it with that neck kiss," Elizabeth told him, giving with a flirty wink. "Now, help me get these cranberries done."

They worked together in harmony, laughing and teasing each other as they got the main dishes done for the feast they would be having a little later. Nathan felt more relaxed than he had in a while. It was fun cooking with Elizabeth, getting a fancy meal ready to share with their friends in celebration of everything they were thankful for in life. Looking at Elizabeth, Nathan knew that she was the single most important person in his life, and he was most thankful for her. As their friends came over with their families, he couldn't help watching his precious wife. She made each person feel welcome, taking the food they brought as a contribution to the feast and adding it to the buffet table, laughing and talking with their friends and the children with such an ease, he never would have known she had felt slightly frazzled earlier if he hadn't witnessed it.

While their guests were busy talking and laughing amongst themselves, Nathan pulled Elizabeth into the hallway. Pressing her gently against the wall, he kissed her long and slow. When he pulled back, Elizabeth caught her breath, looking up at him with wide eyes. "What was that for?"

Nathan smoothed her hair back from her face. "For being you," he said simply. "For being my wife. For loving everyone around you." He kissed her again, then pulled her to his chest. "Have I told you how much I appreciate you, sweetheart?"

She pressed closer to him with a little sigh. "You have, but it's always good to hear. And I appreciate you as well, Nathan."

"I know," he said, giving her a squeeze before releasing her as Allie came around the corner. "Uncle Nathan, Auntie Elizabeth! Mom is looking for you. She said something about taking a group picture in the backyard."

"Sounds good to me," Nathan said, ruffling Allie's hair.

"Uncle Nathan!" she said in an exasperated tone, smoothing her hair back in place.

Nathan laughed. "Sorry, sweetie." He looped an arm around her. "Come on, let's go see about this picture."

Carson produced his camera and got it set up. "Alright, everyone," he said. "Squeeze in a little tighter!" The group did, and Carson set the timer, then took his place beside Faith. "Everyone smile!"

"Cheese!" rang out from the crowd, and the picture snapped. Carson viewed it and smiled. "Perfect!"

Rosemary and Elizabeth started a conversation as Lucas toddled around their legs, giggling as he chased a grasshopper. Faith and Carson were talking with Steve and Colleen, and Colleen was holding Hope and gazing at her with a look Nathan recognized. His sister missed being around babies. He made a mental note to ask her if she wanted to volunteer to hold babies at the hospital; Elizabeth had told him they were looking for people to do that. He had a feeling that would be right up Colleen's alley. Allie was playing with Clara and Jesse, engaging them in a game of tag. Lee came up beside Nathan, looking at their family and friends. "It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?" he commented.

Nathan nodded. "It is. I am so thankful for each and every person in this yard."

"It's been a stressful year," Lee said. "I'm glad to see that everyone has come through it and is stronger for having done so." He glanced at the large picnic tables set for Thanksgiving dinner. "You and Elizabeth outdid yourselves this year," he said. "It must have been a lot of work."

"It was," Nathan admitted. "But we were happy to do so."

"Rosemary and I can't tell you how much it means to us," Lee said with feeling. "She was almost dreading getting everything together for this year, and after Elizabeth called and offered to host, Rosie actually broke down and wept in her gratitude."

Nathan smiled, tucking that bit of information away to tell Elizabeth about later. She would appreciate that.

A little later, everyone had piled their plates high with food and were laughing and eating outside, enjoying the late afternoon sunshine and the light breeze. Once everyone had finished eating, Nathan stood and cleared his throat. "I believe it is tradition to go around and say what you're thankful for in the past year," he said. "Lee, why don't you start?"

Lee was thankful for their new home and for being promoted to detective; Rosemary was thankful for the health of their children. Steve and Colleen were thankful to have rediscovered each other in the past year, and Allie was thankful for her friends. Carson and Faith were thankful for their new daughter, for the beauty that had come from the ashes. Jesse and Clara were thankful for going to the beach every day. When it came to Elizabeth, she smiled up at Nathan. "I'm thankful for this past year of settling into married life with the man of my dreams."

Her smile made Nathan's stomach flip, and he gave her a gentle smile back. "And I'm thankful for my wonderful wife, and that we are all happy, healthy, and safe." His words had a meaning everyone present understood, and there was a lot of nodding in agreement. Nathan held up his cup in salute. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

Nathan sat once more, and Elizabeth leaned over to him. "Nice job," she said with a smile. "That couldn't have been easy."

He chuckled. "Easier than I thought it would be. And only because we're surrounded by people we love."

Elizabeth nodded, her face happy and relaxed. "We are." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "We are so blessed."

Nathan smiled, looking around at all the joy that was written on the faces of their loved ones. "Yes, we are." He kissed her forehead. "We have so much to be thankful for."

* * *

Elizabeth sank deeper into the tub, sighing as the hot water soaked against her skin. Their guests had helped clean up most of the dishes, but there were still some left. She had started to finish the clean up, but Nathan had shooed her from the kitchen, telling her it was time for her to relax. He suggested a bath, and suddenly nothing sounded better to Elizabeth.

It was late, and the hot water had a soothing effect on her. She leaned her head back against the tub, gently moving the water back and forth to distribute the heat. Eventually, she heard Nathan come into the room, changing into his pajamas and climbing into bed.

"Are you going to sleep?" she called.

"Not yet," he said. "I'm going to read for a bit while you soak."

She smiled, resting her head against the tub again. This felt heavenly. Eventually she pulled the plug and let the water drain out, grabbing a towel and beginning to dry herself, laughing as she saw how pruny her skin had become. She looked up, and her heart skipped a beat.

Nathan was leaning against the door to the bathroom, watching her with a smile. She smiled back and continued drying her skin. Noticing his smile broadening, she raised a brow as she slipped past him, finding her pajamas in the dresser. "What?" she asked as she put them on.

He chuckled. "I was just remembering how deeply you would blush the first couple months of our marriage if I happened to catch you coming out of a shower or getting dressed. Now it's just a part of life."

Elizabeth picked up her brush, running it through her wet hair before loosely braiding it. "So does that mean we're just an old, married couple now?" she teased, giving him a sassy smile.

He shrugged. "Pretty much. An old married couple, settled into their lives together."

Elizabeth put the brush down, going to him and wrapping her arms around him. "That's a pretty perfect place to be," she said, resting her cheek against his chest.

Nathan nodded, sliding his hand up and down her back. "It is."

They climbed into the bed together, turning out the lamps and giving each other their customary goodnight kiss before settling into each other's arms.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Nathan whispered. Elizabeth echoed his words, closing her eyes and basking in his warmth and solid strength. But sleep wouldn't come. She found herself wondering about their future, what it would look like and how children would be involved. _If_ children would be involved.

She sighed, wiggling slightly to find a more comfortable position, hoping she wouldn't disturb Nathan. But her husband opened his eyes and she could see them shining in the light of the moon through their window. "What's wrong, Elizabeth?"

"What if we can't have children?" Elizabeth whispered, suddenly feeling overcome with emotion. "What if it's not meant to happen for us?"

Nathan pulled her closer, holding her as tears started falling down her cheeks. He didn't say anything for several long minutes, just held her and let her cry. By the time her tears were spent, she took several shuddering breaths. "Sorry," she said in a small voice. "I didn't mean to cry all over you. And on Thanksgiving, a day I should be thankful for everything I have…"

Nathan placed a finger over her lips. "Don't apologize. You're allowed to feel, Elizabeth. Especially as regards children. Don't ever apologize for being honest with me."

She sniffled, resting her head against his shoulder. "Thank you, Nathan," she whispered.

She felt his lips graze her cheek. "Maybe we can see a doctor in the new year," he said, running a hand along her arm. "We can see if there's anything causing our inability to have a baby, and then we can see if it can be fixed."

Elizabeth bit her lip, afraid to voice her fear but needing it to be out in the open. "And what if they can't fix it?"

Nathan was quiet for a moment. "Then we adopt," he said, looking into her eyes. "You were meant to be a mother, Elizabeth, and you will be a mother. Whether the children are biologically ours or not, we will have children."

Elizabeth buried her face in his shoulder, crying again. But this time, they were tears of gratitude for the man beside her, the man who cared so much for her. "How was I fortunate enough to find you?" she asked, drying her tears on his shirt.

Nathan gently pressed his lips to hers, giving her comfort with his kiss. "I've often wondered how I was fortunate enough to find you," he said when he pulled back. He smiled at her. "We were meant to be, Elizabeth."

She snuggled closer to him, feeling the weight lift from her shoulders. "Meant to be," she whispered, knowing that applied to their future as well, and any to children they had or adopted. She felt sleep starting to claim her, and she let herself close her eyes. Tucked close to her husband, she felt a security and peace in his arms.

They would get through this together. With that thought running through her mind, she finally fell into a dreamless slumber.


	45. Chapter 45

The Christmas season started once again, and Elizabeth's heart rejoiced in the decorations and lights that graced their little town in the days after Thanksgiving. As their anniversary trip approached, she got several little things done that she'd been putting off: deep cleaning the house, going for her annual physical and routine blood work, buying gifts for her family and friends, and dropping off toys for the church gift drive. The one thing that confounded her was trying to figure out what to get Nathan for their first anniversary. She had already bought his Christmas gift, but she was stumped on what to get him as an anniversary gift. He had told her countless times he didn't need anything but her, but she wanted to give him something special. And she had to figure it out by their anniversary. Which was tomorrow. Pursing her lips, she decided to consult an expert in the matter. Within minutes, she was at Colleen's, discussing various ideas. They finally found one that Elizabeth liked, and she thanked her sister-in-law profusely for letting her bounce ideas off her.

As she walked out the door, her phone rang. She pulled it out, glancing at the caller ID. "Hi, Carson," she said easily, rummaging for her keys as she made her way to her car. "What's up?"

"Hi, Elizabeth," Carson said. He paused so long Elizabeth wondered if she had lost the connection.

"Carson?"

"Sorry," he said, sounding like he was shaking himself out of something. "I know you're probably busy, but could you come to the hospital in about an hour?"

Elizabeth stopped looking for her keys and halted. The tone in his voice told her he wasn't telling her something. "What's going on, Carson?" she asked, feeling her stomach drop.

"Nothing necessarily," he said slowly. "But something came up in your blood work that I would like to check on further."

Elizabeth bit her lip. She didn't like the sound of that. "Does it have to be a whole hour?" she asked, looking at her watch. "Can I come now?"

"Sure," Carson replied, his tone gentle. "Come on over now."

Elizabeth said goodbye and hung up. She found her keys and got into the car, but instead of turning it on, she leaned her head against the steering wheel. What if he had found something that explained why she wasn't getting pregnant? Was she ready to face that kind of news? The reality that something might actually be wrong?

She felt tears prick her eyes, but then she squared her shoulders and pushed them away. She was borrowing trouble. Until she had a diagnosis from Carson, there was no use dealing in what ifs. Resolutely, she turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of the drive.

* * *

Nathan woke the next morning to find Elizabeth watching him with a little smile. He smiled back at her sleepily, pulling her close for a good morning kiss. "Happy anniversary, love," he said as she settled against his chest.

"Happy anniversary," she replied, pressing a kiss to his jaw. "It's been a whole year." She chuckled lightly. "It's gone by so fast."

"I agree," Nathan said. "Despite everything that has happened, this has been the best year of my life because it was spent with you." He tightened his arms around her. "I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you too," she said softly. "For the rest of my life."

He smiled, his mind jumping to all the years they would spend together. He chuckled as he imagined them sitting on the front porch swing at eighty, rocking back and forth and more in love than ever. It was a beautiful picture.

Feeling a little more awake, he rolled her gently to her back and leaned down, kissing her softly and tenderly. Elizabeth's arms wrapped around him, pulling him down to her. For several minutes they were focused completely on each other, sharing kisses that spoke of their love. Finally, Nathan pulled back, catching his breath. "I suppose I should be getting ready for work," he said ruefully.

Elizabeth laughed, swinging her feet over the side of the bed. "I suppose so." She eyed him. "So you're still not going to tell me what you have planned for tonight?"

He grinned. "Nope. It's a surprise, sweetheart."

She pouted at him playfully. "You know how I feel about surprises."

Nathan chuckled. "Yes, I do, but this one is staying a surprise. Just be ready to go by 4:00 this afternoon."

Elizabeth gave him a little salute. "Aye, aye, captain!" she said, standing at attention.

Nathan laughed, wrapping his arms around her and getting lost in another kiss. "I _really _need to be getting ready for work…" he mumbled against her lips.

"Do you?" Elizabeth asked, her voice teasing. "I think Bill would understand if you were a little late this morning."

"Ha! Bill?" Nathan shook his head. "That'll be the day!"

Elizabeth gave him a sassy smile, then chewed on her bottom lip as her expression changed. "Nathan, there's something we need to talk about."

He looked at her as he got dressed. "What's that?"

She shook her head. "Not now. After our anniversary celebration."

Nathan paused, studying his wife. "Is everything alright?"

She nodded. "Everything's fine. We just need to talk."

Her eyes were wide and guileless, and Nathan knew she was telling the truth. He relaxed slightly, not realizing he'd become tense with worry. "Okay, sweetheart. Then we'll talk when we get back home tonight."

She smiled, reaching up on tiptoe to give him another kiss. "Good." She tied her robe over her pajamas. "Now let me make you breakfast."

The day passed slowly for Nathan. He kept looking at the clock, longing to be home with his wife. He had thought about taking the day off, but since they were going to be on vacation for over a week, Elizabeth had insisted that he go to work as usual and then they could celebrate in the evening. By the time 3:50 rolled around, Nathan packed his things and hurried home. Elizabeth was waiting for him, wearing a beautiful new dress. Nathan stopped in his tracks when he saw her on the porch swing, the skirt of her dress blowing in the breeze. The outfit was the exact color of her eyes, and she had braided her hair into a crown around her head. Diamonds adorned her earlobes, and she was wearing light makeup that enhanced her beauty.

Nathan fumbled for words, amazed that she could still render him speechless. "You look...incredible," he said, awed.

She smiled sweetly as he sat next to her. "Thank you." She met him with a kiss, then tilted her head. "So...about what we're doing this evening…"

Nathan laughed, putting an arm around her. "You don't want to just sit here and swing for a bit?"

She pursed her lips, looking at him with a raised brow. He laughed again and held up his hands. "Okay, okay. We'll get to the surprise." He placed his things inside, then offered her his arm. "Your chariot awaits, m'lady," he said with a gallant bow as they reached the car. He held the door for her, and then they drove the short distance to Bella Vida.

Elizabeth placed a hand over her heart with a little gasp. "The place we had our first date!"

Nathan smiled as they walked to the doors. "I thought it would be appropriate to go back to the place it all started."

Elizabeth leaned her head on his shoulder briefly. "This is perfect. And we haven't been here nearly enough!"

They were seated in the same booth they'd been in on their first date, with the incredible view of the ocean meeting them. Elizabeth sighed happily. "This is so thoughtful, sweetheart. Thank you."

Nathan reached across the table, taking her hand in his. "My pleasure."

The waiter brought their drinks, and Elizabeth laughed. "Henry! Good to see you again."

Henry smiled at them. "Always a pleasure to welcome you two," he said warmly "I understand it's your anniversary."

Nathan nodded. "One year."

"Congratulations!" Henry said. "It's wonderful watching a married couple celebrate their love." He winked. "Enjoy the food."

Elizabeth looked at the drink in the champagne glass in front of her and laughed. "Sparkling grape juice?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.

Nathan smiled. "Well, you said a while back you weren't drinking alcohol just in case you got pregnant, so I figured grape juice was a good choice."

Elizabeth held up her glass, and he clinked his against hers. "Good choice," she said warmly, taking a sip. "I've always loved sparkling grape juice."

Henry reappeared with bruschetta as an appetizer, and Elizabeth's mouth dropped as she looked at Nathan. "You're recreating our first date, aren't you?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

Shrugging, Nathan grinned. "Guilty as charged," he admitted. "I thought it would be fun."

Elizabeth giggled like a schoolgirl. "This is absolutely perfect! Does that mean I'm getting the tortellini and you're getting the lasagna?"

Nathan nodded. "I ordered ahead."

Elizabeth's eyes turned soft. "You have no idea how much it means to me that you remember all that," she said. "All these little details, when added up, are big."

"It's because I love you," Nathan said simply. The look in Elizabeth's eyes made his heart pump double time. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms, but their food arrived, turning their attention to eating. Their conversation was both stimulating and light hearted, and by the time they were finished, a couple of hours had passed.

Henry came up with a smile to clear their plates. "Was everything to your liking?" he asked.

"Yes, indeed," Nathan said. "Delicious." He glanced at Henry's pocket, which didn't contain the check. "Do we pay at the counter now?" he asked.

Henry shook his head, a little smile playing on his lips. "We don't advertise this fact, but couples who eat here on their anniversary eat for free," he said. "Your dinner is on the house."

Nathan and Elizabeth's mouths dropped in unison. "Are you serious?" Nathan asked incredulously.

Henry nodded. "Most certainly." He grinned. "Enjoy your anniversary!"

"Wow," Elizabeth said as they walked out of the restaurant. "That was an unexpected surprise."

"It sure was," Nathan agreed. He tucked her arm in his, motioning to the beach. "Shall we walk?"

She smiled. "Like the first time we came here? Absolutely."

They made their way to the firm sand near the water, walking down the uncrowded beach. Elizabeth looked up at Nathan. "This was where you told me you had never been in love," she said softly, looking lost in the memory. "Where you said there was only one woman you could ever see yourself pursuing a relationship with."

Nathan stopped, pulling her into his arms. "And you told me about Jack, about what had happened and how you hadn't been open to dating for a long time. Until we met." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She smiled sheepishly. "And then I cried all over you."

He chuckled. "The way I see it, I got to hold you for the very first time. It was a bittersweet moment, but I knew even then that I wanted you in my life forever."

He could feel Elizabeth smiling against his chest as the waves danced against their feet. "I'm so glad we're together," she whispered. "You are my life, Nathan. I didn't think I could love someone this much, but you have proven just how deep love can be."

Nathan held her close, love for her filling his heart to overflowing. They stood for several long moments just holding each other, and finally Nathan pulled away reluctantly. "Should we head back?" he asked. "I have a few more surprises for you at home."

She chuckled. "I have one for you too."

His brows rose. "Really? You...the one who hates surprises?"

She laughed. "I like being the one doing the surprising."

Nathan grinned. "I can't wait to see what it is."

They got back to the house, and Nathan pushed open the door. Elizabeth gasped as she took in the bouquets of carnations sitting in pretty vases all over the living room. She looked at Nathan, eyes wide. He smiled. "Rosemary helped me while we were at Bella Vida."

"Oh, Nathan," she said, eyes welling with tears. "These are beautiful."

He led her to the couch, seating her on it. "I'll be right back," he said. "Let me get your gift."

By the time he returned, Elizabeth was holding a wrapped package on her lap too. Nathan cocked an eyebrow at her. "I thought I said you didn't have to get me anything."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and gave him a teasing look. "What, and let you be the only one giving a gift? I don't think so." She held it out to him, and Nathan took it with a tender smile. "Thank you, sweetheart," he said.

She laughed. "Open it first, silly."

Nathan did, and his mouth dropped as he took in the gift Elizabeth had found. "Tickets to a football game?" he asked, completely surprised.

Elizabeth nodded, her grin widening. "I know you're a Tigers fan when it comes to baseball, but Colleen informed me of just how into sports you were as a child. Apparently you were a huge Broncos fan?"

Nathan nodded, still speechless. Elizabeth laughed and continued. "I just knew I had to see if the Broncos had a home game while we were in Colorado, and it turns out they do! We're going to it."

Wordlessly, Nathan wrapped his arms around his wife. "Thank you!" he said, unable to find anything else to say. "This means so much to me."

She smiled, patting his cheek gently. "You're welcome."

Nathan recovered his composure and smiled, handing her his gift. "For you."

Elizabeth tore open the paper to reveal a photo board. Nathan had spent hours creating the wooden picture holder, and he'd carved different flowers into the wood. Elizabeth gasped and ran her hands over the gift, looking awed. "You made this, didn't you?" she said, looking at him. He nodded. Elizabeth looked back at the board, taking in the craftsmanship and the pictures he had chosen to place inside. It was a large board and held ten pictures. Nathan had put in pictures of the two of them, but he had also added pictures of their family and friends. A large photo of the two of them was in the middle, and next to it was a smaller picture that Carson had taken on Thanksgiving Day. "This is perfect," Elizabeth said, leaning over to give Nathan a kiss. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said. Leaning back, he studied his wife. "You said earlier you had something you wanted to talk to me about."

Elizabeth nodded. "I do." She picked up another wrapped box off the floor and handed it to him.

Nathan's brow furrowed. "Another gift? This is what you wanted to talk to me about?"

She smiled lightly. "It'll make more sense when you open it. But yes, that is what I want to talk to you about."

Nathan opened the small package. He pulled out the white cloth laying inside and held it up. It was a tiny onesie with the words "I LOVE MY DADDY" written in green. Nathan stared for a moment, slow comprehension spreading over him. "Elizabeth…" he whispered, his gaze going from her to the onesie and back again. "Are we…?"

She nodded, tears in her eyes. "We are," she said, joy shining through her tears.

Nathan felt waves of emotion roll over him. After a year of marriage, after months of trying and the heartache of possible infertility, they were going to be parents. He laughed suddenly, total happiness sweeping over him. He pulled Elizabeth into his arms, holding her tightly. "We're having a baby!"

Elizabeth laughed, sharing in his joy. "There's more," she said, her eyes twinkling brightly. "In the box."

Nathan reached in and pulled out another onesie. This one felt thicker, and on closer inspection he realized he was holding two of them. He looked at the wording on the first. PRAYED FOR ONE. He smiled, knowing truer words couldn't have been found. Looking at the second onesie, he read BLESSED WITH TWO. It took a minute for the significance to sink in, and he gasped out loud. "Two? Two?!" His mouth dropped as he stared at Elizabeth. "You're pregnant with twins?"

She was laughing so hard, tears were streaming from her eyes. "Yes! We're having twins! Can you believe it?" She threw her arms around his neck. "All this time we've been hoping and praying for a baby, and now we're getting two at once!" She pulled back, drying her eyes and still chuckling. "I still can't quite believe it myself."

Wonder swept over Nathan. "It's a total miracle," he whispered. "Our babies...plural."

Elizabeth nodded. "Isn't it something?"

"It is," Nathan said, pulling her close once more. "This is the best anniversary gift ever." He looked into her eyes. "So how did you realize you were pregnant?"

She beamed. "Carson called yesterday, saying there was something in my blood work he wanted to check on. Turns out, he wanted to check by doing an ultrasound, but he was so worried about getting my hopes up for nothing that he was hesitant to tell me. I was worried something bad was going on, but it turned out to be the best news ever." She chuckled. "Though I will admit I was shocked speechless when he said there were two heartbeats. It took me awhile to process the fact that not only are we having a baby, we're having two babies."

Nathan's hand went to her stomach, resting gently over the spot their unborn children were growing. "When are you due?" he asked.

"Sometime in the beginning of August," Elizabeth said. "Right now I'm about seven weeks along." She grinned. "Which means we created these babies right around Halloween."

Nathan chuckled, remembering full well their time together that day. "Finally," he said, rubbing his hand back and forth across her belly. "We're going to be parents."

Elizabeth smiled, leaning back as his hand continued moving over their children. "Finally," she echoed softly, placing her hand over his as pure happiness lit her eyes. In that moment, Nathan didn't think she had ever looked more beautiful. They were celebrating a year of marriage, and now they were celebrating the fact that their little family would be expanding.

Their first year of marriage had been full of trials and unexpected turns, but it had been good. Nathan couldn't wait to see what their second year together would be like.

He had a feeling it was going to be better than either of them expected.


	46. Chapter 46

Elizabeth took a deep breath of cold mountain air, then let it out in a rush. Her breath clouded in the dim light before disappearing. "We're back," she said with a happy little sigh, looking at the familiar cabin in front of them. It was decorated once again for Christmas, with lights twinkling brilliantly, and Elizabeth knew the inside would look just as festive and peaceful as it had last year.

"It feels a little like home," Nathan said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "We really got to know each other as husband and wife here. This place is always going to have a special spot in my heart."

"Mine too," Elizabeth said, leaning her head on his shoulder. She shivered in the cold. "Though maybe we should go inside and get warmed up a bit. It's going to take some time for my body to adjust from Hawaii weather to Colorado weather."

They had arrived at the airport, made it to a Christmas Eve Mass at the Cathedral Basilica of the Immaculate Conception in Denver, and two hours later found their way back to "their" cabin.

They walked inside, taking in the cozy glow from the fireplace and the assortment of pastries and goodies the owners of the cabin had left for them, complete with a bottle of champagne. Elizabeth raised her brows with a laugh. "Too bad we can't use that," she said before glancing at Nathan. "Well, you can."

Nathan smiled, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "We can take it back to Kauai with us and use it to celebrate our babies' birth when the time comes," he said softly, nuzzling her ear. "That way we can both enjoy it." His hands rested lightly on her stomach, absenting rubbing gentle circles over the twins. "And their birth will definitely be worth celebrating, while reminding us of this little anniversary getaway."

Elizabeth leaned back into him, placing her hands over his. "You realize this is probably the last time we'll be able to get away, at least for a while? This time next year, we will have two babies nearly four months old and much too young to travel."

Nathan kissed her cheek. "Then I guess we'd better enjoy this while we can." He smiled against her cheek. "But somehow I think Christmas at home with our babies will be just as special as you and I coming here, if not more so."

"I agree," Elizabeth said softly. She sniffed the air, suddenly realizing that it smelled like something was cooking. "Do you smell that?"

"Yes," Nathan said, his brow furrowing. "It smells amazing, whatever it is."

Elizabeth walked to the kitchen as Nathan carried their suitcases to the bedroom. She smiled as she picked up a note. _Welcome back, Mr. and Mrs. Grant! I hope you enjoy your stay. Since you were coming in later, I thought you might enjoy some homemade vegetable beef soup and bread. Thanks for choosing our little cabin as your home away from home! ~Susie_

"Susie, the owner of the cabin, made us dinner!" Elizabeth called to Nathan.

"That was kind of her," he replied, his voice slightly muffled. Elizabeth could hear him unpacking their things, and she set about getting dinner served. By the time she had ladled the soup into bowls and cut and buttered the bread, Nathan was back in the kitchen. They said grace, then began eating.

"This hits the spot," Elizabeth said with a contented sigh. "There's nothing quite like hot soup on a cold winter night."

Nathan looked out the window with a smile. "True. And it's snowing."

Elizabeth gave a delighted gasp, following his gaze. In the soft glow of the Christmas lights, they could see large snowflakes falling gently to the ground. She rested her elbows on the table, letting her chin drop to her hands. "One of my favorite sights," she breathed.

Nathan chuckled. "We might need to consider finding our own Colorado mountain cabin so we can come out here anytime we want to."

Elizabeth's eyes grew large and she looked over at her husband. "Are you serious? Because I would love that!"

He smiled at her, reaching out to take one of her hands. "We can certainly afford it, sweetheart. We have a ton of savings, and it wouldn't even dent it all that much to put a downpayment on a cabin."

"Oh, Nathan," Elizabeth said, eyes shining. "Could we? Could we really?"

"We could," he said simply. "Maybe we can start looking while we're here."

Elizabeth reached over, enfolding him in an embrace. "Thank you, Nathan," she whispered, her voice catching. "That would be a dream come true." She smiled up at him. "Even if we can't find what we want, at least we know we might find something in the future."

Nathan kissed her forehead and nodded. "Exactly."

They finished eating, changed into their warm pajamas, and made their way to the couch in front of the fire. Elizabeth snuggled close to Nathan as he draped an arm across her shoulders. "This feels pretty perfect," she said, closing her eyes. "Full tummies, a warm fire, a beautiful tree, snow falling outside, you beside me…" She sighed. "It just doesn't get any better than this."

Nathan chuckled, pulling her a little closer. "No, it doesn't."

They sat, simply listening to the crackling and popping of the fireplace. Elizabeth felt as if she could fall asleep. The long plane ride combined with the drive up to the cabin was starting to take its toll.

"Elizabeth?" Nathan said quietly.

"Hmm?" she replied, eyes still closed.

"We've talked about having babies a lot, but I realized there's something we haven't talked about yet."

"What's that?" she murmured, willing herself not to fall asleep before Nathan finished speaking.

He took a deep breath. "How do we raise these kids?"

That made Elizabeth's eyes pop open, and she looked up at Nathan. "What do you mean? Don't we figure it out as we go along, like everyone else?"

He smiled. "That's not exactly what I meant. We both work full time. Who is going to take care of our children? Do we hire a nanny or put them in daycare?"

Elizabeth blinked. "I always just thought I'd be the one to take care of them," she said. "That's always been a dream of mine. And we could afford it, right? Living on one income?"

Nathan nodded. "We could. But is that what you want? To give up your job completely?"

"Well…" Elizabeth fiddled with his fingers. "Not completely, but I do want to be a stay at home mom. When the kids are old enough to be in school, I'd like to work again during the day, but I'd want to be there when they get home." She paused. "Maybe I could work two days a week until they are school aged, and then go back to full time once that happens. I know Carson would approve of that arrangement." She looked at him. "What do you think?"

Nathan smiled. "I think if that's what you want, that's what should happen." He kissed her cheek. "And I will help you in every way I can. I want to be an active part of helping with these babies."

Elizabeth smiled at him tenderly, cupping his cheek in her hand. "That means the world to me, Nathan," she said. "My father wasn't involved in caring for us." She frowned. "Though neither was my mother. We were raised by nannies. Wonderful nannies, mind you. I credit them with how Julie and I turned out." She sighed. "But I hardly knew my parents until I was an older child. I don't want that for our children, Nathan. I want them to know we love them and for us to be the ones to raise them." She leaned her head back on his shoulder. "But if I do work two days a week, we will need to hire a part time nanny for those days."

Nathan nodded. "We can do that," he said. "I know a few women who have been looking for exactly this kind of work. Very part time and allows them time with children."

"What?" Elizabeth said, looking up at him with a laugh. "How can you possibly know that?"

Nathan grinned. "You'd be amazed what I hear at the police station."

She snuggled back into him, a smile on her face. "You amaze me," she said, sleepiness gripping her once more. She gave a soft sigh as Nathan kissed the top of her head.

"Let's go to bed, sweetheart," he said, standing and taking her with him. "You sound like you're about to fall asleep right here on the couch."

"I was thinking about it," she mumbled, giving him a tired smile. Nathan half-carried her to the bedroom, laying her down gently and tucking the covers around her before sliding in himself. Elizabeth immediately curled next to him, resting her head on his shoulder as he lay on his back. "Love you," she whispered, her eyes closing.

Nathan pulled her closer, and she felt his lips brush her cheek. "I love you too. Goodnight, sweetheart."

With that, Elizabeth fell into a deep, restful sleep.

* * *

Nathan woke first on Christmas morning. He turned his body so that he was facing Elizabeth. She had both hands over her head as she slept on her back, her lips parted slightly as she took breaths through her mouth. Her hair was curling over her face, and Nathan smiled as he reached out to brush it back. His hand traveled down to her stomach, resting there gently. He still felt awed that after all their attempts to have a baby and all the disappointment when it didn't happen, they were now the parents of twins. He didn't care what combination of gender their babies were; he would be happy with whatever they got. What he was most excited about was embarking on the adventure of parenthood with his beloved wife.

They hadn't told their friends yet. They were waiting until after they got home from their trip to make the announcement. Nathan knew everyone was going to be happy for them. He would have to talk to Lee and Carson and see how they got along as new fathers. Especially Carson, who was still in the middle of figuring out how to be a dad to baby Hope.

Nathan watched his wife sleep, amazed that she was carrying their precious children. Soon her flat stomach would start to round, irrefutable proof that she was nurturing new life. Nathan couldn't wait to see her like that, to feel their babies moving against her stomach. He sighed, the miracle of life nearly overwhelming him.

Elizabeth's eyes started moving, not yet open but getting to that point. Nathan smiled and leaned over to press gentle kisses to her lips, bringing her more fully into consciousness. He could feel a return smile on her lips, and her arms wrapped around his neck. "Good morning," she whispered against his lips, pressing another kiss there.

"Merry Christmas, love," Nathan said, his lips moving to her cheek. "It's going to be a wonderful day."

"Mmm," Elizabeth said in agreement, stretching her arms over her head and letting out a long sigh. She nestled herself against Nathan's chest, her arms pulling him close. "You're warm," she said, nuzzling his chest.

Nathan chuckled. "So are you."

"We never get to wear fuzzy pajamas like this in Hawaii," Elizabeth said, wrinkling her nose. "That's another thing I miss about cold weather. I've never been so comfortable as I am right now, snuggled against you in warm PJs."

That made Nathan laugh outright, but he had to admit she had a point. Something about the soft, matching pajamas they were wearing was indeed very comfortable. "We can stay in them all day," Nathan said, grinning at her. "We don't have to go anywhere, and there's no rule saying we have to be dressed up for Christmas."

Elizabeth grinned back. "I was hoping you would say that," she said, giving him a cheeky look. "Though I was going to wear these all day regardless. But I'm glad to know we're on the same wavelength." She reached up and gave him a long, slow kiss. Nathan's heart started racing as he kissed her back, both of them taking their time with the kiss. When they pulled back, Elizabeth gave a soft little sigh that made Nathan smile. "Are you ready to get up?" he asked, tracing a line down her cheek.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Not yet. Just being here, cuddling with you, is the best way I can imagine spending the first part of Christmas morning. Can we keep cuddling for now?"

"Of course we can," Nathan said. He pulled her against him so that they were spooning, his hand resting on her stomach. "How's that?"

"Almost perfect," Elizabeth said, holding onto his hand. She looked over her shoulder with an impish grin. "The only downside is I can't see that handsome face of yours."

Nathan chuckled, burying his face into her neck, where the smell of vanilla met him. "You see my face all the time," he said, breathing her scent deeply before pressing tender kisses there. "I think you'll be fine for a few minutes."

"I don't know, Nathan," Elizabeth said seriously, though he could hear the laughter behind her words. "Any length of time without seeing those gorgeous blue eyes, and I start going into withdrawals."

Nathan felt a blush darkening his cheeks, and he marveled that his wife could make him blush with her compliments. He smiled a little bashfully, and Elizabeth turned and caught his eyes. Her face softened as she placed a hand on his cheek. "So humble," she said simply, smiling up at him.

She looked so breathtaking gazing up at him, her hair framing her face against the white pillow. Nathan couldn't stop himself from leaning down to kiss her deeply. Elizabeth's arms encircled him, drawing him closer as their kisses grew more passionate. When they pulled back, they were both breathless. Nathan pulled Elizabeth to him once more, and they cuddled together, their breathing deep and even while Nathan rested his hand on Elizabeth's stomach. He felt a low rumble against his hand, and Elizabeth smiled sheepishly. "I think the twins are ready for breakfast," she said. "Suddenly I'm starving."

Nathan nodded, flinging back the covers. "Then let's go eat," he said, helping her out of bed. He winked. "We have ingredients for scones."

Elizabeth laughed. "That sounds perfect."

* * *

After breakfast, Elizabeth poured a second cup of coffee for each of them as Nathan built a fire. Their gifts to each other were sitting wrapped under the tree, waiting to be opened. They settled on the floor in front of the fire, basking in the warmth of the flames.

"Christmas is easily my favorite holiday," Elizabeth commented, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Mine too," Nathan agreed. "Such a wonderful time of the year."

Elizabeth grinned at him. "It's the most wonderful time of the year!" she sang, the familiar melody coming naturally.

Nathan's eyes twinkled. "It is indeed."

Elizabeth smiled at him mischievously. "You know, that song talks about 'mistletoeing'." She pointed up. "I notice they put mistletoe over the fireplace this year."

"They probably did last year as well," Nathan said, chuckling. "We were just a bit distracted with being on our honeymoon."

Elizabeth placed her mug down and curled her arms around him. "This is like our second honeymoon…" she said in his ear, pressing a kiss to the spot right under his earlobe. "And for the next seven days, we are here all alone with only each other for company…" Her lips trailed to his neck, and she smiled against his skin when she heard the low groan in his throat. His lips sought hers, and he kissed her with a hunger that made her catch her breath. After several long moments he pulled back, gazing at her with his crooked smile. "I love you."

She snuggled into his arms, resting her head against his shoulder. "I love you too." She heard Nathan let out a breath and felt his laughter against her cheek. She glanced up at him. "What?"

"We are so mushy," he said, still chuckling. "The guys at the station would give me such a hard time for it." He tapped her nose. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Elizabeth grinned. "Neither would I."

Nathan pulled away, looking like sheer willpower was the only thing preventing him from whisking her into his arms and kissing her again. "We should probably get to our gifts," he said, running a hand through his hair. "What do you think?"

"I think you're all the gift I need," Elizabeth said, trailing a finger down his arm and raising her brow. "Like I said, this is basically our second honeymoon." Nathan raised a brow at her in return, a question in his eyes. Elizabeth smiled. "Okay, yes, let's open presents. But we are not wasting this romantic mood, sweetheart. I fully expect you to show me exactly how much you love me after we open our gifts. Deal?"

Nathan laughed. "Don't have to ask me twice. Deal." They shook hands in mock formality, then Elizabeth picked up the gift she had gotten him. "For you," she said.

Inspecting the large package, Nathan shook it lightly. Elizabeth laughed. "You're never going to guess what it is, so you might as well open it."

"Don't rush me," Nathan said, taking in the size and shape of the box. "Anticipation is part of the fun." He weighed it in his hands and shook his head. "This is huge, whatever it is."

Elizabeth smiled enigmatically. "Once you open it, you'll know what it is."

Nathan pulled the paper from the package to reveal a rectangular cardboard box. He placed it on the floor in front of him, carefully peeling away the tape. He opened the box to find a guitar case inside. Mouth hanging open, he looked at Elizabeth, amazement shining from his eyes. "A guitar?" he asked, opening the case to see the gleaming instrument. "Elizabeth, how did you know?"

She smiled. "Lee might have mentioned that you used to play all the time, but your old one broke and you just hadn't gotten around to buying a new one." She raised her brows. "I have no idea how I didn't know you play, but when I heard that I knew this was the perfect gift." She placed a hand on his arm. "Will you play for me?" she asked softly.

Nathan nodded wordlessly, pulling the guitar from its case. "This is the perfect gift," he said, eyes shining. "Thank you, sweetheart."

She smiled back, and Nathan started strumming. Elizabeth recognized the tune for _What Child Is This?_ and her smile widened. "My favorite Christmas carol!"

"Sing with me?" Nathan asked as his fingers worked the strings. Elizabeth nodded, and together they sang the carol, then moved on to _Silent Night _and _The First Noel. _Afterwards, Nathan set the instrument down and took Elizabeth's hand, raising it to his lips for a kiss. "Thank you, Elizabeth. I love it." He reached around her, picking up her gift and placing it in her lap. "Your turn," he said, giving her a tender look.

Elizabeth slowly unpeeled the paper from the small box. She opened the box to see a black velvet bag. She smiled. "Jewelry?" she guessed, peering up at Nathan. He simply smiled back. Elizabeth opened the velvet bag and gasped.

A beautiful gold locket met her gaze, round and decorated with graceful swirls. The locket was surrounded by tiny diamonds. She looked up at him in wonder. "This looks expensive," she said.

Nathan shrugged, looking a little bashful. "Worth every penny," he said, reaching out to gently tug one of her curls. "Open it."

Elizabeth did and smiled at a picture of her and Nathan on their wedding day. Her eyes moved to the other side and she gasped again. "Nathan! How did you get a tiny copy of my sonogram?" She peered closer. "It even says A and B to show where the babies are!"

Smiling, Nathan took the locket from her and moved to clasp it around her neck. "I asked Carson for a copy," he said as he knelt behind her. Once he'd fastened the locket, he placed his hands on her shoulders.

Elizabeth looked down at the locket hanging against her chest, and she held it gently in her hands. "I love it, Nathan. Thank you." She tilted her head, looking back to smile at him. "Now I can carry you and the twins next to my heart at all times."

Nathan kissed her neck, his overnight growth of beard tickling the sensitive skin there. Elizabeth's stomach fluttered as his lips moved up her neck toward her cheek. He stood, taking her with him and turning her so they were facing each other. Elizabeth's arms slid around his neck as his lips continued to explore her face. "You promised to show me how much you loved me after we opened our presents," she whispered, holding him tightly.

She could feel him smile as his lips brushed her cheeks. "I did."

"And we opened them already," she continued, suddenly feeling breathless as Nathan's lips inched closer to hers.

"We did," he murmured, his eyes locking onto hers as his lips hovered mere centimeters away.

"So…" she started, but Nathan was a step ahead of her. His mouth met hers hungrily, and strong desire filled Elizabeth as her knees went weak.

She wasn't sure how it was possible to feel such an aching need for her husband after an entire year of marriage, while she was pregnant with their children, but she hoped it never stopped. She needed Nathan, and she knew the feeling was mutual. His kiss proved as much as he slowly backed her toward their room.


	47. Chapter 47

"Let's go, Broncos!" Nathan hollered, his hands cupped over his mouth as he swayed back and forth on his feet. There were ten seconds left in the game with one timeout. Denver was down by five and on their own forty yard line. Nathan knew it was a long shot, but he couldn't help hoping his team would pull off a miracle.

Elizabeth chuckled, looking around. "I think I'm the only one sitting," she said, sounding amused by the roar of the crowd around them. It was so loud Nathan could barely hear her words.

He glanced down at her before the offense lined up. "There is serious significance attached to the outcome of this game," he said. "If the Broncos win, they go to the playoffs. If they lose, they're out. This moment is huge!"

Elizabeth stood with a laugh. "Well, I am not a football girl, so have no idea how this all stacks up in the scheme of things. I am rooting for them though." She waved a little flag they'd found on their way into the stadium. "See? Go Broncos!"

Nathan smiled in spite of the nervousness curling through him. He took a deep breath and let it out in a rush, looking out at the field. The offense took their places and the center snapped the ball. The quarterback's gaze darted around, finding an open receiver. He threw the ball like a dart. It landed in the receiver's hands, and he took off down the field before getting tackled at the five yard line. A timeout was called with two seconds left, and Nathan's nervousness went to a whole new level.

"Oh man, this waiting is painful," he said, bending over and resting his hands on his knees.

Elizabeth still looked amused. "Tens of thousands of fans in this stadium must feel the same way. There's a tension right now that feels so thick, it's nearly palpable." She raised an eyebrow. "All this over a bit of pigskin?"

Nathan raised an eyebrow in consternation as he looked up at her. She smiled sweetly and placed a kiss on his cheek as he stood again. "Just trying to lighten the mood, sweetheart."

He chuckled, taking her hand. "I know." His grip on her hand tightened as the offense lined up for one more shot at the end zone. "Here we go."

The stadium held its collective breath as the quarterback handed off the ball to the running back, who powered his way up the middle toward the end zone. Time almost felt like it was moving in slow motion, but within seconds the running back crossed the line of the end zone and the referee held up his arms.

"Touchdown, Broncos!" the announcer hollered, and the crowd erupted in wild cheers of celebration.

Nathan laughed in pure joy, lifting Elizabeth into a hug and swinging her around. "We won! We're going to the playoffs!"

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck, clearly feeling the excitement herself even though she wasn't invested in the Broncos. "That was an amazing finish!" she exclaimed as Nathan set her back on her feet.

"Was it ever!" Nathan said, feeling the adrenaline rushing through him at the thrill of victory. "This was the best game I've ever seen." He smiled at her. "Thank you for this amazing gift, Elizabeth. It was perfect."

She smiled back. "You're welcome."

They made their way to the parking lot. Nathan couldn't remember ever giving so many high fives to strangers and mutual congratulations. He wasn't a people person by a long shot, but the common ground of seeing their favorite team win a huge game made family out of strangers.

"I like seeing this side of you," Elizabeth commented. "We've been married for over a year, and I've never seen you like this." She smiled, taking his hand in hers. "I think we need to get to sporting events more often." She chuckled. "Though the fact that your two favorite teams are here on the mainland may pose a bit of a challenge. Kauai isn't exactly known for its sporting events. Unless you count surfing."

"Surfing is definitely a sport," Nathan said with a little laugh. "Just not one I particularly enjoy watching."

"Me neither," Elizabeth agreed. She grinned. "So we'll just have to take trips to the mainland more." She placed a hand on her stomach. "Though preferably once the twins are a year or two old."

"Hopefully they'll love football and baseball as much as I do," Nathan said, putting his hand over hers. "Then they can watch with Daddy while Mommy has some time to herself."

"What if I want to watch too?" Elizabeth asked, batting her eyes at him.

Nathan raised a brow in disbelief. "Really? You'd want to watch too?"

She laughed. "Probably not. And alone time does sound wonderful. I can only imagine how much it will be needed once the babies are born."

"That's why we're in this together," Nathan said, squeezing her hand. "You and me, taking care of our precious children."

Elizabeth leaned her head on his shoulder. "I can't wait," she said softly.

They reached the car and drove to the Cheesecake Factory for dinner. Elizabeth had been craving Italian food, and they both loved that particular restaurant. Since there wasn't one in Kauai, they were making the most of their time in Denver to enjoy food they didn't get to have often.

"You know there's a Cheesecake Factory on Oahu, right?" Nathan asked, taking a bite of pasta. "In Waikiki. It's only a half hour flight from Kauai to Oahu. We would easily take a day trip."

Elizabeth chewed her food thoughtfully. "That could be fun," she said. "I've never actually been to Oahu."

Nathan's fork paused on the way to his mouth. "Say what? You've lived in Hawaii for ten years and have never been to the main island?"

"Nope." Elizabeth shook her head. "I keep meaning to go, but just never got around to it."

"I know what we're doing soon," Nathan chuckled. "There's so much to see and do there. You'll love it." He winked. "Especially the hikes. I know how much you love hiking."

Elizabeth placed her fork on the table. "Oh, could we?" she asked, her eyes bright. "That would be so much fun!"

"I'm sure we could take a weekend getaway," Nathan said. "Do a little exploring of another island."

Elizabeth's eyes sparkled. "Let's do it!"

Nathan reached out, covering her hand with his. "Done," he said with a wink. "Just tell me when."

* * *

"There just aren't any cabins on this site that are appealing to me," Elizabeth said, scrolling through a list of mountain cabins for sale in Colorado. "I didn't think it would be quite this difficult."

Nathan came up behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Sweetheart, we have all the time in the world. If we don't find something now, we'll find it later. The perfect cabin will show up when the time is right." He started massaging her shoulders, and Elizabeth closed her eyes as his strong hands kneaded the knots away.

"That feels like pure heaven," she said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied. "Now, dinner is almost ready, and then you and I have a date with a Scrabble board." He kissed the top of her head. "We can look at more cabins later."

"Okay," Elizabeth said, getting to her feet and following him into the kitchen. Her mouth fell open. "Nathan! When did you do this?"

The table was set with a pretty tablecloth, a vase of roses in the middle with small candles flanking it. Homemade chicken pot pies were set at both placemats, and wine glasses filled with sparkling cider completed the look.

He smiled. "You were busy looking at cabins," he said by way of explanation. "Do you like it?"

She wrapped her arms around him, reaching up to press a kiss to his lips. "I love it," she said softly. "Thank you."

Nathan helped her sit, then took his own seat. They blessed the food before eating, and Elizabeth's brows rose in surprise when she tasted the pot pie. "Wow, I'm impressed," she said. "This is delicious, not to mention pure comfort food."

"I thought it sounded good. The recipe I found was surprisingly easy, so I thought why not? Couldn't hurt to try it." He took a sip of cider. "And apple cider is the perfect compliment to this. Or so Faith told me when I asked her."

Elizabeth laughed. "She is good at that. Did she happen to say how little Hope is doing?"

"Very well," Nathan replied. "She just had a checkup, and apparently she's a very healthy little girl."

Elizabeth smiled, rubbing a hand along her stomach. "I'll be honest. Seeing Faith with a baby girl makes me hope one of our babies is a girl."

"Do you think that's the case?" Nathan asked. "I would love having a daughter, though I'll be happy with whatever combination we end up having."

"You know, I thought I would have a sense as to what the babies are, but I honestly have no idea," Elizabeth admitted. "Carson said we should be able to find out what we're having in another two months or so." Her eyes lit up. "And that means we can really start getting their nursery set up! If we're having two boys, I thought a woodland theme would be fun, and if they're girls we could do a fairyland theme. If it's one of each, we could do a combination of both." She paused with a little laugh. "Sorry, that was a lot. What do you think?"

Nathan gave her a tender smile. "I think whatever you want to do will be perfect. And I will be happy to help make it become a reality."

Heart full to bursting, Elizabeth leaned her elbows on the table and placed her face in her hands. "Have I mentioned recently how much I love you?"

"Maybe a time or two," Nathan said with a playful shrug and a wink.

Elizabeth wanted to be close to him. She stood and came to his side of the table, sitting on his lap as his arms encircled her. She leaned her head against his and simply rested against him, loving his solid, warm presence. "I love you," she whispered.

His arms tightened around her. "The feeling is mutual, Elizabeth," he said, resting his face against her neck. "I didn't know it was possible to love someone this much. I'm glad I get to experience it with you."

She smiled. "Me too, sweetheart."

Eventually she went back to her seat and they finished their meal. Nathan cleared the table, turning to Elizabeth with a smile. "I have another surprise for you. Wait here."

He disappeared outside. Elizabeth washed the dishes, finishing before Nathan reappeared. He came in through the back door, blowing on his hands. "It is _cold _out there. You'd better bundle up." He pulled her scarf from the peg by the door and looped it around her neck. "I'm going to grab my guitar."

He vanished into their bedroom, and Elizabeth chuckled to herself. He was being slightly mysterious. She found that adorable. Putting on her coat and gloves and boots, she was ready when Nathan came back with the instrument. He gestured to the door. "M'lady," he said with a bow.

Elizabeth laughed. "Always the gentleman," she teased.

"Of course. My mother would have had my head otherwise," he said with mock seriousness. They went outside to find a roaring fire blazing away in the firepit. As they sat on the log near the fire, Elizabeth noticed graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows nearby. "S'mores?" she asked, grinning.

Nathan nodded. "Dessert is served," he said, handing her a long stick.

"It's been ages since I've had s'mores," Elizabeth said, placing a marshmallow on the stick and holding it over the fire, slowly turning it so that it browned evenly on all sides. "This is fun."

Nathan placed his marshmallow directly in the fire until it burst into flames, then pulled it out and blew out the fire, leaving a charred skin over the marshmallow.

Elizabeth wrinkled her nose. "You burn them?"

Nathan pulled off the outer layer and popped it into his mouth. "Oh yes," he said. "It's delicious and crispy, and it leaves the inside hot and gooey. Perfection." He ate the gooey part and gave a satisfied smack of his lips, reaching for another marshmallow.

Elizabeth shook her head, continuing to slowly rotate her marshmallow. "I've never understood that."

Nathan laughed. "You don't have to understand it. Just accept it."

Elizabeth laughed with him, and they continued to roast marshmallows and turn them into s'mores. "Mmm," Elizabeth said, taking her first bite of the sweet treat. "These are so good."

"A classic," Nathan agreed. "Simple but delicious."

They enjoyed their dessert, and then Nathan picked up his guitar, softly strumming the opening chords for _Silent Night. _"Sing with me?" he asked, smiling at Elizabeth.

She smiled back, and their voices joined together in the sweet carol. Elizabeth lost track of time as they sang together with snow falling all around. It was a perfect night.

By the time they were finished, it was completely dark and the fire was dying down. Elizabeth kissed Nathan's cheek. "Thank you for tonight," she said simply. "I enjoyed every minute."

Nathan smiled back, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Of course, love."

She grinned cheekily. "Now, are you ready for me to soundly beat you at Scrabble?"

Nathan's brows rose, and he laughed as they stood. "Oh, you're on!"

* * *

"Is that everything?" Nathan asked, placing the last suitcase in their rental car. He couldn't believe their vacation was already coming to an end. Their time here had been wonderful.

"I think so," Elizabeth said, putting her purse in the car. They turned to look at the cabin one more time. "I'm going to miss this place," she said, leaning against Nathan.

"Me too," he agreed. "But we can always come back."

Elizabeth smiled, looking as if she was about to reply, but the sound of a car pulling into the drive caught their attention. A woman in her sixties got out of the car, giving them a warm smile. "You must be the Grants," she said, her voice sweet and lilting. Nathan thought he detected a slight Irish accent. "I'm Susie."

"Susie, hello," Nathan said, putting out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Nathan, and this is my wife Elizabeth."

Elizabeth and Susie shook hands, then Nathan settled his arm comfortably around Elizabeth's shoulder. "Are we late leaving?" he asked, wondering if he'd gotten the checkout time wrong.

Susie shook her head, her white curls bouncing. "No, you're fine," she said. "I just wanted to get some signs up since the new year is prime real estate time."

Nathan frowned. "I'm sorry, I don't think I understand. Signs to promote the cabin as a getaway?"

"No, unfortunately," Susie said. "I'm moving home to Ireland to be with my grandchildren, and it just would be too much work trying to manage a rental property in the United States while I'm in Europe." She looked at the cabin. "I'm selling it. This was a very recent decision, as one of my grandkids needs extra care, so I hope it sells fast." She gave them an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. Hopefully whoever buys it will allow you to return. I know how much you two love this place."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. She looked up at Nathan with a huge smile. "Nathan!"

He couldn't believe it. His own jaw had dropped, and he shook his head with a laugh. "Susie, I think we might have a solution for you."


	48. Chapter 48

Nathan walked into the kitchen, waving his cell phone in the air. "It's official," he said with a wide grin. "The cabin is now ours." It had taken about six weeks for the sale to go through, but he had just received a call from the bank saying the Colorado cabin was theirs.

Elizabeth turned from the stove, where she was stirring a pot of soup. "What a perfect Valentine's gift," she said, her smile matching his. "Now we have the perfect vacation home for any time of the year." She rubbed her stomach, where the tiniest of baby bumps was forming. "I can't wait to take our babies to the cabin. I'll bet they love it as much as we do."

Nathan wrapped his arms around her, nestling his head against hers. "I'm sure they will." Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, he looked down at her. "How are you feeling today?"

Since getting back from their Christmas trip, Elizabeth had experienced five weeks of intense morning sickness. The past week had been better, but she still looked more tired and haggard than she normally did. Today, however, she was looking better.

"I feel fine," Elizabeth said, leaning against his chest. "I think my energy is finally coming back, which Carson said should happen at fifteen weeks along. But I didn't want to tempt fate, so I made soup for dinner again. I hope you don't mind."

Nathan shook his head, framing her face in his hands. "I don't mind at all, sweetheart." He tenderly kissed her, then let her go. "How can I help with dinner?"

"Can you butter the rolls and pour the water?" Elizabeth asked.

Nathan nodded, and together they got dinner on the table. After a short blessing, Nathan took a bite and closed his eyes. "This is wonderful, Elizabeth. I love chicken and dumplings."

She smiled. "Me too. It sounded really good this morning, so I went with it." She shifted to a more comfortable position, taking a sip of her water. "I'm really looking forward to movie night with our friends. This is a fun way to spend Valentine's Day." She reached out, taking his hand. "Have I mentioned how much I loved the roses and chocolate you gave me this morning?"

Nathan's crooked smile lit his face. He looked at the roses Elizabeth had trimmed and placed in a vase of water in the middle of the table. "It wasn't too cliche?"

Elizabeth chuckled. "Not at all. There's a reason it's a cliche. Women love them." She grinned. "I might have eaten quite a bit of the chocolate already. But I'm going to blame the twins; they wanted it more than I did."

That made Nathan laugh outright. "Of course they did," he said, lifting her hand to his lips and placing a kiss on her knuckles. They continued their meal, chatting easily about their day. When they were finished, Nathan took the dishes. "I'll wash these," he said. "Why don't you get ready for movie night?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I just need to put the popcorn in bags," she said, pointing to two large bowls filled with the treat. "Faith is providing cupcakes, and Rosemary is bringing cider. This is going to be such a fun evening!" She pulled several large ziplock bags from a cupboard and set to work transferring the popcorn to them. Nathan cleaned the dishes, and soon they were ready to go. The drive to Faith and Carson's house was a short one. They pulled up at the same time as Lee and Rosemary.

"Hello!" Rosemary called, waving dramatically. "Isn't this wonderful? An evening just for the adults!" She chuckled. "Well, and baby Hope as well. Nathan, thank you so much for suggesting that Allie babysit for us. We know our kids are in great hands with her. I just hope they aren't too much of a handful!"

Nathan laughed. "Allie has a lot of babysitting experience. I'm sure she'll be just fine. She loves Lucas and the twins."

"Good," Lee said with a wry smile. "Because Jesse seemed to be in a particularly ornery mood today. Hopefully he's good for Allie."

"They'll be fine," Elizabeth said, linking arms with Rosemary and walking up the porch steps. They knocked on the door, which was opened immediately by Carson. "Welcome!" he said, standing back so they could enter. Faith was nearby, three-month-old Hope in her arms. There were lots of hugs all around and chattering began between the women and the men. Elizabeth held out her arms, and Faith placed Hope in them.

"Hello, sweet girl," Elizabeth cooed. "How's my favorite goddaughter?" She was rewarded with a baby smile as Hope looked up at her with big blue eyes.

"She's getting so big," Faith said with a sigh. "Where is the time going?"

"Quickly," Rosemary said, shaking her head. "I remember wondering how Jesse and Clara grew so fast. They were born, I blinked, and now they're in first grade." She made some faces at Hope, drawing more smiles from the baby. "Enjoy every moment, because they will go faster as time goes on."

The three women migrated to the kitchen, getting the snack items ready for their movie viewing. Hope fell asleep in Elizabeth's arms. Faith noticed and smiled. "You can put her in her crib if you would like."

Elizabeth nodded, walking to Hope's room. She carefully placed the little girl in her crib and covered her with a blanket. "Sleep well, sweetie," she said, leaning down to kiss Hope's soft cheek. She gazed at her for a few moments, envisioning the time when she would tuck her own babies into bed each night. One hand unconsciously floated to her stomach, resting on her tiny bump. She wondered who their babies would be and how she and Nathan would adjust to parenthood. She already knew he was good with children, but she couldn't wait to see him with his own babies. She had a sense it would just make her love him more.

Closing the door softly behind her, Elizabeth entered the living room just as everyone was getting settled. She sat next to Nathan, leaning into him as he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled as she saw Lee and Rosemary and Carson and Faith in similar modes of cuddling.

Faith pointed the remote at the TV. "We have several options," she said. "_My Favorite Wife, Seven Brides for Seven Brothers, It Happened One Night, _or _Singing in the Rain._"

"There are serious pluses to having friends who love the same movie genre," Rosemary said, smiling from her spot against Lee. "Do we want a musical or not?"

"Yes!" Elizabeth said. "I feel like singing along."

"How about _Singing in the Rain_?" Faith suggested. A round of approval met her question, and she started the movie. They kept up a running commentary throughout, each of them having seen the film multiple times. They all sang the songs, even Lee who was a self-proclaimed terrible singer.

Elizabeth felt warm and happy as she snuggled against Nathan. His strong arms held her close, and she smiled at the familiar country twang in his voice as he sang along to the music.

This was her kind of Valentine's Day. Snug in her husband's arms, together with the friends she loved dearly.

It was the perfect night.

* * *

Nathan woke in the middle of the night, blinking rapidly. What had woken him? He reached out, feeling for Elizabeth, but she wasn't there. He propped himself up on his elbows, noticing a glow coming from the open door. The kitchen light was on. Pushing the covers off himself, he stood and padded to the kitchen.

Elizabeth had her head in the refrigerator, pushing items around. She gave a soft snort of frustration. Nathan raised his brows. "Sweetheart, are you alright?"

She poked her head over the door of the fridge. "Why don't we have any pickles and tuna or cheesecake?" she asked, a small pout on her lips.

The cheesecake didn't sound strange, but the other combination was odd. "Pickles...and tuna?" he asked. "You don't like tuna."

"Apparently I do now," Elizabeth said, straightening up and shutting the fridge. "Or at least one of the twins does. I can't get this craving out of my mind. I haven't been able to sleep because of it." She shook her head. "I know it sounds weird."

Nathan smiled, pulling her into his arms. "Pregnancy cravings are supposed to be weird, aren't they?" he asked. He pulled back, brushing her hair out of her face. "I'll go to the store and get you some tuna and pickles. And cheesecake." He chuckled. "What flavor are you craving?"

"Lemon blueberry," she said immediately. "But Nathan, it's the middle of the night. I don't want you to lose sleep going to the store. I can wait until tomorrow."

Nathan raised a brow. "You just said the craving was so bad you couldn't sleep. I'm going." He picked up his wallet and keys from the drawer by the door. "Anything else you want?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "That's it." She smiled at him gratefully. "I appreciate this, Nathan."

He kissed her forehead. "Anything for you, sweetheart." He got in his car and drove the five minutes to the twenty-four hour grocery store. He quickly found the items he needed, plus one additional item, and placed them at the register. The cashier laughed when she saw the items. "Your wife must be pregnant," she said, bagging the items. Her name tag said Jessica.

Nathan nodded. "She is. We're having twins, due in August. They're our first."

"Congratulations," she said, handing him the bag. "Boys or girls?"

"We don't know yet," Nathan replied. "We'll be happy with any combination."

"Children are a wonderful blessing," Jessica said. "I have three, all grown and on their own. You're about to embark on a great adventure." She winked. "The cheesecake is on the store. You are a kind husband to come here in the dead of night."

Nathan lifted the bag in salute. "Thank you," he said. "I appreciate it."

As he reached the car, Nathan reflected on the kindness that manifested itself in so many ways in their small town. Jessica didn't know him or Elizabeth, but she had given them a sweet gesture because they were about to have their first child. Or children, as the case was for them.

When he got home, Elizabeth was curled up in a chair and reading. Her eyes lit up when she saw him. He held up the grocery bag. "Tuna, pickles, cheesecake...and chocolate," he said with a grin.

"Chocolate?" Elizabeth asked, eyes wide. "You bought chocolate?"

He chuckled, going into the kitchen to place the food on the counter. Elizabeth immediately opened the tuna and pickles and set to work making a tuna salad.

"I did," Nathan said, producing the chocolate for her to see. "You might not be craving it now, but I know chocolate is always a safe bet. I thought you might want some tomorrow."

"I probably will," Elizabeth said with a laugh. "I always seem to be wanting chocolate." She took a bite of the tuna salad and let out a happy sigh. "Perfection" She reached up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Nathan."

They sat at the table while Elizabeth ate her food, then each had a slice of the cheesecake. "This is heavenly," Elizabeth said.

"Jessica, the cashier, said the cheesecake was on the house," Nathan said, savoring a bite. "It was a very kind gesture."

Elizabeth smiled. "Random acts of kindness are the best." She put her fork down, taking a sip of the water Nathan had brought over. "Nathan, do you want to know the gender of our babies before they're born?"

He thought about it, then nodded. "I think it would be nice to know so we can prepare, but at the same time I'd be happy with being surprised. What do you want?"

"I'd like to know," she said. "Carson told me we should be able to find out at twenty weeks. That's a little over a month from now."

"Do you have any intuition as to what the babies are?" Nathan asked, looking at her stomach.

She shook her head. "I always thought I would have a sense about that, but I honestly have no idea." She smiled. "But it doesn't matter. I'll be happy with whatever we have because they will be ours. Any combination will make me happy." She tilted her head, thinking some more. "Though I might be partial to two of the same gender so they can be best friends." She chuckled. "Jesse and Clara tend to fight as much as they play." Her brow wrinkled. "Though I suppose it would be just as easy for two boys or two girls to fight a lot too. It could just be part of growing up with siblings. I know my sisters and I fought like cats and dogs for the longest time."

"So do Colleen and I," Nathan said. "But we were also best friends." He smiled. "I think whoever these children are, they will have their ups and downs. It's all a part of life." He reached out to take her hand in his. "I'm excited to start this adventure of parenthood with you."

"Me too," Elizabeth said softly. She traced circles on the back of his hand. "I'll tell Carson that we want to know the babies' gender at my twenty week checkup. Would you like to be there as well?"

Nathan nodded. "I would love to."

"Good," Elizabeth said, smiling at him. "I was hoping you'd say that. I want us to be together when we find out what we're having." She tilted her head. "We haven't talked about names yet. Are there any in particular you like?"

Nathan considered it. Since he hadn't expected to marry or have children, it wasn't something he'd thought about often. When he met Elizabeth, he'd started dreaming of marriage and family, but he had never thought of baby names.

"That's a good question," he said reflectively. An idea came to him, one he hadn't shared with Elizabeth before. "We haven't talked much about my parents, have we?" he asked, finding Elizabeth's eyes.

She shook her head. "All I know is that they died a while ago."

Nathan nodded. "Car accident. It was one of the worst days of my life. I was barely nineteen, Colleen twenty-one. We had to figure out life very quickly on our own." He paused, thinking. "My parents and I had a very close relationship. Maybe...maybe we can name one of the twins after them. It could be a first name or a middle name, but I think I'd like to honor their memory that way."

Elizabeth was blinking back tears. "That's a beautiful idea, Nathan. I agree. What were their names?"

"My dad was Arthur, though he went by Archie, and my mom was Arianna."

Elizabeth laid a hand over his. "We can definitely name one of the twins after them," she said softly. "And for the record, I think Arianna would be a beautiful name for a daughter."

Nathan smiled through the mist in his eyes. "Thank you, sweetheart." He blinked hard, then looked back at her. "What about you? Are there any names you've wanted to give your children?"

"I've always liked the names Emma or Cecilia for a girl," she replied. "And for a boy, I like Anthony. Though I would love to name our first son after you. We could call him Nate for short."

Nathan chuckled. "Those are all great names. Though it might feel strange having a son with the same name as me."

"I don't know," Elizabeth said with a grin. "Nathan Arthur Grant has a nice ring to it. Our little Nate."

"What about a little Elizabeth?" Nathan asked, tilting his head. "We could match your name with my mother's name."

Elizabeth's eyes misted a little at his statement. "I would be honored," she said, smiling at him. "Though I think Arianna would have to be the first name. Arianna Elizabeth flows better than Elizabeth Arianna, don't you think?"

Shrugging, Nathan shook his head. "I think either one sounds lovely." He smiled. "And we have plenty of time before we have to decide. But I'm glad we have some options on the table."

"Me too," Elizabeth said, picking up her fork again and digging into her cheesecake. When they finished, she looked at the clock. "1:27," she said with a wry laugh. They put their dishes in the sink, then Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Nathan. "Thank you again," she said, burying her face in his chest. "This meant so much to me."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Anytime, sweetheart." Taking her hand, he tucked it securely into his arm. "Let's see if you can get some sleep now that your cravings have been met."

They nestled together in their bed, and within minutes Nathan could feel Elizabeth's breathing turn deep and even. He rested his hand against the small bump on her stomach, marveling that inside her body were growing two tiny humans. He couldn't wait to meet them.

He fell asleep with his hand still protectively over their babies, and he dreamt of two dark-haired, blue-eyed babies who looked just like Elizabeth.


	49. Chapter 49

"This is it," Carson said with a grin as he prepped the ultrasound machine. "Are you two ready to find out who these little ones are?"

"Yes!" Elizabeth said emphatically. She squeezed Nathan's hand, smiling up at him. "This is so exciting!"

He laughed, caught up in the excitement as well. "It is." Elizabeth held onto his hand as Carson placed the probe on her stomach and began moving it around. Elizabeth caught her breath as their babies appeared on the screen. "Oh!" she said softly, tears brimming in her eyes. Both babies seemed to be sleeping, as neither was moving. One had a thumb at its mouth, while the other was cuddled next to its sibling.

"Wow," Nathan said, awe in his voice. He hadn't been able to be at the other ultrasounds, so this was the first time he was seeing his babies. Elizabeth smiled, holding tighter to his hand. "Isn't it amazing?" she whispered.

He nodded, mesmerized by the image of their twins on the screen. "It felt like it took so long to conceive," he said. "And now it feels like this is the perfect time. We wouldn't have these specific babies otherwise."

"No, we wouldn't," Elizabeth agreed, echoing his sentiment. "The timing was perfect."

"They both look healthy and strong, and appear to be developing normally," Carson said, studying the screen. "Are you ready to find out the genders? They are placed just right; we should have a clear image."

Nathan and Elizabeth nodded in unison. Carson moved the probe over one baby. "Congratulations," he said, smiling. "Baby A is a girl."

"Arianna," Elizabeth said, looking up at Nathan. His eyes misted over as he smiled down at her, pressing a tender kiss to her forehead.

Carson let them have their moment, then moved to the next baby. He chuckled. "Well, it looks like your twins could end up being the best of friends. Baby B is a girl as well."

Nathan and Elizabeth couldn't wipe the smiles from their faces. "Our girls," Elizabeth said in wonder. "Two baby girls."

Carson grinned. "I can tell you right now that Faith is going to be thrilled that Hope will have two girls close to her age to play with growing up."

Elizabeth laughed. "And poor Jesse and Lucas! I know Jesse really wanted one of the twins to be a boy, and Lucas is too young to know the difference, but he was on Jesse's side since they have become so close. But Auntie Rosemary is going to be thrilled about more girls to spoil."

"Oh, is she ever," Nathan said wryly. They shared a laugh. Carson cleaned the gel from Elizabeth's stomach, then went to print some images of the babies for them to take home.

Nathan sat on the hospital bed next to Elizabeth, wrapping an arm around her. "So we have our Arianna Elizabeth," he said, leaning his head against hers. "Is the other little girl going to be Emma or Cecilia?"

"I'm partial to Cecilia," Elizabeth said honestly. "What do you think?"

Nathan smiled. "I think we have the names for our babies. Do you have a middle name in mind for Cecilia?"

Elizabeth was quiet. A thought had been nagging in her brain for several weeks, and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Now felt like the right time to bring it up to her husband. "Nathan, you know I don't have a relationship with my parents anymore," she said slowly. "But every girl in my family's history for generations has had the name Grace as either a first or a middle name. My mother's name is Grace, my grandmother was Elizabeth Grace, and my sister's name is Viola Grace." She hesitated. "I kind of want to keep that tradition alive, to have some kind of connection to my family even though we're cut off from each other." She bit her lip. "Is that silly?"

Nathan framed her face in his hands, looking deeply into her eyes. "No, sweetheart, that isn't silly. I think it shows that you still hope for a reconciliation someday with your parents and sister. And that also tells me that you have forgiveness in your heart." He kissed her forehead. "So her name is Cecilia Grace?"

Elizabeth nodded, a little lump in her throat. "Cecilia Grace." She hugged him tightly, thankful for his understanding and kindness. "Thank you, Nathan."

He held her close, rubbing her back lightly. "Do you want to reach out to them, Elizabeth? They are about to be grandparents, after all."

"I don't know," she said with a little sniff. "They never answered our wedding invitation, and I don't think they would answer to a baby announcement."

Nathan was quiet, letting her think it through. After some deliberation within her mind, Elizabeth pulled back and nodded. "Yes. Yes, we should tell them about the babies. I'll write them a letter. If they respond, they respond. If they don't, they don't. All I can control is letting them know." She smiled. "If nothing else, Julie will be thrilled to be an aunt."

Nathan stood, drawing her up with him and placing a gentle arm around her. "You have a big heart, Elizabeth," he said. "I hope your parents realize that."

She smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Whether they do or not, I'm thankful for a husband who loves me unconditionally and wonderful friends who we are blessed to share this life with. What more do I need?"

* * *

Nathan almost felt like he was walking on air as he went back to the police station. He felt an incredible sense of awe that Elizabeth was carrying two little girls. His little girls.

Arianna and Cecilia.

Knowing their names made them even more real to him. They could now refer to their children by name when they spoke of them with each other and with their friends. They were real, concrete beings, and he couldn't wait to meet them.

"You look happy," Lee commented as Nathan sat at his desk. "I'm guessing the ultrasound went well?"

Nathan nodded, grinning. "They're both girls," he announced. "I'm the happiest man alive."

Lee chuckled. "Congratulations, Nathan," he said. "I'm very happy for you and Elizabeth. Fatherhood is an amazing adventure." He winked. "And you'd better start dusting off that rifle of yours to keep the boys at bay. Girls who are a combination of you and Elizabeth are bound to be beautiful. You're going to have your hands full."

"Oh no," Nathan said, shaking his head. "No boys allowed until they're twenty-five. _At least._"

Lee laughed again. "You're getting soft, my friend. You said Allie had to be thirty before she could date."

"Well, I don't think my sister and brother-in-law have the same reservations I do," Nathan said, raising a brow. "Did you know Allie is developing a crush on a boy in her class? She's only thirteen! Practically a baby herself!" He sniffed. "Colleen thinks it's _cute_."

"First love often is," Lee said, smirking. "You should see how twitter-pated Clara is with a boy in her class right now. She claims they're getting married someday. I told her she has to wait a few years."

"And how does Jesse feel about that?" Nathan asked, a grin making its way onto his face. Everyone knew Jesse was completely protective of his twin sister.

"We might have been called into the principal's office to talk about the fact that Jesse had knocked the boy to the ground after he tried to kiss Clara's cheek."

Nathan gasped. "No!"

"Oh, yes," Lee said, nodding for emphasis. "Apparently it was a whole mess. Rosemary was beside herself, though I'm not sure if it was because Jesse punched another child or because someone tried to kiss her little girl. Probably a bit of both."

"Yikes," Nathan said, tapping his pen on the desk. "Maybe Elizabeth and I will homeschool," he said to himself.

Lee laughed. "You can't keep your girls from boys forever, Nathan. Eventually you're going to have to face the reality that your little girls will fall in love and get married."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there, Lee," Nathan said with a chuckle. "The girls aren't even born yet. This isn't something we need to worry about for years to come."

"Don't blink," Lee said, laughing.

"Grant, Coulter!" Bill called from the door of his office, interrupting their conversation. "A word, please."

"Did he just say please?" Nathan asked, raising a brow. "Bill doesn't say please."

Lee's brow furrowed. "No, he doesn't. This can't be good."

The two men made their way into Bill's office, where he waved his hand at some chairs, telling them to have a seat. He shut the door, then took his seat behind his desk. "We have a problem," he stated. He tossed two small packages on the desk, pointing at them. "We found that about an hour ago on an isolated road."

Nathan picked one up, unwrapping it to find multiple pouches of white powder. His eyes widened as his mouth dropped. "Is this what I think it is?" he asked, his stomach clenching.

Bill nodded grimly. "Meth. Lots of it. And the double package makes me think these aren't the only ones that somehow fell off their truck, or whatever was being driven. We might be dealing with a meth lab on the island. Maybe more than one. And if they are making it here and smuggling it off to other islands, or to the mainland or even other countries, we have a huge problem."

"No kidding," Lee said, giving a low whistle. "A drug operation on the island itself would be bad enough. A smuggling ring would make it a hundred times worse."

"That's why I want the two of you looking into this. Quietly," Bill said. "It might involve some undercover work, boys. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Of course, sir," Nathan said, placing the package back on the desk. "We will start looking into it immediately."

"Good," Bill said, nodding. "You're the best on the force. I know you will be able to get to the bottom of this. Let me know if you need help with anything."

"Yes, sir," they said in unison. As they went back to their desks, Nathan felt a small pit in his stomach. He hadn't worked on anything truly dangerous since Ray Wyatt came back to the island over a year ago. While this assignment could go without a hitch, he knew drug lords were very dangerous men. If they were running an operation on the island, they wouldn't go down easily. He hoped that if there were meth labs on Kauai, the main base of operation was not. It was possible this was an inter-island operation, and the main base could be on any of the islands.

He hoped that was the case. He didn't care for having another high-stakes mission. Last year's near death experience had taught him the value of safety. He knew his job automatically carried high stakes, and he knew that Elizabeth had accepted that when she married him. But now that they were married and had babies on the way, he had even more reason to stay safe.

Nathan let out a breath, trying to calm his racing thoughts. His first order of business would be to call the police force on the other islands. Maybe they were dealing with this too, and if so, they could work together. Maybe then they could catch the criminals faster and put this whole business behind them in short order.

He wanted this over as quickly as possible.

* * *

Elizabeth drew in a deep breath, looking down at the letter she had penned to her parents. She wanted to read it over once more, just to make sure she had it right.

_Dear Father and Mother,_

_I hope this letter finds you happy and in good health. Though it has been a long time since we've seen each other, I think of you often and pray that your lives are going well. I wanted to write to let you know of a few things happening in my life._

_As you probably know, I married a wonderful man over a year ago, and we have been very happy together. Nathan is everything I always wanted in a husband: kind, compassionate, and loving, with a strength of character that is rare. We are very much in love. The last fifteen months as his wife have been the happiest of my life. Though his job is dangerous, he makes sure he stays as safe as possible so he can always come home to me._

_Our happiness has increased exponentially as we will be welcoming twins into our family sometime in July. My due date is early August, but my doctor tells me the twins are likely to come up to a month early. The babies are both girls. We have settled on the names Arianna Elizabeth and Cecilia Grace. Yes, I wanted to keep the tradition of giving a daughter the name Grace alive. I hope you don't mind._

_I miss you both very much. Though our lives have taken different paths, I hope that someday we find our way to each other again. You are my parents, and I love you both. Know that our door is always open to you here in Kauai. _

_Love always,_

_Elizabeth_

Elizabeth gave a little nod as she finished reading the letter. She tucked a photo of the twins from their ultrasound into the letter as she folded it, then slid the letter into an envelope and addressed it. She stood, going outside to the mailbox just as the mailman showed up.

"Hi, Elizabeth," he said breezily. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

She nodded. "It certainly is, Harper." She handed him the envelope. "Have a good day."

"Thanks!" he said, waving. "See you later!"

Elizabeth let out her breath, feeling a strange combination of relief and dread as she watched Harper walk away with the letter. Her parents would soon know about their grandchildren, but would they reach out? Was a reconciliation ever going to be possible between them?

She sank onto the porch swing, pushing herself back and forth as the afternoon air swirled around her. The scent of flowers permeated her senses, and she breathed deeply, letting the floral scent soothe her frazzled nerves.

She knew she was fortunate that her parents were still alive. Countless people, like Nathan, had lost their parents all too soon. She knew that he would give anything to be able to spend even one more hour with them. She couldn't help whether or not her parents wanted anything to do with her and her family, but she wasn't going to shut them out of her life. She wanted to give them every opportunity to reach out.

Maybe her babies would be the stepping stone toward healing and forgiveness. Placing a hand over her unborn daughters, she prayed it would be so.


	50. Chapter 50

Elizabeth eyed Nathan over her morning cup of tea. He had been quieter the past few weeks, and she had noticed he rarely talked about work. Rosemary had mentioned that Lee wasn't talking about their on the job business either, and the women had come to the conclusion that their husbands were involved in a dangerous case and didn't want their wives to know. Part of Elizabeth wanted to remain in the dark on whatever it was Nathan was working on, but another part of her needed to know.

"Nathan?" she ventured tentatively, already second guessing her desire to know what was going on.

"Hmm?" he replied, glancing up from his paper.

Elizabeth steeled herself to speak, but found that she couldn't quite find the words. The warm April breeze blew through the windows, ruffling her hair lightly. She drew in a deep breath filled with the scent of hibiscus and sea air and spoke in a rush. "I know something is going on at work, and I know you've been keeping it from me. Probably because you don't want me to worry. But I need to know what you're working on."

Nathan's mouth dropped in surprise. "How could you tell?" he asked, folding the paper and setting it on the table, giving her his full attention.

"You get quiet when there's something on your mind," she said. "And for the last three weeks you have been very quiet."

He let out a breath. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to make you worry." His blue eyes stared directly into hers. "Are you sure you want to know what I'm working on?"

She bit her lip, but nodded. Nathan reached out to take her hand. "We found evidence of a drug smuggling ring here on the island. We haven't found much yet, but we did discover that there are suspected rings on the islands of Oahu and Maui as well. We're in contact with the local police force on each island. Our biggest concern is figuring out which island has the main base. My guess is that it's on Oahu, since it's more highly populated and potentially easier to disappear in the crowds of tourists. It would also be easier to distribute the drugs to a more populated area. But we're not ruling out that the main base could be here or on Maui." He hesitated. "Drug lords are nasty people, Elizabeth. This mission could be a dangerous one. There's already been some undercover work as Lee and I have tried to find out where people might be referred if they're looking for drugs. So far we've come up empty-handed. But that doesn't mean we won't find their base of operation here on the island, and who knows what we might find once we do."

Fear shot its way into Elizabeth's heart. She held Nathan's hand a little tighter. "You will be careful, right?" she asked, knowing the answer but needing to hear it anyway.

Nathan gave her a tender look, brushing a tendril of hair from her cheek. "Always, Elizabeth. You have my word. You know I will always do my best to come home to you. And to our girls," he said, placing his hands on the firm, round bump their twins were making on Elizabeth's stomach. One of them started kicking in response to Nathan's touch, making her parents smile.

Elizabeth rose, taking Nathan with her. She snuggled into his arms, though the babies made it harder for her to press as close to him as she would like. "Thank you for telling me," she said softly. "While it might make me worry a bit, it also alleviates the worry of the unknown."

Nathan's hand stroked her hair. "I'm sorry I kept it from you this long," he said. "I should have known you would rest easier knowing what I was working on. I was hoping you wouldn't notice anything amiss." He chuckled. "I should know better than that. You know me so well, sweetheart. I can't keep anything from you."

"Make sure you don't," Elizabeth retorted with a smile, pressing her cheek against his chest. She lifted her head, hoping he would kiss her. Nathan read her intent and gave her a slow smile, bending his head down. As his lips were about to touch hers, a knock sounded at the door.

Nathan sighed, resting his forehead against hers. "Someone has terrible timing," he whispered.

"No kidding," Elizabeth replied. "I'll get it." She walked to the door. Pulling it open, she gasped, her hands flying to her cheeks. "Julie! What are you doing here?"

Her sister grinned, wrapping Elizabeth in a hug. "I wanted to see you again, Beth," she said. "It's been well over a year at this point. I missed you." Her eyes softened. "And after Mother and Father received that letter, I knew I had to come."

Elizabeth felt a lump in her throat. "They're not coming, are they?"

Julie shook her head slowly. "No, Beth. I'm sorry. They are stubbornly clinging to their bitterness."

Tears pricked Elizabeth's eyes, and she felt Nathan's arm encircle her waist, pulling her close. She leaned against him, thankful for his strong, silent support. "At least I get to see you," she said, her voice thick with emotion. "I'm glad you are still in my life, Julie."

"It's not just me anymore, Beth," Julie said, a light coming into her eyes. "Mother and Father might not have come, but I'm not here alone."

Elizabeth's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Another person stepped into Elizabeth's line of vision from the side of the porch. Elizabeth stared in shock. Her oldest sister stood there with a hesitant smile. "Viola?" she gasped, not quite believing her own eyes.

"Hello, Beth," Viola said. "It's been...quite a while. I'm happy to see you."

Elizabeth felt at a loss for words. Her sister looked down in uncertainty before looking up again at Elizabeth. "I understand if you don't want to see me…"

"No!" Elizabeth said, shaking her head vehemently. "I'm happy to see you, Vi." She recovered her senses and stepped forward, pulling her sister into an embrace. Tears spilled over, falling down her cheeks. "I'm so happy to see you."

Viola put her arms around Elizabeth in return, and something in Elizabeth healed as she held her sister for the first time in over a decade.

* * *

"I saw an unfamiliar car parked outside your house this morning," Lee said as he and Nathan sat in a car off the road, surveying a seemingly abandoned house in the middle of the woods. Three cars were parked around the back of the house, telling them that it was not in fact abandoned. Something was going on in that house. Whether it was related to the drug ring remained to be seen.

Bill had asked them to check on any old, abandoned homes or warehouses around the island, a silent surveillance to determine whether they housed meth labs. They had found several old places that did appear to be abandoned, and all had proved to actually be so. So far they hadn't found any traces of drugs or smuggling rings.

"Elizabeth's sisters are visiting," Nathan replied. "We tried to convince them to stay with us, but they got a couple rooms at the bed and breakfast down the street. So they'll be close by."

"Did you say sisters, plural?" Lee asked, lowering his binoculars and looking at Nathan in surprise. "Viola's here too?"

Nathan nodded. "I've never seen Elizabeth so shocked. But it quickly turned to great happiness. Viola said she's hoping for a reconciliation, and Elizabeth was in tears of joy. She hadn't stopped crying by the time I left. All three women were in a group hug, making up for lost time."

"Was she civil to you?" Lee asked, brows raised.

Nathan smiled. "She was indeed. I was only able to be there for five minutes before I had to leave for work, but she accepted my hug and said she was glad to meet me. I'm sure we'll have lots of opportunities to get to know each other. Julie said they're staying for three weeks. It's a combination Hawaiian vacation and sister time."

Lee chuckled. "That's amazing. I know Viola and Elizabeth's parents have been completely unaccepting of your relationship, so I'm glad at least one of them is showing an open mind. Maybe Viola's acceptance will eventually lead to William and Grace's acceptance."

"I hope so," Nathan said sincerely. "I know how much that would mean to Elizabeth, especially now that we are having children."

A movement from the house caught their attention, and both automatically hunched down in their seats, low enough to avoid detection and high enough to see what was happening.

Two men seemed to be arguing in front of the house. One was speaking animatedly, his hands waving close to the other man's nose. The second man had his arms crossed stoically, clearly not moved by the first man's anxiety. He simply reached in his pocket and tossed a pouch at the first man, then disappeared back into the house. The first man gaped after him for a moment, then stormed to his truck and started the engine.

Nathan and Lee sunk even lower in their unmarked vehicle, waiting until the man passed. After a moment, Nathan sat up straight and started the car. He pulled onto the road, following the man at a far enough distance so as not to be noticed. They drove for miles, crossing nearly the entire island before the man pulled up to another house, this one in a neighborhood that looked respectable. Nathan pulled to a stop several houses away as the man parked his car in a driveway. Getting out, he looked surreptitiously all around before going to the door and knocking.

"Are you getting the address?" Nathan asked Lee.

"On it," Lee said, scribbling something on his notepad. "I've also saved the location for here and the abandoned house in my GPS."

"Good," Nathan said, looking through his binoculars as a well-dressed man opened the door. He waved the first man in with a smile, shutting the door firmly behind him. Nathan could just make out their silhouettes through a window. The pouch was exchanged from one man to the other, and the well-dressed man slapped the anxious man on the shoulder, holding the pouch up emphatically. The first man nodded quickly and exited the house in haste. Glancing to all sides once more, he got in his truck and started back the way he came.

"Are we going to follow him again?" Lee asked, looking at Nathan.

"Yes," Nathan said, putting the car into drive. "I have a feeling he will make his way back to the abandoned house, but I want to be sure."

He did lead them back to the first house. The man looked a little less anxious as he got out of his car there, walking in a relaxed manner to the house with his hands in his pockets. He disappeared inside. Nathan and Lee waited for an hour, but no one came out of the house again.

Finally, Nathan drove them back to the station. "I think we have enough to start diving into some research," he said. "We have two addresses, and one of them should tell us who the man living in that nice house was."

Lee smiled wryly. "Digging for information. My favorite," he said with a straight face.

Nathan laughed. "I know it's not the most exciting, but this could be what we need to start our undercover mission. Let's get started." He slapped Lee's back as they reached the station. "I'll go pick up some coffee and donuts from Faith's café."

Lee raised a brow. "Coffee and donuts? Could you possibly be more stereotypical of the police?"

Nathan chuckled. "Are you saying you don't want any?"

"No, no, that's not what I'm saying at all," Lee responded quickly. He dug in his wallet for cash. "Here."

Nathan shook his head. "My treat." He switched keys from the unmarked cruiser to his own car. "I'll be back in a flash."

* * *

"Viola!" Faith exclaimed, her eyes wide with shock as the three Thatcher sisters entered her café.

"Hi, Faith," Viola said, her smile genuine. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well," Faith replied, her mouth hanging open. She blinked a few times, as if trying to reconcile the fact that Viola Thatcher was in Mana'olana Awāwe with her image of the New York socialite. Elizabeth understood the feeling. "What brings you to our little town?"

Viola turned her smile to Elizabeth. "I wanted to see my sister again. It's been a long time."

"Too long," Elizabeth said, looping an arm through Viola's. "Can we get three raspberry white mochas, Faith?"

"And some of your raspberry white chocolate scones," Julie chimed in. "Those are little bits of heaven!"

Faith chuckled. "Thanks, Julie. Coming right up."

A cry sounded from the back of the café. Faith glanced toward the back room, where Hope took her naps during the day.

"I'll get her," Elizabeth offered.

Faith smiled at her friend. "You don't mind?"

"Mind holding my sweet goddaughter? Never," Elizabeth said with a laugh, heading for the room. She looked at her sisters. "You two find a table. I'll be right back."

She entered the room, where Hope was lying on her back, small tears running down her cheeks. Her cries stopped when she saw Elizabeth, and she held her arms up with a little sniffle. Elizabeth picked the baby up, cuddling her close. "Hello, sweetheart," she murmured, wiping Hope's tears away. "You're going to hang out with Auntie Elizabeth for a bit, okay?" She felt Hope's diaper sagging and knew she needed a new one. She quickly changed the baby, then snuggled her once more, carrying her into the main part of the café.

Faith was bringing their order to the table, along with a bottle for Hope. "She's probably ready to eat," she said apologetically. Elizabeth took the bottle, waving away Faith's concern.

"No problem," she said, sticking the bottle in Hope's mouth. The baby began eating hungrily, her eyes fixed on Elizabeth.

Viola watched the exchange with a little smile. "You look like a natural, Beth," she said, taking a sip of her coffee. "You are going to be an excellent mother."

"Thanks, Vi," Elizabeth said, smiling back. "I've always wanted to be a mother. That dream is finally coming true. These girls are going to be well loved by me and Nathan."

"Speaking of Nathan," Viola said slowly, "I need to apologize to you for being so set against him, simply because of his profession. I know he and I have seen each other for all of five minutes, but there was a strength of character and integrity about him that is rare. You picked well, little sister."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said, a tender smile on her face. "Nathan is the best thing to have ever happened to me. I love him more than words can say. I will admit that sometimes his job makes me nervous, but I know he does everything he can to stay safe. Most cops and detectives are very safe on the job. Nathan has had his share of danger, but he's pulled through. And for that I am eternally grateful."

Viola nodded. "I understand, Beth. You fell in love with a good man, and that's what matters. I promise I will support the two of you in this relationship." Her smile turned into a grin. "And I am very excited to be an aunt! To twins, no less." Her face softened. "When I saw that letter, and saw that you were continuing the tradition of naming a girl Grace, it somehow broke through the self-absorbed fog I had been in. I just knew I had to see you. When I heard Julie was coming to Hawaii, I begged her to take me along." She leaned forward. "The rift has gone on long enough. I want no part in it anymore. I want us to truly be sisters again."

Elizabeth felt tears forming in her eyes at her sister's words. "I would love nothing more," she choked out, smiling despite the tears. She placed Hope's bottle on the table, then patted the baby's back until the air bubbles came out. After that, she sat Hope on her lap, letting her look out at the café.

"What a sweet baby," Viola cooed, smiling a Hope. "She looks just like Faith."

"She has her temperament too," Elizabeth said, feeling every inch the proud aunt. "Faith is a wonderful mother, and her husband is an excellent father."

The door opened. Both Viola and Julie looked to see who it was. Elizabeth's back was to the door, so she couldn't look. She wondered who her sisters were still looking at. Within moments, she felt familiar hands on her shoulders as someone kissed her cheek. "Hello, sweetheart," Nathan said. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Nathan!" she exclaimed, smiling up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I promised Lee some coffee and donuts while we work our case," he said. "I'm afraid I have to put in my order and then get back to the station. But I'll see you in a few hours." He grinned at Viola and Julie. "Ladies. Enjoy your time together." He kissed Elizabeth's cheek once more. "It's so wonderful seeing the three of you together like this. I'm glad you're working things out."

"So I am," Elizabeth and Viola said at the same time. The sisters looked at each other with a fond smile.

The healing had begun.


End file.
